Forças do Destino I, Romeu e Julieta
by Luuh
Summary: Depois de começar a fazer um curso de teatro Hermione encontrará em Draco uma razão de viver.
1. A Julieta

Forças do Destino

Capítulo 1 – A Julieta

Hermione havia acabado de acordar na manhã de segunda-feira quando Gina empurrou a porta com força e entrou correndo e gritando no dormitório.

-Mione, Mione! – gritou Gina, pulando na frente de Hermione, que sentava, observava a amiga – Você não faz a menor idéia! Aconteceu, aconteceu!

-O que houve, Gina? Você ficou louca? – perguntou Mione, assustava com Gina.

-Não, Mione. – falou Gina, acalmando-se e sentado-se na cama de Hermione, ao lado da garota - Vai ter curso de teatro a partir desse ano em Hogwarts! – a ruiva olhou para a expressão de surpresa de Mione e sorriu.

-Mentira! – gritou Mione, arregalando os olhos.

-É verdade... – falou Gina. Hermione pulou da cama – Os testes são hoje, depois do jantar. Vai ser o máximo!

-Sério? – perguntou Hermione, não acreditando no que ouvia.

Gina balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Hermione correu para tomar banho e quando voltou, de banho tomado, encontrou uma Gina sem pijama e com o uniforme de Hogwarts sentada em sua cama, entediada.

Mione colocou seu uniforme rapidamente e as duas desceram para o salão comunal, Viram uma multidão ao redor do quadro de avisos e concluíram que estavam lá por causa do aviso do teatro. Mais do que rápido, elas desceram para tomar café. Já no salão principal, Gina foi ao encontro de suas amigas do quinto ano e Hermione sentou-se na frente de Harry e Rony, que já estavam comendo.

-Bom dia – a garota disse, alegre, aos dois amigos – Souberam do curso de teatro?

-Sim. Por que a pergunta? – disse Harry, que sorria abobalhado para Hermione, de boa aberta, praticamente babando.

-Eu vou participar – respondeu Hermione, fechando, delicadamente a boca do amigo. – Vocês vão participar, né?

-Nhá! Eu não vou... Mas, parece que aquele loiro metido vai. – falou Rony, apontando para a mesa sonseriana.

A menina se virou e viu um Malfoy se mostrando como sempre fazia todas as manhãs, tardes e noites.

Ao sentir o olhar de Hermione, Draco olhou para ela com um sorriso de deboche na cara.

-Que foi, sangue-ruim? Gostou foi? – gritou Malfoy e todos se viraram para Hermione, que olhou para Draco com raiva.

-Cala a boca, Malfoy. Você seria a última pessoa do mundo para quem eu olharia. Acho que olharia primeiro para o Crabe. – gritou, em troca, Mione, virou para Harry e Rony e falou baixo para eles – É impressionante como ele consegue tirar o meu bom humor e depois se levantou do banco, irritada. Ela correu para o salão comunal da Grifinória, subiu para o seu dormitório, com raiva, se jogou em sua cama e pensou: "Ele é só um idiota..." – ela se sentou, e abraçando seu travesseiro, pensou: "Hunf... Um dia eu ainda mato ele" e, com raiva, socou seu travesseiro.

Ela olhou seu relógio, soltou o travesseiro, pegou seu material e desceu para a sua primeira aula: Herbologia, com a Lufa-Lufa, depois, vôo, com a Sonserina (com o Malfoy na enchendo o saco), D.C.A.T, com a Corvinal e depois, o almoço.

-Que ódio! – disse Hermione, sentando-se junto a Harry e Rony – Ele gosta de me irritar. Ai... Um dia, ele vai chegar perto de mim e eu vou mata-lo. Ele vai ver só o que eu vou fazer com ele! Ele está cavando sua cova com as próprias mãos e eu terei o prazer de mata-lo pessoalmente. Hunf! Que ódio, que ódio, QUE ÓDIO!

De repente, a porta do salão foi empurrada com força, fazendo um barulho enorme e chamando a atenção de todos os alunos e professores.

Um menino alto, loiro, de olhos verdes claros e com um corpo magro e forte entrou no salão. Ele jogou seus longos cabelos para trás, fazendo as garotas suspirarem. Ele usava as vestes de Hogwarts, mas, em suas vestes, não havia o símbolo de nenhuma das casas: tinha o símbolo da escola. Todas as garotas ficaram de boca aberta, seguindo o garoto com os olhos.

Ele, por sua vez, olhava somente para Hermione, e não tirava os olhos dela, que olhava para ele como se ele fosse mais um verme do que um ser humano normal como ela.

-Atenção todos – disse Dumbledore, se levantando, finalmente, quando o garoto chegou na frente da mesa dos professores. Ele andou até a frente da mesa, colocou as mãos sobre os ombros do garoto e falou – Quero apresente a todos o mais novo aluno de Hogwarts: Aaron Lo. – todos bateram palmas, exceto Hermione e Draco. Aaron sorriu encabulado para todos e aberto para Hermione – Ele veio transferido de uma escola brasileira. É um sexto-anista e foi selecionado para a Sonserina.

Apenas os sonserianos e Severo Snape bateram palmas e Aaron foi andando para a mesa, ainda olhando para Hermione. Quando Aaron chegou a mesa, Draco mostrou um lugar ao seu lado e se apresentou:

-Draco Malfoy.

-Prazer – disse Aaron, apertando a mão direita de Malfoy – Você pode me dizer quem é aquela garota? – perguntou apontando para Hermione

-Hermione Granger, uma grifinória sangue ruim – respondeu Draco, com um certo desprezo na voz e um certo brilho nos olhos.

-Hum... – Disse Aaron – Acho que vou adorar estudar nessa escola, Malfoy – e sorriu, pensando em Hermione em seus braços.

Hermione balançou a cabeça negativamente, virou-se para seus amigos e disse, após Dumbledore falar que Aaron estava na Sonserina.

-Que garoto mais metido. Aposto que se dará bem com o Malfoy – e voltou a comer seu almoço, torcendo para que nada mais atrapalhasse e ela pudesse comer em paz.

-Mas eu acho que ele gostou de você. Ele não para de te olhar. – disse Rony e, virou para Harry, que estava roxo de ciúmes.

Novamente Hermione se virou para a mesa da sonserina e encarou Aaron, que sorria com gosto para ela e conversava com Draco, que estava com um certo brilho no olhar, muito suspeito para o gosto de Hermione.

-Idiota – disse Hermione, virando-se e continuando a comer.

-Você não gosta de ninguém mesmo, né? – perguntou Rony – O cara te dando a maior bola e você o chama de idiota.

-Ele simplesmente não faz o meu tipo. – e, olhando novamente para Draco e Aaron, Mione disse – Hunf. Sonserianos!

Após duas aulas de Poções com a Sonserina, uma de Feitiços com a Corvinal e uma de Transfiguração com a Sonserina, de novo, Hermione, Harry e Rony foram para o salão principal. Ao entrarem, encontraram a professora McGonagall com uma caderneta na mão e vários alunos a sua volta.

-Calma, calma – disse ela. – Todos serão inscritos.

-O que é isso? – perguntou Mione a Gina, que viera correndo em direção a ela, enquanto Harry e Rony foram se sentar.

-Inscrições para o teatro – disse a ruiva, puxando a amiga para perto da multidão. Quando chegou a vez delas, Gina falou para a professora – Gina Weasley e Hermione Granger

McGonagall anotou apenas o nome de Hermione e, carinhosamente explicou:

-Apenas alunos do sexto ano, Gina. Me desculpe – Gina ficou de queixo caído e, entristecida, foi andando para a mesa da Grifinória e sentou-se ao lado de suas amigas.

Hermione correu para perto de Harry e Rony, que já estavam terminando de jantar.

-O que houve com Gina? – perguntou Rony, vendo Hermione sentando-se – Ela passou por aqui, triste, sem falar nada.

Mione contou que ela não iria poder participar do teatro e começou a comer, sentindo um olhar em sua nuca. Ela sabia de quem era: Aaron. Ele a seguira o dia todo, perguntava tudo para ela, e ela, sempre tentando fugir dele, ou mesmo manter distância.

-Ele ainda está olhando? – perguntou

-Por que você não acaba logo com isso? – perguntou Harry, se remoendo de ciúmes.

Mione, irritada, levantou-se e foi andando para o salão. Rony perguntou a Harry o que havia dado nela, mas ele não sabia responder a pergunta ao amigo.

Vendo Hermione levantando-se e saindo do salão, Aaron levantou-se também e foi atrás dela, sabendo que agora teria um momento a sós com ela.

Ele a encontrou sentada na frente do lago e então sentou-se ao lado esquerdo dela. Ficou lá, observando a garota e os seus longos cabelos enrolados, onde o vento brincava, levando-os para frente e para trás, para frente e para trás, sempre ocultando o belo rosto da garota. Aaron arrumou seu cabelo, que também estava sendo levado pelo vento e depois, colocou a mão direita no cabelo da garota. Ficaram lá, em silêncio, e qualquer um que os visse, juraria que estavam juntos.

-O que você quer de mim? – perguntou Hermione, tiravam a mão de Aaron de seus cabelos.

-Eu quero que você goste de mim

-Por que eu gostaria de você? O que você tem de diferente dos seus amiguinhos, os outros sonserianos?

-Só uma coisa. Meu sentimento por você.

-Olha, Aron.

-Aaron.

-Aaron, você só está aqui há um dia. – disse Hermione, se levantando e limpando as vestes – Você nem me conhece direito. Como pode saber o que você sente sobre mim.

Aaron se levantou e segurando as mãos de Hermione falou: "Eu sinto que já te conheço de algum lugar."

-Você não me conhece – disser Hermione, soltando suas mãos das mãos quentes e aconchegantes de Aaron – Você não sabe de nada sobre a minha pessoa – e começou a andar, mas ela só deu dois passos, pois Aaron a segurou pelo braço esquerdo.

-Você fugiu o dia todo, e nem ao menos me deixou te dizer o que eu realmente sinto por você. Por que você é assim?

-Eu não preciso dos seus sentimentos falsos – e começou a andar de novo, soltando-se de Aaron.

-Deixa eu te provar – pediu Aaron, segurando Hermione pelo braço, novamente.

-Me solta – gritou a garota. Ela se soltou de Aaron e correu para o castelo.

-Hermione. – gritou ele, correndo atrás dela.

Mas ela não o ouviu e nem se quer parou para ouvir qualquer palavra de qualquer pessoa que fosse. Subiu todas as escadas até o sétimo andar e, já lá, entrou no salão comunal, onde garotas curiosas do quinto ano a esperavam, faminta de novidades.

-O que foi que o Aaron disse? – perguntou uma loira, alta, meio forte. Hermione correu para fora do salão comunal, desceu as escadas e no saguão de entrada encontrou Lilá e Parvatil.

-Hermione! – disse Lilá – Está indo para a aula de teatro?

Mione, depois de respirar, respondeu que sim e as três foram, juntas, ao salão principal. Nela estava apenas a professora Minerva McGonagall, que disse que a aula de teatro era em uma sala no quarto andar.

As três subiram as escadas novamente e encontraram, no final do corredor, uma sala com dois papéis na porta: as listas de alunos. Hermione de uma passada rápida na lista feminina, para ver se seu nome estava lá, mas, na lista masculina, ficou parada, olhando para dois nomes: Draco Malfoy e Aaron Lo iriam fazer aula de teatro com ela. Ela pensou em desistir, mas Lilá e Parvatil a convenceram a continuar.

Entrando na sala viram que a professora de teatro era Sibila, a professora de Adivinhação.

-Bem vindos, meus queridos, a aula de teatro. Espero que todos estejam aqui de boa vontade – disse a professora e olhou para Hermione, que olhou para ela com cara de deboche e depois fechou a cara. – Bom, vamos começar a fazer os testes. – continuou, desviando o olhar de Hermione. – A peça desse ano será Romeu e Julieta.

Durante a aula toda, os alunos assistiram uns aos outros fazendo cada um o seu teste, disputando os papéis da peça. Hermione notou que havia bons atores e alguns péssimos. Alguns não, a maioria. Malfoy foi o último garoto a fazer o teste. Ouvindo Draco fazer as falas de Romeu, os olhos de Hermione brilharam, ela esqueceu do mundo e disse para si mesmo: "Ele é um ótimo ator. E, realmente, muito bonito"

Depois que todos os garotos e garotas haviam feito o teste, Sibila os liberou e disse que na próxima aula diria o papel de cada um.

-Sr. Malfoy, Srta Granger. Posso falar um instante com os vocês dois? – Os dois viraram-se surpresos. O que eles teriam que falar com a professora, ainda mais que eram tão diferentes um do outro – A professora McGonagall pediu para que os senhores fossem a sala dela assim que a aula terminasse. Entendo que vocês estejam cansados, deram o máximo de você hoje, no teste, mas é preciso.

Hermione virou-se sem dizer nada e andou o mais rápido que pode e foi em direção da sala da professora McGonagall. Draco esperou que Hermione se afastasse bastante para ir ao mesmo lugar. Seria ruim demais para a reputação dele ser visto perto de Hermione, mas vendo-a tão longe, ele teve uma sensação estranha de quere-la perto e tê-la para ele, somente para ele e para ninguém mais.

Logo, os dois já estavam sentados na frente de McGonagall esperando que ela começasse a falar.

-Como os dois começaram a fazer o curso de teatro, – disse ela, finalmente – o horário de monitoria de vocês irá mudar. Nos fias que tiver o curso, vocês ficaram até mais tarde monitorando juntos o castelo e, nos dias que não tiver, no horário normal, mas juntos também, começando por hoje. Alguma pergunta?

-Só nós dois vamos ficar de monitoria fora de horário? – perguntou Draco, olhando para Hermione, com desprezo e ao mesmo tempo com desejo.

-Sim. Algum problema? – Draco não nada e então Minerva disse – Melhor assim. Agora, podem ir. Tome muito cuidado.

Hermione se levantou em silêncio e saiu da sala calada, seguida por Draco, que fez o mesmo. Já, fora da sala, Draco pegou no braço esquerdo de Hermione com força e falou, com nojo na voz:

-Não é porque teremos que monitorar o castelo todos os dias juntos que seremos amigos, ouviu, Granger – e soltou a menina

-Quem disse que eu quero a sua amizade – disse a garota, esfregando o lugar apertado e, depois começou a andar.

Draco começou a andar também, e dando passos rápidos, se pôs ao lado da garota. Olhando para o teto, Draco perguntou:

-Por que você não dá bola para o Aaron?

-Porque, como você, ele é um sonseriano idiota.

-Ou será que é por que você já ama alguém? – Hermione olhou para Draco e, confusa, perguntou:

-O que você falando?

-Eu vi o brilho dos seus olhos no teatro.

-Era... era... pelo Jason.

-Jason Heron? Engana-me que gosto disso. Vai dizer que você não se sente nem um pouco atraída por mim.

A garota parou, olhou para os olhos de Malfoy, olhou-o de cima a baixou, da esquerda para a direita, meditou e falou:

-Não. – e voltou a andar

Foi tudo muito rápido: Hermione estava andando quando deu um passo em falso, tropeçou e começou a cair. Draco a viu tropeçando e foi ajudar. Mione não caiu porque Draco a segurou e logo, Hermione estava nos aconchegantes braços de Draco.

-Você está bem?

-Estou.

Draco olhou para Hermione, Hermione olhou para Draco. Ele foi se abaixando em direção de Hermione, com a intenção de beija-la, de olhos fechados. Hermione fechou os olhos também, mas logo os abriu e empurrou o corpo de Draco. Ela soltou-se dos braços de Draco e levantou-se.

-Não – disse Hermione, de pé, meio tonta.

-Por que não? Vai negar o seu maior desejo?

-Mentira. Eu não desejo beijar ninguém, muito menos você.

-Vamos fingir que eu acredito. – disse Draco se recompondo e não acreditando que quase beijara Hermione.

Os dois voltaram a monitorar o castelo e logo voltaram para sues salões comunais.

Hermione foi logo dormir. Trocou o uniforme por um pijama, se jogou em sua cama, fechou os olhos, dormiu e sonhou. Naquela noite ela sonhou com Draco e a peça que ela faria no teatro. Ela era Julieta e ele seu Romeu. Seu segundo sonho também foi com o Draco. No sonho, ela e Malfoy eram namorados e ela estava muito feliz. Em seu sonho, os dois se beijaram e ela acordou assustada, gritando.

Ela olhou para as camas de suas companheiras de quarto e viu que nenhuma delas estavam lá, então, ela trocou de roupa e desceu para tomar café da manhã.

Chegando no salão, Hermione desviou de Draco e Aaron e foi direto na direção de Harry e Rony. Já ao lado deles, ela contou a eles, em voz de segredo, sobre os seus sonhos com Draco, mas ela não sabia que Draco havia ouvido toda a conversa e aberto um sorriso de triunfo, do tipo "ela me ama".

Quando Mione terminou de contar sobre o seu sonho, viu Harry mais roxo de ciúmes do que nunca. Ela estava achando que Harry iria explodir, mas ele se acalmou e perguntou se ela sentia alguma coisa por Malfoy.

-Não Harry. Eu o odeio!

-E do Aaron?

-Também não!

O garoto suspirou de alívio, e os três foram para suas aulas. O dia de Hermione foi como o anterior: após cada aula, ela tinha que fugir de Aaron e de suas fãs, que estavam sempre perguntando o que ele havia falado para ela, como ele era, quais eram suas qualidades, seus defeitos, suas preferências. Hermione respondia sempre para elas irem ou catar coquinho ou ir ver se ela estava na esquina.

Depois do jantar, Hermione se levantou e foi andando em direção da porta. Aaron a estava esperando e a puxou. Harry viu a cena e correu atrás de Hermione, sem que ninguém percebesse, nem mesmo Rony.

-Hermione, por favor, me escuta. – disse ele, impaciente – Eu sei que eu não te conheço direito, mas esse sentimento é muito grande para ser guardado somente comigo. Eu sei que você não gosta de mim, mas, por favor, me dá uma chance. – Aaron, vendo que com Hermione ele teria que usar medidas precipitas, colocou a mão esquerda no rosto dela e a mão direita na cintura dela e a beijou. Hermione fechou a boca e deixou Aaron a beijando, com ela de boca fechada.

Harry, que estava procurando os dois, viu Aaron beijando Hermione e gritou:

-Hermione.

-Harry – gritou Hermione, empurrando Aaron para longe. Aaron passou a língua em seus lábios, para irritar Harry.

-Não gosta dele, né? Estou vendo o quanto não gosta.

-Harry, por favor, você precisa me escutar.

-Eu não preciso escutar nada.

-Mas, Harry... – falou Hermione, suplicante.

-Mas nada. Eu já deveria saber. Você prefere os sonserianos. Você.Não.Presta – falou Harry, com mais ênfase nas últimas três palavras.

-Não – disse Hermione, se jogou no chão e começou a chorar.

-Você é quem não presta. – falou Aaron, que, até o momento, estava quieto.

-Você fica calado – disse Harry.

-Você chega aqui e fala mal da garota sem saber o que aconteceu. Nem ao menos a ouviu. Nem ao menos ouviu a explicação dela. Você é quem não presta aqui. – e ajudou Hermione a se levantar.

Com os olhos cheios de água, Hermione olhou para Harry, que não também tinha lágrimas em seus olhos. Hermione olhou para todos os que presenciaram o acontecimento, que provavelmente, haviam ouvido Harry ou Hermione gritando. Entre eles estavam Rony, que estava inconformado e Draco, com seu sorriso de triunfo.

Aaron levou Hermione até o sétimo andar e a deixou lá. Ela entrou no salão comunal e foi direto para o seu dormitório, sem nem ir para a monitoria. Trocou de roupa, deitou em sua cama, fechou os olhos e dormiu.

Na manhã seguinte, Hermione acordou um pouco mais cedo, trocou de roupa, e desceu para o salão comunal. Viu que não havia ninguém no salão. Ela foi até o quadro de avisos e viu que os papéis só seriam publicados a noite mesmo.

Ela, então, saiu do salão comunal e chiou para a Mulher Gorda que demorou a abrir a porta.

-Toma juízo, Srta Granger. Se envolver com sonserianos. Vê se pode uma coisa dessas – falou a Mulher Gorda

Hermione desceu as escadas e, no saguão de entrada, encontrou Aaron.

-Hermione – disse Aaron. Ela só não passou reto por ele como sempre fazia porque viu que ele tinha tristeza nos olhos.

-O que você quer?

-Te pedir desculpas.

-Se desculpas resolvesse as coisas. – após falar, ela entrou no salão principal, foi para a mesa da Grifinória, sentou-se, sozinha, pois ninguém havia acordado ainda, tomou seu café da manhã e saiu, quando os outros alunos começaram a chegar.

Sempre que ela passava perto de algum grupo, todos começavam a falar de como ela era traidora, se envolvendo um aluno da Sonserina.

Naquele dia, Hermione nem ao menos achou interesse nas aulas. Todos a estavam evitando, até mesmo Gina, que era a melhor amiga de Hermione.

Na hora de jantar, Hermione estava tão irritada e evitada que chegou ao ponto de seu jantar, sair do salão, ir pro jardim e comer em baixo de uma árvore.

-Por que está comendo aqui? – perguntou uma voz que Hermione reconheceu como a de Malfoy. Ela olhou para todas as direções mas não o achou – Eu estou aqui em cima, se é o você quer saber. – Mione olhou para cima e viu Malfoy sentado num dos galhos da árvore. Ele saltou da onde estava e caiu de pé, ao lado de Hermione. – Se importa? – Hermione não falou nada então Malfoy sentou-se ao seu lado – Eu sabia que você iria fazer aquilo.

-Fazer o que? – perguntou Hermione, mal-humorada.

-Calma, Granger! – disse Malfoy, sorrindo. – Eu falei pro Aaron fazer aquilo que ele fez ontem para vermos o que você faria. E você fez exatamente o que pensei: fechou a boca.

-E... O que uma coisa tem a haver com a outra?

-Você fechou a sua boca por um único simples motivo: você me ama.

Hermione não conseguiu mandar o loiro calar boca. Na verdade, não conseguiu nem montar uma frase. Ela abriu a boca muitas vezes para fazer, mas nenhum som saia dela. Então, finalmente, ela falou:

-Olha Malfoy, você não pode chegar aqui e dizer que eu te amo, porque eu não te amo, ta?

-Se é o que você diz. – disse Draco, sorrindo. Ele se levantou e disse – Vamos, Granger! Está na hora de irmos pro teatro. – Ele a ajudou a levantar e os dois seguiram juntos para o teatro, longe um do outro, mas, secretamente, com o desejo de estarem juntos.

Assim que todos os alunos chegaram, a professora começou a escalação.

-Foi muito, muito difícil escolher os papéis, mas eu tive que escolher. – disse, pegando um pergaminho – Como Romeu, eu escalo – aqui, ela fez uma pausa dramática – Draco Malfoy.

-Yeah – gritou Malfoy e todos os alunos aplaudiram, menos Hermione. Malfoy foi à direção da professora e pegou o seu roteiro.

-E, como sua Julieta, foi escolhida – ela pegou mais um roteiro e escreveu um nome – Hermione Granger.

-O quê? – gritou Hermione se levantando do banco em que estava sentada.


	2. Do Que Os Sonhos São Feitos

Forças do Destino 

Capítulo 2 – Do Que Os Sonhos São Feitos

-O quê? – gritou Hermione novamente, se beliscando para ter certeza de que aquilo não era um sonho, ou melhor, um pesadelo. Todos olharam para ela, surpresos com a atitude dela. Julieta era um papel importante. Muitas queriam e Hermione parecia estar recusando. – Ai – disse ela, baixinho, para si mesma. – Não é um pesadelo. Que droga.

-Eu a escolhi porque você foi a melhor de todas as alunas no teste. E também, porque a Srta. e o Sr. Malfoy formam um casal perfeito – ao ouvir o que a professora disse, Hermione corou por dentro, sem entender o porque, e olhou para baixo. – e são perfeitos para Romeu e Julieta.

-Mas, – disse Hermione, levantando a cabeça – eu não posso representar com... Com... Com ele!

-Pode e vai! – falou a professora, autoritária, se levantando do banco em que estava sentada. Olhando a professora de baixo para cima, a garota ficou calada, com medo e, então, caminhou até a professora, pegou seu roteiro, voltou para seu lugar e sentou-se no seu banco, irritada por não ter discutido com a professora e botado para fora toda a angústia que passou nos últimos dois dias por causa de Lo e Malfoy.

Trelawney terminou a escalação, mas Hermione não ouviu e, depois, pediu para que os alunos se separassem em grupos, conforme seus papéis, para que pudessem se familiarizar, assim, segundo a professora, o desempenho seria maior e melhor.

Hermione teve que se sentar junto de Padma Patil, Teo Boot, Diego Hah e, para sua total e completa infelicidade, Draco Malfoy.

Durante o resto da aula a professora ficou andando pela sala, passando pelos grupos, para ver estava tudo certo, enquanto os alunos se familiarizavam, conversando, ou começavam a decorar suas falas.

Quando Trelawney finalmente finalizou a aula e avisou que havia aula de teatro todos os dias, Hermione levantou-se rapidamente, em silêncio, agradeceu a Deus por ter acabado a aula e sorriu, pensando que ficaria longe de Malfoy, mas, então, lembrou que teria que fazer monitoria JUNTO de Malfoy. Logo, o sorriso desapareceu de seu rosto.

A garota estava saindo da sala quando Aaron a segurou pelo braço direito, como sempre fazia. Hermione virou-se em direção do garoto e ele disse, não muito alto, mas também não muito baixo, para ela: "Pena que você não é a minha princesa!".

-Ela é a MINHA Julieta – disse alguém, com ênfase no "minha". Hermione virou-se para trás para saber quem havia falado, apesar de ter reconhecido a voz dele. Ao virar, ela deparou-se com ninguém menos que Malfoy.

-Eu não sou sua. – falou Mione. Em seguida soltou-se Aaron e começou a correr. Logo era impossível localiza-la.

-Parabéns – falou Aaron, baixo, olhando feio para Malfoy – Você a assustou.

Malfoy não ligou para o que Aaron disse e se virou para ir atrás de Hermione. Não conseguiu dar nenhum passo, pois Aaron, o segurou pelo braço direito, com força e, com raiva, falou, olhando nos olhos de Malfoy:

-Vá atrás dela e será guerra entre nós.

-Eu vou atrás dela sim. Você não faz o mesmo porque tem medo.

Após falar, Malfoy soltou-se de Aaron com raiva e foi atrás de Hermione. Procurou pelo quarto andar todo, mas não a encontrou. Procurou em todos os outros andares, e nada. Ele desceu para as masmorras, mas não a encontrou lá. Ele então decidiu ir para o salão principal. Seu sexto sentido e seu coração (se é que ele tem um) o mandava ir para lá. Chegando lá, ele empurrou a porta, devagar, e ouviu alguém soluçando. Entrando no salão viu uma pessoa de cabelos cacheados sentada na ponta da mesa da Grifinória: Hermione. Draco foi à direção dela e sentou-se ao lado da garota.

-O que você quer? – perguntou Hermione, virando-se para Draco, mais agressiva do que nunca, em meio de soluços.

-Você está bem? – ele perguntou enxugando as lágrimas do rosto de Hermione.

-Estou ótima – disse Hermione, ironicamente, ainda agressiva.

-Então vamos – ele se levantou e estendeu a mão esquerda para ajudar Hermione.

-Pra onde? – ela perguntou mais calma, olhando nos olhos de Malfoy. Os olhos dos dois estavam brilhando. Por um instante, Draco desejou agarra-la e beija-la e Hermione desejou a mesma coisa. Hermione abaixou a cabeça e Draco balançou a sua, os dois tentando afastar os desejos indesejáveis de suas cabeças.

-Vamos monitorar o castelo? – perguntou Draco, finalmente, quando Hermione levantou a cabeça.

Hermione enxugou suas lágrimas com a mão esquerda e depois esticou o braço direito, pondo a sua mão sobre a mão de Draco. Ele a ajudou a levantar e, como sempre, foram monitorar o castelo, com dois metros entre eles. Por mais que secretamente desejassem, eles não poderiam ser vistos juntos.

Monitoraram o castelo em silêncio até quando Hermione ouviu um barulho e, assustada, correu para o lado de Draco.

-O que foi isso? – perguntou a garota, cada vez mais assustada.

-Não foi nada – afirmou Draco, mas sem ter tanta certeza.

Eles ouviram o barulho novamente e, muito assustado, Hermione abraçou Draco e ele, em retribuição, fez o mesmo.

-Parece uma música – disse ela, ouvindo e prestando atenção no barulho que vinha do nada. Ela olhou para Draco, que balançava a cabeça afirmativamente enquanto olhava para o teto. Draco sentiu o olhar de Hermione e, então, olhou para ela. Draco olhou para os braços de Hermione em volta de seu pescoço e Hermione olhou para os braços de Draco em volta de sua cintura. Depois Hermione olhou para seus próprios braços e Malfoy para os deles.

-AHHHHH – gritaram os dois, juntos, soltando-se um do outro e o barulho parou.

-Granger

-Malfoy

-Mais uma vez você não resistiu – Draco, ao terminar de falar, balançou seus cabelos loiros. Ao ouvir a frase saindo da boca de Malfoy, Hermione virou-se de costas para ele, corada por dentro e por fora. Então ela percebeu que música parara.

-A música parou – disse ela, virando-se para Malfoy, que olhava para o chão. Quando Draco ergueu a cabeça, Draco olhou nos olhos de Hermione e ela nos dele e a música começou de novo, mas, estava mais forte.

Draco olhou para direita e depois para a esquerda.

-Por aqui – disse ele, puxando o pulso esquerdo de Hermione para o lado esquerdo. A medida que corriam, a música ficava mais alta, mas nenhum dos dois conseguia ouvir a letra, porque a letra não estava sendo cantada.

De repente, a música parou de novo e os dois pararam também. Eles se encontravam num saguão com quatro corredores: um por onde eles haviam entrado e outros três. Eles tinham três corredores para escolher, mas, sem a música, não achariam o caminho.

-Pra onde vamos? – perguntou Hermione

-Não sei – disse Draco, olhando nos olhos de Hermione. Ela também olhava para ele. Envergonhados, olharam para o chão. Nenhum dos dois podia explicar o que estava acontecendo. Hermione, então, olhou para sua mão esquerda e viu que estava de mãos dadas com Draco e corou mais do que já estava.

De repente, a música começou novamente, como se a caixa de som estivesse ao lado deles e começasse a se afastar.

-Por ali – gritou Hermione, correndo para o corredor da esquerda e puxando Draco, que estava de mãos dadas com Hermione.

Eles correram pelo castelo todo, por todas as torres, por todas as masmorras, por todos os andares, até que chegaram em frente ao lado, onde a música parou de tocar.

Cansado de tanto correr, eles se sentaram em frente ao lado, um do lado do outro.

-O que você acha que isso significa? – perguntou Draco, deitando-se

-Vou saber? – respondeu a garota

-Ué, você não é a sabe-tudo? – disse Draco, começando a se divertir.

-E se eu for? – perguntou Mione, começando a se irritar. Ela percebeu que a música começara de novo, mas ficou quieta.

-Você fica uma graça irritadinha.

Mione, que até aquele momento estava virada para Draco, virou-se para o outro lado tentando esconder o rosto corado. Ela deitou-se ao lado de Draco para o céu.

Os dois, então, ouviram, finalmente, a letra da música que o estavam atormentando.

Hey now 

_Hey agora_

**Hey now**

_Hey agora_

**Hey now**

_Hey agora_

**Hey now**

_Hey agora_

Ainda deitados, eles olharam um para o outro perplexo. Então, em silêncio, eles voltaram os olhos para o céu, prestando a atenção na música que vinha de algum lugar.

Have you ever seen such a beautiful night? 

_Você já viu uma noite tão linda?_

I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright Eu quase poderia beijar as estrelas por brilharem tanto 

Os dois se olharam novamente e Draco sorriu para a garota. Hermione ia começar a falar, mas se segurou. Ia gaguejar se falasse.

**When I see you smile and I do**

_Quando te vejo sorri e eu faço_

**Oh oh oh**

_Oh, oh, oh_

Hermione prestava atenção máxima na música, entendendo a cada verso, mas não entendia o porque DAQUELA música e porque com DRACO.

**I would never want to miss this**

_Eu nunca vou querer perder isso_

**Cuss in my heart I know what this is**

_Porque no meu coração eu sei o que é isso_

Draco engoliu em seco: seus sentimentos por Hermione vieram à tona. Ele sabia que estava se apaixonando por ela, mas ele não sabia que ela sentia mesma coisa por ele.

**Hey now**

_Hey agora_

**Hey now**

_Hey agora_

**This is what dreams are made of**

_É disso que os sonhos são feitos_

Hermione sentou-se, fechou as mãos e cerrou os dentes, segurando-se para não fazer uma loucura.

**Hey now**

_Hey agora_

**Hey now**

_Hey agora_

**This is what dreams are made of**

_É disso que os sonhos são feitos_

Draco olhou para uma Hermione de mãos fechadas e suspirou, pois, pensava ele, que ela nunca iria pertencer a ele.

**I've got somewhere I belong**

_Eu tenho um lugar a pertencer_

Hermione não acreditava que a imagem do loiro não saísse da sua cabeça. Ela balançou a cabeça, mas imagem não saia. Ela não podia pensar em Malfoy, não em Malfoy. "Por que Malfoy?" perguntou ela a si mesma.

**I've got somebody to love**

_Eu tenho alguém para amar_

Draco também se sentou e, olhando para Hermione, suspirou novamente. "Por que a Granger?" Perguntou ele para si mesmo "Por que ela? O que eu sinto por ela?".

**This is what dreams are made of**

_É disse que os sonhos são feitos_

Hermione olhou para Draco que olhava para ela e os dois coraram, por dentro e por fora.

**Have you wondered what life is about?**

_Você já se perguntou qual é o sentido da vida?_

**You could search the world and never figure it out**

_Você poderia procurar no mundo e nunca achar_

Os dois olharam para suas mãos: a mão direita de Hermione estava sobre a mão esquerda de Draco. Ela tirou sua mão de lá o mais rápido que conseguiu e olhou para frente.

**You don't have to sail all the oceans**

_Você não precisa velejar em todos os oceanos_

**No, no, no.**

_Não, não, não._

Draco sentiu um ódio dele mesmo por não fazer nada. Estavam os dois, sozinhos, e ele lá, parado, sem reagir.

**Happiness is no mystery and**

_Felicidade não é um mistério e_

**Here now it's you and me**

_Agora estamos aqui, só eu e você._

Hermione olhou para novamente para Draco e ele tomou coragem. Colocou a mão esquerda no rosto de Hermione e, com a mão direita, puxou-a para mais perto dela. Em retribuição, Hermione o abraçou e os dois se beijaram.

**Hey now**

_Hey agora_

**Hey now**

_Hey agora_

**This is what dreams are made of**

_É disso que os sonhos são feitos_

A garota não acreditava que os lábios de Draco pertenciam a ela naquele momento.

**Hey now**

_Hey agora_

**Hey now**

_Hey agora_

**This is what dreams are made of**

_É disso que os sonhos são feitos_

Draco, ainda beijando Hermione, sentiu-se feliz por ter criado coragem e feito a loucura de beijar Hermione.

**I've got somewhere I belong**

_Eu tenho um lugar a pertencer_

**I've got somebody to love**

_Eu tenho alguém para amar_

**This is what dreams are made of**

_É disso que os sonhos são feitos_

Os dois separaram os lábios, abriram os olhos e olharam nos olhos uns dos outros.

**Open your eyes**

_Abra__seus__olhos_

**(This is what dreams are made of)**

_(É disso que os sonhos são feitos)_

Hermione piscou, entendendo, naquele momento, o que sentia por Draco. Aquele sentimento era, para ela, tão estranho e tão lindo.

**Shout to the sky**

_Grite para o céu_

**(This is what dreams are made of)**

_(É disso que os sonhos são feitos)_

Draco sorriu, envergonhado, para a garota.

**Then I see you smile and I do**

_Quando eu te vejo sorrir e faço_

**Oh, oh, oh**

_Oh, oh, oh_

Hermione sorriu em retribuição e fechou os olhos.

**Yesterday my life was duller**

_Ontem minha vida era triste_

**Now everything's technicolor**

_Agora, tudo é super colorido._

Draco também fechou seus olhos e beijou Hermione novamente.

**Hey now**

_Hey agora_

**Hey now**

_Hey agora_

**This is what dreams are made of**

_É disso que os sonhos são feitos_

Hermione sentiu novamente os braços de Draco, os lábios de Draco, a língua de Draco, tudo muito reconfortante e pensou que ia desmaiar.

**Hey now**

_Hey agora_

**Hey now**

_Hey agora_

**This is what dreams are made of**

_É disso que os sonhos são feitos_

Draco beijava Mione como nunca beijara nenhuma outra garota. Nem Pansy dava tanta vontade de tê-la ao lado a todo o momento.

**I've got somewhere I belong**

_Eu tenho um lugar a pertencer_

**I've got somebody to love**

_Eu tenho alguém para amar_

**This is what dreams are made of**

_É disso que os sonhos são feitos_

Ainda beijando Draco, Hermione sentiu lágrimas rolando pelo seu rosto. Draco deitou-a no chão e continuou beijando-a.

**(Hey now)**

_(Hey agora)_

**(Hey now)**

_(Hey agora)_

**Hey now**

_Hey agora_

A garota abraçou forte o corpo de Draco contra o seu, beijando-o com muita vontade.

**This is what dreams**

_É disse que os sonhos_

Draco sentiu os braços de Hermione e a abraçou também.

**This is what dreams are made of**

_É disso que os sonhos são feitos_

Depois de tanto tempo se beijando, os dois se separaram e sentaram de frente para o lago.

Hermione levantou-se primeiro e foi andando para o castelo. O mesmo fez Draco ao ver a garota se levantar.

Eles seguiram até o castelo de mãos dadas e, já lá dentro viram que estava na hora de ir para o dormitório.

Draco beijou Hermione rapidamente e desceu as escadas para as masmorras. Hermione foi para as escadas e subiu para o seu andar: o sétimo. Chegando em frente ao retrato da Mulher Gorda, ela disse a senha e, com raiva, a Mulher Gorda abriu passagem.

Ela entrou no salão comunal e viu um garoto de cabelos pretos desarrumados e olhos verdes sentado no sofá, em frente à lareira: Harry.

-Onde você estava? – perguntou ele, bravo, levantando-se do sofá em que estava sentado.


	3. Uma Nova Granger

Forças do Destino

Capítulo 3 – Uma Nova Granger

-Harry? – perguntou Hermione, espantada com a pergunta do garoto. Para disfarçar o espanto, a garota perguntou, olhando bem nos olhos verdes – Por que você ainda está acordado? É muito tarde.

-É, Hermione, é muito tarde. Posso saber o que a senhorita estava fazendo a essa hora da noite lá fora?

-Eu... Er... Eu estava monitorando o castelo, se é isso que quer saber.

-Já se passou uma hora do horário de monitoramento.

-Eu tive aula de teatro. E, se você não sabe, quando eu tenho essa aula, eu fico até mais tarde monitorando.

-Então passou quinze minutos do horário. Mesmo sendo só quinze minutos, passou do horário. O que você estava fazendo?

Aquela discussão sem motivo estava irritando Hermione. Ela estava cansada, confusa, com sono, com fome, brava com todos os grifinorianos que a estavam ignorando, e, a partir daquele momento, irritada com Harry. Ela deu um rugido de raiva e começou a gritar.

-OLHA AQUI, HARRY POTTER, O QUE EU FAÇO OU DEIXO DE FAZER NÃO TEM NADA A VER COM VOCÊ, ENTENDEU? – o garoto olhou espantando para a amiga, que continuou a gritar, cada vez mais irritada com o melhor amigo – VOCÊ NÃO É MEU DONO E NINGUÉM É. VOCÊ NADA MAIS É DO QUE MEU MELHOR AMIGO. NÃO TENHO QUE TE DAR SATISFAÇÕES.

Harry abaixou a cabeça e, com ela ainda baixa, falou, tristonho:

-O envolvimento com sonserianos mudou seu caráter. Você não é assim.

-Talvez você não me conheça direito. – disse a garota, olhando irritadíssima para Harry, em tom desafiador.

-É. Talvez eu não te conheça mesmo. – terminando de falar, um Harry bravo subiu as escadas e foi para seu dormitório. Hermione o seguiu com os olhos enquanto ela ainda podia vê-lo. Depois que ele desapareceu de sua vista, ela imaginou ele andando em direção ao dormitório e fechou os olhos, tristemente, ao ouvir uma porta se batendo com muita força.

Hermione, irritada com a discussão, caminhou até a frente da lareira, depois se jogou em uma das poltronas e pensou no que havia acontecido naquele dia. Pensou no que havia acontecido entre ela e Harry. Pensou na raiva que sentia de si mesmo de ter discutido com ele. Depois, pensou no que havia acontecido entre ela e Draco. Sentiu um ódio do garoto loiro que a beijou de repente. Várias perguntas passavam em sua cabeça. Perguntas que nem ela conseguia responder. "Será que meu caráter, como Harry havia dito, está mudando? Será que realmente sinto alguma coisa por Draco ou foi só o efeito da música que se juntou com a carência de nós dois? Será que Draco realmente gosta de mim ou só queria brincar comigo e com meus sentimentos? Será que Harry está com ciúmes?", pensava ela, cada vez mais atormentada com tudo. "Que surpresas mais serão mostradas? Será que ainda há segredos a serem descobertos? O que está acontecendo comigo?". Cansada e cheia de dúvidas que cresciam em sua cabeça, Hermione fechou os olhos cansados e dormiu, rezando para acordar no dia seguinte e perceber que tudo não passara de um pesadelo. Um pesadelo e nada mais.

-Mione – chamou alguém, docemente, tocando levemente no ombro da menina que estava adormecida na poltrona perto da lareira.

A garota abriu os olhos cansados vagarosamente e viu um rapaz alto, forte, com sardas em seu rosto e os seus cabelos ruivos bem penteados. Era Rony, que sorria abertamente para a amiga.

-Ãh... Rony! É você?

O garoto riu com a voz cansada da amiga e disse que sim. Preocupado, o garoto perguntou se ela estava bem.

-Não se preocupe. Só to um pouco cansada.

-Harry me contou da briga que vocês tiveram ontem. E eu concordo com você. Quando disse isso a ele, Harry saiu chutando tudo e desceu para tomar café. Eu desci atrás dele, tentando explicar os seus motivos. Ele não me ouviu e foi embora. Foi ai que eu vi você aqui, adormecida. Resolvi te chamar. A propósito, Hermione Granger não pode se atrasar, não é?

Hermione riu e, sorrindo e acariciando o rosto do amigo, disse a ele:

-Obrigada Rony... Por ser tão carinhoso e atencioso.

-Você pode sempre contar comigo.

-Por que você faz tudo isso por mim?

-Eu tenho meus próprios motivos. A propósito, Harry pediu para te entregar isso, como desculpas. Apesar dele não ter falado isso, eu sei que é pra isso. Tava em cima da cama dele.

Rony sorriu para Hermione e ela riu, mesmo não entendendo os motivos do garoto, e pegou a flor que Harry havia mandado por Rony: uma rosa vermelha. Rony a ajudou a se levantar da poltrona e esperou Hermione se aprontar para ir tomar café. Com Hermione pronta, os dois saíram juntos do salão comunal. Juntos e conversando, eles desceram as escadas e foram para o salão principal. Lá, eles se sentaram longe de Harry, que estava de cara fechada para os dois e comia sozinho, se remoendo de ódio e se irritando com a felicidade de Hermione.

Ao terminarem de tomar o café, Hermione e Rony se levantaram do banco e foram para o lago. Lá se sentaram, como sempre faziam quando queriam conversar sobre a vida. Foi então que Mione notou um embrulho preto nas mãos de Rony, o que antes ela não havia visto.

-O que é isso? – ela perguntou, apontando para o embrulho.

-Ah! Isso... – Rony colocou o embrulho nas mãos de Hermione e falou, sorrindo – É presente de natal, bem atrasado, já que já se passaram dois meses.

-Ai Rony. Não precisava.

-Eu sei! Mas eu quis comprar.

Hermione olhou espantada para Rony e depois sorriu. Rony retribuiu o sorriso e balançou a cabeça em direção do embrulho. Hermione olhou para o embrulho em suas mãos e viu que ele tinha a forma de um retângulo. Ela rasgou todo o papel cuidadosamente e de dentro tirou um pequeno caderno, com a capa novinha, de cor avermelhada, assim como o rosto de Rony ficava quando ele parecia um pimentão. Hermione abriu o caderno com cuidado e viu as folhas. Eram lindas. Havia de várias cores: azul, amarelo, preta, vermelha, branca, verde, rosa, lilás e muitas outras. Encantada, Hermione olhou para os desenhos das folhas, que eram todos iguais: um casalzinho de crianças se beijando. Mais encantada do que já estava, Hermione fechou o caderno, olhou novamente para a capa e viu algo que não havia notado: na capa estava escrito "Segredos de Hermione". Ela não acreditou no que via e olhou para Rony, super encantada.

-Eu mesmo mandei fazer. Foi caro, mas eu juntei dinheiro desde o dia que viramos amigos. A maioria das garotas de Hogwarts têm seus diários. Eu via você, quando não tinha nada para fazer, entediada, então, resolvi te dar isso de presente. Não seria você, uma sexta anista, que não teria um diário. Está bem simples. Foi o que o dinheiro que eu juntei durante seis anos deu para pagar.

-Não posso aceitar isso, Rony.

-Pode sim. E você vai aceitar. Você não faria essa desfeita comigo, faria?

-Ai, Rony, nem sei o que te dizer. Estou perplexa até agora.

-Então não diga nada.

A garota sorriu, depois riu e, por último, abaixando a cabeça, começou a chorar.

-Ei, ei. Não chore. – disse Rony, levantando a cabeça da amiga – Você não tem porque chorar.

-Estou chorando de felicidade, Rony. Felicidade por ter o melhor amigo que uma garota pode querer ter.

Ao ouvir o que Hermione havia dito, Rony sorriu para ela, e ela também sorriu, em retribuição. Chorando de felicidade, Mione abraçou Rony e ele, corando, retribuiu o abraço. Rony se segurou para não beijar Hermione. Não poderia fazer isso. Era Hermione, a melhor amiga dele. Por mais que a desejasse, teria que ficar na sua.

Soltando-se do abraço do amigo, Hermione começou a chorar novamente. Rony olhou para ela e depois para as lágrimas que caíam pelo rosto da garota.

-Por que está chorando agora?

-Pensei que você nunca mais falaria comigo depois do que aconteceu.

-Por que eu deixaria de falar com você? Não há motivos para me separar de você. Hermione, quem te ama mais do que eu? – após perceber o que havia dito, Rony, corou mais do que já estava e ficou tão vermelho, que mais parecia um pimentão. Hermione olhou espantada para Rony. Ela nunca havia pensando que Rony a amava.

-O... O q... O que... O que você disse?

-E-Eu... E-Eu não disse nada!

-Você disse sim... Você disse... Você disse que me ama! – ao ouvir que saíra da boca de Hermione, Rony corou mais ainda.

-Não... Não foi isso que eu quis dizer! – ao terminar falar, Rony virou o rosto para o outro lado, tentando fugir daqueles belos olhos castanhos.

-Rony, olhe para mim. Olhe nos meus olhos e fale a verdade. – disse Hermione, olhando Rony de perfil. Olhando para Rony, sozinho, longe dos belos olhos verdes de Harry, a garota percebeu que o amigo não era tão feio, mas, como estava sempre perto de Harry, não parecia tão bonito.

Rony, ouvindo a doce voz de Hermione, respirou fundo, virou para a garota, olhou para aqueles olhos suplicantes pela verdade e ao mesmo tempo, desesperados de tanta dor que o coração e a cabeça sentiam e suspirou. Ele abriu a boca muitas vezes, começou a falar inúmeras vezes, mas, não conseguiu falar o que Hermione queria ouvir em nenhuma delas. Ele reuniu toda a sua coragem, pegou a mão direita de Hermione, já que ela estava segurando, com a esquerda, o diário e falou, medindo as palavras com cuidado, para que Hermione não o odiasse.

-Promete só uma coisa pra mim?

-Prometo, claro. Você é o meu melhor amigo.

-Então, promete que, mesmo depois de tudo o que eu vou te falar, mesmo assim, nossa amizade vai continuar a mesma?

-Lógico. Nada vai mudar nossa amizade. Nada.

-Sendo assim... – Rony respirou fundo novamente e falou, enfim – Eu gosto de você, Hermione. – Hermione engoliu seco. Rony, gostando dela? Para a garota era impossível. Como, quando isso aconteceu? Inúmeras perguntas apareceram do nada na cabeça dela. Mas, o espanto dela era tanto, que Mione acabou por ficar calada. – Eu gosto de você mais do que achei que poderia gostar de alguém. Muito mais. Eu não sei como nem quando isso aconteceu. Quando dei por mim, já estava gostando de você. – Hermione viu lágrimas brotarem nos olhos de Rony – Eu só sei que eu gosto de você há seis anos e esse sentimento vem crescendo e me consumindo a cada dia. – as lágrimas, que antes estavam se formando, saíram de sua toca e escorreram pelo rosto do ruivo. – Morro de ciúmes de cada garoto que se aproxima de você. – "E de Harry? Ele não sente ciúmes?", pensou Hermione. Como se Rony tivesse ouvido o pensamento de Hermione, ele falou, mais do que rápido – Não sinto ciúmes do Harry, porque sei que ele é meu amigo e já deve ter percebido isso. – lágrimas e mais lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto de Rony – Eu acho que estou ficando completamente louco. Só penso em você e em mais nada! – Rony abraçou Hermione, com força, como se ela estivesse a ponto de fugir – O meu maior medo é perder você. – o garoto soltou a amiga, que o olhou perplexa.

-Você me ama, de verdade?

-Amo.

-Você me livraria de todo esse sofrimento que eu sinto? De toda essa escuridão da minha vida?

Rony olhou para olhos de Hermione, se levantou, a ajudou a se levantar e, segurando as mãos da garota, começou a cantar uma música que Hermione havia ensinado a ele havia dois anos.

RONY

** b No more talk of darkness, /b **

i Não vamos mais falar da escuridão /i 

** b Forget these wide-eyed fears. **** /b **

i Esqueça esses medos /i b I'm here, nothing can harm you /b i Eu estou aqui, nada pode te ferir. /i 

** b My words will warm and calm you. /b **

_ i Minhas palavras iram te aquecer e te acalmar /i _

** b Let me be your freedom, /b **

i Deixe-me ser sua liberdade /i 

** b Let daylight dry your tears /b **

i Deixa a luz do dia secar suas lágrimas /i (Rony aponta para o sol, mostrando-o para a garota). b I'm here, with you, beside you /b i Eu estou aqui, com você, ao seu lado. /i 

** b To guard you and to guide you... **** /b **

i Pra te guardar e te guiar /i (Rony abraça Hermione, amorosamente). 

Ao ouvir o que Rony estava cantando e reconhecer a música, Hermione começou a cantar também.

HERMIONE

** b Say you love me every waking moment, /b **

_ i Diga que me ama a cada momento, /i _ (Hermione retribui o abraço, mas logo se solta).

** b Turn my head with talk of summertime... /b **

i Vire minha cabeça com conversas sobre o verão /i 

** b Say you need me with you, /b **

_ i Diga que precisa de mim com você, /i _(Ela fica de costas para Rony, de mãos dadas).

** b Now and always... /b **

_ i Agora e sempre /i _

b Promise me that all you say is true /b i Prometa que isso tudo que você diz é verdade /i 

** b That's all I ask of you... /b **

i Isso é tudo o que te peço /i 

RONY

b Let me be your shelter, /b 

_ i Deixe-me ser seu abrigo, /i _ (Rony abraça Mione de novo, apertando os braços dela contra o peito).

** b Let me be your light. /b **

i Deixe-me ser sua luz /i (Rony a solta) 

** b You're safe: /b **

_ i Você está segura: /i _

b No-one will find you /b 

_ i Ninguém te achará, /i _(Rony entra na frente de Mione, como se a estivesse escondendo).

** b Your fears are far behind you... /b **

_ i Seus medos estão longe... /i _(Rony mostra o lago e depois os alunos, todos distantes).

HERMIONE

b All I want is freedom /b i Tudo o que quero é liberdade /i (Hermione anda em direção do lago) 

** b A world with no more night... /b **

_ i Um mundo sem noites... __ /i _

b And you always beside me /b 

_ i E você sempre ao meu lado /i _ (Ela vira-se para Rony, sorrindo).

** b To hold me and to hide me... /b **

_ i Para me abraçar e me esconder... /i _

RONY

b Then say you'll share with me /b i Então diga que compartilhará comigo /i 

** b One love, one lifetime... /b **

_ i Um amor, uma vida... /i _(Envolvidacom a música, Hermione solta o diário e a rosa de Harry).

** b Let me lead you from your solitude... /b **

_ i Deixe-me conduzir você dessa sua solidão... __ /__i_

** b Say you need me with you here, beside you... /b **

_ i Diga que precisa de mim com você aqui, do seu lado... /i _(Rony pega nas duas mãos de Mione)

b Anywhere you go, let me go too /b i Qualquer lugar que você for deixe-me ir também. /i 

** b Hermione, that's all I ask of you... /b **

_ i Hermione, isso é tudo o que te peço... /i _ (Mione olha para Rony, encantada).

HERMIONE

** b Say you'll share with me /b **

i Diga que compartilhará comigo /i (Mione abraça Rony e ele retribui) 

** b One love, one lifetime... /b **

_ i Um amor, uma vida... __ /i _

** b Say the word and I will follow you... /b **

_ i Diga a palavra e eu seguirei você... /i _(Os dois se separam)

RONY E HERMIONE

** b Share each day with me, each night, each morning... /b **

_ i Compartilhe comigo cada dia, cada noite, cada manhã... /i _(Rony segura nas mãos de Mione)

HERMIONE

** b Say you love me... /b **

_ i Diga que me ama... /i _ (Ela olha para Rony, suplicante).

RONY

** b You know I do... **** /b **

_ i Você sabe que amo... /i _ (Ele sorri para Mione)

RONY E HERMIONE

b Love me /b 

_i__ Me ame __i_

** b That's all I ask of you... /b **

_ i Isso é tudo o que te peço... /i _(Hermione pula nos braços de Rony, ele a gira e eles se beijam).

** b Anywhere you go let me go too... /b **

i Qualquer lugar que você for deixe-me ir também. /i 

** b Love me, that's all I ask of you... /b **

_ i Me ame, isso é tudo o que te peço... /i _

Ainda envolvida pelos braços de Rony, Hermione olhou para seu relógio de pulso e, praticamente berrando, falou:

-RONY! ESTAMOS ATRASADOS PARA A AULA DE TRANSFIGURAÇÃO!

Despertando do estado em que estavam, Hermione pegou seu diário do chão, deixando, sem perceber, a flor jogada no chão. Ela e Rony deram as mãos, correram para dentro do castelo, subiram as escadas, correram para o salão comunal da Grifinória, cada um foi para seu dormitório, pegaram seus materiais, desceram para o salão, saíram de lá, desceram as escadas até o terceiro andar e correram pelo corredor. Chegando na frente da sala, encontraram a porta fechada. Cuidadosamente, eles empurraram a porta tentando não fazer nenhum barulho, mas, quando entraram, viram todos os alunos da sala olhando para a porta e a professora sentada em sua mesa, escrevendo em um pergaminho com sua pena.

Hermione procurou o olhar de Harry, que estava sentado com Neville, e o de Draco, que sentava junto com Pansy. Os dois olhavam para Hermione e Rony de mãos dadas se mordendo se ciúmes, se segurando para não partirem para cima de Rony e brigarem pela garota.

-Sr. Weasley e Srta. Granger, juntos e quinze minutos atrasados. Trinta pontos a menos da Grifinória, pela falta de pontualidade. – disse a professora Minerva, ainda com a cabeça abaixada e depois, levantou-se da cadeira, deu a volta na mesa, desceu os degraus, caminhou em direção de Mione e Rony e falou – Estou desapontada, Srta. Granger.

Hermione abaixou a cabeça, e, envergonhada, sentou-se no banco vazio junto com Rony, que era na frente de Harry, que tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas, mas se segurava para não mostrar sua fraqueza e seu ciúme na frente de Hermione.

Enquanto a professora explicava a matéria, Rony escreveu em um de seus pergaminhos: "Você aceita namorar comigo?" Hermione, discretamente, usou sua varinha, apagou o que Rony havia escrito, depois olhou para ele e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

Acabando a aula de transfiguração, eles seguiram para suas aulas seguintes: Herbologia, Vôo e depois, foram para o almoço.

Já no salão principal, Rony e Hermione, perceberam que havia uma aluna que eles nunca haviam visto conversando com o diretor.

-Atenção! – disse Dumbledore, pedindo silêncio – Devo informar a vocês que houve mais uma transferência de aluno para Hogwarts. A nova aluna chama-se Jenny Granger, – a garota, que até então estava de costas, virou-se e todos puderam ver que a garota era idêntica a Hermione, desde as expressões do rosto até o cabelo. Mione só entendeu o por que de todos estarem olhando de Jenny para ela, quando Dumbledore falou algo que, para todos os outros estudantes e para Jenny, era mais do que evidente. – irmã gêmea de uma de nossas alunas: Hermione Granger.

Mione abriu os olhos de espanto ao mesmo tempo em que se levantou do banco, perplexa. "Minha irmã gêmea? Ela? Só podem estar brincando!", pensou ela.

-Mione, – murmurou Rony para ela – você não me disse que tinha uma irmã.

-Nem eu mesma sabia. – murmurou Mione em resposta.

-Ela chegou ontem à noite, – continuou Dumbledore – e foi selecionada para...

Silêncio. Ninguém falou nada, nem mesmo a garota. Apenas Dumbledore parecia saber para qual casa a garota fora escolhida. Ele mesmo parecia surpreso ao dizer a que casa a irmã de Hermione pertencia.

-Por mais incrível que pareça... – começou ele novamente, mas, parou de novo. Parecia querer revogar a escolha do chapéu seletor e manda-la para outra casa.

Hermione pediu aos céus que Dumbledore falasse logo a casa daquela garota que julgavam ser irmã dela, para acabar logo com aquilo.

-Jenny Granger pertence a casa... – disse Dumbledore. Ele respirou fundo e disse, finalmente – Sonserina.

-IMPOSSÍVEL! – berrou Hermione.

N/A: Oi's amores da minha vida! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim! XP. Bom, em primeiro lugar QUERO AGRADECER A VOCÊS QUE VOTARAM EM MIM! Gente, eu to emocionada até agora! Não sei nem o que dizer... Na verdade, eu sei. Acho que tudo isso não passa de um terrível engano. É impossível que minha fic esteja em destaque já na segunda semana! É improvável! Mas, mesmo assim, OBRIGADA MESMO!

Agora, falando da fic: gostaram do capítulo? Eu falei pra vocês que muita água ia rolar... E até o Draco e a Hermione ficarem juntos, podem ter certeza, muita fofoca vai ser dita e muitos segredos descoberto. Não pensem que a Mioninha é p... Ela não é! Mais pra frente vocês vão entender! Bom, mais eu cumpri o que prometi: O RONY TEM UM PAPEL IMPORTANTE NESSE CAPÍTULO! E vocês, já têm uma idéia do que vai acontecer no próximo capítulo? Hahahah! Eu não vou contar! Lero-lero...

Respondendo os comentários:

Patricia: Pa! (posso te chamar de Pa, né?). Que bom que você está amando a fic! Espero que você continue amando depois de tudo que eu vou fazer de ruim com o shipper! Muáááááááá! apanha Risada maléfica, nada legal... Bom, Pa, eu to atualizando SEMPRE que possível. Vo fazer o impossível pra atualizar sempre... Beijoquinhas meladas de gloss azul XP.

Nat Lovegood: MIGUXA FEIA! ATUALIZEI SIM E ATUALIZEI DE NOVO… OCÊ TÁ GOSTANDO? BEIJINHOS...

Renatinha Lovegood: Renatinha, você é parenta da Nat Lovegood? XP... Brincadeira! Que bom que você gostou dos dois capítulos... É muito bom saber que as pessoas apreciam os nossos trabalhos, né? Comenta mais vezes, ta? Estarei esperando! Beijos glosseados!

Debi: Nhaiiiiiiii! Debi, que bom que você ta adorando minha fic! Você falou que ta muito legal, mas vai ficar mais legal ainda a partir dos capítulos... Com a irmã da Hermione na área, muita coisa vai acontecer! O Harry... Bom, o Harry vai sofrer no começo, mas você não imagina o que vai acontecer com ele! Já tenho tudo programado XD! Ah! Desculpinha por ter te deixado ansiosa... Fazer o que, né? É a vida! Mas, eu to atualizando sempre que possível, então, pode ficar calma que vai ter sempre um novo capítulo... E no carnaval eu vou escrever bastante pra publicar vários capítulos de uma vez pra matar curiosidade de vocês! Beijos selados de batom...

Fefa: Ai Fefa, ele vai ficar bem... Continua lendo procê ver o que vai acontecer com ele! Hahahah! Beijinhos...

Gabriele: Brigado pelo comentário, amore! Espero que você apareça mais vezes, ok?

Carol Hufflepuff: Carol, eu espero que você tenha gostado do capítulo! Eu disse que o Rony iria ter um papel importante, não disse? Beijocas...

Como eu sempre faço, pra não matar ninguém de curiosidade, lá vai um trechinho (ainda não ta pronto, ok?)...

"-HARRY, ME S... – Hermione começou a gritar com Harry, mas não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois logo ele a beijou, desejando como nunca os lábios da garota. Para que ela não se afastasse dele, Harry segurou a cintura de Hermione com a mão esquerda e colocou a mão direita nas costas da garota. Pega de surpresa, Hermione deixou que tudo fosse como tinha que ser. Mas, então, a imagem de Draco a beijando passou feito filme em sua cabeça e ela empurrou Harry para longe"

Beijinhos e obrigada mesmo gente!

Luísa


	4. A Vingança de Harry

Forças do Destino

Capítulo 4 – A Vingança de Harry

-O que houve Srta. Granger? – perguntou Dumbledore, assustado com o berro de Hermione.

-O que houve? Eu explico o que houve! – berrou ela andando em direção de Dumbledore – Essa garota não pode ser minha irmã, pois eu nunca soube dela. – ela começou a andar mais rápido – E se for, ela não pode ser selecionada para a Sonserina. – Hermione estava andando tão rápido, quase que correndo, que acabou tropeçando e caindo de cara no chão.

Todos riam. Ninguém conseguiu segurar o riso. Até mesmo Dumbledore riu. Mas, logo, andou até Hermione e a ajudou a se levantar. Com um sorriso, ele disse em tom de sussurro: "Há segredos a serem descobertos, Srta. Granger. E só você poderá descobri-lo!". Hermione olhou assustada para Dumbledore. "Ainda há mais segredos?", pensou a garota "Então, por que ele não me conta logo e acaba com esse suspense?".

Como se tivesse ouvido os pensamentos de Hermione, Dumbledore falou: "Segredos desse tipo não podem ser contados por ninguém. Devem ser descobertos!", e, soltando suas mãos das mãos de Hermione, ele disse alto e em bom tom. "A vida é cheia de surpresas. O destino sempre nos surpreenderá. Uma prova disso é Jenny Granger. Por isso, explorem cada momento bom e mudem todos os ruins, pois, nunca se sabe o que será do amanhã. São forças maiores que a magia e somente pessoas de bom coração podem muda-las!".

Hermione olhou para Jenny com um olhar assustado e depois voltou para seu lugar, enquanto Jenny iria para a mesa da sonserina. Hermione viu Pansy Parkinson olhando feio para Jenny e a ouviu dizendo baixinho _ i (Sim, a Hermione tem um bom ouvido) /i _: "Sangue-ruim".

Hermione jogou-se em sua cama depois do almoço. Ela havia pedido ao professor Dumbledore dispensa das aulas antes do jantar. Após tantas surpresas, Dumbledore concluiu que para a garota seria bom uma tarde de descanso. Para ele, após o descanso, ela estaria muito melhor e pronta para outros segredos que serão descobertos.

Deitada em sua cama, a garota fechou os olhos cansados, dormiu e sonhou. Sonhou com uma vida diferente. Uma vida perfeita. Uma vida em que ela não teria tantos problemas. Uma vida em que ela seria como todas as garotas. Uma vida em que ela seria amada como todas as outras, em que ela teria o namorado perfeito, os amigos mais populares, a inspiração de todos. Ela seria uma princesa e seu grande amor, um cavaleiro. Ela estaria em perigo e seu cavaleiro iria salva-la e leva-la para seu castelo novamente sã e salva, eles se casariam e, como em todos os sonhos, eles viveriam felizes para sempre. Porém, algo fez com que Hermione acordasse assustada de seu sonho perfeito: o seu bravo cavaleiro era, ninguém menos que, Draco Malfoy.

-Ai meu Deus – disse ela, sentando-se em sua cama – O que está acontecendo comigo? Eu sonhei de novo com a praga do Malfoy. Hunf...

Ela se levantou da cama e, olhando para seu relógio, viu que já era quase que a hora do jantar, então, penteou os longos cabelos, que estavam piores do que nunca. De cabelo arrumado, ela arrumou as vestes que haviam se amassado quando a garota dormiu com elas. Pronta, ela saiu do dormitório e desceu as escadas. No salão comunal, não viu ninguém e então decidiu descer logo. Passando pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda, ela desceu as escadas e foi para o salão principal. Chegando lá, ela sentou-se ao lado de Rony, que sorriu ao vê-la entrar no salão. Ela jantou rápido, pois não queria se atrasar para o teatro.

Despedindo-se de Rony, ela subiu as escadas até o quarto andar e parou na frente da sala que eles usavam para os ensaios. Ela notou que não estavam mais as listas dos alunos que iriam fazer o curso e sim o papel de cada aluno, como se fosse para lembrar a importância de cada um. Ao ver o papel, Hermione caiu em si e percebeu que ela era muito importante na peça. Lendo o papel ela viu quem iria contracenar com ela.

** b Romeu – Draco Malfoy (filho de Montéquio)**

**Julieta – Hermione Granger (filha de Capuleto)**

**Escalo – Aaron Lo (Príncipe de Verona)**

**Páris – Dino Thomas (parente do Príncipe)**

**Montéquio – Jason Heron (chefe da família Montéquio)**

**Capuleto – Robert Christal (chefe da família Capuleto)**

**Velho Capuleto – Neville Longbotton (tio de Capuleto)**

**Mercúrio – Teo Boot (parente do Príncipe e amigo de Romeu)**

**Benvólio – Simas Finnigan (sobrinho de Montéquio e amigo de Romeu)**

**Teobalda – Susana Bones (****sobrinha**** de Lady Capuleto)**

**Frei Lourenço – Justino Finch-Fletchley (um franciscano)**

**Frei João – Rogger Spina (um outro membro da ordem franciscana)**

**Baltasar – Diego Hah (criado de Romeu)**

**Sansão e Gregório – John Antony, Alex Yole (criados de Capuleto)**

**Pedro – Blás Zabini (criado da Ama de Julieta)**

**Abraão – Yue Mirme (criado de Montéquio)**

**Um Boticário – Lister Tezuka**

**Três Músicos – Pietro Duff, Jimmy Duff, Valter Duff.**

**Pajem de Páris – Kauã Pérez**

**Outro Pajem – Goyle**

**Um oficial – Crabbe**

**Lady Montéquio – Lilá Brow (esposa de Montéquio)**

**Lady Capuleto – Parvatil Patil (esposa de Capuleto)**

**Ama de Julieta – Padma Patil**

**Cidadões: Ana Abbott, Mádi Brocklehurst, Mila Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson, Nelly Rox, Lister Tezuka, Teo Boot.**

**Guarda – Morag MacDougal, Lorenzo Noole.**

**Mascarados e Criados – Lister Tezuka, Teo Boot, Goyle, Crabbe. /b **

-Oh não! – disse Hermione, terminando de ler a lista dos papéis – Não era um pesadelo... Eu realmente teria que contracenar com o Malfoy.

Com raiva, ela entrou na sala, onde estavam somente a professora Trelawney, Susana Bonés, Lilá e Parvatil. Como não queria ninguém a enchendo, Hermione sentou-se em um dos cantos da sala e ficou lá, estudando suas falas.

Aos poucos, os alunos foram chegando e se sentando em grupos ou sozinhos para recordar as falas de seus personagens. Logo, todos estavam presentes na sala e a professora começou o ensaio.

O ensaio daquela noite havia sido bom. Para felicidade de Hermione, ela não havia errado nenhuma fala e, não teve que beijar seu Romeu, ou melhor, Draco Malfoy.

Terminado o ensaio, ela saiu da sala e esperou seu "parceiro" do lado de fora. Ele estava demorando. Todos já haviam saído, menos ele. Cansada de esperar em pé, encostada na parede, Hermione sentou-se no chão e começou a roer suas unhas. Draco saiu da sala depois de Hermione esperar sentada uns cinco minutos.

Em silêncio, longe um do outro, como eles sempre faziam, Draco e Hermione foram monitorar o castelo. Não havia nada de errado em sua relação com Draco. Eles eram inimigos, então não iriam conversar. Porém, quando Draco abriu a boca pela primeira vez desde que eles saíram da aula de teatro...

-Por que você está com o Weasley? – perguntou Draco, com cara de nojo e ênfase de nojo no sobrenome do amigo de Mione.

-Porque ele é o único que me ama. – respondeu Mione, perplexa, olhando para o chão.

-Mas você não o ama. – disse Draco, com uma firmeza na voz que até assustava.

-Como pode ter tanta certeza? – perguntou Mione, em um tom desafiador, andando em direção de Malfoy.

-Olha aqui, Granger. – disse Malfoy, mau-humorado, apertando o braço direito de Mione com a mão esquerda. – Não brinque comigo. Quem mexe com fogo, pode se queimar. – e a soltou.

-Então, é melhor você tomar cuidado comigo. – falou Hermione, zombando de Draco e esfregando o lugar apertado pelo garoto.

-Já falei para você não brincar comigo. – disse Malfoy.

Hermione deu um rugido de raiva, ficou de costas para Malfoy e começou a andar. Com raiva, Malfoy, segurou o braço direito de Hermione e, virando-a para sua direção, falou, mais mau-humorado do que nunca e pausadamente:

-Ninguém vira as costas pra mim.

-Sempre há uma primeira vez.

Hermione tentou se soltar da mão de Draco, mas, fazendo isso, ela tropeçou e caiu. Caiu nos braços de Draco, novamente.

-Você gosta de cair nos meus braços, não gosta? – perguntou Draco, sarcástico.

-CALA A BOCA! – gritou Hermione, irritada, tentando soltar-se de Malfoy. Mas, ela não conseguiu. Por mais que tentasse, Draco a segurava com muita força e, pelo que parecia, não iria deixa-la fugir. Quando Hermione quase se soltou, Draco desceu em direção de Hermione e foi ao encontro dos lábios da garota. Por mais que odiasse Malfoy, e não tivesse uma música para que ela deixasse que tudo acontecesse, Hermione deixou que o beijo acontecesse e envolveu o pescoço de Draco com seus braços. Sentindo Hermione firme em seu corpo, Draco, levantou-se, levando junto de seu corpo a garota. Em pé e firmes, os dois deixaram que tudo acontecesse. O desejo deles era tanto que o beijo se prolongou por aproximadamente três, quatro minutos.

Quando Hermione finalmente afastou seus lábios dos lábios quentes de Draco, ela disse, pausadamente e com falta de ar:

-Nunca mais faça isso.

-Quem disse que sou eu te beijo?

-O que você está insinuando? – perguntou Hermione, afastando-se de Draco, com muita, muita, mas muita raiva.

-Que você é que me beijou, nas duas vezes.

-O QUÊ?

-É isso mesmo! A propósito, você é galinha demais, sabia? Primeiro o Aaron, depois eu e agora o Weasley. Quem será o próximo? O besta do Potter?

-O QUE VOCÊ DISSE?

-QUE VOCÊ É UMA GALINHA SANGUE-RUIM.

Aquilo fora longe demais para Hermione. Irritada, a garota juntou toda sua força na sua mão direita e rapidamente deu um tapa no rosto de Draco.

-EU TE ODEIO MALFOY! – e saiu correndo para o sétimo andar. Chegando lá, ela disse a senha para a Mulher Gorda, que, chiando, abriu a porta para ela.

Quando ela entrou, viu Harry sentado na frente da lareira. Vendo Harry sentado, Hermione lembrou da sua briga com Harry na noite em que ela soube que faria a Julieta da peça.

Vendo Hermione entrar no salão, Harry levantou-se rapidamente. Ele caminhou em direção da garota e, pegando nas mãos dela, falou:

-Me desculpa, Hermione. Eu fui um idiota. Você não tem que me dar satisfações só porque é minha amiga. Mas é que eu fiquei... – Harry parou, esperando que Hermione terminasse a frase para ele. Percebendo que ela não iria terminar, ele continuou. – Fiquei enciumado.

-Tudo bem, Harry, eu te desculpo. Mas, você não ter porque ficar com ciúmes!

-Antes eu não tinha... Agora eu tenho.

-Como assim? Não estou entendendo!

-Como é que você nunca percebeu que eu sempre fui apaixonado por você?

-O QUÊ? – perguntou Hermione, aumentando o tom da sua voz, assustada.

-Eu gosto de você, Hermione. – esclareceu Harry, aproximando-se de Hermione.

-NÃO SE APROXIME! – disse Hermione, quase gritando – NÃO SE APROXIME! – Harry se aproximou mais de Hermione e a puxou para perto dela. – HARRY, ME S... – Hermione começou a gritar com Harry, mas não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois logo ele a beijou, desejando como nunca os lábios da garota. Para que ela não se afastasse dele, Harry segurou a cintura de Hermione com a mão esquerda e colocou a mão direita nas costas da garota. Pega de surpresa, Hermione deixou que tudo fosse como tinha que ser. Mas, então, a imagem de Draco a beijando passou feito filme em sua cabeça e ela empurrou Harry para longe.

-HERMIONE! – alguém gritou das escadas que davam para o dormitório. Mesmo sabendo que quem era a voz, Hermione virou-se para olhar. A voz era de ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Rony Weasley.

-RONY!

-Eu já devia saber... – disse Rony, descendo as escadas.

-Rony, não é nada do que você está pensando...

-Não é nada do que eu estou pensando? É... Eu não estou pensando em nada! EU VI! EU VI COM OS MEUS PRÓPRIOS OLHOS!

-Rony...

-Eu não acredito... Por que, Hermione? Ainda mais com o Harry! Não que pudesse ser com qualquer outro, mas, com o Harry?

-Rony, por favor, me escute.

-Eu nem preciso escutar, eu vi!

-Confie em mim...

-Eu já nem sei em quem confiar.

-Por favor.

-Primeiro o tal de Aaron Lo, depois o Malfoy... É, pensa que eu não sei? Toda a escola sabe que você beijou o Malfoy. Depois, eu. E agora, o Harry. Não irá me surpreender se um dia te chamarem de galinha.

-Rony...

-Está tudo acabado! – após terminar de falar, Rony, subiu as escadas correndo, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto e foi para o dormitório.

-ESPERO QUE ESTEJA FELIZ! – gritou Hermione, olhando para Harry, com raiva. Harry não disse nada, apenas sorriu, com o sorriso mais cínico que Mione já vira na vida. Com raiva, Hermione também subiu as escadas correndo e chorando. Foi direto para seu dormitório. Chegando lá, jogou-se em sua cama.

Deitada, ela fechou os olhos e chorou em silêncio. Não queria acordar as amigas com seu choro e sua tristeza. Cansada, ainda chorando, o sono tomou conta dela e a fez dormir. Fez Hermione dormir e sonhar. Sonhar de novo o sonho perfeito que tivera na última vez que havia sonhado.

N/A: Ai, ai, gente. Esse capítulo eu decidi terminar diferente... Um pouco mais doce, eu diria, com a Hermione tendo o sonho da vida perfeita. Bom, espero que tenham gostado dele. Mas, como eu disse, ainda muita água vai rolar. Ou seja, no próximo capítulo, o Draco e a Mione não vão ficar juntos.

E então, gente? Já tem idéia do que vai acontecer no próximo capítulo? LERO-LERO! EU NÃO CONTO NÃO! VÃO TER QUE DESCOBRIR XP

A propósito... Eu queria pedir pra vocês lerem minha outra fic: "UM AMOR PARA RELEMBRAR". Lógico que eu estou me dedicando mais a essa fic, porque eu me apaixonei por ela, assim como muitas outras pessoas, mas eu to tentando atualizar a outra.

Respondendo as viwes: (que foram muitas dessa vez! Continuem comentando e votam na minha fic xP).

Gabrielle: Nossa Gabrielle! Nota 1.000 mesmo? To até emocionada! Será que minha fic merece tanta nota mesmo? Ah! Matei sua curiosidade sobre a irmã gêmea da Mione? Na verdade eu nem disse muita coisa sobre ela no capítulo 3 e 4... Mas, a partir do próximo capítulo (que já tá quase pronto e muito longo) a Jenny vai aprontar um monte... Er... Desculpa pela demora para responder sua viwe... É que quando você a mandou eu já havia mandado o 3º capítulo pro 3V... SORRY MESMO, tá? Continue lendo e comentando xP! Beijos

Kk: Brigada pelo elogio Kk... Pode deixar! Eu continuarei escrevendo, tá? Continue lendo, tá? Beijinhos melados

Stephanie: Nem precisaria te conhecer... Só de saber que você existe, já te adoro! XP... Brigadenha pelos elogios, mas, eu não tenho tanta certeza de que a minha fic tá tão legal assim XP... Eu ainda nem cheguei nas partes legais XP... Ah! Estarei sempre atualizando só pra você, tá? XP... Beijocas e brigada pelo carinho!

Horchid: Hello Horchid! Que bom que você gostou da minha fic... Hm... A Gina vai ser citada mais algumas vezes (mas, por sinal, ela já apareceu umas duas, três vezes). Mas, para sua felicidade, eu vou ser cruel com a Gina... Beijinhos procê!

Carol Hufflepuff: YEAH! Que bom que você tá amando a minha fic... Beijoquinhas super meladas no seu coração...

Irmão da Fefa (?): xP... Que bom que você gostou da fic... Espero você mais vez aqui, tá? Beijos

Fefa: Oi Fefa... Quantas vezes você já comentou aqui? XP... Não! Minha fic não tá tão perfeita assim... Mas, de qualquer forma, obrigada pelos elogios... Beijinhos lotados de gloss

Gabriele: Nossa! Você gostou tanto assim da fic? (aquelas bem assim, né? XP! Amei essa frase) E você não é nem um pouco curiosa, né? Brincadeira, tá? Ixi... A "Mioninha" vai descobrir muita coisa ainda. Pode apostar! Ela vai descobrir coisas que vocês nem imaginam. Beijinhos carinhosos...

Suellen: NOSSA! To pasma, Susu (posso te chamar de Susu?)... Brigada mesmo pelos elogios... Mas, eu sei que minha fic não tá tão boa assim... XP! Beijinhos!

Rachel: Rachel, você amou tanto a minha fic pra postar duas viwes iguais? Brincadeira... Eu te entendo. Às vezes eu também faço isso! Brigada pelo elogio, garota... Continue lendo, porque a fic vai ficar melhor do que já tá! XP... Kisses

Carol: Amiga, as palavras: "sua", "fic", "tá" e "incrível" quase nunca estão na mesma frase. E quando estão, é para formar a seguinte frase: "sua fic não tá incrível, tá horrível!". Eu sei... Eu sou louca. apanha Tá bom, eu paro! Brigada pelo elogio... E pode deixar! Eu vo continuar logo xP... To sempre escrevendo (uma palavra por dia!)... Por isso que eu demoro xP... apanha Kissus

Patricia: PA! VOCÊ COMENTOU DE NOVO! XP... Que bom que você gostou do capítulo 3! Ele é um dos meus capítulos favoritos... Mas, eu acho que gosto mais desse... O que você acha? Espero você aqui mais vezes, tá? Beijoquinhas...

Luna Potter: Brigada pelos elogios. Brigada pelo carinho. E brigada por tá lendo minha fic horrível sem mandar eu cair na real e ver que eu não sei escrever. XP... Beijinhos!

Carol Hufflepuff: Rony e Mione? 4ever? Depois desse capítulo? Eu acho que não! XP... Tudo que é bom, dura pouco. XP... Prometo que depois faço uma fic R/Hr só procê, tá? Beijinhos

Maga Fofa: Que bom você aprova... Ei... Vem cá? Eu preciso da sua aprovação? apanha Brincadeira tá... Valew pelo carinho... Beijinhos...

Alan Sammy Malfoy: Você já viu qual é o shipper da fic? Sim: É DRACO E HERMIONE! Zuera... Gosto MUITÍSSIMO desse shipper... E, SE VOCÊ TAMBÉM GOSTA, CONTINUE LENDO A FIC: FORÇAS DO DESTINO, SEMPRE AQUI, NA ALIANÇA TRÊS VASSOURAS apanha Tá, tá... Já parei! Eu sei que eu sou louca... Hauhauhau! Beijinhos

Rafael Potter: Que bom que você acha a fic boa, se não você ia apanhar xP... Brincadeira! Continue lendo... Beijinhos!

Debi: De novo! Desculpa, não era minha intenção que você ficasse super ansiosa! A minha intenção era que você ficasse SUPER ANSIOSA! XP... Brincadeira, tá? Prometo tentar matar mais rápido a sua curiosidade... E me desculpa se eu to fazendo sacanagem... Eu vo tentar não fazer mais isso... Prometo que da próxima vez vou atualizar com DOIS CAPÍTULOS, só pra você! XP Rony e Mione... Sim, é clichê, mas tem gente que gosta... Mas, acho que você gostou desse capítulinho, né? Sim, sim... Eu vou atualizar logo, sim, senhora... Não precisa ficar brava comigo, não... Se não eu choro e não atualizo mais! XP... AH! Brigada pelos elogios... Beijinhos...

Pra variar um pouco, eu não quero matar ninguém de curiosidade e ansiedade. (como a Debi que, no dia em que me encontrar em carne e osso, vai me esgoelar e depois, quem sabe, pedir pra que eu atualize logo a fic que ela tanto ama xP! Brincadeira, Debi!) Então, um pequeno pedaço do próximo capítulo, que, pela primeira vez, já está pronto!

"Hermione olhou para Jenny e Draco se beijando e abaixou a cabeça, entristecida. Lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto. Ela colocou as mãos sobre o rosto e saiu correndo de cabeça baixa. 'O que está acontecendo comigo? Por que eu me incomodo tanto com os dois?', pensava. Ela parou de correr e chorar por um instante, e ainda com a cabeça baixa colocou a mão no peito e murmurou 'Por que esta dor no meu peito agora? O que eu sinto por ele não é real!'. Ela lembrou da cena de Jenny e Draco e novamente, começou a chorar, com mais tristeza que antes. 'Eu não gosto dele! Eu tenho certeza disso...', disse a garota para si mesmo 'Eu não posso estar gostando... Não posso! Oh, não. Eu gosto dele. E agora que perdi o papel de Julieta, não terei mais como ficar perto dele'. Mione levantou a cabeça e voltou a correr, chorando pela dor que carregava no peito".

AH! LEIAM A MINHA OUTRA FIC, VIU? 'UM AMOR PARA RELEMBRAR'... ESTAREI ESPERANDO VOCÊS LÁ!

Beijos a todos...

Luísa C. Weasley.


	5. A Nova Julieta

Forças do Destino

Capítulo 5 – A Nova Julieta

-Ai, ai... Que noite magnífica – disse Hermione, alegre, ao acordar no dia seguinte, sentando-se em sua cama e espreguiçando-se. – Quem sabe hoje, eu não descubro que tudo não passou de um pesadelo? E que nada aconteceu... Seria tão bom se isso fosse possível! – enquanto esfregava os olhos, Hermione colocou as pernas para fora da cama e, perplexa, falou – Ih... Eu dormi sem coberta! Devia estar cansadinha demais pra dormir assim... – levantando-se da cama, Hermione espreguiçou as pernas e, após agitar os braços para cima, ela os abaixou e sorriu.

Ela desceu as escadas do dormitório e, no salão comunal, desceu as escadas que davam para o banheiro do salão. Chegando lá viu várias garotas de vários anos entrando, tomando e saindo do banho. Entrou em um dos vários _ i Box /i _ do banheiro, fechou a porta dele, despiu-se de pouco a pouco, cada vez mais feliz pelo dia perfeito que ela pensava que viria pela frente. Com as roupas no braço, ela usou a varinha para manda-las para a lavanderia e depois abriu o chuveiro. Depois de esperar que a água estivesse numa temperatura agradável, ela entrou em baixo do chuveiro e deixou que a água limpasse todo aquele pesadelo do seu corpo. Sentiu a água molhar cada parte de seu corpo. Pegou o sabonete do _ i Box /i _ e passou-o pelo corpo. Depois, deixou que a água levasse o sabão que ela havia passado em seu corpo e junto todas as impurezas. Pegou um _ i shampoo /i _ dois em um (_ i shampoo /i _ e condicionador juntos) e passou em seu cabelo. Massageou bem o cabelo, tentando relaxar e esquecer de tudo. Terminando de massageá-lo, Hermione tirou o shampoo do cabelo com a água que caia do chuveiro e depois, de banho tomado, desligou o chuveiro e tirou o excesso de água do seu cabelo. Conjurou uma toalha e com ela na mão, começou a secar-se. Seca, ela abriu a porta, saiu do _ i Box /i _ e foi para outro, que estava na frente do que ela estava, mas, que não tinha chuveiro, feito para que as garotas pudessem se trocar sem molhar as suas vestes. Lá dentro, com a porta fechada, ela conjugou suas roupas e mandou a toalha para a lavanderia. Vestiu-se rapidamente e, pronta, saiu do _ i Box /i _subiu as escadas e foi direto para seu dormitório.

No dormitório, ela foi até seu criado mudo e passou seu perfume, feliz da vida. Depois, colocou meia e sapato. Pronta, ela desceu as escadas saltitando. Havia alguns alunos no salão comunal. Muito feliz Mione deu bom dia a todos, que estranharam a felicidade da garota. Mas Mione não ligou para o que estavam dizendo. Passou pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda que chiou pra ela. Como estava de muito bom humor, Hermione falou para que não ficasse se remoendo.

-Ficar se remoendo, minha querida Mulher Gorda, é o mesmo que tomar veneno e desejar que outra pessoa morra. – disse Mione, saltitando para lá e para cá.

Ela desceu as escadas cantando, dançando, saltitando, dando bom dia a todos que ela via, até mesmo aos sonserianos, alunos para quem ela geralmente viraria a cara.

No saguão de entrada, viu Draco Malfoy indo para o salão principal tomar café, de costas, olhando fixo para ela. Hermione sorriu. Abriu a boca para dar bom dia, mas, a voz dela não saiu. Ela não conseguiu emitir nenhum som. Preocupada, ela colocou as mãos em sua garganta. Mas depois que Draco desapareceu de vista, ela conseguiu emitir sons com suas cordas vocais.

Hermione se despreocupou, voltou a saltitar e foi para o salão principal.

Quando chegou no salão principal, Hermione caiu em si e voltou para a realidade. Harry e Rony estavam longe um do outro (com cara feia), vários grifinorianos olharam feio para Mione pelo que ela havia feito com Rony e, para o total e completo sofrimento de Hermione _ i (apesar dela não saber) /i _, Draco estava conversando com Jenny com um sorriso abobalhado.

A garota colocou as mãos no rosto e abaixou a cabeça, entristecida. Por mais que ela realmente quisesse e desejasse, tudo o que havia acontecido não havia sido um sonho e, mesmo que parecesse, ela nunca iria mudar a realidade.

Ainda com as mãos no rosto e com a cabeça baixa, Hermione virou-se e saiu correndo, chorando pelo que estava acontecendo com ela. Como estava com a mão no rosto, a mão impedia Hermione de ver qualquer coisa que estivesse em sua frente. Sendo assim, Hermione acabou dando um encontrão em Aaron no saguão de entrada. Ela só não caiu porque o garoto a segurou pelo braço esquerdo quando ela estava começando a cair.

Soltando-se de Aaron, Hermione, colocou a mão esquerda na cabeça, tentando se recompor. Olhando fixo para os olhos de Mione, Aaron viu-os cheios de lágrimas. Realmente preocupado, ele perguntou se estava tudo bem.

-Por que isso tem que acontecer comigo?

-O que?

-Está tudo de pernas pro ar. Tá tudo errado!

-Calma Hermione. Você quer conversar?

A garota não disse nada. Olhou para Aaron e pensou que ele até poderia vir a ser um grande amigo. Ainda olhando para Aaron, ela apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Por um momento, ela esqueceu das suas tristezas e foi com Aaron para fora do castelo. Eles caminharam pelo jardim da escola, conversando sobre a vida. Enquanto conversava, Hermione percebeu que Aaron tomou todo cuidado para não tocar em assuntos delicados antes da hora.

Cansados de andar, eles sentaram em frente ao lago. Pensativa, Hermione falou para si mesma:

-Tudo que muda minha vida acontece aqui, em frente ao lago... Por que será?

-O quê?

-Nada, não... Eu estava apenas pensando com meus botões.

-Ãh?

-É uma expressão... O povinho sem cultura!

-Bebeu foi?

-Não... É que minha família não é bruxa e, eu cresci entre não-bruxos... E aprendi expressões que eles falam e, por sinal, que eu também falo.

-Que gozado!

-Ei!

-Desculpa...

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por uns cinco minutos, observando o lago e os seres que habitavam nele e vinham para a superfície ver os alunos da escola.

-Por que você estava chorando?

-Por que eu sou idiota, só isso!

-Não seja boba...

-Eu sou boba, tá?

Silêncio novamente. Porém este foi mais curto, pois logo Hermione continuou a conversa.

-Você escolheu uma péssima hora para me encontrar!

-Acho que foi você que escolheu a hora! Você que estava correndo na minha direção e não eu!

-Oh! Jura? Eu não sabia...

-Agora você sabe!

-E você acha que sabe muito, né?

-Sei... Sei até que você a... – antes de terminar a frase, Aaron parou de falar, pois estava entrando em assuntos que não o interessava.

-Vamos... Fale logo o que você pensa que sabe!

-Eu sei que você ama o Malfoy!

-O QUÊ? – Hermione deu um pulo e se levantou do chão, perplexa com o que Aaron havia dito – VOCÊ PIROU? – Hermione estava praticamente gritando com Aaron, que ria. – Eu... Eu... ODEIO O MALFOY, viu? E... E... E... E sendo assim, eu... Eu não poderia... Er... Ama-lo, pois eu odeio aquela praga!

Ainda rindo, Aaron levantou-se e ficou frente a frente com Hermione.

-Você gosta dele sim...

Hermione ficou com raiva. Ia fazer aquilo de novo. Ela tentou se segurar. Tentou, tentou, tentou e, por fim, estava conseguindo.

-E não negue.

Agora fora a gota d'água que transbordou o copo de Hermione. Com raiva e entristecida, Hermione, juntou toda sua força na mão direita e soltou a mão no rosto de Aaron, que após receber o tapa, colocou a mão esquerda no lado esquerdo do rosto e olhou assustado para Hermione.

-EU NÃO AMO O MALFOY! EU O ODEIO! Nunca se esqueça disso ou também vou odiá-lo. – após terminar de falar, Hermione virou-se e foi correndo para dentro do castelo. Lá dentro, no saguão de entrada, olhou para o seu relógio e viu que ainda dava tempo de fazer o que queria. Correndo, ela subiu todas as escadas e foi a o sétimo andar. Lá, disse a senha para a Mulher Gorda, que além de abrir passagem rapidamente e sem reclamar, sorriu ao ver a garota.

Hermione agradeceu a Mulher Gorda, entrou rapidamente no salão comunal e subiu correndo para seu dormitório. Ao chegar lá, viu que não tinha ninguém, foi em direção do seu criado mudo, abriu a gaveta, tirou de lá o diário que havia ganhado de Rony e fechou a gaveta. Pegou uma de suas penas e começou a escrever um poema no diário. Só conseguiu escrever duas frases, pois logo seu despertador tocou (ela o deixava ligado para quando ela estivesse no dormitório, não se atrasasse). Rapidamente, Hermione fechou o diário, colocou-o em baixo da cama, desligou o despertador, pegou seu material e, correndo, desceu as escadas. Passando pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda, Hermione disse _tchau_ para a "porteira" e desceu correndo as escadas. Naquele dia, sua primeira aula era Runas Antigas. Sendo assim, ela desceu até o quinto andar e lá, entrou a na terceira sala do corredor à esquerda.

Dentro da sala, viu que somente seis alunos haviam chegado além do professor. Sentou-se no lugar que costumava sentar, na primeira carteira do meio, em frente à mesa do professor, colocou o material em cima da mesa e esperou que a aula começasse.

Não demorou muito, todos os alunos já estavam na sala e o professor começou a aula.

Embora gostasse muito da aula e da matéria de Runas Antigas, naquela manhã Hermione não estava nem um pouco interessada na aula. Tudo em sua vida estava mudando e tudo a estava a transtornando. Por mais que tentasse, a angústia não deixava que as aulas valessem algo. Tudo que o professor falava entrava por um ouvido, dava uma volta pelo cérebro brilhante de Hermione e saia pelo outro, impossibilitando-a de se lembrar de qualquer coisa. Tanta era a distração em seus pensamentos que havia coisas que ela não ouvia ou não entendia. Cansada, ela decidiu que iria pedir matéria para um de seus colegas de classe ao final da aula, assim, não iria ficar atrasada com a matéria.

Ela pegou um pergaminho e uma pena. Molhou a pena no tinteiro que ela havia posto sobre sua mesa e começou a escrever. Escreveu durante quase toda a aula. Quando o professor passava para ver se os alunos estavam fazendo a lição passada, ela abaixava a cabeça, de um jeito com que ela pudesse escrever sem que o professor visse o que ela escrevia.

Hermione terminou de escrever o que queria pontualmente quando tocou o sinal do final da aula. Ela passou os olhos pelo que havia escrito. Vendo tudo certo, tampou o tinteiro e guardou-o em sua maleta junto com a pena e o pergaminho que havia utilizado. Pegou seu horário para ver que aula tinha a seguir e depois de ver que era Transfiguração, guardou-o de volta em sua maleta. Ela levantou-se da carteira e saiu da sala, seguida de outros alunos que também se atrasaram um pouco vendo qual seria a próxima aula deles. Rapidamente, ela correu para as escadas e desceu para o terceiro andar. Correu pelo corredor e chegou a frente da sala de Transfiguração. Respirou aliviada: havia chegado antes da aula começar.

Entrou na sala e procurou Harry e Rony. Eles já haviam chegado, mas cada um ocupava uma carteira, longe um do outro. Rony estava sentado com Dino Thomas e Harry, com Neville. Hermione sentou-se no fundo da sala, sozinha, enquanto entravam alunos e mais alunos na sala. Em menos de três minutos, todos estavam na sala.

Hermione fora obrigada a sentar com Padma Patil, já que quando a corviana chegara, não havia mais nenhum lugar a não ser ao lado dela. Por sorte, Padma não perguntara nada sobre Aaron, Draco, Rony ou Harry. Para felicidade de Hermione, Padma se mostrou bastante preocupada com ela. Perguntou se estava tudo bem, se estava preocupada com algo, se precisava desabafar. Hermione simplesmente respondeu que precisava mais do que nunca de uma amiga que a ajudasse.

Sussurrando, as duas conversaram a aula toda, sem que a professora percebesse. Ao tocar o sinal, Hermione despediu-se de Padma e foi para sua aula de Aritmancia. Como estava um pouco melhor por ter desabafado com Padma, a garota conseguiu prestar atenção na aula e fez anotações, como sempre fazia, com todos os detalhes da explicação do professor. Até quando o professor expirava, Hermione anotava, para não esquecer nada.

Terminada a aula, Hermione foi para o salão principal para almoçar. Sentou-se no primeiro lugar vazio que viu, não ligando para os olhares frustrados e arrogantes que os grifinorianos davam para a garota. Ela comeu calmamente, com todo tempo do mundo, como não comia faz tempo. Conversou com o grifinorianos que estavam ao seu redor. A princípio, eles a respondiam com respostas curtas e secas, mas, depois, foram amolecendo com o doce sorriso de Hermione, e conversaram normalmente com a garota. Aos poucos, sem perceber, Hermione estava reconquistando a confiança que havia perdido em relação aos grifinorianos.

Nas aulas que se seguiram ao almoço, Hermione voltou a ser o que era. Naquele dia, ela ganhou mais pontos que em todos os outros dias, fazendo a Grifinória passar a frente de Sonserina e depois, Lufa-Lufa, ficando em primeiro lugar na Copa das Casas, o que fez que os grifinorianos voltassem a gostar um pouco mais dela.

-Parabéns, Mione. – disse Gina à garota, quando Hermione saiu da sua última aula do dia: Feitiços. Desde o dia em que Hermione fora beijada por Aaron, Gina não falava mais com ela, como se ela tivesse a traído.

-Obrigada Gina. – respondeu Mione para a ruiva, com um sorriso aberto no rosto, feliz por ter voltado a ser quem ela era, descendo as escadas. Hermione avistou Padma e, ainda sorrindo, disse para Gina – Se você não se importa, eu preciso falar com uma pessoa.

Gina balançou a cabeça afirmativamente uma vez, piscando e Hermione, desceu as escadas, com o passo um pouco mais rápido, praticamente correndo. Padma não estava muito longe, então, logo, Mione a alcançou.

-Padma! – falou Hermione, para chamar a atenção da garota para si. Padma virou-se para ela e sorriu ao ver Hermione.

-Oi... – ela disse, sorrindo.

-Eu... – começou Hermione, mas parou para respirar. – Eu queria te agradecer pelo apoio que você me deu quando eu mais precisava.

-Não seja por isso. Vamos jantar?

-Claro!

Terminando de falar, Hermione desceu as escadas com Padma e as duas foram para o salão principal. Lá, se despediram e foram cada uma para mesa de sua casa. Hermione sentou-se perto de Rony sem que ele percebesse, que, mesmo chateado, sorriu ao ver a garota perto de si. Hermione sorriu em retribuição e nada mais precisava ser dito. Rony balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, dizendo sem palavras que estava tudo bem, que ela não precisava se preocupar porque passado era passado. Eles deveriam viver o presente, somente o presente, esquecendo o passado e nem sequer pensando no futuro.

Naquele momento, mais do que nunca, sem o peso que nunca tivera na consciência, Hermione mudou para o lugar que estava à frente de Rony e jantou conversando com o garoto, como se nada tivesse acontecido e a amizade deles fosse a mesma de sempre.

Quando terminou o jantar, Hermione levantou-se do seu lugar, limpou as vestes e caminhou com Rony até o saguão de entrada. Juntos subiram as escadas até o quarto andar, onde Hermione se despediu do amigo e foi para a sala de teatro, enquanto Rony ia para o salão comunal da Grifinória.

Chegando lá, Hermione viu que vários alunos já estavam na sala, sentados, conversados ou ensaiando suas falas.

Com todos os alunos do curso na sala, a professora Trelawney começou a ensaiar a parte em que Romeu fazia juras de amor a Julieta, que estava em sua varanda.

Draco

_ i No céu, o olhar de minha amada flutuaria pelo éter, tão brilhante que os pássaros começariam a cantar, pensando que era dia. Oh, como ela apóia o queixo na mão! Ah, se eu fosse uma luva, para vestir aquela mão, para tocar aquela face! /i _

Hermione

_ i Ai de mim! /i _

Draco

_ i Ela disse alguma coisa. Ah, fale outra vez, anjo de luz! Pois tu és tão gloriosa nesta noite, pairando sobre minha cabeça, como um mensageiro alado do paraíso, para quem se eleva os olhares espantados dos simples mortais que caem de costas só para contempla-lo quando ele monta em nuvens vagarosas e desliza sobre o coração do espaço. /i _

Hermione

_ i Ah, Romeu, Romeu! Por que tinhas de ser Romeu? Renega teu pai, rejeita teu nome; e, se assim não quiseres, jura então que me ama e deixarei de ser uma Capuleto. /i _

Draco_ i (à parte) /i _

_ i Devo escutar mais, ou devo falar agora? /i _

Hermione

_ i É só teu nome que é meu inimigo. Mas tu és tu mesmo, não um Montéquio. E o que é um Montéquio? Não é mão, nem pé, nem braço, nem rosto, nem qualquer outra parte de um homem. Ah, se fosses algum outro nome! O que significa um nome? Aquilo a que chamamos rosa, com qualquer outro nome teria o mesmo e doce perfume. E Romeu também, mesmo que não se chamasse Romeu, ainda assim teria a mesma amada perfeição que lhe é própria, sem esse título. Romeu livra-te de teu nome; em troca dele, que não é parte de ti, toma-me inteira para ti. /i _

Draco

_ i Tomo-te por tua palavra; chama-me de teu amor, e serei assim rebatizado; nunca mais serei Romeu. /i _

Ouvindo Draco recitando a frase, Hermione viajou. Foi até Júpiter e só voltou porque Trelawney, docemente, a chamou.

-Srta. Granger.

-Ai! Desculpa. Distraí-me.

-Tudo bem. Vamos continuar.

Draco

_ i Nunca mais serei Romeu. /i _

Hermione

_ i Quem é esse homem que, assim envolto pela noite, tropeça em meu segredo? /i _

Draco

_ i Com um nome, não sei como te dizer quem sou. Meu nome, minha santa, é odioso a mim mesmo, porque é inimigo teu; se o tivesse escrito, rasgaria a palavra. /i _

Novamente, Hermione desligou-se do mundo ouvindo Draco e, novamente, Trelawney chamou a atenção da garota.

-Não irá acontecer de novo, professora. Desculpe-me.

Draco

_ i Se o tivesse escrito, rasgaria a palavra. /i _

Hermione

_ i Meus ouvidos ainda não saciaram a sede de uma centena de palavras articuladas por essa língua, e, no entanto conheço esse som; não és Romeu e um Montéquio? /i _

Draco

_ i Nem um, nem outro, bela santa, se te desagradam os dois. /i _

Ao ouvir Draco falar "bela santa" Hermione suspirou e, distraída, perdeu a deixa.

-Srta. Granger – disse Trelawney, perdendo a paciência – Se você se distrair mais uma vez, terei que te substituir.

-E quem a senhora colocaria em meu lugar? – perguntou Hermione, em tom desafiador.

-Uma aluna que é tão capaz quanto à senhorita. E, nesse momento, parece ser melhor que você.

-E quem seria?

-Jenny Granger.

Ao ouvir o nome da "irmã", Hermione passou os olhos pela classe e só então notou a presença da outra Granger. Vendo Jenny na sala, os nervos afloraram e ela, com raiva, disse.

-Ela não será a Julieta, pois eu sou a Julieta.

-Veremos. Continue Sr. Malfoy.

Draco

_ i Se te desagradam os dois. /i _

Prestando o máximo de atenção, Hermione disse suas falas com raiva.

Hermione

_ i Como vieste parar aqui, conta-me, e por que razão? Os muros do pomar são altos e difíceis de escalar, e, considerando-se quem és, este lugar é sinônimo de morte no caso de um parente meu encontrar-te aqui. /i _

Draco

_ i Com as asas leves do amor superei estes muros, pois mesmo barreiras pétreas não são empecilho à entrada do amor. E aquilo que o amor pode fazer é exatamente o que o amor ousa tentar. Assim sendo, teus parentes não são obstáculos para mim. /i _

Ouvindo a voz de Draco, Hermione acalmou-se um pouco, sem saber o porque.

Hermione

_ i Se eles te vêem, vão matar-te. /i _

Draco

_ i Ai de mim! Teu olhar é mais perigoso que vinte das espadas de teus parentes. Basta que me olhes com doçura, e estou a salvo da inimizade deles. /i _

Hermione

_ i Por nada neste mundo quero que eles te vejam aqui. /i _

Draco

_ i Tenho o manto da noite para me ocultar dos olhos deles. E, se não me amas, deixa que eles me encontrem aqui. É melhor ter minha vida cercada pelo ódio de teus parentes que ter a morte prorrogada, carente de teu amor. /i _

Hermione tentou evitar não conseguiu. Viajou novamente. E só voltou quando a professora Trelawney gritou, irritada.

-SRTA. GRANGER! JÁ CHEGA!

-Desculpa professora.

-Está desculpa, mas terei que te trocar de papel.

-Não professora, tudo menos isso!

-Não tenho escolha, Srta. Granger. E, vocês dois podem descer do palco. A aula está terminada. A classe toda está dispensada menos a Srta Granger e o Sr. Malfoy.

-O que foi agora? – perguntou Draco, aproximando-se da professora.

-Terei que afastar a Srta. Granger do papel.

-Não, professora. – suplicou Hermione.

-Eu já me decidi. Podem ir.

Hermione olhou para a professora e vendo que não era uma brincadeira, começou a correr, chorando, mas não correu muito, pois logo, Draco a segurou pelo braço e falou:

-Preciso falar com você.

Hermione olhou nos olhos do garoto e os dois seguiram juntos para fora da sala. Não havia mais ninguém no corredor. Poderiam conversar a vontade.

-Por que você se distraiu tanto?

-Não sei!

-Sabe sim...

-Não sei, não!

-Você me ama, mas não quer confessar.

-Olha aqui, Draco Malfoy. – Hermione começou a gritar

-OLHA AQUI VOCÊ, GRANGER. – Draco também começou a gritar e, como ficou bravo, apertou o braço esquerdo de Hermione. Ela gritou de dor e ele a soltou. – Desculpa.

-Pelo que?

-NADA!

-Hunf... Você é um idiota, sabia? – Hermione esfregou o lugar machucado.

-Presta atenção, Granger. Eu vou dizer só uma vez. – Hermione olhou nos olhos de Draco e ele nos dela. – Eu me apaixonei por você depois daquela noite, perto do lago, quando nos beijamos.

-Arg. – Hermione passou a mão esquerda na boca, como se fosse para tirar algo da boca – Você me beijou, você quer dizer.

-Cala a boca e escuta. – Hermione engoliu em seco. – Mas depois, você começou a namorar o Weasley e eu duvidei do seu sentimento por mim.

-EU NÃO SINTO NADA POR VOCÊ ALÉM DE ÓDIO!

-EU MANDEI VOCÊ CALAR A BOCA. – Draco apertou o braço de Hermione de novo.

-AI!

-Desculpa. – rapidamente, ele a soltou.

-Hunf... Continua.

-Er... Então, sua irmã, a J, entrou na escola.

-ELA NÃO É MINHA IRMÃ.

-EU JÁ MANDEI VOCÊ CALAR A BOCA!

-NINGUÉM ME MANDA CALAR A BOCA!

-AH É? SÓ AGORA QUE JÁ TE MANDEI CALAR A BOCA UMAS TRÊS VEZES.

-Hunf...

-Er... Sabendo que nunca iria ficar com você, me aproximei da Jenny. Mesmo sabendo que ela nunca iria te substituir, eu sabia que eu poderia ficar com ela até que eu consiga ficar com você.

-GALINHA!

Draco ignorou a interrupção de Hermione e continuou.

-E agora, estamos namorando.

-O QUÊ?

-ESTAMOS NAMORANDO.

-Não... Não... – Hermione murmurou, começando a chorar, sem saber o porque.

-JENNY! – berrou Draco.

De longe, começaram a surgir barulho de passos.

-Não... Não... É mentira. – Hermione continuou murmurando.

Quando Jenny chegou, Draco colocou sobre os ombros da recém-chegada o braço esquerdo e ela retribuiu, colocando o braço direito nas costas do garoto.

-Não... Não... – Hermione murmurou um pouco mais alto. Chorando cada vez mais, ela gritou. – É MENTIRA! – Hermione correu pra cima de Draco e começou a bater nele, com raiva. – VOCÊ ESTÁ MENTINDO. VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ COM ELA! NÃO ESTÁ.

Draco afastou Hermione dele, com medo de se machucar e falou:

-É verdade, Hermione. Você terá que aceitar.

Hermione olhou para Jenny e Draco abraçados.

-Não... Não é verdade. Não pode ser. – Hermione parou de chorar, pensando que tudo era só uma brincadeira.

-Aceite, Hermione.

-NÃO DRACO, VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ COM ELA... VOCÊ NÃO PODE ESTAR COM ELA!

-Por que não?

-Porque... Porque... NÃO SEI! E TAMBÉM NÃO IMPORTA O PORQUE! O QUE IMPORTA É QUE VOCÊ NÃO PODE ESTAR COM ELA... PORQUE... PORque... Porque você não a ama... Você ama a...

-Não Hermione!

-VOCÊ ESTÁ MENTINDO! EU NÃO ACREDITO EM VOCÊ!

-Não estou mentindo.

-ESTÁ SIM!

-EU NÃO ESTOU MENTINDO, HERMIONE, PORQUE SEUS BEIJOS ME MATARAM. OU MELHOR, A FALTA DOS SEUS BEIJOS FOI O QUE ME MATOU. E seus sonhos também. E, com a minha morte, seus beijos e sonhos vão comigo. Assim, quem sabe, numa próxima vida, possamos ficar juntos.

-PARA! VOCÊ ESTÁ ME CONFUNDINDO! – Hermione passou as mãos pelos olhos, para enxuga-los – Você está mentindo. Eu sei!

-Não... Eu nunca falei tão sério! Eu te amei... Mas agora não te amo mais!

Ao terminar de falar, Draco virou-se para Jenny e a beijou. A garota retribuiu e fez o mesmo.

Hermione olhou para Jenny e Draco se beijando e abaixou a cabeça, entristecida. Lágrimas escorreram novamente pelo seu rosto. Ela colocou as mãos sobre o rosto e saiu correndo de cabeça baixa. "O que está acontecendo comigo? Por que eu me incomodo tanto com os dois?", pensava. Ela parou de correr e chorar por um instante, e ainda com a cabeça baixa colocou a mão no peito e murmurou "Por que esta dor no meu peito agora? O que eu sinto por ele não é real!" Ela lembrou da cena de Jenny e Draco e novamente, começou a chorar, com mais tristeza que antes. "Eu não gosto dele! Eu tenho certeza disso...", disse a garota para si mesmo. "Eu não posso estar gostando... Não posso! Oh, não. Eu gosto dele. E agora que perdi o papel de Julieta, não terei mais como ficar perto dele!". Mione levantou a cabeça e voltou a correr, chorando pela dor que carregava no peito.

De repente, começou a ouvir uma música da sua banda favorita, que vinha do nada. Ela parou para ouvir o começo. Só ouviu o som dos instrumentos.

Vários acontecimentos dos dias anteriores passaram feito filme na cabeça de Hermione. Um _ i flashback /i _.

"Draco olhou para ela com um sorriso de deboche na cara"

"Ela se sentou, e abraçando seu travesseiro, pensou: 'Hunf... Um dia eu ainda mato ele' e, com raiva, socou seu travesseiro".

"Ouvindo Draco fazer as falas de Romeu, os olhos de Hermione brilharam, ela esqueceu do mundo e disse para si mesmo: 'Ele é um ótimo ator. E, realmente, muito bonito'".

"Foi tudo muito rápido: Hermione estava andando quando deu um passo em falso, tropeçou e começou a cair. Draco a viu tropeçando e foi ajudar. Mione não caiu porque Draco a segurou e logo, Hermione estava nos aconchegantes braços de Draco".

"Com os olhos cheios de água, Hermione olhou para Harry, que também tinha lágrimas em seus olhos".

"Hermione ouviu um barulho e, assustada, correu para o lado de Draco".

"Os dois olharam para suas mãos: a mão direita de Hermione estava sobre a mão esquerda de Draco. Ela tirou sua mão de lá o mais rápido que conseguiu e olhou para frente".

"Hermione olhou para novamente para Draco e ele tomou coragem. Colocou a mão esquerda no rosto de Hermione e, com a mão direita, puxou-a para mais perto dela. Em retribuição, Hermione o abraçou e os se beijaram".

"Hermione piscou, entendendo, naquele momento, o que sentia por Draco. Aquele sentimento era, para ela, tão estranho e tão lindo".

"Rony colocou o embrulho nas mãos de Hermione"

"Hermione pulou nos braços de Rony, ele a girou e eles se beijaram".

"O desejo deles era tanto que o beijo se prolongou por aproximadamente três, quatro minutos".

"Draco também começou a gritar e, como ficou bravo, apertou o braço esquerdo de Hermione. Ela gritou de dor e ele a soltou".

Palavras começaram a ser gritadas em sua cabeça. Quando a música parou, a garota colocou a mão nela e a balançou, tentando afastar os pensamentos.

"-Julieta"

"-Pode e vai!".

"-Ela é a MINHA Julieta"

"-MINHA Julieta"

"-Eu não sou sua!".

"-Mais uma vez você não resistiu"

"-Ué, você não é a sabe-tudo?".

"-Você fica uma graça irritadinha"

"-Irritadinha"

"-Onde você estava?".

"-É muito tarde".

"-Você não é assim!".

"-Talvez você não me conheça direito"

"-Ei, ei. Não chore!".

"-Não chore"

"-Não chore"

"-Chore"

"-Hermione, quem te ama mais do que eu?".

"-Eu gosto de você, Hermione".

"-Jenny Granger"

"-Irmã de Hermione Granger"

"-Srta. Granger".

"-Granger"

"-Granger"

"-Por que você está com o Weasley?".

"-CALA A BOCA!".

"-QUE VOCÊ É UMA GALINHA SANGUE-RUIM!".

"-EU TE ODEIO MALFOY!".

"-MALFOY"

"-MALFOY"

"-Eu gosto de você, Hermione".

"-NÃO SE APROXIME"

"-HERMIONE!".

"-HERMIONE!".

"-HERMIONE!".

"-GRANGER"

"-ESPERO QUE ESTEJA FELIZ!".

"-FELIZ"

"-FELIZ"

"-Tá tudo errado"

"-Você quer conversar?".

"-Não seja boba...".

"-Boba"

"-Boba"

"-VOCÊ PIROU?".

"-EU NÃO AMO O MALFOY! EU O ODEIO!".

"-Eu queria te agradecer"

"-Não seja por isso. Vamos jantar?".

"-Jantar"

"-Jantar"

"-Tudo bem. Vamos continuar".

"-Se você se distrair mais uma vez, terei que te substituir".

"-Não, professora".

"-Não sei!".

"-Você me ama, mas não quer confessar".

"-Confessar"

"-Confessar"

"-EU JÁ MANDEI VOCÊ CALAR A BOCA!".

"-ESTAMOS NAMORANDO"

"-VOCÊ ESTÁ MENTINDO"

"-Não Hermione! Eu te amei... Mas agora não te amo mais!".

"-Agora não te amo mais!".

"-Não te amo mais"

"-Não te amo mais"

"-Não te amo mais"

-NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO – berrou Hermione. As palavras que estavam sendo gritadas em sua cabeça cessaram e a música começara novamente. Naquele momento ela conseguiu ouvir a letra da música. Para compreender melhor a letra, ela olhou para o teto.

** b Como poder recuperar tu amor /b **

_ i Como posso recuperar seu amor /i _

** b Como sacar la tristeza**

_ i Com tirar a tristeza /i _

** b De mi corazón**

_ i Do meu coração /i _

** b Mi mundo solo gira por ti**

_ i Meu mundo só gira por ti /i _

Sem forças e chorando cada vez mais, Hermione encostou-se na parede esquerda do corredor que estava e foi deslizando pela parede até chegar ao chão e sentar-se. Sentada, ela continuou a olhar para o teto, com lágrimas saindo de seus olhos, escorrendo pelas laterais de seu rosto e pingando no chão e na suas vestes.

** b Como sanar este profundo dolor /b **

_ i Como tirar essa profunda dor /i _

** b Siento correr por mis venas /b **

_ i Sinto correr por minhas veias /i _

** b Tu respiración /b **

_ i Tua respiração /i _

** b Estoy tan conectada a ti /b **

_ i Estou tão conectada a ti /i _

** b Que hasta en mis sueños te veo /b **

_ i Que até em meus sonhos te vejo /i _

** b Sin ti yo me muero /b **

_ i Sem você eu morro /i _

Hermione colocou a mão direita em seu peito esquerdo, como se sentisse uma dor no coração. Como se fosse um ataque cardíaco. Pediu a Deus que tudo fosse uma brincadeira de Draco e que ele viesse atrás dela pedindo desculpas e falando que a ama. Mas ele não veio e ela não ouviu o que queria ouvir naquele momento.

** b Y este corazón que te robaste /b **

_ i E este coração que te roubaram /i _

** b Cuando te marchaste /b **

_ i Quando te machucaram /i _

** b Y te marchaste con mis besos /b **

_ i Você se machucou com meus beijos /i _

** b Con mis besos y mis sueños /b **

_ i Com meus beijos e meus sonhos /i _

Hermione tentou lembrar dos momentos que passara com Draco. Tanto os que ela estava gritando com ele e os que ele a estava xingando quanto os momentos carinhosos. Mas não conseguiu. A imagem de Draco beijando Jenny Granger, aquela sujeitinha que todos consideravam ser irmã dela, que não era inteligente, nem muito bonita, que fazia sucesso entre os garotos, não saia de sua cabeça. Por mais que ela chacoalhasse a cabeça tentando esquecer a cena, ela não saia. Por mais que tentasse pensar em outras coisas, aquilo não saia de sua cabeça.

** b Y este corazón esta latiendo /b **

_VE este coração está batendo /i _

** b Cada vez, mas lento. **** /b **

_ i Cada vez mais lento /i _

** b Y estoy sintiendo en mis adentros /b **

_ i E eu estou sentindo dentro de mim /i _

** b Como el fuego no se apago /b **

_ i Como o fogo que não se apagou /i _

** b No se apago /b **

_ i Não se apagou /i _

A garota deitou-se no chão, ainda com a mão no coração, fechou os olhos e continuou chorando. Aquela dor era insuportável demais para ela. Ela não agüentaria ver Draco com outra garota, mas não tinha forças para lutar por ele.

** b Como calmar esta profunda obsesión /b **

_ i Como acalmar esta profunda obsessão /i _

** b Como le explico a mi alma /b **

_ i Como explico a minha alma /i _

** b Que se termino**** /b **

_ i Que se termino /i _

** b Me estoy volviendo loco por ti /b **

_ i Estou ficando louco por ti /i _

** b Que hasta en mis sueños te veo /b **

_ i Que até em meus sonhos te vejo /i _

** b Sin ti yo me muero /b **

_ i Sem você eu morro /i _

Hermione tossiu e, decidida, sentou-se novamente. Aos poucos foi se recuperando. Aos poucos foi se levantando. Em pé, colocou a mão esquerda na parede e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, olhando para baixo, chorando.

** b Y este corazón que te robaste /b **

_ i E este coração que te roubaram /i _

** b Cuando te marchaste /b **

_ i Quando te machucaram /i _

** b Y te marchaste con mis besos /b **

_ i E você se machucou com meus beijos /i _

** b Con mis besos y mis sueños /b **

_ i Com meus beijos e meus sonhos /i _

De repente, desabou no chão. Não agüentava. A tristeza tomara posse dela. Ela sentou-se e colocou a cabeça nos joelhos, chorando por só ter se ligado naquele momento que amava Draco Malfoy, a pessoa que ela mais odiava naquele momento.

** b Y este corazón esta latiendo /b **

_ i E este coração está batendo /i _

** b Cada vez, mas lento. **** /b **

_ i Cada vez mais lento /i _

** b Y estoy sintiendo en mis adentros /b **

_ i Estou sentindo dentro de mim /i _

** b Como el fuego no se apago /b **

_ i Como o fogo que não se apagou /i _

Hermione encostou novamente a cabeça na parede e, ainda chorando, ficou pensando no porque de tudo de errado estar acontecendo com ela naquele ano. Perguntou a si mesma se ainda haviam coisas a serem descobertas. Dumbledore havia lhe dito que iria descobrir muitas outras coisas. Mas que coisas seriam essas?

** b Sigue ardiendo /b **

_ i Segue ardendo /i _

** b Mientras exista el amor /b **

_ i Enquanto existir o amor /i _

** b No se apago el amor /b **

_ i Não se apagou o amor /i _

** b Y este corazón /b **

_ i E este coração /i _

A garota, então, se decidiu. Ia lutar por Draco. Mas, o problema era que ela não sabia como que ela ia lutar por ele. Não tinha nenhum plano, nenhuma idéia.

** b Y este corazón que te robaste /b **

_ i E este coração que te roubaram /i _

** b Cuando te marchaste /b **

_ i Quando te machucaram /i _

** b Y te marchaste con mis besos /b **

_ i E você se machucou com meus beijos /i _

** b Con mis besos y mis sueños /b **

_ i Com meus beijos e meus sonhos /i _

Hermione perguntou a si mesma se a decisão tomada era a certa e, depois de concluir que era, enxugou os olhos.

** b Y este corazón esta latiendo /b **

_ i E este coração está batendo /i _

** b Cada vez, mas lento. /b **

_ i Cada vez mais lento /i _

** b Y estoy sintiendo en mis adentros /b **

_ i E estou sentido dentro de mim /i _

** b Como el fuego no se ****apago /b **

_ i Como o fogo que não se apagou /i _

Com a decisão e os olhos enxugados, Hermione começou a parar de chorar. Ainda escorriam algumas lágrimas por seu rosto, mas eram poucas. Ficou apenas soluçando por um longo tempo. Parou de soluçar exatamente na mesma hora que a música terminou.

Depois que parou de soluçar, ela levantou-se e, andando lentamente, ela foi à direção a escadaria. Subiu todas as escadas e, no sétimo andar, virou o corredor e foi andando por ele, até chegar a frente do retrato da Mulher Gorda.

Hermione disse a senha e a Mulher Gorda, vendo a cara de tristeza de Hermione, abriu a porta mais rápida do que qualquer outra vez que ela tenha aberto rápido.

Ela subiu direto para o dormitório. Trocou de roupa e jogou-se na cama.

Quando sua cabeça caiu em cima de seu travesseiro, a garota o sentiu duro. Espantada, a garota sentou-se na cama, pegou o travesseiro e colocou-o em seu colo. Ela então viu o que havia deixado o travesseiro dela tão duro: o diário que Rony havia lhe dado.

Hermione pegou-o e começou a escrever com uma pena e um tinteiro que estavam em cima de seu criado mudo.

Aos poucos, foi ficando cansada, até que, de tão cansada, dormiu em cima do diário, com a pena na mão.

N/A: Nhááá! Quatorze páginas para esse capítulo! E não é que fico bom? Eu gostei... Não é o meu favorito, mas eu gostei...

EM PRIMEIRO LUGAR, QUERO ME DESCULPAR PELA DEMORA DO CAPÍTULO 4! EU JÁ TENHO ATÉ O CAPÍTULO 7 PRONTO, MAS, EU MANDO CAPÍTULO POR CAPÍTULO, POR QUE ANTES DE ENVIAR EU VO REVISANDO...

Agora, quero agradecer a vocês que votaram na minha fic! ELA ESTÁ EM 2º LUGAR DE NOVO!

TRAJETÓRIA DA MINHA FIC:

12/02 Publicação do 1º capítulo

19/02 2º lugar

26/02 3º lugar

12/03 8º lugar

19/03 Fora do Ranking

26/03 7º lugar

09/04 2º lugar

16/04 2º lugar

GENTE, BRIGADA MESMO!

Hum... A "Música Tema" desse capítulo: Este Corazón – RBD... Quando eu ouvi essa música eu estava começando a escrever esse capítulo. Ai eu pensei: "Eu tenho que colocar essa música nesse capítulo".Well, eu recomendo que ouçam a música enquanto lêem a parte que tem a música. Eu fiz isso quando fui revisar o texto e juro que me emocionei...

Outra coisa: até hoje eu não expliquei os comentários que vem entre parênteses na maioria dos capítulos publicados. Quando estiver assim: (blábláblá) é um comentário do PRÓPRIO TEXTO, ou seja, detalhes que eu não consigo colocar no enredo, se é que vocês me entendem. Agora, se estiver assim: _ i (blábláblá) /i _é um comentário MEU, ou seja, não tem nada a ver com o enredo escrito. São apenas comentários que eu faço para que o leitor entenda um pouco mais o que eu escrevo, ou seja, leia nas entrelinhas. Capithi?

Agora, explicando para quem não entendeu esse capítulo:

A DECISÃO DA HERMIONE: vocês terão que descobrir! Eu não conto... Até porque, logo, logo, vai aparecer o PORQUE do "DIÁRIO" dado por Rony, O QUE a Hermione escreveu naquele pergaminho, O QUE ela escreveu no diário e O QUE FOI que ela decidiu. Então, não percam os próximos capítulos. XP

Sobre as views que eu não respondi no capítulo anterior, é que, quando vocês mandaram a view, eu já tinha mandando o capítulo para o 3V...

Agora, respondendo as views, que SUPERARAM todas as outras vezes que eu recebi views... BRIGADA!

Rafael Potter: Olha ai! Escrevo sim! Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo e que leia os próximos. Beijos

Debi: Nhááá... É. A atualização do Capítulo 4 demorou, né? Mas, essa vez não demorou tanto... Você gostou tanto assim da minha fic para reler duas vezes? O.O! Estou espantadérrima. De qualquer forma, ta ai o capítulo, né? A propósito, eu gosto de deixar os outros na curiosidade porque eu sou MÁ! Muáááááááááááááá... apanha Ta bom, já parei! EI, ei... Já atualizei! Não precisa chorar. E, falando nisso, você já tinha esse capítulo, não tinha? Beijocas no seu coração...

Mhia: Oi! Que legal que você gosta tanto da minha fic. Mas, eu acho que ela ainda vai ficar melhor. Como você pediu-me "POR FAVOR" eu atualizei, viu? Mas, não se acostuma! Quer saber o que vai acontecer? EU NÃO CONTOOO! VAI TER QUE ESPERAR OS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS! Eu sou MÁ! Muáááááááááááááá... apedrejada Ta bom... Não faço mais isso! Nhááá... Brigada pelo elogio... Quer dizer... Aquilo foi um elogio, né? Beijos lotados de gloss

Pa: PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Você de novo por aqui. Que saudades de você, garota... Só porque você pediu, eu não vou judiar EXAGERADAMENTE do nosso shipper. Eu só vou judiar DEMASEADAMENTE. Certo? Ei! Gostou desse capítulo? Você falou que estava ansiosa. Espero que tenha gostado. BEIJOS ESTALADÉRRIMOS.

Rafael Potter: Eu não atualizei de novo? Você é que comento de novo! Que saco, ter que ficar respondendo suas views, moleque... Brincadeira, amigo! Agradeço por você gostar tanto da minha fic. E VOTA NA MINHA FIC, VIU? JÁ FICAMOS TRÊS VEZES EM 2º LUGAR, MAS, 1º LUGAR, ATÉ AGORA, NADA! Beijinho

Carol Hufflepuff: Ai, ai, ai... Cadê aquele príncipe encantado que eu pedi? Hauhau. Brincadeira, amiga! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo... E que volte sempre. Beijos

Nat Lovegood: JÁ ATUALIZEI! Ei, eu tenho uma fã? NOSSA! Eu não sabia dessa! Brigada por ser minha fã. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. Beijocas

Paola: VOTA EM MIM! VOTA EM MIM! VOTA EM MIM!

Raquel: Calma, calma, Raquel. Já atualizei. Não precisa sair distribuindo tapas para todo mundo. Pode deixar que o capítulo ta ai. Beijos... E VÊ SE ACALMA ESSES NERVOS.

Dani¹: Mas que fofo. Brigada pelos elogios. Também te amo por você existir!

Dani²: Era você no outro view? Nossa! Nem percebi! Hauhau. Também te amo, prima. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo.

Rafael Potter: Aff, muita brecha sua não votar em mim.

Anataly: UAU! Mais uma pessoa gostou da minha fic! Que legal... Sim, senhoura. Vou atualizar sim, ta? Não precisa ficar brava!

Simone: Hey, Sisi (posso te chamar de Sisi, né?), que bom que você está gostando da minha fic! Estou tendo que dormir mais para ter mais e mais idéias para a fic. E olha, dormir cansa, viu? Hauhau! O Aaron? O Deus grego? Sim, sim... Vai aparecer sim! Se você notar, ele apareceu nesse capítulo. E vai aparecer em mais... Sobre a idéia do baile: eu tenho a fic "Forças do Destino" toda "preparada" com uma seqüência e não deu para encaixar a sua idéia na seqüência... PORÉM, eu vou fazer a fic "Forças do Destino 2" e, para sua felicidade, terá um baile. Beijoquinhas e brigada pela idéia.

Patricia: PAAA! Oies, moreco... Eu também gosto mais do capítulo 3... Não sei porque! Talvez porque o capítulo 4 seja meio sem sal, ou seja, sem muita ação. Mas, o capítulo 5 é melhor que o capítulo 3, não é? E o que está por vir, muito melhor! Beijinhos

Patricia: Oies PattyPunk... Gosteiii... Hauhau! Eu prefiro PA, mas, se você gosta mais do PATTYPUNK, chamarei você, alternadamente de PA e PATTYPUNK... Beijos e VOTE EM FORÇAS DO DESTINO!

Para não matar ninguém de curiosidade, um pedacinho do próximo capítulo (Que já está pronto. Na verdade, o capítulo 6 e o capítulo 7 estão prontos! Mas eu não mando todos porque eu sou MÁ! Muáááááááá... Hunf! Risada maléfica, nada legal).

"O som dos passos de Hermione ecoava pela Ala Hospitalar toda. Quem sabe, pelo castelo todo. Estava tudo muito silêncio. Dava até para ouvir as gotas de orvalho escorregando das folhas e caindo no chão dos jardins das terras de Hogwarts. Hermione nem ligou para o tamanho do silêncio. Continuou andando até a cama e quando chegou lá, sentou-se. Passou-se cinco minutos e nada da enfermeira. Dez minutos, quinze, vinte, trinta, cinqüenta... Madame Promfrey estava demorando. Será que ela havia esquecido da garota? Talvez. Quem sabe? Hermione não sabia. Tudo indicava que sim. Chateada, ela jogou-se na cama e ficou olhando para o teto. Seus olhos estavam tão cansados que Hermione acabou cedendo e dormindo na cama da Ala Hospitalar em que estava deita, mesmo com dor de cabeça e querendo sua cama".

Beijos para todos e obrigada pelo carinho.

Luísa C. Weasley!


	6. Falsa Ajuda de Pansy e O Caça Talentos

Forças do Destino

Capítulo 6 – A _(Falsa) _Ajuda de Pansy e O Caça-Talento

Hermione acordou no dia seguinte sonolenta, cansada, triste e devagar. Vagarosamente, a garota esfregou os olhos com a mão esquerda e depois se sentou na cama, ainda enrolada nas cobertas. Ela olhou para sua mão direita: estava suja de tinta.

Suspirando, a garota se descobriu e levantou-se da cama. Colocou um chinelo, desceu as escadas e foi para o banheiro do dormitório numa lerdeza que só vendo. Lá, tomou banho e depois trocou de roupa. Um pouco mais acorda, a garota voltou para o dormitório um pouco mais rápido do que na ida ao banheiro.

Chegando no dormitório, foi até seu criado-mudo, pegou sua escova que estava em cima dele e penteou seu cabelo. Com o cabelo penteado, colocou a escova de volta ao seu lugar e passou o perfume que costumava usar.

Deixou o chinelo do lado da cama, pegou um par de meias em sua mala e seus sapatos, sentou-se em sua cama, colocou nos pés as meias, calçou os sapatos e depois se levantou.

Desceu as escadas do dormitório novamente e saiu do salão comunal.

Vendo o rostinho de tristeza de Hermione, a Mulher Gorda disse, carinhosamente: "Não fique triste, Srta. Ontem foi ontem. Hoje é um novo dia. E que dia lindo é esse! Não amargure seu dia com as tristezas passadas". Nada conseguiu então, continuou: "Levante esse rosto. Olhe para frente. Pois, assim você vai longe!" Ainda assim, nada conseguiu, mas, não desistiu: "Não deixe que eles te abalem. Mostre quem você é! Mostre que você é forte! Mostre que você é um leão! Mostre que você é uma grifinoriana!".

Ao ouvir as últimas quatro frases que a Mulher Gorda falava com grande entonação, Hermione abriu um sorriso tímido, depois deu tchau à porteira, desceu as escadas e foi para o salão principal tomar café da manhã.

Sentou-se na mesa de sua casa e se viu feliz por não ter visto Draco nem Jenny durante café e por ter tomado o seu café da manhã com Harry e Rony, que haviam voltado a se falar.

Nas aulas que teve durante a manhã, Hermione não encontrou muito interesse, mas mesmo assim, prestou atenção nas aulas, fazendo suas normais anotações. Viu Draco e Jenny sentados um longe do outro em duas aulas (Transfiguração e Feitiços), mas fingiu que não os viu.

Durante o almoço, também não viu Draco e Jenny juntos, o que a animou um pouco mais, fazendo-a encontrar um pouco mais de interesse nas aulas da parte da tarde. A cada minuto que se passava, ela ficava mais animada. Mesmo que a aula fosse com a Sonserina e ela tivesse que ver o casal de pombinhos, ela ficava cada vez mais animada. Tanto é que na hora do jantar, ela era a aluna mais animada da Grifinória e de toda a escola, mesmo com toda aquela tristeza dos dias anteriores, o que surpreendeu a muitos alunos. O mais surpreso de todos foi Draco Malfoy.

Hermione estava sentada a frente de Harry e Rony, conversando alegremente, como se ela fosse uma menininha feliz de cinco anos que acabara de ganhar o pônei que tanto queria desde que vira o brinquedo na televisão. Cada movimento de seus lábios, cada movimento de seus braços, cada movimento de sua cabeça, enfim, cada movimento da garota estava sendo observado por um ser loiro, de olhos claros, que sorria fingidamente para Jenny Granger, enquanto olhava, pelo cantinho do olho, a garota que ele havia ferido.

Normalmente Hermione sentiria o olhar e se irritaria, mas, naquele momento, estava tão alegre, tão feliz, que nem ligou para se alguém a estava olhando e observando o que ela estava fazendo. Problema da pessoa que estivesse perdendo o tempo olhando para a garota, pois ela estava ocupada demais sendo feliz.

Quando acabou o jantar, Hermione levantou-se do banco onde estava sentada, despediu-se de Harry e Rony com um beijo na bochecha de cada um, que coraram, saiu do salão, subiu as escadas do saguão e, quando estava indo para a escadaria, algo, ou melhor, alguém, a chamou carinhosamente. Mas, não era qualquer pessoa, era Pansy, uma sonseriana que sempre a zoava por ela não ser inteiramente bruxa.

-Mione – chamou Pansy

-Siiim. – disse Hermione, em voz de deboche.

-Eu precisava falar com você!

-E já está falando... Hahahah

-É sério!

-Sério? O que você tem para falar sério comigo? A gente nem conversa amigavelmente... Que assunto nós vamos conversar sério? Vamos! Diga!

-Draco Malfoy.

-Eu não tenho nada a ver com esse ser desprezível. – disse Hermione, mais do que rápido.

-Você diz isso da boca para fora! Mas eu sinto que o que você diz é mentira. Você pode manipular a todos, dizendo que o odeia. Mas não a mim. Eu sei que você o ama.

-OLHA AQUI, PARKISON!

-Pansy...

-OLHA AQUI, PANSY! QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PARA CHEGAR AQUI E DIZER COISAS QUE NÃO FAZEM O MENOR SENTIDO! Ou melhor, coisas que nunca serão verdadeiras.

-Eu só vim aqui para te ajudar, Hermione...

-Você? Ajudar-me? Até parece! Hahahah.

-Eu descobri uma coisa sobre você. E, quando descobri, vi que devo desculpas. Mas, só desculpa não vão apagar meus erros, então decidi te ajudar com Draco.

-O QUÊ? O... O... O QUE VOCÊ DESCOBRIU?

-Para começar, eu não gosto da Jenny. Ela tem um jeito meio que... Nhá! Não tenho palavras. Ela é muito chata e ignorante. Eu não consigo mais aturar ela.

-E onde eu entro nisso?

-O Draco é namorado dela.

-E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

-Se ele estivesse com você, eu não teria mais que andar com ela.

-E?

-E O QUE?

-O QUE VOCÊ QUER QUE EU FAÇA? QUE EU DÊ EM CIMA DELE? QUE EU CORRA ATRÁS DELE? NUNCA! ELE JÁ DISSE QUE ME AMAVA, MAS AGORA ESTÁ COM A JENNY! EU O AMO, MAS EU TENHO MEU ORGULHO! – percebendo o que disse, Hermione engoliu seco e levou as mãos na boca, como se quisesse abafar o que dissera.

-Eu posso juntar vocês dois.

-Ele não me ama mais! Ele ama a Jenny. Nunca ficaremos juntos... Nada que qualquer pessoa fizer, inclusive você, vai me ajudar.

-Isso é o que ele diz, é o que você pensa, é o que os dois acham que é verdade... Mas, eu sei que ele ainda te ama. Ele passou o jantar todo te observando!

-Grande coisa.

-Ai, Hermione, me escuta...

-Estou te escutando!

-Se você me ajudar, nós duas vamos sair ganhando! Você com o Draco e eu sem a Jenny. Imagine isso...

Hermione ficou em silêncio por um tempo e depois, medindo as palavras, perguntou:

-Você.Pode.Mesmo... Ajudar-me... A ficar com Draco?

Pansy nem respondeu. Só balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Por impulso, sorrindo, Hermione abraçou Pansy, coisa que ela nunca pensou que faria.

-Ei, ei... Calma, Hermione. – disse Pansy, afastando-se do abraço da garota.

-Desculpa... Foi por impulso.

-Tudo bem... Sem problema. – Pansy esticou o dedo mindinho da mão direita e, olhando nos olhos de Hermione, perguntou – Amigas?

Hermione sorriu, esticou seu dedo mindinho da mão direita, entrelaçou-o no dedo de Pansy e, depois disse, ainda sorrindo:

-Amigas...

Rapidamente desentrelaçaram os dedos e seguiram juntas para a aula de teatro. Durante o caminho, Pansy foi contando o seu plano para Hermione. Ela disse também para Hermione que, na próxima vez que conversasse com Draco, teria que dizer os seus verdadeiros sentimentos para o rapaz.

Chegando na sala de teatro, a professora Trelawney avisou a Hermione que ela faria um papel pequeno.

-UMA CIDADÃ DA CIDADE QUE NÃO FALA NADA?

-Você é uma boa atriz, Srta. Granger.

-SE EU SOU UMA BOA ATRIZ POR QUE EU VOU FICAR COM UM PAPEL TÃO... TÃO... TÃO... PEQUENO! Ou melhor, MINÚSCULO.

-Calma, Hermione.

-CALMA NADA, PANSY! EU QUERO SABER O POR QUE DE EU TER QUE FICAR COM ESSE PAPEL MINÚSCULO.

-Por que todos os papéis estão definidos. Eu não vou mudar todo mundo de papel porque VOCÊ não conseguiu se concentrar no papel principal.

-Hunf!

-Fica calma, Hermione.

-Srta. Granger, você é uma grande atriz. Vai conseguir fazer do seu papel a grande atração da peça. Eu tenho total e completa confiança nisso.

-Está bem!

Hermione, por mais que estivesse irritada com a troca de papel, não pode contestar mais, pois a decisão, a professora já havia tomado, e não parecia que ela iria mudar de idéia.

Apesar de tudo, Hermione conseguiu enxergar uma coisa boa: pelo menos, durante os ensaios, poderia papear com Pansy. E, como ninguém mais sabia as falas de cor da Julieta, se acontecesse alguma coisa com Jenny, provavelmente, ela teria que fazer o papel. Até porque ela era a única personagem que não falava nada, sendo assim, ter ou não ter o personagem dela não faria a menor diferença.

A aula de teatro, para Hermione, aquele dia, por um lado, até que foi legal, pois ela ficou a aula toda conversando com Pansy, já que a cena que ela entrava não fora ensaiado naquele dia. Por outro, ela praticamente chorou quando viu Draco beijando Jenny na cena do primeiro beijo de Romeu e Julieta, que estava sendo passada para "a outra" aquele dia.

Terminando a aula, Hermione se despediu de Pansy e saiu andando da sala. Draco, vendo a garota sair da sala, despediu-se de Jenny com um selinho e saiu atrás da garota.

Hermione estava longe demais e andando rápido demais. Draco teve que correr um pouco para conseguir alcançar a garota.

-Granger. – disse Draco, segurando o braço de Hermione, quando a alcançou – Não me esperou por que?

Hermione soltou-se de Draco e, olhando furiosamente para o garoto, disse:

-Por que eu deveria te esperar?

-Porque devemos monitorar o castelo JUNTOS, coisa que não temos feito a um bom tempo.

-POR QUE SERÁ?

-É? POR QUE SERÁ?

-A CULPA É TODA SUA!

-MINHA?

-É! VOCÊ É QUE ESTÁ COM A JENNY E NÃO EU!

Draco engoliu seco. De fato, um pouco da culpa era dele. Ele abaixou a cabeça e, com lágrimas nos olhos, olhando para chão, falou baixo, de forma que Hermione teve que se abaixar um pouco para ouvir o que ele dizia.

-Agora a culpa é minha, mas foi você quem estragou tudo. Você estragou tudo. Você que matou nosso amor.

-AMOR? – Hermione levantou a cabeça de Draco com raiva e viu lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto do loiro. – AQUILO NÃO ERA AMOR!

-SE NÃO ERA AMOR ERA O QUE?

-ERA... ERa... Era... Era... ERA SÓ UMA ATRAÇÃO PASSAGEIRA, NADA MAIS!

-ATRAÇÃO PASSAGEIRA?

-É... TANTO ERA UMA ATRAÇÃO PASSAGEIRA, QUE EU JÁ NEM SINTO MAIS NADA POR VOCÊ! MAIS NADA! – ao terminar de falar, a garota percebeu o que havia dito por impulso e viu mais lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto do garoto. – E você também... Não sente... Mais nada por mim. E essa é a verdade.

-É! EU TAMBÉM NÃO SINTO MAIS NADA POR VOCÊ! – agora foi pelo rosto de Hermione que escorreram lágrimas.

-IDIOTA! – Hermione juntou toda a sua força na mão direita e ia bater no rosto de Draco. Mas, daquela vez, o garoto fora mais rápido. Quando ela levantou o braço direito, ele o segurou com a mão esquerda e, rapidamente, deu um giro e começou a torcer o braço e o ombro de Hermione. – AI! PÁRA!

-POR QUE EU DEVERIA?

-POR QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ ME MACHUCANDO!

Draco olhou para os olhos de Hermione e soltou a mão do braço da garota. Mais lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto de Hermione.

-VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA! – ela disse, passando a mão esquerda no ombro machucado.

-VOCÊ FOI QUEM ESTRAGOU TUDO QUE HAVIA ENTRE NÓS E EU É QUE SOU UM IDIOTA?

-VOCÊ É QUEM ESTÁ NAMORANDO E NÃO EU!

-MAS VOCÊ COMEÇOU A NAMORAR O WEASLEY ANTES QUE EU COMESSACE A NAMORAR A SUA IRMÃ!

-ELA NÃO É MINHA IRMÃ!

-É SIM! E, POR SINAL, SABE MAIS DA SUA FAMÍLIA DO QUE VOCÊ MESMA!

-MENTIRA! VOCÊ ESTÁ MENTINDO DE NOVO!

-EU NÃO MINTO!

-CALA A BOCA!

-CALA A BOCA VOCÊ, SUA SANGUE-RUIM...

Hermione respirou alto e começou a chorar. Ela colocou a mão no rosto e abaixou a cabeça.

-Me... Me... Me desculpe, Hermione.

-Me deixa em paz, Malfoy! – falou a garota, ainda de cabeça baixa.

-Eu... Eu... Eu... Não pretendia te ofender!

Ao ouvir a frase que Draco havia acabado de falar, Hermione levantou a cabeça devagar e olhando nos olhos do garoto, perguntou:

-É... É verdade?

-O-O que?

-O que você disse...

-O que eu disse?

-Que você não quis me ofender!...

-Ah! Lógico que eu não quis...

-E por que não?

-Porque... Er... Porque... Er... Er... Sei lá! Tudo tem que ter uma explicação lógica? Eu não quis te ofender e ponto!

-Mas tem que ter um motivo!

-Mas não tem... Cabo!

Os dois abaixaram a cabeça e ficaram em silêncio por uns dois minutos.

Depois de um tempo, Hermione levantou a cabeça e, olhando para Draco, disse:

-E-Eu... Nã... – começou ela, gaguejando. Ouvindo a garota, Draco também levantou a cabeça e olhou nos olhos dela, que olhava nos olhos dele. – Eu não falava sério.

-Quando?

-Quando disse que não sentia mais nada por você... Fo-Foi por impulso.

-Eu também disse da boca para fora quando disse que não te amava mais.

-Mas não podemos ficar juntos.

-Por que não?

-Porque você está com a Jenny.

-Por você, eu largo tudo. Basta você dizer que me ama, que eu deixo a Jenny.

-NÃO! – a garota gritou, virando o rosto.

Draco olhou furioso para Hermione e apertou o braço dela, como sempre fazia.

-Ninguém nunca me diz não!

-Agora as coisas mudaram, Malfoy.

Draco soltou a garota, que esfregou o lugar machucado.

-É... Que maravilha! Eu aqui, me declarando para você e você diz que não!

-Como posso ter certeza que você vai mesmo terminar com a Jenny? Como posso ter certeza que você não está brincando comigo? Como posso ter certeza que você realmente me ama? Como posso ter certeza de que depois que você terminar com a Jenny você vai ficar comigo? Como pos...

-Confiando em mim. – Draco cortou a frase de Hermione colocando o dedo indicador da mão esquerda nos lábios da garota – Se você confiar em mim, tudo ficará bem! – ele tirou o dedo de cima dos lábios de Hermione.

-Confiar em você é uma coisa que, infelizmente, eu não posso fazer.

-Tente confiar em mim, Granger!

-PÁRA! – ao falar isso, Hermione virou o rosto para o lado esquerdo e colocou a mão esquerda para cima, como se fosse para manter distância de Draco.

Draco, que até aquele momento estava longe, abaixou a mão da garota, agarrou os dois braços de Hermione com as mãos e, olhando nos olhos da garota que estavam cheios de lágrimas, disse:

-Pára você, Hermione! Pára com isso! Deixa esse orgulho de lado.

-EU SOU ORGULHOSA SIM E NÃO VAI SER VOCÊ QUE VAI MUDAR ISSO!

-Se for preciso, mudarei o universo para poder te mudar.

-Então, pode começar com você mesmo! Mude seu jeito de ser e depois venha falar comigo.

-Desde o nosso primeiro beijo, eu já mudei.

Hermione olhou nos olhos de Draco, que também estavam cheios de lágrimas e olhavam fundo nos olhos dela.

-É! Você mudou! Está mais idiota do que antes.

Draco soltou Hermione, empurrando-a contra a parede.

-AI – berrou a garota quando bateu a cabeça na parede. Ela escorregou pela parede com a mão na cabeça, chorando de dor.

Draco correu em direção da garota e agachou-se perto dela.

-De-Desculpa.

-IDIOTA – ela disse, olhando para Draco com raiva – Você consegue estragar qualquer momento romântico. Se bem que aquilo nem era um momento romântico. – ela começou a se levantar, meio tonta. Draco levantou-se e se ofereceu para ajuda-la, mas Hermione o empurrou para longe dela. – Me deixa em paz. – Hermione falou quando Draco veio para perto dela novamente.

-Promete que vai confiar em mim?

-Ta, ta! Eu confio em você! Mas, me deixa em paz. – ela respondeu, andando em direção da escadaria, ainda com a mão na cabeça. Na escadaria, viu que estava com Draco no quinto andar. Rapidamente, começou a descer as escadas e parou no primeiro andar. Andou pelo corredor até o final e lá, abriu a porta da Ala Hospitalar. – Olá! – ela falou ao empurrar a porta e colocar a cabeça dentro da Ala. Ela ouviu o eco de sua voz, mas não ouviu nenhuma resposta. Abobalhada pela batida da cabeça, ela olhou para o teto, e como não ouviu nada, balançou os ombros, entrou na sala e encostou a porta. Caminhou devagar até uma sala que ficava em um dos lados da enfermaria. Chegando lá, bateu na porta de leve. Ela ouviu um som de algo caindo no chão vir detrás da porta e depois ouviu passos. Logo, alguém abriu a porta com cara de sono: Madame Pomfrey.

-Sim, minha querida. – disse a enfermeira, tonta de sono.

-Eu bati a cabeça e queria saber se tem algo que possa diminuir a dor.

-Oh! Sim, claro. – Madame Pomfrey indicou uma das camas para Hermione e pediu que a garota aguardasse lá. Ela entrou em seu dormitório novamente enquanto Hermione caminhava em direção da cama indicada.

O som dos passos de Hermione ecoaram pela Ala Hospitalar toda. Quem sabe, pelo castelo todo. Estava tudo muito silêncio. Dava até para ouvir as gotas de orvalho escorregando das folhas e caindo no chão dos jardins das terras de Hogwarts. Hermione nem ligou para o tamanho do silêncio. Continuou andando até a cama e quando chegou lá, sentou-se. Passou-se cinco minutos e nada da enfermeira. Dez minutos, quinze, vinte, trinta, cinqüenta... Madame Pomfrey estava demorando. Será que ela havia esquecido da garota? Talvez. Quem sabe? Hermione não sabia. Tudo indicava que sim. Chateada, ela jogou-se na cama e ficou olhando para o teto. Seus olhos estavam tão cansados que Hermione acabou cedendo e dormindo na cama da Ala Hospitalar em que estava deita, mesmo com dor de cabeça e querendo sua cama.

--

Hermione acordou no dia seguinte com o canto dos passarinhos e quando se viu na Ala Hospitalar perguntou a si mesma o que estava fazendo lá.

Uns instantes depois, Madame Pomfrey saiu de seu dormitório carregando uma bandeja e levou até a cama de Hermione, que ainda estava abobalhada pela batida da cabeça na parede da noite anterior e olhava para o teto.

-Bom dia, minha querida. Está se sentindo melhor?

-O que eu estou fazendo aqui?

-Enquanto eu estava preparando uma poção para sua dor de cabeça, você acabou dormindo aqui. Quando a poção ficou pronta, eu a trouxe, mas você estava dormindo, e eu fiquei com pena de te acordar. Cobri-te e fui dormir. Eu acordei há duas horas atrás e vim ver se estava tudo bem com você. Percebi que você estava doente e fui preparar uma poção. Voltei agora com seu café da manhã e o remédio.

-Eu dei muito trabalho?

-Fica calma, minha querida. Não tem nenhum problema! Eu estou aqui para cuidar de todos vocês.

Hermione sorriu e Madame Pomfrey sorriu em retribuição. Hermione ficou meio que perplexa: nunca havia visto Madame Pomfrey sorrir. A enfermeira de Hogwarts era sempre tão séria e antipática. Era estranho para a garota vê-la sorrir.

-Bom, eu acho melhor a Srta tomar o remédio, comer o café da manhã, ir para seu dormitório e descansar. – ouvindo Madame Pomfrey falar, Hermione pegou um copo com um líquido verde espesso dentro e tomou, tampando o nariz, com uma cara de nojo. Quando colocou o líquido na boca, viu que o remédio era docinho, parecia uma bala líquida. Então, pegou o prato e a colher que estavam na bandeira e começou a comer o mingau que a enfermeira trouxera para ela – Acabei de enviar ao Professor Dumbledore um coruja te dispensando das aulas até que você esteja melhor.

-Mas, – disse Hermione, engasgando – Cof! Cof! Mas, eu não posso perder aula!

-Mas, nada! Você precisa descansar. E depois, o Professor Dumbledore já providenciou que após cada aula que perder, a Srta receba a matéria toda, com todos os detalhes.

-Certo! Mas, porque eu não posso ficar aqui na Ala Hospitalar? – após perguntar, Hermione voltou a comer o mingau, que estava realmente delicioso.

-Isso, a Srta terá que perguntar ao Professor Dumbledore. Eu não sei o porque também. Eu só sigo as orientações que ele me passa, certo?

Hermione balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, passando a mensagem de que estava tudo bem. Apesar do que havia dito, ela ainda sim queria saber o motivo, porém, continuou comendo o mingau em meio de goles de suco de manga, que também estava delicioso.

Quando terminou de comer, ela levantou-se da cama com ajuda da Madame Pomfrey que ficara observando a garota comer. Enquanto a Madame Pomfrey ia até o seu dormitório fazer alguma coisa (o que Hermione não conseguiu ouvir), a garota arrumou a cama em que havia dormido aquela noite e ficou esperando a enfermeira voltar.

Cinco minutos depois, Madame Pomfrey voltou com um pote de vidro de tamanho médio com o remédio verde que Hermione tomara e recomendou que a garota tomasse uma colher em cada uma hora enquanto ela estivesse acordada. A enfermeira entregou o pote de remédio e a colher que deveria ser usada.

Ao receber a colher, Hermione guardou-a em suas vestes. A garota agradeceu a enfermeira e saiu da Ala Hospitalar, meio tonta. Ela caminhou até a escadaria e começou a subir. Tonta, esbarrou em Draco Malfoy, tropeçou e caiu. Com a queda, a colher caiu no chão e Draco a pegou.

-Ora, ora... Quem nós vemos aqui? – disse o garoto, jogando a colher para cima e pegando-a quando ela chegava perto de sua mão. Mesmo tonta, a garota percebeu que ele estava acompanhado de Crabbe e Goyle. – Hermione, Hermione... Andando por ai desse jeito... Isso não vai dar certo!

-Me devolve isso, Malfoy! – disse Mione, levantando, cada vez mais tonta. – Se eu estou desse jeito é por culpa sua...

-Oh! Quer dizer que por minha culpa você nasceu tonta?

Hermione observava a colher subir, descer, parar na mão de Draco, subir, descer, parar na mão de Draco e assim sucessivamente e se distraiu.

-Granger... – chamou Draco, docemente.

-AH! – gritou Hermione, assustada – Devolve isso, por favor...

-Por que eu deveria?

-Porque eu estou doente! E se você me ama, me devolverá...

-Há, há, há... É aí que você se engana... Só te devolvo se você confiar em mim novamente!

-Não vamos começar com isso de novo!

-Ah, vamos sim! Você confia em mim?

-Draco, para com isso e me devolve a colher! Eu to doente... Será que nem me amando você me deixa em paz?

-Você confi... – Draco parou de falar quando se tocou de uma coisa – Você me chamou de Draco?

-Não!

-Eu tenho certeza que chamou!

-NÃO, EU TE CHAMEI DE DRACO! Agora me devolve a colher...

-Você confia em mim? – ele perguntou novamente

-Por favor!

-SIM OU NÃO? – Draco perguntou de novo, já perdendo a paciência...

-Ta, ta... Eu confio. Mas, me devolve a colher.

Com um sorriso de triunfo nos lábios, Draco jogou a colher para Hermione. Ela foi tentar pegar a colher, mas, como estava tonta, tropeçou e, de novo, caiu. E, de novo, Draco correu para não deixar que ela se machucasse. E, de novo, Hermione estava nos braços de Draco.

-Quantas outras vezes você ainda vai tropeçar para que eu te pegue?

-AH! CALA A BOCA! – gritou Hermione, se soltando de Draco. Ela pegou a colher do chão e subiu as escadas, sendo seguida com os olhos por Malfoy.

Quando chegou no sétimo andar, saiu da escadaria e andou pelo corredor na direção em que o retrato da Mulher Gorda estava. Chegando lá, disse a senha e a Mulher Gorda abriu a porta para a garota e estimou melhoras para a grifinoriana.

Já no Salão Comunal, Hermione olhou em todos os cantos e não achou ninguém, então subiu para seu dormitório. Quando chegou lá, abriu a porta, entrou, foi até seu criado-mudo, colocou o pote do remédio e a colher em cima do criado-mudo, se jogou na cama, se cobriu com a coberta e dormiu.

Noves dias se passaram. Para Hermione foram dias idênticos uns aos outros. Todo dia de manhã, Hermione acordava com o som do despertador indicando que já era hora da garota se levantar. Esfregava os olhos e olhava para o relógio, para marcar o tempo do remédio. Depois, pegava a colher, abria o pote com o remédio verde, pega uma colherada e levava a boca. Após tomar o remédio, sentava em sua cama e esperava que Fawkes, a fênix de Dumbledore, trouxesse o café da manhã da garota. Depois que Fawkes entregava a ela o café, Hermione dava a ave um pedaço de bolacha e ela, depois de comer, levantava vôo e voltava ao gabinete do diretor. Durante o horário das aulas da manhã, Hermione tomava banho e depois ficava fazendo as lições pedidas pelos professores nas aulas da noite anterior. Na hora do almoço, Fawkes sempre trazia o almoço de Hermione e a matéria das aulas matinais. Após receber algo para comer, ela voltava voando por fora do castelo para a sala do diretor. Hermione comia a comida trazida por Fawkes e depois mandava para a cozinha o prato e os restos. Durante as aulas da tarde, fazia a lição das aulas matinais, sempre se lembrando de tomar de hora em hora o remédio. De noite, na hora do jantar, Madame Promfrey levava um prato de sopa e aproveitava para verificar se a garota estava melhorando e se já podia voltar à convivência com os outros alunos. E a resposta era sempre a mesma: Hermione tinha que ficar mais um tempo para melhor.

Na nona noite, porém, após verificar se Hermione estava melhor, Madame Promfrey falou para a garota, sorrindo:

-Acho que você já pode voltar amanhã mesmo.

-Sério?

-Ahan! Sua doença já foi embora...

-O que eu tinha?

-Dumbledore pediu para que não lhe dissesse. Mas, posso lhe informar que você não foi a única pessoa que pegou essa doença. Uma outra garota também pegou, mas, a sua foi muito forte. A dela foi mais fraca.

-Quem?

-Jenny Granger?

-O QUÊ?

-Deve ser de família...

-ELA NÃO É MINHA IRMÃ!

-Fique calma, querida... – disse a enfermeira, mandando, com a varinha, o prato de sopa vazio para a cozinha, se levantando e pegando o pote de remédio – Acho melhor a Srta descansar um pouco. Amanhã será um dia difícil para a Srta. – ela caminhou até a porta e abriu-a. Antes de sair, virou-se para Hermione e disse – Há muitas coisas que você, minha querida, irá descobrir. – e saiu do quarto, mas, colocou a cabeça para dentro de novo – Só mais uma coisa: BOA SORTE!

Após ouvir a última frase de Madame Promfrey, Hermione ficou curiosa: o que ela iria descobrir? Por que parecia que todo mundo sabia mais que ela? Mas, seguiu o conselho da enfermeira, deitou e dormiu.

--

Hermione acordou na manhã seguinte com o despertador tocando. Percebeu que era quarta-feira, e que teria muita matéria naquele dia. Apesar de estar com um pouco de sono, estava feliz: após nove dias, iria finalmente voltar a ter aulas. Apesar de receber a matéria todos os dias, ela gostava de ter a aula e fazer suas próprias anotações. Também estava feliz porque iria voltar para o curso de teatro: durante os nove dias que ficara de repouso, não pode ira para o curso e, com certeza, a professora Trelawney deve ter ficado uma fera com ela.

Rapidamente, Hermione desceu as escadas do dormitório e foi para o banheiro. Tomou banho, trocou de roupa e subiu de novo para o dormitório. No dormitório, penteou o cabelo que estava molhado e o prendeu. Depois, separou o rabo de cavalo em várias pequenas mexas e fez uma trança com cada mexa, prendendo-a com um elástico de silicone: a partir daquele dia iria fazer os mais diversos penteados.

Colocou a meia e os sapatos e desceu para o salão comunal. Lá, encontrou Harry e Rony que a aguardavam em pé, um do lado outro, sorrindo, com, cada um deles, uma rosa na mão direita. Vendo os dois amigos, Hermione correu em direção deles e os abraçou.

-HERMIONE! – disseram os dois, em coro, quando ela os abraçou.

Soltando os dois, ela sorriu e disse:

-Estava com saudade!

-Pra você! – os dois garotos disseram, novamente em coro, e entregando cada um a rosa que estava na mão deles.

-AH! Brigada! – ela disse sorrindo. Com a varinha, ela mandou as duas rosas vermelhas para o quarto e colocou-as no vaso que estava em seu criado-mudo. – Quero saber cada detalhe do que aconteceu durante esses nove dias em que eu fiquei de cama.

-Depois a gente te conta tudo. – falou Harry

-É! Aconteceu muita coisa. – disse Rony, quase que em seguida.

-NOSSA! É só que eu desapareça por uma semana e pouco e já acontece uma pá de coisas.

-Uma pá de coisas? – perguntou Rony – O que significa isso?

-É uma expressão, Rony. – explicou Harry

-Expressão? O que é isso?

-Eu já descobri, Harry, que os bruxos são um povo sem cultura.

-Hahahah... É, tá parecendo, Hermione!

-Vocês dois podem fazer o favor de me explicar o que é uma expressão?

-Depois, Rony. – falou Hermione – Agora, vamos tomar café!

E os três saíram do salão comunal, desceram as escadas e foram para o salão principal conversando e sorrindo. Hermione estava praticamente saltitando e, quando os três amigos chegaram no salão principal e sentaram-se à mesa para comer, a todo momento que eles ficavam em silêncio, Hermione começava a cantar uma música e os garotos ficaram encantados com o número de músicas que a garota conhecia.

-Eu sei, eu não canto bem, mas, vocês podem fazer o favor de falar alguma coisa? – perguntou Hermione, ao parar de cantar a décima segunda música.

-O que você quer que a gente fale? – perguntou Harry, sorrindo mais abobalhado do que nunca.

-Alguma coisa... – falou Rony, que também sorria abobalhado.

-Ai Meu Deus! Vocês não mudam mesmo, viu? – disse Hermione e começou a cantar outra música. Parava às vezes para mastigar, mas logo voltava a cantar.

Quando terminaram de tomar o café, subiram para o salão comunal, pegaram seus materiais e foram direto para a sala de aula de Feitiços, onde o professor Flitwick aguardava, na porta, aos alunos sorrindo.

-Oh, Srta Granger. Olá! Que prazer em revê-la! – disse o professor, ao ver a aluna passando ao seu lado e entrando na sala. – Espero que não fique doente novamente.

Hermione parou, virou-se para o professor e, mais radiante do que nunca, respondeu:

-Eu também espero. Perder aulas foi quase que uma morte para mim. – e, depois, foi andando para perto de Harry e Rony, que já estavam sentados na fileira do fundo esquerdo, colocou os livros sobre a mesa sentou-se entre os dois amigos.

Quando todos estavam na sala, o professor subiu nos livros que normalmente ficava para que os alunos pudessem vê-lo.

O professor iniciou a aula avisando o que eles fariam naquela aula. Eles iriam treinar mais um pouco o feitiço que haviam aprendido na aula passada.

Enquanto os outros alunos faziam o exercício dado pelo professor, Hermione e Jenny foram chamadas pelo mesmo para conversar.

-O que houve, professor? – perguntou Jenny antes que Hermione pudesse falar qualquer coisa. Ela olhou para Jenny e Jenny também olhou para ela. Por um instante, Hermione pensou estar na frente de um espelho: Jenny era idêntica a ela. Só lembrou que não estava perante a um espelho, pois viu o símbolo da Sonserina nas vestes da "irmã". Então, ela olhou de volta para o professor e Jenny fez o mesmo.

-Apesar das duas terem perdido muitas aulas, o professor Dumbledore pediu que vocês fossem a sala dele. E a professora Minerva também pediu que fossem até a sala dela. Os dois precisam conversar com as Srtas.

-É algo de grave? – perguntou Hermione

-Eu não faço a menor idéia, Srta... Er... Srta... Srta Hermione. – o professor respondeu com uma enorme dificuldade de escolher do que chamar Hermione: chamá-la pelo próprio nome ou pelo sobrenome.

-Está bem. – disse a garota. Em seguida, ela começou a caminhar para fora da sala, seguida por Jenny e pelo professor. Com as duas fora da sala, Flitwick fechou a porta atrás delas.

-Então... – disse Jenny, virando-se para Hermione – Aonde nós vamos primeiro?

-Vamos à sala da professora Minerva. Acho que o assunto com ela deve ser mais rápido do que o com Dumbledore.

-Provavelmente – disse a outra Granger.

E, assim, as duas seguiram em silêncio até a sala da professora de Transfiguração, que as esperava de pé atrás da sua mesa.

-Sentem-se. – disse a professora, após as duas Granger baterem na porta e ela permitir que alunas entrassem em sua sala. McGonagall sentou-se e as duas irmãs sentaram-se em seguida, cada uma em sua cadeira. – Espero que as duas estejam melhores da doença que pegaram.

-Sim, estamos. – disse Jenny e em seguida agradeceu a preocupação.

-Professora, eu gostaria de saber o que exatamente nós pegamos. – falou Hermione

-Eu não tenho permissão para falar sobre isso.

-Por que não? – perguntou a garota, sentando-se na ponta da cadeira, tentando intimidar a professora McGonagall.

-Srta Hermione, Dumbledore deve ter seus motivos para não permitir que contemos a vocês duas o que houve com vocês. Assim como todos os outros professores, eu acho que as Srtas só descobrirão isso juntas.

-Certo. – disse Mione, percebendo que não ia arrancar nada da professora.

-Bom. O assunto que tenho para tratar com vocês é um assunto simples. Não há nada de mais nele. Porém, quando avisamos aos outros alunos sobre isso, vocês estavam doentes e eu suponho que a Srtas não ficaram sabendo.

-Não ficamos sabendo do que, professora? – perguntou Jenny, também se sentando na ponta da cadeira, assim como Hermione.

-Além do teatro, há outra novidade. – a professora falou

-Segredos, novidades... O que falta para ser descoberto? – disse Hermione para si mesma, bem baixo, para que ninguém pudesse ouvir e depois, em voz alta perguntou que novidade era aquela.

-Um caça-talento virá a Hogwarts para procurar uma nova voz bruxa.

-Sério? – perguntou Jenny

-Não acredito! – exclamou Hermione.

-Sim, senhoritas. Aqui está o pergaminho com as informações. Os testes serão amanhã, depois do jantar. Sendo assim, se vocês forem participar, vocês não tem muito tempo para ensaiar. Bom, no dia do teste, eles darão a vocês as informações necessárias. Vocês terão que escolher uma música para cantar e deverão canta-la inteira.

-Certo. – disseram as duas Granger, em coro.

-Agora, podem se retirar. A propósito, a senha para poderem entrar na sala de Dumbledore é Diabinhos de Pimenta.

As duas garotas se levantaram ao mesmo tempo, feito um espelho, e saíram da sala de Minerva ao mesmo tempo. Fora da sala, elas seguiram para a sala de Dumbledore.

Enquanto caminhavam em direção ao andar onde se situava a gárgula que ia para a sala de Dumbledore, Jenny perguntou a Hermione:

-Por que você não gosta de mim?

-Por que eu deveria gostar?

-Talvez porque somos irmãs?

-VOCÊ NÃO É MINHA IRMÃ!

-Sou sim, Hermione. Apesar de termos algumas diferenças, nós somos irmãs gêmeas.

-NÃO SOMOS!

-Em breve, você irá descobrir toda a verdade.

-Você fala como se soubesse mais do que eu.

-Por enquanto, eu sei. Não sei tudo sobre a nossa família. Mas, sei que nós somos irmãs, coisa que você não sabia.

-Não! Você não sabe mais do que eu.

-Há coisas que nós ainda vamos descobrir.

-EU JÁ SEI DISSO! – então, a garota parou perante gárgula e disse a senha. A gárgula virou e uma escada começou a subir. As duas Granger subiram na escada e, quando estavam na frente da porta da sala de Dumbledore, as duas bateram levemente nela.

-ENTREM. – Dumbledore disse de dentro da sala.

Devagar, Hermione foi abrindo a porta e, delicadamente, colocou a cabeça dentro da sala. Vendo que não havia problemas em entrar, também colocou o resto do corpo dentro da sala. Jenny seguiu a irmã e logo as duas já estavam perante a mesa de Dumbledore, que estava vazia.

-AH! Hermione e Jenny Granger. – disse Dumbledore. As duas garotas procuraram Dumbledore pela sala toda. Só depois de um tempo viram que o diretor estava descendo a escada que havia em sua sala que dava para o segundo andar, onde estava o telescópio de Dumbledore. – Sentem-se – pediu o diretor, quando chegou em sua mesa. Após as duas garotas sentarem, cada uma em uma cadeira, Dumbledore sentou-se em sua cadeira.

-O que o senhor quer conversar com a gente? – perguntou Hermione.

-Está na hora de saber um pouco mais sobre a família Granger.

N/A: YEAH! AMEI ESSE FINAL! É final de novela. ACABA SEMPRE NA MELHOR PARTE. Hauhau. Eu não sei porque, mas eu cismei em colocar um suspense no final desse capítulo. Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo, porque eu simplesmente AMEI! Agora, as coisas vão mudar e muita coisa será explicada.

Nhá... Gente, eu to muito feliz! Forças do Destino, 1º lugar... Quando eu vi, praticamente comecei a saltitar de felicidade... Brigada mesmo gente... Estou muito feliz...

Bom, bom... Explicando o título! Eu sempre mando minha fic para umas amigas minhas (que não gostam de HP, mas adoram ler) para elas darem uma revisada. Uma delas me perguntou, como todas as outras, o porque do título: A _(Falsa)_ Ajuda de Pansy (...)! Isso, só no próximo capítulo, que está SUPER LONGO, então, para enviar o próximo capítulo, pode demorar, pois EU ainda tenho que revisar o texto.

Bom, quero pedir de novo que leiam minha outra fic: Um Amor Para Relembrar, que eu vou atualizar na próxima vez. Também peço que leiam minhas novas fics, que foram publicadas, essa semana aqui no 3V: "Bilhetes" e "O Quinto Elemento", que também são fics D/Hr.

Agora, respondendo a viwes.

Pa: OIES, MOÇA! Que bom que você gostou do Capítulo 5. E desse capítulo, você gostou? Espero que sim. Esse não é um dos meus favoritos, eu gosto muito dele. Você não gosta de RBD? Nhá... Que coisa! Eu ia colocar mais algumas músicas do RBD na fic. Mas, se você não gosta, eu vo procurar outras, ok? Beijotes...

Debi: Muáááááááá... apanha Risada maléfica, nada legal. Nhááá... Não processa eu não! Você processar eu, você vai ficar sem o final da fic... LERO-LERO! E você não quer isso, não, né? Yeah! Curiosidade é phioda! E matou o gato xP! É! Eu sou malvada! Gosto de deixar as pessoas curiosas! Mas, o capítulo 7, tá gigantesco... Você vai demorar muito tempo para ler, então, não vai poder reclamar de estar curiosa. XP Mas (sempre tem um mas), o capítulo 7, eu só mando pra próxima atualização! ... Mas é claro! É muito gostoso ficar respondendo viwes dos fãs... Isso me inspira a escrever... Eu? Bad Girl? Nhááá... Deve ser por isso que eu não ganhei presente do Noel e nem ovo do coelhinho... BUÁÁÁ! EU QUERO OVO DE PÁSCOA! xP! Então, tá! Vamos falar da história... Jenny... Bom, eu to guardando a Jenny para os próximos capítulos. É que eu só posso falar mais da Jenny quando a Hermione estiver mais próxima dela. Mas, eu já falei que a Jenny é super popular entre os garotos, mas não é inteligente. De fato, às vezes é até um pouco irresponsável e "burra". Mas, é popular. É! Coitada da Mione. Três gatos atrás dela e ela não faz nada. Na verdade, são 3 gatos e 1 meia boca: Harry, Aaron, Draco e Rony. XP... QUEM SERÁ O PRÓXIMO? Nhááá... Bligada pelo elogio... Só por causa disso, vou escrever um capítulo gigantesco só para matar sua curiosidade. Vo tentar não demora, tá? Bijuuu

Simone: Si... É que eu vou revisando os capítulos. E não dá para revisar dois, três capítulos gigantescos sem deixar erros, entendeu? Mas, eu acho que eu sou má mesma, mas na fic, porque adoro atrapalhar a vida do casal. xP! Beijocas procê!

Rafael: EU? MÁ? Eu sou super boazinha de mandar os capítulos sempre pro 3V! Beijinhos

Maga Fofa: Nhááá! Bligada pelos elogios... Bom, eu simplesmente, passo a tarde quebrando a cabeça e escrevendo os textos. Beijos glosseados.


	7. O Teste

Forças do Destino

Capítulo 7 – O Teste

-U-U-Um pouco mais... So-So-Sobre a minha família? – perguntou Hermione, de olhos arregalados, perplexa com o que Dumbledore havia dito.

-Sim, Srta Hermione – disse Dumbledore e virando-se para Jenny, ele falou – Creio que o que eu vou contar você também não sabe, Srta Jennifer.

-Provavelmente. A única coisa que eu sabia era que eu tinha uma irmã gêmea.

-O seu nome é Jenny ou Jennifer? – perguntou Hermione à irmã, mais perplexa do que antes.

-Jennifer, mas eu prefiro me apresentar como Jenny. É mais prático. Você, por exemplo, prefere que te chamem de Mione, não é?

-Er... É... Na verdade, eu prefiro Mione a Hermione.

-A mesma coisa comigo. Prefiro Jenny a Jennifer.

-Bom, Srtas, agora que já estão "devidamente" apresentadas, podemos continuar?

-Sim. – disseram as gêmeas em coro.

-Antes de começar, desejam alguma coisa? A conversa será longa.

-Um chá de camomila. – disseram Mione e Jenny novamente em coro. Após terminarem de falar, elas se entreolharam e começaram a rir.

-Do que estão rindo, senhoritas? – perguntou Dumbledore.

-Nada, professor. – disse Mione.

-Nós vamos querer dois chás de camomila.

-Está bem. – disse o diretor e, com a varinha, conjurou três xícaras: duas com chá de camomila e uma com café. A xícara que estava com o café parou na frente de Dumbledore e as duas xícaras com chá pararam uma na frente de cada uma das Granger. – Senhoritas, nós começaremos do princípio. Peço a vocês duas que me aguardem terminar de dizer o que tenho para contar a vocês para vocês fazerem alguma pergunta. – ele parou por um instante. As duas irmãs balançaram a cabeça afirmativamente e então Dumbledore continuou – Como vocês duas sabem, foram tempos muitos difíceis. Na época em que o mundo bruxo era governado pela vontade de Lord Voldemort, quem se opunha a ele acabava morrendo. Apenas um sobreviveu: Harry Potter. Mas, vocês duas também sobreviveram por um triz. Não como Harry Potter, que foi atacado pessoalmente por Lord Voldemort. Como vocês sabem, o Sr. Potter fora atacado por Voldemort, pois ele tinha medo que o garoto, quando crescesse tomasse seu lugar, pois ele ouvira a profecia pela metade. Até ai vocês sabem, não sabem? – ao ver as duas balançarem a cabeça afirmativamente novamente, Dumbledore continuou – Muito poderoso, Voldemort pediu a uma vidente para ver se mais alguém além de Harry Potter poderia atrapalhar seu plano. A vidente lhe deu uma lista com os seguintes nomes: Rony Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Lilá Brown, Gina Weasley, gêmeas Patil, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, – ao ouvir o nome de Draco Malfoy e Pansy Parkinson, Hermione ficou mais perplexa ainda – Dino Thomas e – aqui, ele fez uma pausa dramática – gêmeas Granger. Um de meus espiões me passou essa lista e eu avisei aos pais das crianças que estavam na lista para proteger seus filhos. Lúcio Malfoy virou um dos comensais de Lord Voldemort e conseguiu salvar Draco Malfoy e Pansy Parkinson. Muitos dos pais mudaram de casa, outros escondiam seus filhos, outros escolhiam fiéis de segredo e se escondiam com a família. Porém, seus pais fizeram diferente de todos. Mandaram vocês duas para famílias trouxas que também tinham o sobrenome Granger. Explicaram para eles que precisam deles para protege-las de um bruxo maligno, cruel e poderoso. E eles conseguiram, como todos os outros pais, salvar a vocês. Porém, quando seus pais foram busca-las na casa de suas famílias adotivas, não conseguiram leva-las de volta. Os seus pais, Srta Jennifer, tinham se mudado e esqueceram de avisar aos seus pais verdadeiros para onde foram, perdendo o contato com eles. Já os seus pais, Srta Hermione, não deixaram os Granger sequer entrar na casa da sua família. Como seus pais não conseguiram vocês de volta, as duas foram criadas em famílias diferentes, sendo assim, apesar de serem irmãs, vocês obtiveram virtudes diferentes. Por esse e outros motivos que vocês foram para casas diferentes.

-Você quer dizer que... Que... Aqueles que me criaram não são meus pais? – perguntou Hermione, muito mais perplexa e tentando se segurar para não chorar.

-Sim! – respondeu Dumbledore

-E... Co-Co-Como ela sabia que eu existia e eu não sabia dela? – gaguejou Hermione

-Os pais adotivos da Srta Jennifer contaram a ela que ela tinha uma irmã e que em breve ela iria conhecer. – Dumbledore disse, calmamente.

-Foi quando eu fui para Beauxbatons. Quando cheguei lá, descobri que você não estudava lá e sim em Hogwarts. No dia seguinte, voltei chorando para casa, dizendo que a minha irmãzinha não me amava, que ela tinha fugido de mim. Eu estava no 1º ano em Beauxbatons. Minha mãe me explicou que em breve eu conheceria você e eu voltei para a Academia, entristecida. Cinco anos depois, eu recebi a carta de Dumbledore, me convidando a estudar em Hogwarts. Ai, eu vim para cá e o resto você já sabe.

-Quer dizer que todo esse tempo eles sabiam... Eles sabiam que eu era bruxa... Sabiam que eu tinha uma irmã... E nunca me contaram.

-Eles não queriam te preocupar, Mione.

-Sua irmã tem razão, Srta Granger. Seus pais adotivos devem ter seus motivos para não contar a você a sua verdadeira história.

-Mas eu merecia saber a verdade.

-Merecendo ou não, cabia a eles decidir se iam ou não contar a verdade, Srta. Essa foi à decisão deles e você deve respeitar.

-Está bem.

-Agora, as duas senhoritas podem ser retirar. Por hoje, já descobriram o bastante.

Hermione levantou-se primeiro e saiu da sala de Dumbledore, seguida de Jenny. Desceram pela gárgula, que, depois que as gêmeas deixaram a escada, voltou a forma que estava antes dela falarem a senha.

Até aquele momento, Hermione conseguira se segurar. Mas, não conseguia segurar mais. Ela abraçou a irmã e começou a chorar. Mesmo perplexa com o ato de Hermione, Jenny retribuiu o abraço.

-Ei... Calma! Fica calma. Vai dar tudo certo... – disse Jenny, dando tapinhas nas costas de Mione, que soluçava e chorava cada vez mais.

-Ai, Jenny... Eu pensava que sabia tudo! Mas, eu não sei nem quem eu sou... Como posso saber de todo o resto... Eu quero a minha mãe, Jenny! – e soltando-se do abraço da irmã, mas, ainda segurando as mãos dela, ela falou – Eu quero a nossa mãe!

-Calma Mione. Não sabemos de toda a verdade ainda!

-Não sei nem da onde eu vim! Não sei onde eu nasci...

-Mione, eu acho melhor a gente voltar para as aulas e esquecer o que descobrimos. As coisas ainda estão ocultas demais! Não podemos tirar conclusões precipitadas. Quem sabe um dia de aula não lhe fará bem depois de nove dias sem estudar?

-Está bem!

Seguindo a recomendação, Mione voltou com Jenny para a aula de feitiços, onde Flitwick terminava de dar uma bronca em Rony por ter feito bagunça. As duas entraram de fininho e cada uma sentou-se no lugar em que estava antes de ir para a sala de Dumbledore, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mal elas sentaram e tocou o sinal de troca de aula.

Pela primeira vez, Hermione viu-se feliz por uma aula ter acabado. Ela pegou seu material e saiu da sala junto de Harry e Rony, que perguntaram o que ela havia feito e porque havia demorado tanto para voltar. Perguntaram também o que Jenny tinha a ver com ela e o assunto que ela teve que ir resolver.

Apesar de tantas perguntas, Mione não prestou atenção em nenhuma. Enquanto caminhavam em direção do andar da sala de Defesa Contra As Artes das Trevas, onde teriam aula junto com a Sonserina, novamente, em vez de prestar atenção nos amigos, Hermione prestou atenção em uma borboleta de asas azuis e rosas, que voava perto dela. Ela estendeu o dedo indicador direito e a borboleta pousou sobre seu dedo.

-Como você é bonita! – disse Hermione para a borboleta – Tem alguma coisa estranha por aqui... – e, terminando de falar, soltou o inseto que voou para longe. Hermione seguiu com os olhos o pequeno animal batendo asas e indo embora do castelo. A garota seguiu a borboleta até onde conseguia vê-la. Por a borboleta ser pequena demais, logo a perdeu de vista. Foi quando Harry percebeu algo de errado com a amiga e a chamou.

-Mione... – ele disse, calma e docemente.

-AAAH! – gritou Hermione, voltando a si. – Você me assustou, Harry.

-Você prestou atenção em algo do que nós dissemos? – perguntou Rony.

-Desculpem-me, mas me distrai com uma borboleta.

-Borbo... O que?

-Borboleta, Ron. – respondeu Harry a pergunta do amigo.

-O que é uma borbulita?

-Bor-bo-le-ta. – disse Harry, novamente.

-ENTÃO ERA ISSO! – disse Hermione, triunfante – Eu sabia que tinha uma coisa errada! No mundo dos bruxos é difícil encontrar uma borboleta. Ela vive mais no mundo dos trouxas. Sabia que uma borboleta no castelo de Hogwarts era um absurdo!

-Cumã? – perguntou Rony, de boca e olhos abertos.

-Nada, Rony. E acho melhor corrermos. Estamos atrasados. Em um minuto começa a nossa aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. – disse Hermione, olhando seu relógio de pulso.

De fato, eles estavam atrasados. E a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas naquele ano era dada por ninguém mais, ninguém menos que "Seboso" Snape. Percebendo o número de pontos que a Grifinória poderia perder no caso deles se atrasarem, Harry, Rony e Hermione saíram correndo escada abaixo e, apesar do atraso pelo caso "Borbulita" conseguiram chegar antes que desse a louca no professor.

Por azar da Grifinória, Dino, Lilá e Parvatil acabaram se atrasando, fazendo com que a casa perdesse vinte pontos por cabeça.

-A Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas – começou Snape, jogando sua longa capa costumeira para trás – tem como principal intenção instruir jovens magos a se defender das artes obscuras. Para isso o bruxo deve aprender alguns procedimentos. Porém alguns alunos, – aqui, ele fez uma pausa sarcástica – maioria grifinorianos, – ele olhou para Harry com nojo, mas continuou – não estão levando a sério o quão importante é o aprendizado desses procedimentos.

Todos os grifinorianos ali presentes engoliram em seco: a princípio porque Severo Snape dava muito medo e depois porque tinham que engolir sapo em todas as aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, a não ser que queiram perder os pontos da casa.

-Pois bem. – disse Severo – Agora que esses seres irresponsáveis já estão prestando a atenção devida, acho que posso começar. Procedimentos básicos que todos os bruxos devem aprender – Severo desceu do degrau em que a sua mesa ficava e começou a caminhar pela sala enquanto falava – Um: ter plena consciência de que Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas foi desenvolvida para se defender das Artes Obscuras e atacar SOMENTE em ÚLTIMO CASO. – ele olhou severamente para Harry, que trocava risadinhas com Rony e Hermione. – O Sr. Potter, por acaso, sabe o segundo procedimento básico? – perguntou Snape, andando em direção da mesa de Harry e parando-se em frente ao garoto, apoiado na mesa dele.

Harry olhou nos olhos de Snape. Ele tentou segurar, mas não conseguiu. Começou a rir. Snape olhou para Harry mais bravo do que nunca.

-O segundo procedimento básico é – ele disse, olhando mais feio do que nunca para Harry, Rony e Hermione – nunca subestimar seus oponentes.

-Ah, professor. Jura? Eu não sabia dessa... – Hermione disse baixinho, mas, como Snape estava muito perto dela e dos amigos, ele ouviu.

-E creio que a Srta. Granger deve saber o procedimento básico número três, não deve? Para fazer piadinhas a minha custa, só pode ser isso.

Hermione engoliu seco. Ela fechou os olhos. Devia responder. Não podia mostrar que não sabia algo. "Pensa, pensa...", disse Hermione para si mesma. Então ela lembrou de um livro que ela havia lido que havia essa matéria em algum dos capítulos. Lembrava de todos os outros procedimentos menos o terceiro.

-Vamos, Srta. Granger. Nós estamos esperando.

Hermione forçou os olhos mais um pouco. Não conseguiu lembrar. Com desesperança, ela abriu os olhos e procurou sua irmã somente com os olhos. Ao encontrar o olhar aconchegante da irmã, ela pensou em dizer que não sabia.

-Vamos... Diga... Seu instrutor está mandando.

Ao ouvir a última frase de Snape, "uma luz" veio em Hermione e ela lembrou qual era o terceiro procedimento básico. Antes de falar, ela sentou-se ereta e, com um jeito triunfante e ameaçador, olhou para Snape.

-Obedecer às ordens do instrutor.

-Obedecer às ordens do instrutor – repetiu Severo. – Pois bem. Creio que a Srta não seguiu a risca o que o terceiro procedimento diz: Grifinória, dez pontos a menos.

-O QUÊ? – gritou Rony. – Ela respondeu certo e você ainda tira pontos?

Sem se importar com a interrupção de Rony, Snape continuou a aula.

-Quatro: nunca tente usar um feitiço que não tenha aprendido corretamente. – continuando a dizer os procedimentos básicos, o professor voltou a andar pela sala.

Fora demais para Rony. Ele pegou sua varinha, levantou-se de seu banco e apontou a varinha para Snape.

-Sr. Weasley. – disse Snape, virando-se para o garoto.

-Rony, para com isso. Não foi nada de mais. – disse Hermione.

-Sr. Weasley, eu acho que o Sr não sabe o quinto procedimento básico. – falou Severo, aproximando, novamente, de Harry, Rony e Hermione.

-Não me importam esses seus procedimentos básicos. – disse Rony, com tanta firmeza na voz que até espantou metade da sala.

-Pois deveria se importar, pois um deles, por sinal o que acabei de perguntar para o Sr, defende que: nunca, jamais, o bruxo deve ter intenção de se voltar para as artes negras.

-Ma-Mas eu não ia usar... Ma-Magia... Ne-Negra... – gaguejou Rony. Ao ouvir Rony gaguejando, todos os sonserianos, até mesmo Jenny Granger, começaram a rir.

-Menos vinte e cinco pontos da Grifinória por tentar atacar um professor e menos vinte pontos, por ter intenção de usar artes negras.

Enquanto Severo voltava a andar pela sala, Rony, emburrado, sentou-se novamente onde estava, ao lado de Hermione, que estava entre ele e Harry e estava anotando tudo em seu caderno.

-Seis – continuou Severo Snape – Lutar sempre contra as artes das trevas. – ainda caminhando pela sala, ele olhou para Draco e em seguida para Hermione, o que a garota achou realmente estranho. – Sete e último procedimento básico: não temer as artes obscuras, mas usar de cautela e não de imprudência. – o professor subiu o degrau novamente e, após sentar-se em sua cadeira, disse, alto e em bom tom. – Tarefa que deverá ser começada na sala e entregue na próxima aula: um texto sobre o Kelpie ou, como é popularmente conhecido, Cavalo-do-Lago.

Mais do que rápido todos os alunos da Sonserina e da Grifinória pegaram suas penas, seus tinteiros, pergaminhos e seus livros e começaram a escrever. De tempos em tempos, Severo Snape olhava para a sala, para ter certeza de que todos estavam fazendo a tarefa passada por ele. Quando faltavam cinco minutos para bater o sinal do fim da aula, Snape passou por entre as carteiras, para dar uma simples olhada nas tarefas que iria receber na aula seguinte.

Hermione estava jogando um bilhetinho para Lilá quando Snape virou-se em direção da garota e viu um papelzinho voando em direção da grifinoriana. Para a sorte de Hermione, Snape não teve tempo de prejudicar a casa da garota, pois o sinal batera bem quando o professor abrira a boca.

Rapidamente, Hermione saiu da sala, seguida de Rony e Hermione. Os três foram juntos até a escadaria, onde a garota se separou dos amigos: ela fora para a aula de Ensino das Runas Antigas e Harry e Rony, para a aula de Adivinhação.

Aquela aula de Runas Antigas fora a mais legal, segundo Hermione. Eles não ficaram estudando a teoria. O professor Victor fez um "jogo" com os alunos: eles aprenderam a ler runas. No começo da aula, o professor passou as instruções do que cada um teria que fazer. Terminada a explicação, todos afastaram as cadeiras com o feitiço "Wingardium Leviosa" e depois sentaram no chão em duplas, um de frente para o outro. Cada um dos alunos da dupla iria ler o que dava as runas dos outros, com a ajudar do livro e do professor.

Como não tinha nenhum grifinoriano com quem pudesse formar dupla, Hermione sentou-se junto de um garoto muito simpático que tinha o mesmo nome do professor: Victor. Ele era um corviano. Com toda razão, as garotas o chamavam de Aquiles. Hermione nunca o havia visto, mas, depois que o conheceu, percebeu que ele era bonito sim. Tinha uma estatura boa. Diferente dos outros rapazes, não era muito alto, mas também não era muito pequeno. Diferenciando-se mais ainda dos outros "DEUSES GREGOS", não era magro, de fato, era até um pouco fortinho. Tinha pele clara. Seu rosto parecia ter sido desenhado rapidamente, mas, com delicadeza: era, certamente, um rosto para um garoto, mas, alguns traços eram mais delicados. Seus lábios eram finos e calientes. Tinha o cabelo castanho claro, ondulado, até a metade do pescoço. Porém, apesar de ter todas aquelas qualidades, o que mais chamou a atenção de Hermione foram os olhos do garoto: eram uma mistura de verde com castanho com amarelo e muitas outras cores. Hermione não conseguiu definir as cores dos olhos. Mas, conseguiu perceber a tristeza que os olhos carregavam, como se chorassem toda noite. "Como um ser tão perfeito pode ser triste?", Hermione perguntou a si mesma. E ela ficava olhando para os olhos do garoto. E aqueles olhos perfeitos secaram Hermione durante o primeiro momento inteiro. Às vezes, Hermione viajava na profundeza dos olhos do garoto. Foi preciso que o garoto a chamasse de volta para a realidade.

-Terra para Hermione. – disse Aquiles, tocando levemente na mão da garota – Terra para Hermione.

Hermione balançou a cabeça e pediu desculpas.

-Não irá acontecer de novo!

-Você disse isso nas vinte e duas vezes que isso aconteceu... Você está se sentindo mal?

-Não, não... Está tudo bem.

-O professor avisou que a tarefa de casa é fazer um relatório sobre a leitura de runas. É para a semana que vem...

-Facílimo.

-Você acha?

-Lógico. Não tem coisa mais fácil do que fazer um relatório...

-Então, você pode me ajudar a fazer o meu? Escrever textos, relatórios, poemas, poe... Enfim, escrever não é o meu forte.

-Claro. Por que não disse antes?

-Talvez porque você estivesse no mundo da lua.

-Que nada... Eu fui a júpiter e voltei... – os dois riam com a piada de Hermione e logo ficaram em silêncio. – Posso lhe fazer três perguntas? – perguntou Hermione, depois de um minuto de silêncio.

-Pode. Mas, não prometo responder...

-Primeiro: por que te chamam de Aquiles?

-É porque eu mostrei uma foto minha de um ano atrás para uma garota e ela cismou que eu parecia com o Aquiles...

-Aquiles... Da mitologia grega?

-Sim... Você também é... É... Você também não tem pais bruxos?

-Se você quer saber a verdade, nem eu sei mais. – disse Hermione, abaixando a cabeça, entristecida.

-Me desculpa.

A garota levantou a cabeça e disse que ele não fizera nada de mal, apenas perguntou algo que ele não sabia que a feriria, então, não tinha que se desculpar.

-Se você diz... Hum... Próxima pergunta.

-Er... Qual seu sobrenome? Você não disse!

-Meu nome completo? Victor V. Lo.

-Lo?! Você não é irmão de Aaron, é?

-Não. – ao ouvir a resposta de Aquiles, Hermione suspirou aliviada – Ele é um primo de terceiro ou quarto grau meu. Na verdade, acho que é mais longe que isso. Minha mãe ainda não respondeu minha coruja. Eu estou aguardando a resposta dela.

-Hum... Olha, essa pergunta não conta: o que significa o V do seu nome?

-Ah! Eu não disse? Villaça.

-Espanhol?

-Não faço a menor idéia...

-Eu acho que já ouvi esse nome em algum lugar...

-É provável... – começou Aquiles, mas antes que ele pudesse explicar o porque de Hermione já ter ouvido o nome dele em algum lugar, a garota fez outra pergunta, rapidamente.

-Última pergunta: qual a sua maior tristeza?

-Como assim?

-Eu observei seus olhos grande parte dessa aula e notei que você carrega tristeza nos olhos. Por quê? Alguém te feriu?

-Não posso contar.

-É segredo?

-Sim...

-Então, não conte mesmo! Acabamos de nos conhecer. Acho que ainda não está na hora de sabermos os segredos uns dos outros.

Antes que Aquiles pudesse dizer algo, o sinal de fim de aula bateu e o professor Victor dispensou a turma. Hermione e Aquiles se levantaram e, junto com os outros alunos, arrumaram a sala. Depois, cada um foi pegar seu material. Aquiles já havia terminado de arrumar o seu material e, em vez de correr para o salão principal para pegar um bom lugar na mesa, ele ficou na porta esperando Hermione, que estava desesperada procurando seu livro, seu tinteiro e suas penas.

-Ali. – disse Aquiles, apontando para o lugar onde os dois estiveram sentados durante toda a aula. Só então Hermione percebeu a presença de Aquiles na sala. Para ela, Aquiles havia saído correndo da sala como todos os outros alunos.

Rapidamente, a garota foi até o local indicado pelo novo amigo, pegou suas coisas, voltou para sua carteira, guardou seus pertences em sua maleta, fechou-a, pegou-a com a mão esquerda e, sorrindo, caminhou até Aquiles.

-Vamos? – ela perguntou, parando na frente do garoto.

-Lógico.

Juntos, eles saíram da sala, caminharam até a escadaria, desceram as escadas até o térreo, saíram da escadaria e foram para o salão principal. Na frente da porta do salão principal, Hermione parou Aquiles e, com cara de preocupada, perguntou para o garoto:

-Nós vamos continuar a ser amigos?

-Que pergunta mais boba. Lógico que sim! Essa foi a melhor aula de Runas Antigas que eu já tive. Imagine só: passar uma aula conversando uma pessoa super simpática.

-Pára! Assim você me deixa sem jeito. – falou Hermione, escondendo o rosto vermelho com o cabelo.

-Sem jeito? Você é uma grande pessoa, muito inteligente e simpática. Não tem porque ficar sem jeito.

-Ai... Brigada. Bom, vamos?

Aquiles balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e os dois entraram no salão principal. Ao ver Hermione entrar junto de Aquiles, Draco ficou roxo de ciúmes, mas não se levantou, pois Pansy o segurou. Ela despediu-se de Aquiles e, enquanto o garoto ia para a mesa da Corvinal, Hermione foi a direção da mesa da Grifinória. Chegando na mesa, sentou-se na frente de Harry e Rony, que haviam acabado de começar a comer.

-Quem é ele? – perguntou Harry, curioso, apontando para Aquiles, quando Hermione sentou-se.

-Ah! É o Aquiles. – respondeu Hermione

-Aquiles? – indagou Rony, surpreso.

-Victor Villaça Lo. Mas, todas as garotas o chamam de Aquiles. Até porque, ele é bonito e o Aquiles era muito bonito. Pelo que eu ouvi dizer, ele é até parecido com o deus grego. Nunca vi um retrato de Aquiles, mas, se dizem, deve ser, né?

Os garotos ficaram quietos e continuaram a comer. Hermione deu os ombros e começou a comer com os amigos, conversando sobre o ministério, a escola, os professores, os segredos uns dos outros e muitos outros assuntos, como sempre fazia.

O resto do dia de Hermione foi normal, sem mais nenhuma surpresa e nem descobertas. As aulas foram produtivas, como sempre.

Durante os intervalos das aulas, Hermione contava a Harry e Rony o que havia descoberto sobre sua família ou ia falar com Aquiles, para perguntar como havia sido a aula.

Na hora do jantar, Dumbledore avisou que naquela noite não haveria aula de teatro. Não disse o motivo, mas, Hermione já sabia o porque: o teste seria no dia seguinte e os alunos só teriam mais aquela noite para ensaiar.

-Vocês vão fazer o teste? – perguntou Hermione a Harry e Rony, animada, mesmo já sabendo a resposta dos dois.

-Não. – disse Harry

-Você vai? – perguntou Rony.

-Lógico! – respondeu a garota, prontamente – Eu sei que não vou ser classificada, mas eu só vou lá para me divertir!

-Você já escolheu a música? – Harry perguntou

-Eu? Não, ainda não! Mas tenho essa noite toda para escolher e ensaiar.

-Não! Você não tem a noite toda. – falou Rony

-Por que não? – quis saber Hermione, intrigada.

-Porque você tem que monitorar a escola hoje noite. – Harry e Rony, em coro, lembraram a amiga do dever dela.

-Bom, pelo menos eu vou monitor com você hoje, Rony, já que eu não tenho a aula de teatro.

-É mesmo – disse o rapaz.

-Já acabaram de comer? – perguntou Harry, interrompendo os dois.

-Ah! Já sim... – disse Hermione – Vamos? Eu tenho que escolher logo a minha música...

Os três amigos se levantaram e caminharam para fora do salão. Harry e Rony começaram a dar idéias de músicas para a amiga, mas Mione recusou todas. Já tinha uma idéia de que música iria cantar.

Hermione estava começando a subir a escada do saguão de entrada, quando ouviu alguém dizendo seu nome. Ela virou-se e deparou-se com Draco na porta do salão principal.

-Vocês dois podem ir à frente. Eu já alcanço vocês... – disse Mione e caminhou em direção do sonseriano. Vendo a amiga indo a direção de Malfoy, os dois grifinorianos subiram as escadas. À frente de Draco, Hermione virou-se para trás, para ver se seus amigos já tinham ido. Vendo-se só, virou-se para o loiro e perguntou – O que você quer, Malfoy?

-Eu só quero saber se você vai participar do teste.

-Por que?

-Só pra ter certeza se eu vou concorrer com você.

-Lógico que vou. E lhe darei a honra de ser derrotado por mim...

-Até parece, morena... Você sempre estará em segundo lugar.

-Oou... – Hermione colocou a mão direita na testa de Malfoy. Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e tirou a mão da testa do garoto – Acho que tem alguém com febre. Eu? Em segundo lugar? Só em seus sonhos. Eu serei sempre melhor que você, Malfoy. Entenda isso! – terminando de falar, Hermione virou-se e começou a caminhar em direção da escada. Como Hermione virou-se muito rápido, um pergaminho caiu de seu bolso, mas a garota não percebeu. Ela continuou a subir mas, antes de começar a subir, ela virou para o loiro e falou – A propósito, você ainda não fez o que prometeu! – ela virou-se novamente e subiu as escadas.

Vendo o pergaminho no chão, o loiro o pegou e berrou:

-HERMIONE! VOCÊ DEIXOU CAIR ISSO.

Mas a garota já estava longe e não ouviu o que Draco havia dito. Então, o loiro abriu o papel e vendo o que estava escrito, guardou-o em suas vestes.

Hermione caminhou até as escadarias e avistou Harry e Rony no quinto andar.

– HARRY! RONY! – ela berrou – ESPEREM POR MIM.

Os amigos olharam para baixo e viram a garota subindo as escadas correndo. Pararam e aguardaram ela chegar.

-O que ele queria? – Rony perguntou, prontamente, quando Mione se aproximou dele.

-Queria saber se eu vou participar do teste.

-Só isso? – desconfiou Harry

-Só, Harry – disse Mione, irritada. – Você tá pensando o que? Que eu ficaria com aquele ser nojento?

-Você já ficou uma vez. Que diferença faria ficar outra? – disse Harry.

-Ai, Harry... Larga de ser ciumento. Eu e o Malfoy não temos nada a ver. E vamos mudar de assunto porque falar dele está tirando a minha paciência. – terminando de falar, ela continuou a subir as escadas, seguida de Harry e Rony.

Os três amigos subiram em silêncio as escadas e entraram no salão comunal também em silêncio. Já lá dentro, encontraram-se sozinhos no salão: provavelmente estavam todos jantando ou subindo para o salão ou andando por ai ou "pegando as menininhas".

Eles subiram para seus dormitórios, pegaram seus materiais e desceram de volta para o salão, que ainda estava vazio, a não ser por Lilá e Parvatil, que estavam sentadas no canto cochichando, o que não fazia muita diferença.

Os três sentaram-se na melhor mesa do salão e começaram a fazer as tarefas pelo texto sobre Kelpie pedido por Snape.

Como Hermione sabia quase tudo sobre o animal, os três terminaram o texto rapidamente.

Terminando o texto, fizeram as outras lições passadas pelos professores. Os três conseguiram terminar todas as lições antes que desse o horário de monitoramento de Rony e Hermione.

Os três amigos guardaram os materiais em seus dormitórios e depois se encontraram na mesa em que estavam fazendo a lição.

Rony e Hermione despediram-se de Harry e saíram do salão principal assim que desceram as escadas. Desceram as escadas e caminharam em direção da Torre Norte, onde começariam a monitorar. Em meio do caminho, um terceiro anista bem baixo, magro e moreno, parou Hermione com um recado:

-O Draco Malfoy falou que precisava falar com você. – disse o garoto – Ele está lá perto da Torre Sul. Estou fora do dormitório por causa dele. Ele falou que você não iria tirar ponto.

-Está certo. Pode ir! – agradeceu Hermione e virando-se para Rony, falou – Vamos procura-lo? – Rony não disse nada, só fez cara de nojo.

-Ah! Mais uma coisa: – disse o moreno – Draco disse que você deve ir sozinha. – e o garoto foi embora, desapareceu do nada.

-Você não vai procura-lo sozinha, vai? – perguntou Rony, preocupado. – No mínimo, ele vai te atacar e te mandar para o outro lado.

-Rony... O Draco é incapaz de fazer qualquer mal contra mim.

-O Malfoy? Incapaz? Até... Ei, por que você o chamou pelo nome?

-EU? Não, eu não o chamei pelo nome...

-Eu tenho certeza que chamou!

-Não, eu não chamei...

-Chamou sim...

-NÃO CHAMEI E PONTO FINAL! ACABOU...

-Calma, Mione.

-Desculpa... Eu explodi! Bom, eu vou ver o que o verme quer comigo... Depois eu te encontro no dormitório, ok?

-Ok... Mas, toma cuidado...

-Pode deixar. Eu vou! – Hermione abraçou o amigo rapidamente e saiu andando, em direção da Torre Sul, procurando por Draco.

A expressão certa a dizer aqui seria: Hermione saiu andando pelo castelo todo, procurando por Draco, já que, ao chegar a Torre Sul, não encontrou Draco em lugar nenhum. Decidiu ir a Torre Leste: nada. Torre Oeste: nada... E ele não estava em nenhum outro canto. Andou pelo castelo e quando voltou para a Torre Norte, ouviu um murmurinho. Ela pensou que não seria Draco. Mas, como era monitora, foi ver o que estava acontecendo: se fosse um aluno, iria tirar pontos da casa dele.

Os passos de Hermione ecoavam pelo espaço todo por onde ela caminhava. Pensou em voltar para o salão comunal da Grifinória. Talvez, o que ela tivesse ouvido fosse só uma mosca. Foi quando ela viu dois corpos de movendo. Rapidamente, ela acendeu a luz da Torre Norte e viu uma cena que realmente quebrou o coração dela: Draco e Pansy.

Normalmente, Hermione não se importaria com eles dois juntos, até porque Pansy a havia ajudado. Porém, o que quebrou o coração não foi às pessoas e sim O QUE as pessoas estavam fazendo. Simplificando: Draco e Pansy estavam se beijando. Ou melhor, Pansy estava beijando Draco e Draco estava correspondendo. Vendo a cena, lágrimas e lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto de Hermione. Ela as enxugou. Não queria que Draco a visse chorando.

-Draco Malfoy. – disse Hermione. O casal se virou em direção da garota.

-Hermione – disse o loiro – Não é nada do que você está pensando.

-Eu nunca devia ter confiado em você. Até parece que você ia terminar com a Jenny e vir correndo atrás de mim. Doce ilusão minha.

-Hermione, me escuta. Você está pensando errado.

-Não, não. Eu estava pensando errado. Agora eu entendi tudo! Ficar comigo foi só uma desculpa que você usou para terminar com a Jenny e correr para os braços dessa... – Hermione apontou para Jenny, com nojo na expressão e na voz – Dessa... Dessazinha ai.

-Você está com ciúmes porque eu estava beijando-o e não você. – disse Pansy, que até então ficara quieta.

-E você fica quieta! Você se fingiu minha amiga, só para que eu fizesse o Draco terminar com a Jenny. Ai, você teria o caminho livre. E a idiota aqui acreditou. Nos dois!

-Hermione, por favor, acredite em mim. – falou Draco

-Já é a terceira vez que você pede isso para mim Draco. Você perdeu minha confiança!

Draco pegou nos braços de Hermione e falou, olhando nos olhos na morena:

-Confie em mim, uma última vez. – e começou a ir a direção de Hermione, para beija-la.

Vendo o movimento de Draco, Hermione olhou nos olhos do garoto: será que ele estava falando sério? Ela nunca havia visto aquele olhar de Draco. Ela precisava pensar. Draco estava perto demais e Hermione estava percebendo aquilo. Perto demais. Cada vez mais perto. Hermione empurrou Draco para longe e saiu correndo.

-HERMIONE! – gritou Draco. – PARE, POR FAVOR! ESPERE...

Hermione não quis parar, não quis esperar. Esperar por o que? Esperar por quem? Por Draco Malfoy? Não... Estava cansada de esperar por Draco. Estava cansada de sofrer por causa dele. Estava cansada de sempre acreditar nele. Estava cansada de confiar nele. A garota continuou correndo. Corria sem olhar para frente, sem saber para onde ia. Só olhou pelo caminho que andava quando bateu a cabeça em uma das paredes.

Vendo que Draco não a seguira, ela parou de correr e começou a andar pelo castelo, chorando e soluçando. Lembrou do primeiro beijo dos dois. Lembrou de todas as brigas entre os dois. Lembrou das promessas de Draco. Lembrou de Draco beijando Pansy e voltou a soluçar. Não podia mais pensar no sonseriano. Se ele queria ficar com Pansy, problema dele. Ela não tinha mais nada com ele.

Aos poucos, foi parando de soluçar. Percebendo que já podia ir para o salão comunal e não ter que responder nenhuma pergunta do tipo: "O que aconteceu?", "Por que você está chorando?", "Por que o seu rosto está vermelho?" ou "Você está bem?", Hermione começou a caminhar em direção da escadaria. Lá, subiu as escadas até o sétimo andar, onde virou o corredor e andou até o retrato da Mulher Gorda, que abriu passagem quando a garota disse a senha.

Mione entrou no salão comunal e viu apenas duas pessoas lá: Harry e Rony. Provavelmente Rony contara que Draco havia chamado Hermione a sós, pois os dois estavam com cara de preocupados e, ao ver Hermione "inteira" sorriram, aliviados.

-O que ele queria? – perguntou Harry, levantando-se e andando em direção de Hermione. Rony fez a mesma coisa no instante seguinte.

-Não faço a menor idéia.

-Como não? Você não falou com ele? – Rony quis saber, espantado.

-Não... Eu não o encontrei! – mentiu Hermione.

-Fala a verdade, Hermione. Você falou ou não falou com ele? – insistiu Rony.

-NÃO! EU NÃO FALEI COM ELE! – Hermione mentiu de novo, perdendo a paciência.

-Você não confia na gente, Hermione? – perguntou Rony, suspeito.

Ao ouvir a pergunta de Rony, uma luz veio em Hermione e ela decidiu que música ela iria cantar no teste do dia seguinte.

-Desculpa, gente... Eu tenho que ensaiar! – ela disse, correu em direção da escada e começou a subi-la.

-MIONE! – gritou Rony.

Mas Hermione continuou subindo. Tinha que ensaiar. Chegando em seu dormitório, sem fazer barulho, abriu a porta, entrou, foi até seu criado-mudo, pegou o MP3 que sua mãe e seu pai haviam lhe dado no último aniversário dela e pegou também um pergaminho, onde estava anotada a música que ela decidira cantar. Tentando ao máximo não fazer barulho, a garota caminhou para fora do dormitório e fechou a porta cuidadosamente, desceu as escadas correndo e encontrou Harry e Rony lá, que conversavam, com mais caras de preocupação que antes.

-Hermione, – começou Harry, vendo a garota.

-Harry, me desculpa, mas eu não tenho tempo. Tenho que ensaiar essa música e tenho que pedir para minha mãe o meu CD. Ah! Não... O CD tá aqui comigo.

-EU SEI O QUE É UM CD! – disse Rony. – Pelo menos uma coisa que tem no mundo dos trouxas, tem no mundo dos bruxos.

Hermione não disse nada, pois estava com os fones no ouvidos e já estava ensaiando, só mexendo os lábios, sem emitir nenhum som. Harry e Rony ficaram por ali mais algum tempo, porém, logo ficaram com sono e decidiram dormir. A garota, apesar de estar cansada, continuou ensaiando. A música não era muito difícil de decorar, mas precisava ter certeza de que iria canta-la corretamente.

Ela ensaiou dez, quinze, trinta, cinqüenta vezes e, percebendo que já estava sabendo a música de cor, olhou no seu relógio para ver a hora: dez para as duas. Decidiu ir dormir. Subiu as escadas devagar e, chegando no dormitório, abriu a porta vagarosamente, tendo todo o cuidado para não acordar ninguém, caminhou até a sua cama, trocou as vestes da escola pelo pijama e se jogou na cama. Estava cansada, mas não conseguia dormir. A cena de Draco e Pansy se beijando não saia de sua cabeça. Ela se virava de um lado para o outro para esquece-lo, mas não conseguia. O loiro não saia de sua cabeça e nem de seu coração. Apesar do garoto não sair de sua cabeça, o cansaço venceu e acabou tomando a garota. Já eram quase três horas da madrugada quando Mione finalmente dormiu.

hr 

-AAAH! – gritou Hermione, ao acordar, olhando no seu relógio que estava no criado-mudo, na manhã seguinte – JÁ É TARDE! – sentando-se em sua cama, viu que todas as suas colegas já haviam saído. Ela tirou as cobertas de cima de seu corpo e levantou-se. Com o chinelo no pé, desceu correndo para o banheiro do dormitório. Vendo-se só, entrou rápido no Box e tomou banho o mais rápido possível. De banho tomado, secou-se e colocou as vestes que, na correria, acabaram sendo molhadas com a água do chão.

A garota subiu para o seu dormitório novamente e lá penteou o cabelo rapidamente, mas, como todos nós sabemos o que acontece quando penteamos o cabelo rapidamente, adivinha como ficou o cabelo da morena: meio armado, só! Desceu as escadas o mais rápido que pode, fazendo que o vento formado pela correria desarrumasse ainda mais o cabelo já tão mal cuidado. Vendo-se em apuros, enquanto descia as escadas para o salão principal, prendou o cabelo com o elástico que, por sorte, estava em seu pulso.

Estava completamente cansada, descabelada e um pouco suada quando chegou no salão principal. Com a respiração ofegante, se agarrou a porta do salão, para poder respirar. Depois de alguns instantes, foi andando devagar, desengonçada, em direção de Harry e Rony que, ao verem a situação em que a amiga se encontrava, começaram a rir.

-Atrasada, é? – perguntou Rony, tentando ao máximo, mas, não conseguindo segurar o riso.

-Não, não. Só estou inventando uma nova forma de se arrumar para um longo dia na escola. – respondeu Hermione, irônica.

-Aaah... Que legal! – disse Rony, abobalhado, mais ainda rindo.

-Ai, Rony, como você é tapado. É claro que eu estou atrasada. Fiquei até tarde ensaiando e acabei perdendo a hora hoje de manhã.

-Mas você conseguiu decorar a música?

-Claro, Harry... Eu virei a noite, mas o importante é que consegui.

hr 

O resto do dia de Hermione foi pior do que a manhã: ela conseguiu perder, sozinha, noventa pontos, por estar desatenta e não fazer as tarefas de classe, o que surpreendeu tanto alunos como professores.

Na hora do jantar, a morena estava mais do que exausta. Ela não estava nem conseguindo comer direito.

-Você precisa comer, Hermione. – disse Harry. – Se não, não terá energias para vencer o Draco no teste.

-Eu sei que eu não vou vencer nada. Só vou lá para me divertir. – falou a garota, enrolando e desenrolando o macarrão que estava no seu prato em seu garfo.

-Larga disso, Mione. – terminando de falar, Rony, que estava sentado ao lado de Hermione e a frente de Harry, pegou o garfo da mão de Hermione e começou a enrolar o macarrão no garfo. – Você vai vencer todos e nós estaremos lá torcendo por você.

-Sério? – perguntou a morena, entusiasmando-se.

-Lógico – falou Harry.

-Agora, trate de comer. – disse Rony, terminando de enrolar o macarrão.

-Se vocês insistem, eu como. – a garota pegou o garfo da mão de Rony e começou a comer.

hr 

Ao final do jantar, Dumbledore levantou-se e avisou:

-O teste começará daqui a vinte minutos. Por isso, peço a todos que quiserem participar que se dirijam para a sala de teatro.

Ouvindo o recado de Dumbledore, Harry, Rony e Hermione levantaram-se do banco. Os garotos seguiram Hermione em direção da sala de teatro, já que nunca haviam ido para lá.

Eles subiram as escadas até o quarto andar e viraram na esquerda. Encontram uma multidão entrando na sala que seria utilizada para o teste.

Parecia que mais metade dos alunos da escola estavam sentados naquela sala, em que havia sido feito um feitiço para se ampliar por dentro, para que todos os alunos pudessem se acomodar confortavelmente.

Durante um bom tempo, os alunos foram até a bancada dos jurados colocar seus nomes na lista. Eram sete horas e quarenta minutos quando, finalmente, o caça-talento subiu no palco e, com um microfone, pediu silêncio.

-Em primeiro lugar, quero agradecer a todos vocês pela participação, porém, somente um de vocês terá a chance de virar um popstar.

Ouvindo o aviso do caça-talento, alguns concorrentes engoliram em seco, ou melhor, a maioria. Cantar na frente dos colegas é uma coisa. Agora, cantar na frente do Ministério da Magia é uma coisa completamente diferente.

Apesar do silêncio, o caça-talento continuou.

-Bom, antes de continuar, deixem eu me apresentar. Meu nome é Willian Crystal. Mas podem me chamar só de Willy. Agora vamos começar os testes. – ele pegou um grande rolo de pergaminho da mão de um dos jurados, onde devia estar os nomes dos concorrentes. – O primeiro é: Victor Villaça.

O novo amigo de Hermione, Aquiles, caminhou até o palco, subiu nele e pegou o microfone da mão do caça-talento. O garoto cantou uma música que Hermione conhecia: Breakway, da Kelly Klarkson, uma cantora que ela adorava. Em seguida, foi Pansy, depois Lilá, Parvatil, Padma e muitos outros. Depois de quase três horas, o caça-talento finalmente a anunciou:

-E agora, chamamos Hermione Granger.

A morena levantou-se da cadeira em que estava sentada, calmamente caminhou em direção do palco e subiu nele. Pegou o microfone da mão de Willy e colocou o CD no rádio. Ligou o rádio e colocou na música em que só tinha o fundo, para que ela pudesse cantar. Ela pediu para que o caça-talento apertasse o Play quando ela desse o sinal.

Hermione andou até o meio do palco, só que um pouco mais para o fundo, e procurou com os olhos um certo alguém. Ao achar a pessoa, deu o sinal para Willy, abaixou a cabeça e esperou a hora de começar a cantar.

b Voy a creer en ti una ves mas /b i Eu vou crer em ti uma vez mais /i b Voy a olvidar todo el pasado /b i Vou esquecer todo o passado /i Ouvindo a letra da música que Hermione cantava, Draco sentiu um peso na consciência. b Pero esta ves será la ultima ves /b i Mas esta vez será a última vez /i b Pues ya no habrá ninguna siguiente /b i Pois já não terá nenhuma seguinte /i 

Aos poucos, Hermione foi levantando a cabeça e perdendo a timidez.

b Y no creas que será /b i E não creia que será /i b Como antes fue /b i Como antes foi /i b Ahora tendrás que irte ganando mi corazón /b i Agora terá que ir ganhando meu coração /i 

Apesar de cantar uma música que parecia fazer parte da trilha sonora de sua vida, Hermione tentou esquecer por pelo menos um instante a imagem do loiro que a estava encarando. Ela tentou ao máximo não olhar para ele. Olhava para Harry e Rony tentando fugir daquele olhar, mas não conseguiu. Os olhos acinzentados de Draco pareciam estar chamando-a. E sendo assim, com menos timidez, a garota deu alguns passos para frente.

b Vas a tener que protegerme mas /b i Você vai ter que me proteger mas /i b Sin lastimar mis sentimientos /b i Sem lastimar meus sentimentos /i Não conseguindo esquecer Draco, tentou pensar em momentos felizes em que estivera com Draco, para não começar a chorar no meio da música. b Y levantar lo que se destruyo /b i E levantar o que desabou /i b Y construir una historia de amor /b i E construir uma história de amor /i 

Com um sorriso no rosto, Draco olhou triunfante para Hermione, que andava, devagar, de um lado para o outro do palco.

b Voy a confiar, intentar una ves mas /b i Vou confiar, tentar uma vez mais /i b Y así sabrás cuanto te quiero /b i E assim saberá quanto te quero /i A morena começou a dar passos mais longos, indo de um lado para outro. Parando em certos momentos em cada lado, como uma verdadeira cantora. b Pero esta ves darás todo de ti /b i Mas, esta vez, dará todo de ti /i b Y así talvez me quede contigo /b i E assim talvez, você fique comigo /i Draco olhou para uma Hermione que cantava como uma verdadeira cantora e sentiu um embrulho no estomago. Nunca havia sentido aquilo. Sentiu-se quente, fervendo. Sentiu o suor escorrendo por seu rosto. Estava vermelho, mais vermelho que um pimentão. ** b Y no creas que serás como antes fue /b ** i E não creia que será como antes foi /i b Ahora tendrás que irte ganando mi corazón /b i Agora terá que ir ganhando meu coração /i 

Hermione, sem parar de cantar, olhou para Draco, super vermelho, e ficou vermelha também. Sentiu um frio na barriga, um embrulho no estomago. Nunca havia sentido aquilo. Mas não parou de cantar. Não podia parar.

b Vás a tener que protegerme mas /b i Você vai ter que me proteger mas /i b Sin lastimar mis sentimientos /b i Sem lastimar meus sentimentos /i Hermione andou até a parte da frente do palco, no meio e lá ficou. b Y levantar lo que se destruyo /b i E levantar o que desabou /i b Y construir una historia de amor /b i E construir uma história de amor /i 

Ela se ajoelhou e continuou a cantar.

b Dar lo mejor de ti /b i Dar o melhor de ti /i b Y abrir tu corazón /b i E abrir seu coração /i Ajoelhada, Hermione sentiu lágrimas brotarem em seus olhos e saírem da toca, escorrendo pelo rosto, vermelho de vergonha. b No puedes fracasar /b 

_ i Não pode fracassar /i _

b Y no puedes fallar /b i E não pode falhar /i Draco levantou-se ao ver as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto da morena. Mas, sentou-se novamente ao ver que, com a mão direita ela enxugou-as e continuou a cantar, como se nada tivesse acontecido. b Pues ya he sido presa de la desilusión /b i Pois já fui pressa dessa desilusão /i 

Mione se levantou e continuou a andar de um lado para o outro, parando em alguns lugares e cantando sem medo de errar.

b Vas a tener que protegerme mas /b i Você vai ter que me proteger mas /i b Sin lastimar mis sentimientos /b i Sem lastimar meus sentimentos /i b Y levantar lo que se destruyo /b i E levantar o que desabou /i b Y construir una historia de amor /b i E construir uma história de amor /i 

Ela voltou para o meio e ficou em pé, cantando, como já havia feito.

b Vas a tener que protegerme mas /b i Você vai ter que me proteger mas /i b Sin lastimar mis sentimientos /b i Sem lastimar meus sentimentos /i Hermione levantou a ponta de baixo do microfone e continuou cantando, com mais força. b Y levantar lo que se destruyo /b i E levantar o que desabou /i b Sin lastimas mis sentimientos /b i Sem lastimar meus sentimentos /i Ainda com a ponta do microfone para cima, Hermione foi se abaixando. b Y construir una historia de amor /b _ i E construir uma história de amor /i _ Draco levantou-se novamente, pensando que a garota estava passando mal. Porém, sentou-se novamente, pois fora puxado por Pansy. b Una historia de amor /b i Uma história de amor /i A garota foi se abaixando cada vez mais lenta, continuando a cantar. b Una historia de amor /b i Uma história de amor /i Já ajoelhada, ela ficou com a cabeça erguida para cantar a última frase. b Una historia de amor /b i Uma história de amor /i 

Depois de cantar a última frase, ela abaixou a cabeça e lá ficou, até o som da música terminar.

N/A: EM PRIMEIRO LUGAR, QUERO AVISAR QUE EU ESTOU DE CASTIGO E AS ATUALIZAÇÕES PODEM VIR A DIMINUIR, OK? MAS EU VOU FAZER O IMPROVÁVEL PARA ATUALIZAR SEMPRE, PARA NÃO MATAR NINGUÉM DO CORAÇÃO!

Capítulo perfeitoso, né? 16 páginas, só para esse capítulo. Eu simplesmente AMO ESSE CAPÍTULO. É o meu 4º capítulo preferido! Espero que vocês também tenham gostado.

Música da Mione: "Una Historia de Amor", RBD... Sim, eu sei que muitos dos meus fãs (eu lá tenho fãs? Mas tudo bem... Vocês entenderam!) não gostam de RBD... Mas é que para que eu mude as músicas vocês têm que me mandar músicas que vocês gostem... Eu não sou adivinha! E no próximo capítulo tem outra do RBD... Não dá para mudar essa, nem que me paguem, porque, quando eu COMECEI a escrever o CAPÍTULO 1 eu ouvi a música e já criei a até a cena todinha em volta da música. Sendo assim, não tem como eu mudar. Mas, as outras, eu ainda não decidi, então, vocês podem enviar por viwes as músicas que vocês acham pertinentes a nossa fic! EBAAA!

Bom, esse capítulo explicou o porque do "FALSA" no capítulo anterior, né? Quem não entender: VIWE... Eu explico por lá! XP

Nhá... Quero agradecer de novo pelo 1º lugar que vocês me deram, viu? EU ESTOU SALTANDO DE ALEGRIA!

Tá certo... Estamos em 4º! Mas, vejam bem, DESCER é fácil, SUBIR é difícil. E nós já fomos até o máximo, então, JÁ ESTOU FELIZ!

A propósito: quero agradecer ao povo que é tanto meu fã que tá lendo a minha fic nova: BILHETES, lançada no dia 01/05... A fic O QUINTO ELEMENTO ia ser publicada também, porém aconteceram alguns imprevistos e ela acabou ficando para essa atualização. Espero que vocês leiam também. Ela está ficando 10...

AH! Quero agradecer a minha amiga querida Violet B. Q. Jr pelo flogão que ela criou para mim:  Brigada mesmo. BEIJINHOS PROCÊ, LINDA! E visitem o flog. Ele é totalmente sobre mim e minhas fics. Eu estou encantada até agora. Nem acreditei quando ela me disse que tinha criado um fã clube para mim.

E ai? Já sabem o que acontece no próximo capítulo? Não conto. LERO-LERO!

Hauhau... Vamos para as viwes que me cansaram! xP.

Carol Hufflepuff: Nhááá! Também amo o capítulo 6! Muito perfeitoso. Mas o 7, é mais ainda. Beijocas...

Leka¹: Leka, brigada por tá lendo minha fic, tá? Vou dar uma olhada nas músicas da Kelly e ver o que eu posso fazer, tá? Não prometo colocar, mas vo tentar. Beijinhos, garota!

Leka²: Leka loka (xP! Brincadeira, viu?)… Eu to fazendo o possível e o impossível para atualizar sempre, sempre, sempre, sempre... Mas, às vezes não dá! Vou me esforçar bastante, tá? Beijinhos...

Pa: OIES, FLOR! Também adoro a parte do Draco... THE BEST! A melhor parte do capítulo... Sem comentários e comparações, né? Eu também to louca para saber porque a Pansy tá fingindo ser amiga da Mimi... capota Opss... Eu já sei! E você também! XP... Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo, tá? Como eu falei para a Leka, eu to fazendo o possível e o impossível para atualizar sempre... Mas eu to de castigo e as atualizações vão diminuir um pouco... Ei, ei... Tem MSN? Beijotes!

Raquel: Nhááá... Eu to tendo uma crise de criatividade... Os próximos vão demorar para ficarem prontos. 1º, porque eu só posso mexer 1 hora por dia no PC, 2º porque agora eu tenho 5 _fics_ aqui no 3V e 3º, porque eu to em crise. Capithi? Bom, beijinhos... E eu agradeço pelos elogios!

Isadora: Poh, miga... Se você me matar as minhas fãs vão te matar depois, porque vai ficar todo mundo sem o final da _fic_... O melhor é você aguardar e ler minhas outras fics: UM AMOR PARA RELEMBRAR, BILHETES, O QUINTO ELEMENTO e O DIÁRIO SECRETO DO MEU NAMORADO! Beijinhos, Isa...

Debi: OIES! Sabe o que eu to achando? Que você é minha fã nº 1! Você lê todos os capítulos, todas as fics, tem enfarte sempre que eu não atualizo... Como eu já disse, quando você me encontrar na vida real, você vai me espancar primeiro, pra depois pedir o próximo capítulo, né? Hauhau... Nhááá... Nem tudo foi explicado no Capítulo 7... Vai ter coisas que eu vou explicar só no ÚLTIMO capítulo, que nem novela... Enrola, enrola, enrola em todos os capítulos e, no último, quer explicar TUDO! Nhááá... Beijos, linda...

Pa¹: O Capítulo 6 é realmente muito bom, mas, eu prefiro o 7, o 8 e o 9! E 10... Bom, bom... Cada capítulo é melhor que o outro! Então, não tem como escolher! xP Beijos linda!

Pa²: Não é? É muito legal terminar assim... Hauhau... Beijinhos

Ju¹: Quando a Pichi atualizar o site! xP Biju

Ju²: Ju, não sou eu que atualizo a fic! Eu mando o capítulo para a Pichi, e quando o site é atualizado é que a minha fic é atualizada. Vocês têm que pedir pra Pichi atualizar, não pra mim! XP... Bom, beijoquinhas, desculpa por qualquer coisa e continue lendo, tá?

Carol Hufflepuff: Não faz isso com eu, não! Sabe por que? Porque senão os meus fãs vão te caçar até a sua morte! XP... Brincadeira! Mas, eu to fazendo o impossível para atualizar sempre... Beijos no seu coração...

Dani: Tá, tá! Próxima vez eu não termino na melhor parte, ok? Só pra você continuar lendo a minha fic... Ah! Brigada pelos elogios... :

Paola: Vota em mim, por favor! Eu quero voltar pro 1º lugar... Hauhau! Brincadeira, viu? Bom, bom... Eu to fazendo o impossível para atualizar, viu? Beijinhos

Nat Lovegood: Eu ainda não te matei? Bom, acho que vou ter que usar outros artefatos... Quer saber, MIGUXA FEIA, morre logo! Não, não morre não... Se não eu choro! Beijinhos... Amo-te também!

Rafael Potter: Eu não acho o capítulo 6 o melhor de todos... Eu gosto mais desse... xP! Beijinhos.

Fefa: Não chora não! Se não eu também choro... Nhááá... To atualizando sempre, viu? Então, não reclama não... xP... Beijinhos

Gabriele: Brigada pelo elogio... Mas, eu acho que não vai ganhar não! Tem muita fic melhor. De qualquer forma, beijinhos

Para que ninguém se mate:

"Hermione, te dedico essa canção"

Uma frase... Alguém consegue descobrir o que vai acontecer? Ou quem disse essa frase? Não percam o próximo capítulo de FORÇAS DO DESTINO, para dizermos juntos: MATEM A LUÍSA! xP assistindo muito SCC

Beijotes flores e florotes!

Luísa C. Weasley

PS: Flores GAROTAS / Florotes GAROTOS

PS²: Sim, eu inventei a palavra FLORETE!


	8. Você Não Pode Ir Embora

Forças do Destino

Capítulo 8 – Você Não Pode Ir Embora 

Todos os concorrentes e espectadores, menos os sonserianos (exceção de sonserianos: Draco e Jenny) aplaudiram de pé Hermione ao final da apresentação da garota que, por sua vez, levantou-se com um pulo e, quando Willy subiu no palco, começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

-Parabéns, Srta. Hermione Granger. – disse William, segurando a mão de Hermione, que estava praticamente pulando de alegria. – Sua voz é linda.

-Brigada. – agradeceu a garota, frenética, sorrindo. Ela andou até a frente do palco e agradeceu. Depois desceu e voltou para seu lugar, ao lado de Harry e Rony.

-Você foi muito bem – disse Harry.

-Se você não ganhar, eu me mato e mato quem ganhar. – falou Rony.

-Obrigada, meninos. – agradeceu a garota, sorrindo ainda mais do que já estava – Acho que agora eles darão o resultado. – disse Mione, pensando ser a última da lista. Só percebeu seu engano quando Willy pediu silêncio e anunciou o último concorrente.

-Draco Malfoy.

Hermione gelou: Draco ainda não tinha se apresentado. Será que ele poderia supera-la? Ela procurou o loiro com os olhos e o viu se levantando do lugar. Ele sorria entristecido. Será que tinha acontecido alguma coisa? Mione ficou preocupada, mas escondeu sua preocupação. Harry e Rony estavam perto dela. Seria difícil explicar para eles o que ela estava sentindo.

Draco subiu no palco calmamente, seguido de três garotos da Sonserina. Um moreno, um ruivo e um com o cabelo prata. O de cabelo prata era alto e magro, um típico "DEUS GREGO" para as garotas. Tinha os cabelos até um pouco abaixo da metade do pescoço, o que dava mais charme para ele. Tinha o rosto bem desenhado, sem nenhum defeito. Os olhos eram verdes.

O moreno era mais alto que o de cabelo prateado. Hermione o conhecia. Era Jeson Heron: sonseriano, alto, meio fortinho, cabelos pretos arrepiados. Não era feio porém, também não era lindo. Como diziam as garotas, era "pegável". Grande charme dele: os olhos azuis.

O último, o ruivo, era o mais baixo, o mais magro e o mais bonito de todos. Seu cabelo do tipo tigela, totalmente liso. Olhos amarelos. Porém, todos têm seus defeitos. O dele era ser arrogante e orgulhoso.

Com todos aqueles caras lindos em frente os olhos da garota, ela quis saber porque estava sentindo aquele sentimento estranho por Draco Malfoy.

Ela observou cada movimento do loiro pelo palco: ele estava ajudando seus companheiros a colocar uma bateria no palco.

Com tudo pronto, cada um se posicionou: o moreno, no fundo, em frente da bateria; o ruivo, no meio, na direita, com o baixo; o "prateado" no teclado, ao meio, na esquerda, e o loiro, com a guitarra e o microfone, na frente.

Draco chegou perto do microfone _(Sabe aqueles que ficam presos no "vocal" para a pessoa poder tocar um instrumento? É nisso que tá o microfone)_ e disse:

-Hermione, eu te dedico essa canção. – ao ouvir Draco falando, a garota levantou-se em um pulo. O loiro riu e falou, ainda no microfone. – E pode cantar, porque eu sei que você conhece! – depois que Draco falou, Willy correu em direção de Hermione e entregou para garota um microfone.

Draco

** b Hay unas que llegan al alma, /b **

i Há umas que chegam na alma /i b Que te hacen mover las palmas /b i Que te fazem mover as mãos /i b Otras que llegan al corazón /b i Outras que chegam ao coração /i 

Ouvindo a música conhecida, Hermione andou até o "corredor" entre os dois lados da platéia e, andando devagar em direção do palco, cantou junto do loiro.

Draco e Hermione

** b Hay unas que se necesitan /b ** i Há umas que se necessitam /i ** b Otras que nunca se olvidan /b ** i Outras que nunca se esquecem /i ** b Que te hacen despertar pasión /b ** i Que fazem despertar paixão /i 

Hermione estava cada vez mais perto do palco e Draco estava sorrindo cada vez mais.

** b Oyendo una canción para ti para mí /b ** i Ouvindo uma canção para ti, para mim /i b Y que nos llegue al pensamiento /b i E que nos chegue ao pensamento /i 

** b Para vivir y expresar todo lo que yo siento, /b **

_ i Para viver e expressar todo o que eu sinto. /i _

** b Quiero tenerte /b ** i Eu quero te ter /i 

Draco

b Te dedico esta canción /b i Eu te dedico essa canção /i 

Draco pegou a guitarra que estava presa em seu pescoço e começou a tocar.

b Todo comenzó con un vaso /b i Tudo começou com uma bebida /i b Un trago caro y escaso /b i Um drinque caro e pequeno /i b Que me subió la desolación /b i Que me levou a ruína /i b Oyendo al grupo del bar tocar mi favorita /b i Ouvindo o grupo do bar tocar minha favorita /i b Se me subió la desesperación /b i Me subiu a desesperação /i Draco e Hermione ** b Oyendo una canción para ti para mí /b ** _ i Ouvindo uma canção para ti, para mim /i _ ** b ****Y que nos llegue al pensamiento /b ** i E que nos chegue ao pensamento /i 

** b Para vivir y expresar todo lo que yo siento, /b **

_ i Para viver e expressar todo o que eu sinto. /i _

** b Quiero tenerte /b ** _ i Quero ter você /i _ b Te dedico esta canción /b i Te dedico essa canção /i 

Hermione tirou o microfone da boca. Ao ouvir Draco tocando o solo da música seus olhos brilharam e ela gelou.

Draco e Hermione

** b Perdiendo el tiempo /b ** i Perdendo o tempo /i ** b Pensando en ti /b ** i Pensando em você /i ** b Yo sé que nunca va a regresar a mí /b ** i Sei que você nunca vai voltar para mim /i 

A morena subiu no palco e, para cantar o refrão, andou em direção de Draco e cantou frente a frente dele. Draco continuou cantando e tocando a guitarra vendo Hermione ao seu lado.

** b Una canción para ti para mí /b ** i Uma canção para ti, para mim /i b Y que nos llegue al pensamiento /b i E que nos chegue ao pensamento /i 

** b Para vivir y expresar todo lo que yo siento, /b **

_ i Para viver e expressar todo o que eu sinto. /i _

** b Quiero tenerte /b ** i Quero ter você /i b Te dedico esta canción /b i Te dedico essa canção /i 

Hermione

b Te dedico esta canción /b i Te dedico essa canção /i 

Terminando de cantar a última frase, Hermione soltou o microfone no chão e beijou Draco. Vendo a cena, todos, menos Pansy, Harry, Rony, Aquiles e Aaron aplaudiram os dois. Encabulados, eles olharam para a platéia e sorrindo, envergonhados.

Willy subiu no palco e pediu aos cinco que descessem pois ele iria anunciar os vencedores.

Os sonserianos "ajudantes" de Draco desceram do palco primeiro e foram para seus lugares. Draco e Hermione desceram depois e encostaram os dois na parede esquerda da sala.

O caça-talento recebeu alguns papéis de um dos jurados e, sorrindo, começou:

-Em terceiro lugar, – ele parou de falar, para fazer um certo suspense – Draco Malfoy.

O loiro sorriu e subiu no palco, para pegar seu certificado. Depois de ter pegado, voltou para perto de Hermione, que o aplaudia, como tantos. William continuou a premiação e anunciou o segundo lugar.

-Victor Villaça.

Aquiles demorou a perceber que era ele. Com os aplausos e os amigos mandando ele ir para o palco, o garoto pulou do lugar e correu para pegar o certificado, apesar de triste. Depois que o garoto voltou para seu lugar, William continuou a anunciar os vencedores.

-E, em primeiro lugar – continuou Willy – e vencedor do teste, ou melhor vencedora, com direito a gravar um CD e ser uma ESTRELA POP do mundo bruxo – para aumentar mais ainda o suspense, ele parou e depois de um tempo curto – HERMIONE GRANGER!

Mione estava conversando com Draco e só quando ouviu as pessoas próximas batendo palmas e dizendo para que ela fosse ao palco para receber o prêmio, ela se deu conta de que ganhara o teste. Ela deu um suspiro de surpresa e, andando como um pingüim, ela foi à direção da escada que ela utilizaria para subir no palco. Enquanto andava em direção do palco, ela tropeçou em seu próprio pé e caiu. Draco ameaçou ir ajuda-la e todas as outras pessoas se levantaram para ver o que estava acontecendo, mas Hermione se levantou antes que alguém pudesse ajuda-la.

-Ah... Ela está bem! – disse Willy, enquanto Hermione subiu as escadas. Com a garota ao seu lado, ele virou para ela e falou – Bom, Srta. Hermione Granger, como você ganhou o teste, você recebe esse certificado. – ele entregou para Hermione o único papel que estava em sua mão e continuou – E, você terá a chance de gravar um CD.

-SÉRIO? – perguntou Hermione, arregalando os olhos. Ela olhou para o certificado que havia acabado de receber, não acreditando que havia ganhado.

-Sim... Serão dois, três meses de ensaio e gravação e depois você volta.

-Volto para onde?

-Para a escola... Você não espera que nós gravemos aqui o CD, né?

-Não, claro que não. É que eu...

-Você tem até amanhã para me dar uma resposta... Caso contrário, terei que levar a segunda colocação.

A garota tirou os olhos do certificado, olhou para Draco, depois para Aquiles, para Jenny, Aquiles e depois, para Harry e Rony. Tudo que ela precisava para ter uma vida feliz estava ali, mas, gravar um CD e ser uma estrela POP seria uma chance única. A garota olhou para baixo com lágrimas nos olhos e depois levantou a cabeça. Ela passou a mão esquerda nos olhos, tentando enxuga-los e, depois, ela disse sua decisão, ainda com muitas lágrimas nos olhos.

-Eu vou.

Willy sorriu ao ouvir a resposta da garota. A garota também sorriu, meio forçada, mas sorriu, ao passo que lágrimas brotaram em seis pares de olhos: Harry, Rony, Jenny, Aaron, Draco e um alguém que Hermione não sabia que iria ficar triste com sua partida.

O caça-talento pediu a Hermione que cantasse mais uma vez, para finalizar a cerimônia. A garota cantou a música que seu amigo, Aquiles, já havia cantando: "Because of You".

Ao final da música, Willy avisou que iriam partir no dia seguinte.

hr 

A sala utilizada para o teste estava quase vazia, a não ser por alguns alunos sonserianos e lufa-lufanos que insistiam em ficar lá até que todos saíssem. Harry e Rony também estavam lá, em parte para dar um apoio moral para Hermione, que chorava nos braços da irmã e também para manter Draco o mais longe possível da garota.

Apesar das boas intenções e da insistência de manter os dois longes um do outro, não conseguiram nada. Primeiro porque eles logo ficaram com sono, segundo porque ver Hermione chorar amoleceu-os e, por último, porque a garota pediu a eles que deixassem Draco conversar com ela.

Percebendo que o que iria acontecer seria sério, Jenny foi para o salão comunal da Sonserina e os garotos foram para o da Grifinória, porque Hermione pediu, pois eles realmente queriam era criar intriga com o sonseriano.

Os amigos já haviam deixado Hermione e Draco sozinhos havia um bom tempo, mas, não conseguiram conversar direito, por causa dos alunos curiosos e fofoqueiros que queriam saber de tudo.

Irritada, a morena pegou no pulso de Draco e o puxou para fora da sala, para fora do castelo. Eles foram à direção do lago. Em frente ao lago, eles se sentaram, um de frente para o outro. Estava uma noite quente, por isso, não tiveram muitos problemas com o vento.

-Você vai mesmo? Vai jogar tudo para o alto?– perguntou Draco, quebrando o silêncio.

-Tente entender. É uma chance única. Pode ser que nunca mais eu tenha outra chance de gravar um CD. E fazer o que eu irei fazer é o sonho de qualquer garota.

-Mas não é o seu sonho, Granger. Eu sei disso...

-Não era. Mas, a partir do momento em que eu coloquei meu nome na lista de concorrentes do teste, isso passou a ser meu principal sonho e meta.

-Para com isso, garota. Para de querer fingir ser quem você não é.

-Eu não estou fingindo. Eu estou mudando, só isso. – a morena se levantou. Draco fez a mesma coisa, para não deixar Hermione fugir.

-E o teatro? Vai largar o teatro?

-O meu papel não é nem um pouco importante... Vocês vão conseguir se virar sem o meu personagem.

-Presta atenção, Hermione...

-Por que agora você me chamou de Hermione?

-Como assim?

-Às vezes você me chama de Hermione, às vezes de Granger. Afinal, quem eu sou para você?

-Eu não estou te entendendo.

-Loiro desse jeito, só podia.

-Cala a boca e escuta, ok?

-QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PARA ME MANDAR CALAR A BOCA? VOCÊ NÃO É NADA MEU. NÃO É NAMORADO, FICANTE, AMIGO, COLEGA E NEM NADA. VOCÊ NÃO TEM DIREITO DE ME MANDAR CALAR A BOCA.

-CALA A BOCA E ESCUTA!

-Tá bom...

-Você vai até o William e vai dizer que você não irá fazer essa gravação, entendeu?

-Por que eu vou dizer isso? O que eu ganho não fazendo essa gravação?

-Porque... Er... Porque... Er... Er... – Draco não estava conseguindo pensar numa desculpa. Ele começou a suar e antes que falasse a verdade, ele improvisou – Você tem que ficar na escola, só isso. Er... Er... Er... Você não deve perder aulas... Er... Er... Er... Ou você vai ficar mais burra do que já é!

-Hunf... Primeiro arranja um motivo e depois, vem falar comigo. – irritada, a garota começou a andar.

-GRANGER... OH, GRANGER… ESPERA AI! VOLTA… CAC... VOLTA! – gritou Draco. – Mer – ele cochichou, dando um soco no ar.

Mesmo ouvindo os gritos de Draco, a garota continuou andando e entrou no castelo. Ela fechou a porta e quando ia passar pelo saguão de entrada, ela sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. A morena virou-se para trás e se deparou com Aquiles, que tinha seu olhar mais triste do que antes.

-VICTOR! – gritou Hermione – Você me assuntou. – ela suspirou e respirou profundamente três vezes, para se acalmar. – O que você está fazendo fora do salão comunal numa hora dessas? Você não quer que eu tire pontos da Corvinal, quer?

-Que belo presente de despedida seria esse, né? – perguntou Aquiles, num sussurro.

-O que você disse?

-Na... na... nada não! Er... Você já se acertou com Malfoy?

-Que nada! Acabei de ter outra briga com ele... Nunca nós daremos bem. Acredita que ele me mandou ir falar com o Willy para dizer que eu não vou gravar o CD? Aposto que ele não quer que eu seja feliz. Tá certo que se eu não for, quem vai é você... Acho que ele espera que o Willy o chame para ir gravar o CD, mas, como ele me chamou, ele quer me tirar da frente dele! Hunf... E eu acreditei que ele me amava.

-Será que não ama?

-Malfoy? Ele não sabe o significado nem de FELICIDADE. Até parece que um dia vai amar... Acho que só a palavra já o ofende!

-Será?

-Eu tenho certeza disso... Mas, mudando de assunto, por que você está triste? – Hermione olhou no fundo dos olhos de Aquiles e, surpresa comentou, colocando a mão no queixo do garoto – Seus olhos estão vermelhos e cheios de lágrimas. Você andou chorando?

Bruscamente, Aquiles tirou a mão de Mione de seu queixo e abaixou a cabeça, a princípio para esconder a tristeza e depois pois estava preste a começar a chorar novamente. O garoto enxugou os olhos com as mãos, depois, levantou a cabeça e olhou para o teto, tentando evitar o olhar preocupado de Hermione. Quebrando o silêncio, em meio de soluços de choro, Aquiles falou, ainda olhando para o teto.

-Eu acho... Que você... Deveria... Dar uma chance... Para o Malfoy... Explicar tudo... – ele abaixou a cabeça e, em silêncio, começou a chorar.

Hermione olhou para o amigo de cabeça baixa e, medindo as palavras, perguntou: "Você acha mesmo?"

-Si-Sim... – respondeu o garoto, ainda de cabeça baixa e continuou a falar, ainda em meio de soluços – E se... Ele te fizer sofrer... Você me chama... Que eu... Bato nele... – após terminar de falar, para esconder a tristeza, ele riu forçadamente, junto de Hermione.

-Então, eu vou lá falar com ele... E depois te conto tudo!

A morena andou até a porta e saiu do castelo, sem nem ouvir a despedida de Aquiles.

-Adeus, minha querida... – de cabeça baixa, ele foi para seu dormitório.

Hermione parou em frente da porta fechada do castelo e viu um vulto jogando pedras no lago, irritado. Ela sorriu ao perceber que era Draco. Ela correu em direção dele, silenciosamente e, quando chegou atrás dela, tampou os olhos do garoto.

-Adivinha quem é! – disse a morena.

-Her-Her-Her-Hermione? É você? – gaguejou o loiro, indeciso e assustado com a ação da garota. A morena destampou os olhos de Draco, que se virou para ela e sorriu ao ver que estava certo. – O-O-O-O que você está fazendo aqui? Pensei que estivesse no seu dormitório, me odiando!

-Eu estaria, se um amigo não tivesse conversado comigo e, de certo modo, aberto meus olhos.

-Quem?

-Aquiles!

-O QUÊ?

-O que foi, Draco?

-EU TE PROIBO DE SER AMIGA DELE! EU TE PROIBO DE CONVERSAR COM ELE!

-Por que?

-PORQUE... PORQUE... Porque... PORQUE EU NÃO QUERO! SÓ ISSO... E COMO EU ESTOU TE PROIBINDO, VOCÊ NÃO VAI MAIS CONVERSAR COM ELE!

-OLHA AQUI, MALFOY... QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PARA ME PROIBIR DE FALAR COM O AQUILES? ELE É UM GRANDE AMIGO E COM CERTEZA GOSTA MAIS DE MIM DO QUE VOCÊ! Ai, é... Eu me esqueci! VOCÊ É INCAPACITADO DE GOSTAR DE QUALQUER PESSOA!

-AH É?

-É!

-HUNF!.. VOCÊ VEIO ATÉ AQUI SÓ PARA ME DIZER ISSO? PARA ME DIZER QUE EU NÃO POSSO AMAR NINGUÉM?

-É!

-POIS ENTÃO, JÁ PODE IR EMBORA!

-É, VOU EMBORA MESMO!

-VAI, VAI! JÁ ESTÁ DEMORANDO DEMAIS PARA IR EMBORA DAQUI!

Hermione e Draco estavam frente a frente, com rostos colados. Eles conseguiam até um ouvir a respiração do outro. A garota respirou fundo, olhou para baixo, depois, olhou de novo para Draco e se virou para ir embora. Não conseguiu. Vendo Hermione começar a ir embora, Draco a segurou pelo braço, impedindo-a de deixa-lo.

-Não. Não vai não! – disse ele, de olhos bem abertos, balançando a cabeça negativamente – Fica aqui comigo.

-Mas você disse para eu ir embora.

-Eu... Eu... Eu não sei o que meu deu... Mas, eu não posso... Ficar sem você!

-PARA COM ISSO!

Draco segurou os dois braços de Mione e, olhando fixo nos olhos da garota, falou:

-POR QUE, HERMIONE? POR QUE VOCÊ ME REJEITA? POR QUE VOCÊ FAZ ISSO COMIGO? POR ACASO VOCÊ NÃO ME AMA MAIS?

-Eu... Eu... Eu não sei! Me deixe em paz, Draco. Eu preciso ir arrumar a minha mala para amanhã. Não confunda a minha cabeça logo agora. – ao ouvi-la, Draco soltou Hermione, virou-se para o lago e andou em direção dele – Draco, você tem que entender! É um sonho que será realizado.

Draco não respondeu. Pegou algumas pedras no chão e começou a atirar no lago.

-Draco, por favor!

O loiro não respondeu, continuou jogando pedras, que sempre afundavam.

-Draco, por favor, entenda que eu preciso ir para realizar esse sonho... Não era o que eu queria para mim a princípio, mas isso é uma chance única. Eu preciso ir. Eu quero ver... Eu quero sonhar... Eu quero viver minha vida numa fantasia. Eu quero voar... Eu quero que minha vida seja mais do que apenas um... Um... Um... Um simples álibi. Você não percebe? Eu quero ser alguém! Entenda... Pra tudo isso, eu preciso ir...

O garoto virou-se para a morena, jogou uma pedra no chão e, irritado, falou:

-ÓTIMO! VÁ! VIRE UMA POPSTAR SUPER FAMOSA... – ele andou até a garota e, de rosto colado com o de Hermione, continuou – Mas, depois, não venha atrás de mim para pedir perdão por ter jogado nosso sentimento para o alto por causa de um simples teste idiota e de um sonho que nem seu é.

-ÓTIMO, DRACO! SE VOCÊ QUER ASSIM... Aqui termina nossa relação. – a morena virou-se novamente e começou a andar mas, novamente, Draco a segurou. Porém, dessa vez, ele a puxou de volta, virou-a para si e a beijou.

Assustada, Hermione empurrou Draco para longe e deu um tapa na cara do loiro.

-Nunca mais faça isso. – ela virou-se de costas para Draco, que começou a falar, de longe, docemente.

-Hermione. Por favor, não faça isso! Você não pode me deixar aqui sozinho.

Sem olhar para o loiro, Hermione respondeu: "Eu preciso ir!"

-Você não pode ir embora. Onde eu... Onde nós ficamos?

-Nós não somos nada um do outro. Acho que podemos esquecer tudo que passou, voltar a nos odiarmos e vivermos nossa vida. Tudo o que rolou entre nós acaba aqui. Adeus, Draco Malfoy.

A garota cruzou os braços e começou a correr em direção do castelo.

-NÃO! HERMIONE, VOLTA... POR FAVOR, ESPERA!

A garota continuou correndo, pensando: "Me desculpa, meu amor. Mas, as coisas são assim e eu não tenho força o suficiente para mudar."

N/A: _ i EM PRIMEIRO LUGAR, VOU AVISAR QUE SIM: EU SAÍ DO CASTIGO, ou seja, MAIS CAPÍUTLOS PARA VOCÊS! /i _

Capítulo muito triste esse... Muito, muito, muito triste! Sério... Eu CHOREI enquanto escrevia. Sem mentir... Sério mesmo!

Mas, a vida é assim... Nem sempre as coisas dão certo!

Agora, uma perguntinha pra vocês...

Quantos capítulos vocês acham que  u essa /u  fic ainda tem?

Pra quem acertar, um prêmio! 8P

Agora, hora das views:

Isa: Hauhau... 1ª mesmo, né? Eu acho... Se não foi a primeira a ler, foi a primeira a comentar 8P! Nhááá... Brigada pelo elogio, viu, Isa! Eu to tentando atualizar sempre, mas não prometo nada! Beijinhos, more! A gente se vê no colégio, né?

Simone: Oiees.. Em primeiro lugar, brigadinha por ler minha fic, ta? E por esperar ansiosamente os capítulos! Brigada mesmo... Sim, sim... A Pansy é má, que nem eu... Hauhau... 8P! E ai? Você acertou com a sua teoria quem foi que disse a frase? Se você leu os outros capítulos nas entrelinhas, com certeza você descobriu... 8P! Mas, também, essa tava muito fácil, né? E pode ter certeza que eu não vou desistir da fic. Beijinhos!

Leka: Leka, você leu meus pensamentos ou eu li os seus. Antes de ler sua viwe, eu tinha colocado num dos capítulos essa música. Uma parte muito triste, eu diria. Se não me engano, ta no capítulo 10! escrevendo o capítulo 14 Beijinhos.

Pa: Flore do meu s2! Que bom que você gostou do capítulo 7... E do capítulo 8, você gostou? Nhááá... Brigada mesmo pelos elogios... Vão ficar guardadinhos no meu (L)! Bom, eu já te add no MSN, né? 8P Eu vou dar uma olhada nas músicas dessas bandas e JURO que vou fazer o improvável pra por as músicas que eu escolher na fic. Palavra de escoteiro, de honra e blá, blá, blá! Beijinhos no seu coração, more... E, é claro, thanks por ser fiel a minha fic... 8P

Debi¹: Coitadenhas das minhas outras fãs... Não seja tão má com elas. Bem, uma outra fã que pode roubar o seu lugar é PA, que é "idêntica" a você (eu acho). Acho que vocês duas se dariam bem... 8D... Capítulo 7... Você estava esperando esse capítulo há muito tempo, né? Eu sempre falei dele, que ele era gigantesco e ia explicar muita coisa e blá, blá, blá... Ai, você ficou curiosa, né? Mas, eu ainda não descobri o que o capítulo explicou. Depois você me conta, ok? 8P! Sim, sim... Eu amo te deixar curiosa. Acho que entre cap. 7 e cap. 8 foi onde você ficou mais curiosa, pois eu só deixei uma frase. Hauhau. Isso, isso... Espera mesmo. Pois quem espera sempre alcança! Ah... Nem estressa com a aquilo. Eu só me lembro disso porque você comentou, se não, nem teria lembrado... P... Hmmm... Se não me engano, a gente já conversou sobre o seu presente, não? Pode deixar... Vou dedicar um livro para cada uma das pessoinhas que são meus fãs desde agora. Isso inclui você e a Pa! D! E ai? Foi bem na prova? 8P... Beijinhos, fofa...

Debi²: Ai... Agora eu fiquei com medo de você. Não mata eu não... Se não, você fica sem fic... Lero-lero... P... Bom mesmo que você me trate bem, se não, a malvada aqui não ia publicar mais as suas fics favoritas... Não, acho que ia publicar sim, porque tem outras pessoas que também amam as minhas fics e eu não quero que elas percam a fic. 8P... Beijocas.

Mô...: Relaxa... Pode deixar que eu respondo a você com toda a atenção. Bom, em primeiro lugar eu não roubei a idéia, eu me inspirei. Se você olhar as viwes que eu escrevi em APS2 pode ver que eu disse que era (e ainda sou) a fã nº 1 da Angy... Todas as fics dela, minhas paixões. De fato, a história é bem parecida, já que uma é inspirada na outra. Mas, há muitas coisas que diferenciam uma fic da outra. Acho que você se você ler os capítulos, 13, 15, 18 e, principalmente, o capítulo 14, você vai notar as diferenças. Acho que é isso... Beijocas

Violet: VIOLET! Não mata eu, se não, quem é que vai postar a fic? Quem? Então... Não mata eu não, ok? Beijinhos... Amo-te!

Carol Hufflepuff: Calma, calma... Ta aqui o capítulo. Relaxa. Não pira não, ok? Beijinhos.

Gabriele: Ga, brigada pelos elogios, viu? Continua lendo, ok? Beijocas!

Leka¹: Em primeiro lugar, brigada pelos elogios. E depois, brigada pelas indicações de música. Elas já estão inclusas na minha lista de músicas. Beijoquinhas!

Leka²: Sim, sim, Leka... É do FANTASMA DA ÓPERA, sim... Eu amo o Fantasma da Ópera, por isso, decidi colocar essa música... E, mais para frente, provavelmente, eu coloque outra. Nhá! Beijinhos

Debi²¹: EU NÃO SOU ESQUECIDA! Eu só to sobrecarregada... Você acha que é fácil escrever bilhões e bilhões de coisas ao mesmo tempo? E além de estar sobrecarregada, eu também sou meio esquecida... 8P! Quando eu terminar essa fic, vou poder me dedicar mais as outras. Ai, eu vou estar um pouco menos sobrecarregada! Nhááá... Coitadinhos dos meus outros fãs! Não faz inveja neles não! Coitados! Mais espancadores? To fora... Mas, olha só o que eu fiz procê: sete capítulos de presente de aniversário! PARABÉNS! E beijinhos...

Agora, vamos fazer uma coisa diferente! Antes de postar uma parte do próximo capítulo, eu gostaria de pedir a vocês que se tem alguma coisa que vocês ainda não descobriram ou não entenderam, passem por viwe ou por MSN. Eu estou fazendo uma lista dessas coisas para, quem sabe, explicar tudinho para vocês.

Certo... A parte que todos os curiosos gostam... Um pequeno pedaço do próximo capítulo.

_ i "O loiro andou em direção da morena, sorrindo sarcasticamente e encarando-a. Para não encarar Draco, a garota olhou para o chão enquanto o sonseriano se aproximava dela. Já na frente da grifinoriana, o sonseriano pegou na mão esquerda de Hermione e colocou no dedo anular dela um anel de diamante. Sentindo o anel no dedo, a garota olhou para sua mão e viu o presente de Draco. Distanciando a mão do rosto para enxergar melhor, ela perguntou, assustada:" /i _

Bom, é isso...

Beijoquinhas no s2 de todos vocês!

Luh


	9. Adeus, Meu Amor

Forças do Destino Capítulo 9 – Adeus, Meu Amor 

Na manhã seguinte, Hermione acordou bem cedo, mais precisamente, às 5 horas da manhã. O Expresso de Hogwarts os levaria de volta, mais eles deviam partir bem cedo, às 6 horas.

Rapidamente, a garota desceu para tomar banho e depois, de roupa trocada, subiu para o dormitório. Em silêncio, mandou sua mala para o salão comunal com a varinha. Pegou os pergaminhos, a pena e o tinteiro que tinha deixado fora da mala. Sentou-se em sua cama e começou a escrever. Escreveu uma carta de despedida para Harry, uma para Rony, uma para Gina, uma para Lilá, uma para Parvatil, uma para Jenny, uma para Aquiles e uma para Malfoy. Ela deixou as cartas de Gina, Lilá, Parvatil e Jenny em cima de sua cama. Quando as amigas acordassem, veriam as cartas deixadas para elas e entregariam as cartas de Gina e de Jenny para suas respectivas.

As cartas que escreveu para os garotos, ela guardou em sua calça. Só então percebeu que não estava usando uniforme e ela estava preste a deixar os estudos para trás. Apesar de triste, ela já havia tomado sua decisão, e não iria muda-la por ninguém.

Em silêncio, ela desceu as escadas para o salão comunal. Lá em baixo encontrou Harry e Rony, que haviam madrugado para se despedir da amiga. Ambos seguravam pacotes em suas mãos. Harry entregou primeiro o seu pacote e, depois, Rony fez a mesma coisa. A morena colocou os dois pacotes em cima de sua mala. Com lágrimas nos olhos, a garota abraçou Harry.

-Se cuida, Harry. E vê se não arranja muita encrenca enquanto eu estiver longe. Eu também quero resolver algumas coisas. E não me esquece!

-Você é inesquecível e insubstituível, Mione. – disse o garoto, retribuindo o abraço.

Após soltar-se do abraço do amigo, a morena se encaminhou à frente do outro amigo, o ruivo. Hermione ergueu a mão direita e Rony a apertou. Os dois se olharam e depois, soltaram as mãos. A garota se virou, a fim de ir embora. Mas não agüentou a tristeza. Virou-se para o amigo novamente e o abraçou.

-As coisas estão sendo difíceis agora, mas, eu prometo que elas vão mudar, Rony. Eu prometo que vão e eu também prometo que, um dia, ainda vamos ser felizes, sem nenhuma despedida com essa. Pode esperar por isso.

-Eu estarei esperando por isso e também esperarei por você, Mione. Eu sempre esperei e sempre vou esperar.

A garota se soltou do abraço do amigo, deu um passo para trás e olhou para os dois amigos, um do lado do outro, segurando ao máximo para não chorarem. Ela olhou para baixo e então se lembrou das cartas. Hermione tirou do bolso as quatro cartas que tinha guardado e entregou cada uma para seu respectivo dono. Ainda sobraram duas: a de Aquiles e a de Malfoy. Como iria entrega-las? Ela esqueceu o assuntou e as guardou em seu bolso novamente.

Chorando de tristeza, a garota pegou os presentes dados pelos amigos, sua mala, se despediu dos garotos e saiu do salão comunal. Fora do salão, se despediu da Mulher Gorda. Depois de se despedir, mandou a mala e os presentes para o salão principal com a varinha.

Triste, ela desceu as escadas da torre e foi para a escadaria. Na escadaria, encontrou mais alguém que caiu da cama só para poder se despedir da morena: Aquiles. Esse também tinha um pacote na mão, mas era um pacote pequeno. Vendo o garoto, ela correu em direção dele e o abraçou. Ele se assustou, mas retribuiu o abraço.

-Eu não quero ir, Aquiles. É muito triste ter que ir embora e deixar tudo para trás. Eu não terei forças pra viver a partir do momento em que eu sair do castelo.

-Fica calma, Hermione! Vai dar tudo certo. Daqui a alguns meses você vai estar de volta e eu garanto que, quando você voltar, tudo voltará a ser como era.

-Você jura? – perguntou a garota, soltando-se do garoto.

-Claro! Agora, acho melhor você ir... Se não, você vai perder essa chance. Ah! Antes que eu me esqueça... Isso é para você! Era para ser um presente para uma outra ocasião, mas, fica para essa.

-Ah! Obrigada. Mas, não precisa.

-Precisava sim. Agora, é melhor você ir.

A garota abraçou o amigo novamente e, sorrindo, se lembrou da carta.

-E isso é para você.

-Obrigado por se lembrar de mim.

A morena sorriu e, com o presente de Aquiles na mão, desceu as escadas, silenciosamente.

hr

Hermione estava no salão principal, esperando Willy e sua "trupe" descer para que eles pudessem ir embora. Eram, mais ou menos, umas 5h 45m. Impaciente, começou a cantarolar uma música que ouvira e que era muito triste.

Porém, seu cantarolo foi interrompido por um som de passo e uma sombra projetada na porta das masmorras. Assustada, a garota olhou para onde surgiu a sombra. A sombra era de ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou a morena, assustada, se levantando de sua mala, onde estava sentada até aquele momento.

-Vim me despedir. Posso?

-Po-po-pode... Acho que pode.

O loiro andou em direção da morena, sorrindo sarcasticamente e encarando-a. Para não encarar Draco, a garota olhou para o chão enquanto o sonseriano se aproximava dela. Já na frente da grifinoriana, o sonseriano pegou na mão esquerda de Hermione e colocou no dedo anular dela um anel de diamante. Sentindo o anel no dedo, a garota olhou para sua mão e viu o presente de Draco. Distanciando a mão do rosto para enxergar melhor, ela perguntou, assustada:

-O-O-O-O que é isso?

-Meu presente. Para você não se esquecer de mim e não se encantar com outro loiro barato.

A garota riu. Os dois se encararam em silêncio.

-Er... É um lindo anel. Obrigada.

-Que bom que você gostou... Eu comprei no começo do ano, mas achei que foi uma bobagem. Mas, acho que achei uma utilidade.

-É... Acho que você achou. Hauhauhau.

Eles ficaram em silêncio novamente.

-Bom, eu espero que você tenha sorte na sua nova carreira.

-É... Eu também espero.

Pela terceira vez, eles ficaram em silêncio.

-Bom, então, acho que é isso é um adeus, né?

-Não é um adeus. Quando eu voltar, tudo vai voltar a ser como antes. Ou melhor, quase tudo. Você já entendeu que o que rolou entre a gente acabou, né?

-É. Eu entendi. Acho melhor eu voltar para o meu dormitório.

-É. Amanhã você terá... Ou melhor, hoje você terá um dia cheio.

Silêncio novamente. Draco ia começar a se virar para ir embora quando Hermione o abraçou. Mesmo assustado, ele retribuiu. Hermione olhou para Draco. Draco olhou para Hermione.

_ i Como é difícil_

_Ter que ir e te deixar_

_Te abraçar e resistir_

_Dar adeus, me despedir /i _

-Eu não posso fazer isso!

-Você pode e vai, Hermione. Não aconteceu nada demais entre a gente. E nosso rolo acabou ontem, lembra?

_ i È impossível_

_Te deixar e não sofrer_

_"Sorrir para não chorar"_

_Pois em todo meu caminho_

_O teu amor vai me guiar /i _

-Eu sei... Mas eu ainda te amo, Draco.

-Eu também te amo, Mione. Mas, vamos seguir nossos caminhos e esquecer o que passou, ok?

-Ok! E seu amor vai me guiar. Assim, quem sabe, nossos caminhos se cruzem novamente.

-É, quem sabe?

_ i É com você que eu vou sempre estar_

_Dentro do meu coração_

_Nada vai nos separar, baby_

_Não há distância pro amor /i _

-Só não se esqueça de uma coisa, Hermione. Eu vou sempre estar com você. Não há..

-Distância pro amor. Sei disso, sei disso... Apesar de saber que entre nós não há mais nada, eu sei que vou sempre poder contar com você, né?

-Claro.

_ i E se a saudade apertar_

_Procure no céu_

_A estrela que mais brilhar_

_Ela será meu olhar /i _

-Eu sei, ou melhor, eu acho e espero que você fique com saudades. Então, te escrevi uma carta. – garota tirou a única carta que restara e entregou-a para Draco.

-Ah! Vou ler agora! – ele começou a abrir, mas, Hermione o impediu, segurando a carta com as mãos, sendo impossível abrir a carta sem rasga-la.

-NÃO! Prometa para mim que só lerá daqui a dois dias, no horário do almoço.

-Por que?

-Prometa para mim.

-Mas por que?

-Só prometa para mim.

-Está bem. Eu prometo. Mas, me responda, por que?

-Você irá descobrir.

_ i Um amor assim _

_Não importa o lugar_

_A mesma lua que olhar_

_Se estiver pensando em mim /i _

-Ok. Nossa, parece que alguém de nós vai morrer ou vai desaparecer.

-O pior é que parece mesmo.

-Mas, você vai voltar, né?

-Lógico!

_ i Vou sentir tocar_

_Em tudo que existe em nós_

_O amor é a solução_

_Pra afastar a solidão_

_Até quando eu voltar /i _

-Então, eu vou te esperar.

-Por que?

-Nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer no amanhã.

-Como?

-Você diz que tudo acabou, mas... E se não tiver acabado? E se quando você voltar a gente conseguir voltar onde paramos?

-E se o mundo acabar? E se o universo explodir? Acabou, Draco, acabou. Eu vou sentir muita saudade, mas só vai ficar na saudade.

_ i É com você que eu vou sempre estar_

_Dentro do meu coração_

_Nada vai nos separar, baby_

_Não há distância pro amor_

_E se a saudade apertar_

_Procure no céu_

_A estrela que mais brilhar_

_Ela será meu olhar /i _

-Eu também vou sentir saudade. Eu sei disso. Mas, e se eu não conseguir me controlar?

- "Procure no céu a estrela que mais brilhar. Ela será meu olhar"

-O que foi isso?

-É uma música.

-Bom, se for assim, vou desejar para que sempre seja noite para que eu sempre possa te ver.

-E eu vou desejar que o tempo passe logo.

-Para que?

-Para que eu possa voltar e para que meu coração possa respirar.

_ i Quando eu voltar, meu coração_

_Então vai respirar ao tocar o seu_

_Ficar pra sempre assim_

_Pra sempre assim..._

_Oh! Com você que eu vou estar..._

_E se a saudade apertar_

_Procure no céu_

_A estrela que mais brilhar_

_Ela será meu olhar /i _

-Eu sei que você estará esperando para me ver de novo!

-Aff... Larga de ser metido, Malfoy...

-Eu sei que você me ama e você sabe que eu te amo. O que há de errado em dizer a verdade?

-O que há de errado? É que está tudo acabado. Nossa, até rimou!

_ i É com você que eu vou sempre está_

_Dentro do meu coração_

_Nada vai no separar,baby_

_Não há distância pro amor_

_E se a saudade apertar..._

_Procure no céu_

_A estrela que mais brilhar_

_Ela será o meu olhar /i _

-Seus olhos dizem sim, sua boca diz não. Mas eu queria saber o que diz seu coração.

-Diz que não também! E para de bancar o poeta.

_ i Vou estar_

_Vou estar_

_A estrela que mais brilhar_

_Vou estar_

_Vou estar_

_A estrela que mais brilhar_

_A estrela que mais brilhar /i _

Os dois ouviram passos. Assustados, olharam para a escada do hall. Lá estavam Willy e seus assistentes, descendo a escada.

-É aqui que tudo termina. Não quer dizer nada? – perguntou Draco, cochichando.

-Não! – respondeu a morena, também em cochicho. – E acho melhor você ir embora.

-Você não quer mais nada de mim? – cochichou Draco, novamente.

-Bom, eu sonhei com o um beijo de despedida... – cochichou Mione, em resposta. Mas, Draco não ouviu o desejo de Hermione, pois, na hora em que ela estava terminando de falar, Willy os interrompeu.

-Ah! Srta. Granger, está pronta para ir? – perguntou Willy, se aproximando dos garotos. Os olharam rapidamente para o caça-talento, sorrindo forçado. – Oh! Sr. Malfoy. Vejo que veio se despedir da nossa pedra preciosa.

-Ah, sim! Bom, Granger, eu tenho que ir. Tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer! – falou Draco, fingindo nojo ao falar o nome da garota amada.

-Eu também tenho que ir, Malfoy. Tempo é dinheiro! – disse Mione, também fingindo nojo ao falar o nome de Draco.

-Se vocês dois já se despediram, eu vou "seqüestrar" a Srta. Granger e leva-la para o expresso. Sabe, agora ela terá uma agenda cheia de ensaios, apresentações, gravações e blábláblá. Por isso, vamos, Srta. Vamos embora, pessoal.

-Então, adeus, Draco.

-Adeus, Hermione.

Draco somente observou os assistentes pegarem a bagagem da garota que ele amava e Willy levando-a para longe sem fazer nada. Somente observou a morena sair do castelo, sem dar-lhe nem um beijo de despedida. Somente observou a porta do castelo se fechar atrás de Hermione, deixando-o sozinho no hall de entrada. Somente observou seu coração ser despedaçado sem nenhuma pena enquanto perdia o grande amor de sua vida.

N/A: Estou começando a me achar a pessoa mais insensível do mundo! Eu estava lendo a minha fic e percebi que a Mione só se dá mal... Bom, bom, eu prometo tentar melhorar a situação da nossa personagem e ser um pouco mais sensível!

Falando do capítulo: outro capítulo triste! O Capítulo 10 também será meio triste... Mas, eu prometo tentar melhorar as coisas nos outros capítulos...

apedrejada Gente, eu sei que a cada capítulo que eu faço eu dou mais um nó na cabeça de vocês. Às vezes, mais de um... Na maioria, um bilhão de nós. Minha fiel amiga que chamei de Di (ela não quer que ninguém saiba) me chamou a atenção e pediu para eu explicar cada um dos itens da lista abaixo... Mas, como eu sou malvada, só lendo os capítulos... Vamos lá... A lista de perguntas:

** b - Afinal, quem é Aaron Lo? O que ele quer?**

**- Como Hermione conseguiu ir tão bem no teste de teatro se ela é meio tímida?**

**- Quem é Jeson Heron?**

**- Por que o shipper se apaixonou tão rápido?**

**- Se a peça é o principal motivo para Hermione ter se apaixonado por Draco, porque ela foi citada tão poucas vezes?**

**- Por que a tradução do nome da música do primeiro beijo do shipper é "Do Que Os Sonhos São Feitos"?**

**- Por que a Hermione namorou o Rony?**

**- Por que o Rony deu um diário para a Hermione? O que aquilo significa, afinal?**

**- Se Jenny é irmã da Hermione, o que ela quer?**

**- Por que, mesmo se gostando, o shipper continua brigando?**

**- Por que o Draco faz tanta questão que Hermione confie nele?**

**- Por que o Harry beijou Hermione a força, fazendo com que o namoro dela terminasse?**

**- Por que tudo acontece no lago?**

**- Qual o significado da amizade repentina de Mione com Padma Patil?**

**- Por que o Draco começou a namorar a Jenny, se ele ama a Hermione?**

**- Por que, no capítulo 5, palavras começaram a serem "gritadas" na cabeça de Hermione? Que significados elas tem?**

**- Afinal, de quem é a culpa do shipper nunca se acertar?**

**- Por que a Pansy usa uma "meia verdade" para fazer Hermione forçar Draco a terminar com a Jenny?**

**- Por que a Mione não saiu no tapa com a Pansy?**

**- Por que a Mione ficou doente? Afinal, o que ela tinha? E, por que a Jenny também ficou?**

**- O que era o remédio que Hermione teve que tomar?**

**- Por que a Madame Pomfrey desejou boa sorte para Hermione?**

**- Por que todos parecem saber mais do que a Mione?**

**- Afinal, o que aconteceu com a VERDADEIRA família Granger? E, o que a Hermione realmente é? Qual a ascendência dela?**

**- Qual o significado da profecia que Dumbledore conta para as gêmeas Granger?**

**- Qual o significado dos procedimentos básicos que Snape passa na aula de DCAT?**

**- Afinal, quem é realmente Aquiles? E, qual é a dele?**

**- Como Draco sabia que Hermione conhecia a música que ele ia cantar no teste?**

**- Por que o Harry é tão ciumento com a Mione?**

**- Afinal, por que o Draco não quer que a Mione vá embora?**

**- Qual o significado dos presentes que os garotos deram para a Mione?**

**- O que está escrito nas cartas que a Mione escreveu? /b **

Sim, essas são ótimas perguntas, devo concordar! E, prometo que, quando a fic estiver no fim (a fic FORÇAS DO DESTINO 3, lógico), todas essas dúvidas serão esclarecidas. Mas, eu acho que as pessoas que lêem a fic nas entrelinhas já sabem todas as respostas. E para as pessoas que ainda não eu digo: não precisam se matar, pois, vocês vão descobrir! Tudo ao seu tempo...

E, para a alegria de vocês, eu vou fazer uma biografia de um dos personagens e, se vocês lerem NAS ENTRELINHAS, vocês irão descobrir muitas coisas.

Agora, uma parte do próximo capítulo:

_ i "Na mesa da Grifinória, Harry e Rony olhavam para pergaminhos com a letra de Hermione com lágrimas nos olhos. Na mesa da Corvinal, Draco viu Aquiles de cabeça baixa, também com um pergaminho na mesa. Draco olhou para baixo e suspirou. Depois, entristecido, olhou para frente e andou em direção da mesa da Sonserina, onde Aaron o aguardava, com tristeza nos olhos. A mesma tristeza que era possível ver nos olhos de Aquiles." /i _

Beijinhos...

Até o próximo capítulo 8P

Luísa C. Weasley 


	10. O Foi Do Nosso Amor?

Forças do Destino Capítulo 10 – O Que Foi do Nosso Amor? 

Draco desceu para as masmorras e voltou para o salão comunal da Sonserina de cabeça baixa e lágrimas nos olhos. Ele havia perdido o grande amor da vida dele sem fazer nada. Falou a senha (Artes Negras) e passou pela porta especial em forma de cobra que abriu automaticamente quando o garoto disse a senha.

Ainda era cedo para se aprontar para ir tomar café e muito tarde para voltar a dormir. Mas, queria relaxar, então desceu para seu dormitório e, como estava de pijama, jogou-se em sua cama. Colocou seu despertador para acorda-lo às oito horas. Fechou os olhos e dormiu, ou melhor, relaxou.

hr

Hermione livrou-se rapidamente de Willy e sentou-se numa das cabines do expresso. Sentou-se na janela e olhou, ao longe, para o castelo de Hogwarts. O céu enevoado cobria as torres e o ar frio embaçava as janelas do expresso, forçando a garota passar a mão na janela para olhar o castelo enquanto o trem não começava a andar várias vezes.

De repente, a porta da cabine abriu, revelando duas garotas e três garotos, uma morena, uma loira, um ruivo, um meio moreno e um "acastanhado", seguidos do caça-talento. Willy entrou primeiro na cabine. Hermione levantou-se rapidamente vendo as seis pessoas.

-Bom, meu tesouro – começou Willy, passando a mão no rosto de Hermione – Esses daqui são seus "backvocais". Eu os trouxe aqui para que vocês se conhecem melhor.

-Está bem! – disse Mione olhando melhor para os outros adolescentes e, disfarçadamente, sorrindo para o "acastanhado". O caça-talento então saiu na cabine, deixando os seis adolescentes sozinhos para conversarem.

hr

Draco abriu os olhos após ter relaxado uma hora. Ainda deitado, desejou que tudo não tivesse passado de um pesadelo que havia tomado posse de sua mente. Desejou que, quando entrasse no salão principal veria Mione sentada, tomando o café da manhã alegremente com seus amigos grifinorianos, como a via todos os dias.

Tonto, ele levantou-se da cama, saiu do dormitório e foi para o banheiro masculino. Tomou banho e se trocou. No banheiro mesmo, penteou o cabelo e depois passou gel. Depois, foi para o salão comunal. Sentou-se em uma das poltronas esperou que Crabbe e Goyle terminassem de se ajeitar para que eles pudessem ir tomar café.

Não demorou nem cinco minutos, e Malfoy já estava fora do salão comunal da sonserina, junto de seus fiéis escudeiros, subindo as escadas das masmorras, em direção do salão principal. Quando entrou no salão principal, viu que tudo era realidade.

Na mesa da Grifinória, Harry e Rony olhavam para pergaminhos com a letra de Hermione com lágrimas nos olhos. Na mesa da Corvinal, Draco viu Aquiles de cabeça baixa, também com um pergaminho na mesa. Draco olhou para baixo e suspirou. Depois, entristecido, olhou para frente e andou em direção da mesa da Sonserina, onde Aaron o aguardava, com tristeza nos olhos. A mesma tristeza que era possível ver nos olhos de Aquiles.

-Onde está Hermione? – perguntou Aaron, quando Malfoy sentou-se na mesa.

-Provavelmente, deve estar em algum hotel, dormindo.

-Co-Co-Co-Como assim? – gaguejou Aaron, confuso com o que Draco lhe havia dito.

-Você não sabia? – perguntou Goyle

-A sangue-ruim da Granger finalmente foi embora – disse Crabbe.

Ao ouvir o que seu amigo, Crabbe, havia dito, Draco, que estava comendo mingau, jogou a colher que estava usando no prato com e bateu com as duas mãos na mesa, com mais força ainda. Irritado, ele começou a gritar com Crabbe.

-Nunca mais... REPITO... NUNCA MAIS, FALE ASSIM DA GRANGER NA MINHA PRESENÇA, OUVIU? AI DE VOCÊ SE EU TE OUVIR CHAMANDO-A DE SANGUE-RUIM MAIS UMA VEZ! VOCÊ VAI DESEJAR NUNCA TER NASCIDO! – ele deu as costas para os amigos e se encaminhou para fora do salão principal, irritado, chutando tudo que via pela frente. Enquanto andava, falava consigo mesmo – DESGRAÇADO! QUEM ELE PENSA QUE É PARA XINGAR A GRANGER? – ele apontou para si mesmo e continuou – A MINHA GRANGER! – a mão dele caiu, triste, quando ele falou a frase seguinte – A minha Hermione Granger... A minha Hermione. A minha Mione! – para se acalmar, ele saiu do castelo e andou em direção do lago. Sentou-se na frente dele e lá ficou – Por que, Granger? Por que você tinha que ir embora logo agora? As coisas ficam diferentes, ficam mais difíceis com você longe do meu coração. – olhando para o lago, como se Hermione estivesse escondida lá, ele pediu – Eu te peço, imploro, suplico, rogo... Por favor, volta pra mim. – ele abaixou a cabeça e começou a chorar.

-Malfoy! – ouvindo alguém o chamar, ele levantou a cabeça e enxugou o rosto. Ele olhou para trás e viu quem era que o estava chamando: Aquiles. O corviano sentou-se perto de Malfoy. Quer dizer, mais ou menos perto, com mais de um metro e meio entre os dois e ficou olhando o lago, sem falar nada com o loiro.

hr

-Meu nome é Stella. – disse a morena, sentando-se do lado esquerdo de Hermione. Ela tinha a pele clara, os cabelos muitos lisos, pretos, até um pouco abaixo dos ombros. Era meio fortinha e alta. Tinha os olhos castanhos. – Tenho quinze anos e sete meio.

-E o meu é Dina. D-i-n-a. Meu nome se escreve com I, mas tem som de AI. Era para ser inglesado! – disse a loira, sentando-se do outro lado de Hermione. Essa, tinha os cabelos ondulados, também um pouco abaixo dos ombros. Era um pouco mais baixa do que Stella, mas, era muito mais magra do que a morena. Ela parecia ter anorexia ou bulimia. Seus olhos eram verdes. – E eu, tenho dezesseis. Completei a menos de uma semana.

-Ah! Parabéns, então. – disse Mione, sorrindo.

O ruivo sentou-se na frente de Mione e se apresentou: "Kauê, dezesseis anos. Muito prazer". O ruivo tinha os cabelos curtos, a cor dos olhos era mel. Ele era alto e forte.

O moreno sentou-se ao lado direito do ruivo, ficando na frente de Stella.

-Meu nome é Lucas. – disse ele, sorrindo para Hermione e depois, completou, ainda sorrindo. – Tenho dezesseis, também.

Lucas também tinha o cabelo curto. Seus olhos eram castanhos. Alto com corpo forte. Sinceramente, Hermione o achou o mais bonito. Porém, foi pelo "acastanhado" que ela se encantou.

Ele se apresentou como David. Era o mais velho. Tinha dezessete anos completos. Era alto e forte. Tinha os cabelos castanhos ondulados até a metade do pescoço. Os olhos, eram verdes com circulado azul. Mas, no sol, seus olhos ficavam amarelos.

O garoto sentou-se do lado esquerdo de Kauê, um pouco distante, e ficou olhando fixamente para Hermione, que se apresentava, timidamente.

hr

Já era o segundo dia longe de Hermione que Draco estava vivendo. Na hora do almoço, ele lembrou-se da carta deixada pela garota na manhã em que partira. Discretamente, o garoto caminhou para fora do salão e do castelo e sentou-se em frente ao lago, onde gostava de sentar-se para pensar.

Ele conjurou a carta de Hermione e quando ela chegou em sua mão, cuidadosamente, ele a abriu e viu a caprichosa letra de Hermione escrita com tinta rosa no pergaminho. Antes de começar a ler, ele suspirou. Ele começou a ler a carta, mas, parecia que Hermione que estava falando em sua cabeça, como se ela estivesse bem perto.

_ i Querido Draco,_

_Já se passaram dois dias, né? Dois longos e difíceis dias, tanto para você como para mim. A saudade, apesar de estar apenas no começo, é imensa, mas devemos prosseguir, pois, nunca estaremos juntos. Devemos deixar o passado para trás e viver a nossa vida._

_Nesse exato momento em que você está lendo essa carta, no horário de almoço, provavelmente sentado em frente ao lago, cá estou ensaiando para gravar meu CD. O CD que nos separou para sempre. Por causa dele, o que nem começou, terminou._

_Bom, não sei se você sabe, mas... Na verdade, você não sabe, mas, eu conheci um certo alguém naquela mesma manhã, depois que nos vimos. Seu nome é David. Quieto, tímido, misterioso. Mas, tem algo nele. Algo que eu também vi em você e que, infelizmente, me fez te amar._

_Mas, não tema meu querido, que o nosso amor desapareça. O que eu sinto por você é diferente pelo que eu sinto pelo David. Nunca ficarei com David. Ele não me dá muita bola. Acho que ele tem uma queda por uma outra garota do grupo, a Stella. Realmente, eu devo concordar. É uma garota muito bonita. Se eu fosse homem, o que, no caso, não sou, acho que seria afim dela. Afinal, que homem não gosta de uma mulher bonita?_

_Está bem, existem algumas exceções, como você! Afinal, quem disse que eu sou bonita? Eu sei que eu não sou. E esse é o meu defeito. Mas, eu tenho muitas outras qualidades, que você conhece e acho que deve ter sido por elas que você se apaixonou._

_Mas, voltando ao assunto. Agora que as coisas mudaram completamente, acho que posso dizer uma coisa: sim, Draco, eu te amei. Não sei quando começou. Simplesmente aconteceu. Eu levei na boa. Deixei tudo acontecer. Mas, eu nunca deveria ter feito isso. Veja só no que deu. Quem acabou se dando mal? Nós dois. Nós dois estamos sofrendo, mas, tenho certeza que vamos superar._

_E tenho certeza, que, quando eu voltar para Hogwarts, você estará com alguma garota metida e idiota e eu com algum garoto lindo e maravilhoso! Quem sabe, né? Eu não sei... Você não sabe... É impossível adivinhar o futuro com clareza e precisão._

_E a vida continua..._

_Agora, falta um pouco menos de dois meses pra que eu volte para Hogwarts._

_Por isso, cuide-se..._

_E nunca se esqueça de mim, meu querido,_

_Nem do nosso amor!_

_Porque, enquanto você se lembrar dele, ele estará sempre vivo e poderá voltar a nos guiar!_

_Hermione /i _

hr

-Hermione. – disse Willy, entrando na sala de ensaio em que Hermione estava com Stella, Dina, David, Kauê e Lucas. – Aqui estão as letras das músicas. Eu sei que você já decorou, mas, é sempre bom ter a mão.

-Obrigada. – respondeu a garota, pegando a pasta da mão do caça-talento, que virara seu empresário. – Ah! Que horas é o almoço?

-Já está com fome? – perguntou Kauê.

-Estou sim... Cantar dá fome... e sede!

Todos riram, inclusive Hermione. Então, Willy saiu, deixando os seis a sós para ensaiarem.

-Então, qual música nós vamos ensaiar agora? – perguntou David

-Eu tinha pensado em ensaiar a música nova. – respondeu Mione, timidamente – I Wanna Be.

-AH! Ok... – disse David – Todos prontos?

hr

Já havia passado-se um mês e meio desde que Hermione havia partido de Hogwarts. Depois da partida da garota, muita coisa mudou no colégio.

A Grifinória, que estava em primeiro lugar na Copa das Casas, caiu para quarta posição. Malfoy, que antes "merecia" o prêmio de aluno exemplar, passara a perder vários pontos por falta de tarefas e por desatenção. Harry estava mais perdido do que cego em tiroteio. Várias e várias vezes, acabava não indo às aulas, pois acabava por perdendo a hora. Com Rony acontecia a mesma coisa. Nem ânimo para se levantar da cama ele tinha. Mas, o pior de todos, era Aquiles, que, nem comer direito, ele comia.

Naquela noite de terça-feira, Draco estava sentado na mesa da Sonserina brincando, desanimado, com o garfo no macarrão, quando chegou o correio. O garoto não esperava receber nada, até que uma coruja voou em sua direção e soltou na frente dele um exemplar do profeta diário. Assustado, o garoto soltou o garfo e pegou o exemplar, que estava amarrado com um barbante vermelho. Quando ele desamarrou o barbante, um envelope, também vermelho, caiu. Com medo de ser um berrador, ele abriu cautelosamente. Para sua sorte, não era um berrador. Para sua felicidade, era uma carta de Hermione. De dentro do envelope, ele tirou um pergaminho e uma foto, em preto e branco.

Ele olhou para a foto e viu cinco adolescentes: duas garotas e três garotos. Hermione não estava entre eles. Confuso, ele soltou a foto na mesa, pegou o pergaminho e começou a lê-lo para si mesmo, silenciosamente.

_ i Querido Draco,_

_Um mês e meio desde o nosso último contato... Muito tempo, não acha?_

_Nesse tempo, muita coisa aconteceu comigo e muita coisa mudou. Acho que com você também aconteceu isso. Seria completamente estranho, se tivesse acontecido._

_Estou enviando em anexo uma foto do meu novo grupo. Eles estão organizados, da esquerda para a direita, assim: Lucas, Stella, David, Dina, Kauê. Eles são muito legais. Estou adorando trabalhar com eles. Pena que você não está aqui. Aposto que você iria se divertir._

_Nesse momento, estou fazendo uma turnê mundial com eles. Estamos na Califórnia. Próxima parada, Londres. Não sei se vamos para Hogwarts. Eu espero que sim! Preciso que todos vejam meu novo visual. Realmente, agora, eu estou LINDA!_

_Imagina só: enquanto eu estava na época de gravação do CD, apenas vinte e sete caras pediram para ficar comigo. Eu recusei todos, é claro._

_Bom, estou enviando também, uma reportagem do Profeta Diário. LÓGICO que eu pedi para não publicarem minha foto com meu novo visual. Iria estragar toda a surpresa, não acha?_

_Como eu já disse, eu espero ir para Hogwarts fazer meu show logo, logo. Primeiro, porque estou com saudades de muitas pessoas, depois, porque tenho assuntos pendentes para resolver com muitas pessoas (não, isso não inclui você), terceiro, por causa do meu novo visual e, por último, porque eu... Er... Eu... Er... Simplesmente quero voltar para Hogwarts._

_Hoje à noite, farei o último show aqui na Califórnia e, amanhã de manhã, estarei partindo para Londres. Farei cerca de uns cinco shows e, depois, eu não sei o que vou fazer._

_Ultimamente, o Willy não tem me contado mais nada. Acho que ele está tramando alguma coisa. Fazer o que?_

_Ah! Lembrei de uma coisa: Você deve estar com caraminholas na cabeça, porque, na minha carta de despedida eu falei do David e da Stella sem conhece-los, não é? Eu também não sei como eu acertei. Eu só peguei a pena e comecei a escrever e saiu o que saiu._

_Bom, Draco, acho que você deve se sentir lisonjeado, pois, nem pro Rony e nem pro Harry eu mandei carta, só pra você. Mas, não comenta com ninguém, ok? Isso só iria atrapalhar a minha vida. Você sabe, que, o que aconteceu entre a gente foi um erro, não sabe?_

_Ãh... Acho que vou ficando por aqui!_

_E não deixe de ler a reportagem do Profeta, mesmo que só leia o título, ok?_

_Hermione_

_PS: não me responda, pois, quando a coruja chegar, já não estarei mais aqui. Tentarei manter contato, ok? /i _

-De quem é? – perguntou Crabbe

-Ninguém – respondeu Malfoy, guardando, rapidamente, a foto e a carta nas vestes. Ele pegou o Profeta Diário, abriu-o e leu o título: "Hermione Granger: Grande Popstar do Momento". Ao ver o título e a foto da amada, ele sorriu e começou a ler a matéria, que dizia que a garota que nem dezessete anos completos tinha, havia superado as Esquisitonas, que tinham muitos anos de carreiras.

Enquanto os outros alunos abriam seus presentes entregues pelas corujas ou terminavam de jantar, Draco leu a reportagem que falava de sua amada. No final, ele leu uma frase que o deixou muito triste: "E, por fontes fiéis, soubemos que a grande popstar já tem até pretendentes. Ou melhor, pretendente, já que, só para David Ploktan, um de seus backvocais, ela não disse não como resposta ao pedido dele."

** b Que fue del amor /b **

_ i Que foi do amor /i _

** b Que un día nos unió /b **

_ i Que um dia nos uniu /i _

** b Como pudo morir /b **

_ i Como pude morrer /i _

** b Para ti yo fui un error /b **

_ i Para ti eu fui um erro /i _

** b Que el tiempo borro /b **

_ i Que o tempo apagou /i _

** b Que no fue bueno vivir /b **

_ i Que não foi bom viver /i _

O loiro amassou o Profeta com força e o jogou no chão. Triste, sem ter terminado de comer, ele levantou-se, saiu do salão principal, desceu para as masmorras, entrou no salão comunal da Sonserina, se jogou em uma das poltronas, pegou a foto de Hermione que ele havia conseguido para si mesmo depois do primeiro beijo e, olhando para a foto, disse, com lágrimas nos olhos:

-Por que você fez isso comigo, Hermione? Por que você me deixou sem forças para lutar por você? Por quê?

** b Pero yo sé que en el fondo de ese cruel corazón /b **

_ i Mas eu sei que no fundo desse cruel coração /i _

** b Tu pasión sigue siendo mi amor /b **

_ i Sua paixão segue sendo meu amor /i _

** b Y que al final del camino tu reconocerás /b **

_ i E ao final do coração você reconhecerá /i _

** b Que no de todo me has podido olvidar /b **

_ i Que de tudo não me pode esquecer /i _

Malfoy, irritado, rasgou a foto e jogou os pedaços no chão. Ele subiu para seu dormitório e se jogou em sua cama, onde deitou e ficou olhando para o teto.

** b No me has podido olvidar /b **

_ i Não me pode esquecer /i _

** b No me has podido arrancar /b **

_ i Não me pode arrancar /i _

** b Te decidiste a buscar otro amor /b **

_ i Se decidiu procurar outro amor /i _

** b Y ya veras que no es fácil /b **

_ i E já verás que não é fácil /i _

** b Lograr que te quieran mejor /b **

_ i Conseguir que te queiram melhor /i _

hr

Hermione estava em seu quarto do hotel junto de David. Ele estava sentado na cama dela, olhando fixamente para a garota, e ela, na poltrona, olhando para o céu, pela janela, tristemente.

-O que foi, Mi?

-Nada não. – ela balançou a cabeça tentando esquecer Draco Malfoy.

-O que aconteceu? Conta pra mim.

-NADA! NÃO ACONTECEU NADA!

-Aconteceu sim... Pode me contar!

-NÃO ACONTECEU NADA! E ESSE É O PROBLEMA...

** b Que fue del amor /b **

_ i Que foi do amor /i _

** b Que un día nos unió /b **

_ i Que um dia nos uniu /i _

** b Como pudo morir /b **

_ i Como eu pude morrer /i _

-Deveria ter acontecido alguma coisa?

-Deveria...

-Não estou te entendendo.

-E NUNCA VAI ENTENDER! Por favor... Eu preciso ficar sozinha!

-Está bem...

Atendendo o pedido da garota, David, saiu do quarto. Ao sair, bateu a porta com força, irritado. A garota levantou-se, correu até a porta e colocou a mão da maçaneta. Ia começar a gira-la, mas desistiu. Virou-se de costas para a porta e encostou a cabeça nela. Olhando para o teto, ela entendeu a burrada que havia feito.

Triste, ela caminhou até a janela e abriu-a. Com a cabeça para fora, ela olhou para o céu. Procurou a estrela mais brilhante de todas. Achou. E nela, viu o olhar de Draco Malfoy. Lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto da garota.

-Espero que um dia você me perdoe, pois eu já te perdoei, por me deixar sem forças para lutar.

hr

Draco levantou-se de sua cama e foi até a janela de seu dormitório. Ele olhou para o céu e procurou pela estrela mais brilhante dele. Encontrou. Viu o sorriso de Hermione na estrela. Lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto do garoto.

-Dói demais. Será que vou conseguir te esquecer?

** b Para mí fue mucho dolor /b **

_ i Para mim foi muita dor /i _

** b Y siento temor /b **

_ i E sinto medo /i _

** b De no poderte olvidar /b **

_ i De não te poder esquecer /i _

Ainda olhando para a estrela, o garoto se viu chorando de saudades e de tristeza. Nunca pensou que a morena poderia faze-lo sentir aquilo. Nunca pensou se quer que alguém como ela poderia faze-lo sentir algo tão profundo como o amor.

-Eu sei que fundo desse seu cruel coração você ainda me ama. – ele abaixou a cabeça, chorando cada vez mais – E eu nunca vou poder te esquecer.

hr

Hermione, chorando pelo que havia feito, continuou olhou para o céu, como se nele houvesse algo muito interessante.

-Eu sei que fundo desse seu cruel coração você ainda me ama. – ela abaixou a cabeça, chorando cada vez mais – E eu nunca vou poder te esquecer.

** b Pero yo sé que en el fondo de ese cruel corazón /b **

_ i Mas eu sei que no fundo desse cruel coração /i _

** b Tu pasión sigue siendo mi amor /b **

_ i Sua paixão segue sendo meu amor /i _

** b Y que al final del camino tu reconocerás /b **

_ i E ao final do caminho você reconhecerá /i _

** b Que no de todo me has podido olvidar /b **

_ i Que de tudo não me pode esquecer /i _

hr

-Eu nunca vou conseguir te esquecer, Mione. Você pode estar com quem for... Eu nunca te esquecerei.

** b No me has podido olvidar /b **

_ i Não me pode esquecer /i _

** b No me has podido arrancar /b **

_ i Não me pode arrancar /i _

hr

-Eu nunca vou conseguir te esquecer, Draco. Eu posso estar com quem for... Eu nunca te esquecerei.

** b Te decidiste a buscar otro amor /b **

_ i Se decidiu procurar outro amor /i _

** b Y ya veras que no es fácil /b **

_ i E já verá que não é fácil /i _

** b Lograr que te quieran mejor /b **

_ i Conseguir que queiram melhor /i _

hr

-Eu espero, Mione, que um dia você entenda que o melhor é que nós fiquemos juntos. E você também precisa entender que eu te amo e sempre vou te amar.

** b Verás poco a poco /b **

_ i Verás pouco a pouco /i _

** b Que no estuvo tan mal del todo /b **

_ i Que não estive tão mal de todo /i _

** b Pensara en lo nuestro /b **

_ i Pensarás no nosso /i _

** b Y verás que era mucho mejor /b **

_ i E verás que era muito melhor /i _

** b Era mucho mejor (sí señor) /b **

_ i Era muito melhor (sim senhor) /i _

hr

-Eu espero, Draco, que um dia você entenda que o melhor é que nós fiquemos separados. E você também precisa entender que eu te amo e sempre vou te amar.

** b Pero yo sé que en el fondo de ese cruel corazón /b **

_ i Mas eu sei que no fundo desse cruel coração /i _

** b Tu pasión sigue siendo mi amor /b **

_ i Tua paixão segue sendo meu amor /i _

** b Y que al final del camino tu reconocerás /b **

_ i E ao final do caminho você reconhecerá /i _

** b Que no de todo me has podido olvidar /b **

_ i Que de tudo não me pode esquecer /i _

hr

Draco andou até sua cama e sentou-se nela. Colocou a cabeça no joelho e as mãos na nuca. Ficou algum tempo naquela posição, mas, depois, levantou a cabeça e, disse, para o ar, como se, falando aquilo, Mione pudesse ouvi-lo e voltaria para ele:

-Eu nunca vou poder te esquecer.

** b No me has podido olvidar (no me has podido olvidar) /b **

_ i Não me pode esquecer (não me pode esquecer) /i _

** b No me has podido arrancar (no me arrancas) /b **

_ i Não me pode arrancar (não me arranca) /i _

** b Te decidiste a buscar otro amor /b **

_ i Se decidiu procurar outro amor /i _

** b Y ya veras que no es fácil /b **

_ i E já verá que não é fácil /i _

** b Lograr que te quieran mejor /b **

_ i Conseguir que te queiram melhor /i _

hr

Mione andou até sua cama e sentou-se nela. Colocou a cabeça no joelho e as mãos na nuca. Ficou algum tempo naquela posição, mas, depois, levantou a cabeça e, disse, para o ar, como se, falando aquilo, Draco pudesse ouvi-la e voltaria para ela:

-Eu nunca vou poder te esquecer.

** b No me has podido olvidar (no me has podido olvidar) (olvidar) /b **

_ i Não me pode esquecer (não me pode esquecer) (esquecer) /i _

** b No me has podido arrancar (no me arrancas) /b **

_ i Não me pode arrancar (não me arranca) /i _

** b Te decidiste a buscar otro amor /b **

_ i Se decidiu procurar outro amor /i _

** b Y ya veras que no es fácil /b **

_ i E já verá que não é fácil /i _

** b Lograr que te quieran mejor /b **

_ i Conseguir que te queiram melhor /i _

hr

-Eu não sei se você pensa em mim, Mione, mas eu sempre vou lembrar de você!

hr

-Eu não sei se você pensa em mim, Draco, mas eu sempre vou lembrar de você!

** b Que fue del amor /b **

_ i Que foi do amor /i _

** b Que un día nos unió /b **

_ i Que um dia nos uniu /i _

** b Como pudo morir /b **

_ i Como pude morrer /i _

N/A: Capítulinho lindo, não? Eu pelo menos adorei... Muito style! Não é O meu favorito, mas é um dos...

Propaganda grátis: xP

Meu flog:

para mim:

agradecer pra Violet, a Emma, a Camila e a Isadora, pois foram elas que criaram essas coisas pra mim... Bligada mesmo!

E vocês, entrem, viu?

Uma parte do próximo capítulo só para vocês!

_ i "Willy saiu do palco quando uma garota ruiva, de cabelos lisos e compridos entrou no palco pela coxia esquerda. A garota usava uma saia preta até a metade da coxa, 'rasgada' de certo modo, um top vermelho e uma bota vermelha. Ela andou até a parte da frente do palco acenando aos alunos enquanto a introdução da música que cantaria tocava." /i _

É isso!

Beijinhos

Luh 


	11. A Volta da Popstar

Forças do Destino Capítulo 11 – A Volta da Popstar 

Os dias que se seguiram após o dia em que Draco havia recebido a carta foram frustrantes e traumatizantes. Foram tão ruins, que ele custou a dormir e preferia não comentar com nenhum de seus amigos o que estava passando. Mas, o ânimo dele melhorou quando viu no quadro de avisos do salão comunal da Sonserina que, no dia seguinte (sábado) os alunos iriam para Hogsmeade e, de noite seguinte, haveria um show em Hogwarts, com várias estrelas pops, tanto do mundo bruxo, quanto do mundo trouxa. Naquele dia, fazia exatamente dois meses que o loiro não via a amada, o que o fazia ficar triste, mas ele se animou simplesmente pelo fato de que ele se divertiria depois de tanto tempo de sofrimento. Isso o animou muito mais do que já estava, afinal, não estava nem um pouco animado. Ou melhor, o fez ganhar o dia. 

Naquele dia, Draco comeu direito, fez as tarefas e prestou atenção nas aulas, coisa que não fazia havia dois meses. Até mesmo Pansy se surpreendeu com tamanho ânimo do garoto naquele dia. Tanto ânimo que o fez gastar energia o dia todo e, de noite, estar cansando demais. De noite, a única coisa que fez, foi se jogar na cama. Ficou satisfeito consigo mesmo.

hr

Draco acordou tarde no dia seguinte, mas feliz da vida. Vendo-se atrasado, rapidamente, desceu para tomar banho e se trocar. Com uma roupa agradável de usar, ele penteou os cabelos loiros e depois passou gel. Subiu para seu dormitório, onde colocou um tênis. Depois, desceu para o salão comunal. Vendo que todos já haviam ido para o salão principal, para irem a Hogsmeade, ele saiu do salão comunal e subiu as masmorras. Logo, estava no salão principal, onde uma fila enorme estava formada para que Filtch não deixasse passar ninguém que não tivesse autorização para ir ao povoado.

No começo da fila estavam Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle e alguns outros amigos de Malfoy. Vendo-os, o loiro andou em direção deles e esperou o zelador deixa-lo passar.

Draco não teve nenhum problema ao passar e logo ele entrou numa carruagem, sozinho, que o levaria ao seu destino.

hr

-Hermione? – disse David, abrindo a porta da onde a garota estava.

-Shrrr... – Hermione estava tomando um suco com um canudinho. Ela só mexeu a cabeça afirmativamente, deixando o garoto entrar.

Olhando nos olhos da garota, ele sentou-se em frente dela.

-Eu só queria... Saber... Você está mesmo decidida a fazer isso?

Novamente, a garota só mexeu a cabeça.

-Você tem certeza que você não vai se arrepender?

Pela terceira vez, ela só balançou a cabeça.

-Por que cargas d'água você quer fazer isso, afinal?

-Shrrr...

-Por que?

-Shrrr...

-Hermione, responda!

-Shrrr...

-RESPONDA AGORA...

A garota enrugou a testa e, olhando feio para o garoto, balançou a cabeça para a esquerda, em direção da porta. David entendeu o recado e saiu, deixando a garota a sós.

-Shrrr...

hr

Já era tarde quando os alunos de Hogwarts voltaram ao castelo. Com os bolsos e as mãos cheios de doces e logros, eles foram para seus dormitórios se arrumar para o show daquela noite. Dumbledore havia deixado a vestimenta à escolha do gosto de cada aluno, ou seja, livre.

Depois de tomar banho, Draco colocou uma camiseta verde sem manga, uma calça jeans e um tênis verde. Por cima da camiseta, colocou uma jaqueta leve, também verde, pois estava um pouco frio naquela noite. Depois, subiu para seu dormitório, onde pegou uma pena, um tinteiro e um pergaminho e começou a escrever.

hr

-Está tudo bem, Hermione? – perguntou Dina, que estava na mesma cabine que a garota – Você está meio pálida.

-É o nervosismo. Você acha que ele vai aceitar?

-Não sei... Pelo que você me contou, acho que não.

De repente a porta da cabine se abriu mostrando Stella, que falou para as colegas:

-O motorista pediu para chamar vocês! Já chegamos...

-Já? – perguntou Hermione, surpresa.

hr

No salão principal, o palco estava montado onde normalmente ficava a mesa dos professores e, no resto do salão, várias mesas circulares para doze estavam postas, deixando no meio do salão uma pista de dança, um espaço para os alunos dançarem.

Draco foi um dos primeiros a chegar e sentou-se numa das mesas mais próximas da pista. Aos poucos, os alunos foram chegando e se acomodando. Vendo que todos os alunos estavam lá, Dumbledore fez com que, no centro de cada mesa, aparecesse comida de diversas localidades do mundo trouxa.

Por volta de uns dez minutos depois da magia de Dumbledore, Willy, o caça-talento subiu ao palco e falou ao microfone:

-Isso era ou não para ser um show? Se isso era para ser um show, então vamos começa-lo agora! – todos os alunos e os professores aplaudiram Willy. – Então, eu apresento a vocês HILLARY DUFF.

Após ouvir o seu nome, uma garota loira, de cabelos lisos até um pouco abaixo do ombro entrou no palco pela coxia esquerda. Ela só falava a língua inglesa, então, começou a cantar. Depois dela se apresentaram Kelly Clarkson, Chiclete com Banana, MC Marcinho, Bola de Fogo, Shakira, Simple Plan e Black Eyed Peas, agitando toda a escola.

hr

-Está pronta?

-Shrrr... – Hermione estava sentada numa cadeira, ao lado de Dina, tomando um copo de suco de morango com leite com canudinho.

-Bom, eu não estou...

-Shrrr...

-Você acha que vai dar certo?

-Shrrr...

-Eu estou tão nervosa!

-Fica calma, tudo vai dar certo.

-Ok.

hr

Quando o último grupo saiu do palco, Black Eyed Peas, Willy entrou novamente nele e, no microfone, disse:

-E agora, eu tenho orgulho e prazer de anunciar que a grande popstar do momento está aqui, nesse castelo. Ou melhor, está de volta ao castelo. Sim, é ela mesma... HERMIONE GRANGER!

Willy saiu do palco quando uma garota ruiva, de cabelos lisos e compridos entrou no palco pela coxia esquerda. A garota usava uma saia preta até a metade da coxa, "rasgada" de certo modo, um top vermelho e uma bota vermelha. Ela andou até a parte da frente do palco acenando aos alunos enquanto a introdução da música que cantaria tocava.

Todos os alunos e até mesmo os professores tiveram que olhar duas vezes para ter certeza: aquela garota ruiva era realmente Hermione.

Ao ver a amada, Draco levantou-se de seu lugar e, com as mãos na mesa, olhou fixamente para Hermione, duvidando que ela era realmente Hermione.

"Não... A Hermione não tem cabelo liso e nem com a cor vermelha viva! Ela não é a Hermione" – ele pensou. Mas, foi só a garota começar a cantar, que o pensamento dele mudou. Foi só ele ouvir a voz de Hermione e ele teve a certeza: aquela era Hermione.

_ i Como dói perceber por tão pouco_

_A hora de terminar_

_Porque simples, naturalmente_

_Tudo tem que acabar /i _

As velas estavam todas apagadas. As únicas luzes acesas eram as luzes de foco que Willy havia pedido para colocar em cima dela, por onde quer que Hermione fosse, impossibilitando a nova ruiva a achar quem ela queria.

_ i Eu sei que morres por mim, vives por mim_

_E tudo que eu não sou capaz_

_Porque sabes que às vezes_

_O que eu sinto é medo /i _

Draco saiu de perto da mesa e foi, com um pergaminho na mão, para frente do palco, onde muitos alunos de todos os anos estavam. Todos queriam falar com a grifinoriana.

_ i Mas te tenho em mim, vivo em mim_

_No interior e neste coração tão ferido_

_Por isso te peço, por favor_

_Ensina-me a querer-te um pouco mais_

_E a sentir contigo, o amor que tu me dás_

_Pra aquecer o frio, quero te beijar /i _

Hermione finalmente achou Draco quando ele estava bem perto dela, na frente do palco. Ela tentou disfarçar que havia o visto e começou a andar para o lado esquerdo, cantando.

_ i Ensina-me a querer-te um pouco mais_

_Pra viver contigo, já não agüento esperar_

_Tudo está vazio, quero te beijar /i _

Draco a seguiu. Precisava vê-la de perto, precisava falar com ela, precisava beija-la novamente, precisava dela.

_ i Basta um olhar_

_Pra chegar logo ao final_

_Tenho que reconhecer_

_Que o que eu fiz, eu me dei mal /i _

Vendo que Draco a havia seguido, ela andou para o outro lado.

_ i Por isso vou aprender, vou te seguir_

_Vou te abraçar bem mais e mais_

_E não quero e não devo e não posso_

_Errar duas vezes /i _

Draco a seguiu novamente, percebendo que a ruiva estava fugindo dele.

_ i Porque te tenho em mim, vivo em mim_

_No interior e neste coração tão ferido_

_Por isso te peço, por favor /i _

Hermione voltou para o meio do palco, daquela vez, não para evitar Draco, mas para procurar Harry e Rony.

Vendo os movimentos da garota, Draco a seguiu novamente.

_ i Ensina-me a querer-te um pouco mais_

_E a sentir contigo, o amor que tu me dás_

_Pra aquecer o frio, quero te beijar /i _

A ruiva não os encontrou, então se virou de costas para o público e, ainda cantando, foi para o fundo do palco, onde Stella, Dina, Kauê, David e Lucas estavam.

_ i Ensina-me a querer-te um pouco mais_

_Pra viver contigo, já não agüento esperar_

_Tudo está vazio, quero te beijar /i _

Terminando de cantar o refrão, a garota, falou no microfone, rapidamente:

-Garotas, venham cá.

As garotas, correram para frente do palco novamente. Hermione ajoelhou-se, Dina ficou do seu lado esquerdo e Stella, do lado esquerdo.

_ i Como dói perceber, por tão pouco_

_A hora de terminar_

_Porque simples, naturalmente_

_Tudo tem que acabar /i _

Assim que Hermione terminou de cantar o começo novamente, as backvocais cantaram junto com ela o refrão.

_ i Ensina-me..._

_E a sentir contigo..._

_Pra aquecer o frio, quero te beijar /i _

Vendo a ruiva ajoelhada, Draco se aproximou mais do palco. Agora era a hora. Mas, quando ele chegou, a garota já havia se levantado.

_ i Ensina-me a querer-te um pouco mais (ensina-me)_

_Pra viver contigo, já não agüento esperar (ensina-me)_

_Tudo está vazio, quero te beijar /i _

N/A: Será que agora as coisas vão melhorar? Será que a Luísa C. Weasley virou mais sensível e vai ser mais boazinha na fic? Será? Essas e outras respostas você descobre nos próximos capítulos de Forças do Destino. Só aqui, no 3V!

Hauhau...

Como eu to engraçada hoje!

Bom, vamos direto para um parte do próximo capítulo!

_ i "Hermione apontou para o teto, onde o 'céu' aparecia. Ela apontou para uma estrela. A estrela mais brilhante do céu. Depois, encarou novamente Draco, que tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas, mas, se segurava para não chorar. Ela andou até a beirada do palco e ficou lá, na ponta dos pés." /i _

É isso!

Beijos procês!

Luh 


	12. O Novo Namorado

Forças do Destino Capítulo 12 – O Novo Namorado 

-OIII, HOGWARTS! – gritou a garota no microfone, a princípio para dar oi a todos e, depois, para que os espectadores parassem de gritar um instante. – É tão bom está de volta... Dois meses são muita coisa, mas, foi uma chance única e que eu vou viver durante muitos anos daqui para frente. Mas, antes, lógico, eu preciso terminar meus estudos! Por isso, estou de volta. Mas, chega de papo furado, e vamos direto para a melhor parte. Durante esse tempo que eu estive fora, eu descobri a coisa mais importante de todas: Eu!

Após ouvir Hermione terminar de falar, Kauê começou a tocar a bateria, Lucas, a guitarra e, David, o baixo, bem fraco.

** b I took my time /b **

_ i Eu levei o tempo necessário /i _ ** b Learning my lines /b **

_ i Aprendendo minhas falas /i _ ** b Trying to sort it out /b **

_ i Tentando organizar /i _

Draco, percebendo que não iria conseguir falar com Hermione, afastou-se do palco e, de longo, olhou nos olhos de Hermione

** b This life that I lead /b **

_ i Esta vida que eu levo /i _ ** b It's trapped me naïve /b **

_ i Ela me deixou ingênua /i _ ** b I wanna scream out loud /b **

_ i Eu quero gritar alto /i _

Com o microfone na mão direita, a garota colocou a mão esquerda para trás, na altura do ombro. Depois, quando voltou a mão, bateu o pé no chão.

** b Leave the past behind /b **

_ i Deixe o passado pra trás /i _ ** b Now if my time /b **

_ i Agora é meu momento /i _

Cantando o refrão, a garota começou a pular, sorrindo.

** b I wanna see /b **

_ i Eu quero ver /i _ ** b I wanna dream /b **

_ i Eu quero sonhar /i _ ** b I wanna live my life on fantasy /b **

_ i Eu quero viver minha vida em fantasia /i _ ** b I wanna fly /b **

_ i Eu quero voar /i _ ** b I want my life to be much more than just an alibi /b **

_ i Eu quero que minha vida seja muito mais que apenas um álibi /i _

** b Can't you see? **** /b **

_ i Você não percebe? /i _ ** b I wanna be /b **

_ i Eu quero ser /i _ ** b I wanna be (Yeah) /b **

_ i Eu quero ser (Yeah) /i _

A garota se ajoelhou na parte da frente do meio do palco, bem perto dos alunos de Hogwarts e lá ficou, cantando.

** b Running in place /b **

_ i Correndo no lugar /i _ ** b Been out of the race /b **

_ i Fiquei fora da corrida /i _ ** b Before it even started /b **

_ i Antes mesmo de ela começar /i _

Depois, se levantou e, procurou Draco com os olhos. Encontrou e, discretamente, o encarou. Com a luz sobre seu rosto, ela sabia que era impossível alguém ver para onde ela estava olhando.

** b I'm stuck at the gate /b **

_ i Eu estou presa no portão /i _ ** b Don't make me wait /b **

_ i Não me faça esperar /i _ ** b Swimming in a sea uncharted /b **

_ i Nadando num mar desconhecido /i _

A ruiva começou a andar de um lado para o outro, vagarosamente, acenando para todos.

** b Fly... /b ** _ i Voe /i _ ** b Sail... /b **

_ i Navegue /i _ ** b A starry night /b **

_ i Uma noite estrelada /i _

Hermione apontou para o teto, onde o "céu" aparecia. Ela apontou para uma estrela. A estrela mais brilhante do céu. Depois, encarou novamente Draco, que tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas, mas, se segurava para não chorar. Ela andou até a beirada do palco e ficou lá, na ponta dos pés.

** b First star I see tonight /b **

_ i Primeira estrela que eu vejo esta noite /i _ ** b I wish for a kiss goodbye /b **

_ i Eu desejo um beijo de despedida /i _ ** b Now I'm flying high /b **

_ i Agora eu estou voando alto /i _

Quando começou a cantar o refrão, ela voltou para o meu do palco e começou a pular, agitando mais ainda a platéia.

** b I wanna see /b **

_ i Eu quero ver /i _ ** b I wanna dream /b **

_ i Eu quero sonhar /i _ ** b I wanna live my life on fantasy /b **

_ i Eu quero viver minha vida em fantasia /i _ ** b I wanna fly /b **

_ i Eu quero voar /i _ ** b I want my life to be much more than just an alibi /b **

_ i Eu quero que minha vida seja muito mais que apenas um álibi /i _ ** b I wanna see /b **

_ i Eu quero ver /i _ ** b I wanna dream /b **

_ i Eu quero sonhar /i _ ** b I wanna live my life on fantasy /b **

_ i Eu quero viver minha vida em fantasia /i _ ** b I wanna fly /b **

_ i Eu quero voar /i _ ** b I want my life to be much more than just a journey /b **

_ i Eu quero que minha vida seja muito mais que apenas uma jornada /i _

Hermione andou até mais pra frente do palco e sentou-se enquanto cantava e ficou lá, acenando para os alunos.

** b Leading down the road to nowhere /b **

_ i Em direção a estrada para lugar nenhum /i _ ** b Future fading masquerading wonders /b **

_ i Futuro desaparecendo, mascarando maravilhas /i _ ** b And that's when I begin to dream /b **

_ i É quando eu começo a sonhar /i _ ** b To dream /b **

_ i A sonhar /i _

Começando a cantar o refrão novamente, ela se levantou devagar e, quando cantou a parte "I WANNA FLY" ela começou a pular. Depois correu de um lado para o outro.

** b I wanna see /b **

_ i Eu quero ver /i _ ** b I wanna dream /b **

_ i Eu quero sonhar /i _ ** b I wanna live my life on fantasy /b **

_ i Eu quero viver minha vida em fantasia /i _ ** b I wanna fly /b **

_ i Eu quero voar /i _

** b I want my life to be much more... **** /b **

_ i Eu quero que minha vida seja muito mais... /i _ ** b I wanna see /b **

_ i Eu quero ver /i _ ** b I wanna dream /b **

_ i Eu quero sonhar /i _ ** b I wanna live my life on fantasy /b **

_ i Eu quero viver minha vida em fantasia /i _ ** b I wanna fly /b **

_ i Eu quero voar /i _ ** b I want my life to be much more than just an alibi /b **

_ i Eu quero que minha vida seja muito mais que apenas um álibi /i _ ** b Can't you see? /b **

_ i Você não percebe? /i _ ** b I wanna be /b **

_ i Eu quero ser /i _

-O sonho de todas as pessoas é ser quem elas realmente são. E, existem pessoas, que nos fazem sentir-nos únicas, do jeito que a gente é. Podemos estar mentindo ou não, fingindo ou não ser quem não somos e etc... Essas pessoas, nas nossas vidas são muito importantes. Pois elas que mudam nossos hábitos e, às vezes, até as nossas vidas. Não faz muito tempo, eu encontrei uma pessoa que poderia me mudar completamente. E é para ela que eu dedico essa música. Para ela e para a pessoa que eu aceito, a partir de hoje, ser namorada. Para ela e para o meu novo namorado.

Draco olhou fixamente para Hermione, pasmo. As últimas palavras da garota ecoaram em sua cabeça.

"Novo namorado"

"Novo namorado"

"Novo namorado"

Triste, ele voltou para seu lugar e, observou de longe, um dos backvocais ir a direção de Hermione e beija-la. Depois de beija-la, o garoto voltou ao seu posto. A ruiva ficou assustada com a ação de David, mas, contou até dez e, então, pode cantar a música.

Antes de começar a cantar, Hermione conjurou um piano, um teclado e uma guitarra. Ela pegou a guitarra e colocou-a em seu pescoço. Ela também trocou o microfone de mão que estava usando por um que ela prendeu em sua orelha. Stella sentou-se em frente do piano e Dina, do teclado.

Stella e Dina começaram a tocar a introdução e depois Mione andou até a parte da frente do palco, sentou-se com as pernas para baixo e começou a cantar.

_ i Será que você pode ouvir _

_O que diz meu coração? _

_Será que pode compreender_

_A dor da solidão? _

_E pra que tentar fingir _

_Se os seus olhos dizem mais_

_Você precisa entender _

_O que diz meu coração /i _

Antes de começar a cantar o refrão, ela não se movia muito. Sentada, não saia do lugar. O máximo que fazia era virar o rosto para um lado e depois para o outro. Mas, ao começo do refrão, ela levantou-se e começou a andar para um lado e depois para o outro, ao ritmo da música.

_ i Se o meu coração te chamar,_

_Vem depressa, correndo, não dá pra esperar._

_Guardo em meu peito um sonho de amor._

_Nunca é tarde demais para amar_

_Você... /i _

A ruiva andava, olhando para todos e procurando os seus amigos, que havia deixado para viver um sonho novo. Procurando, também, o Draco, que, depois da música I WANNA BE, desaparecera sem deixar vestígios. 

_ i Será que você pode ouvir _

_O que diz meu coração? _

_Será que pode compreender _

_A dor da solidão? _

_E pra que tentar fingir _

_Se os seus olhos dizem mais_

_Você precisa entender_

_O que diz meu coração /i _

Ela voltou para o meio do palco, e lá ficou, cantando o refrão.

_ i Se o meu coração te chamar,_

_Vem depressa, correndo, não dá pra esperar._

_Guardo em meu peito um sonho de amor._

_Nunca é tarde demais para amar /i _

Hermione pegou a palheta com seu dedo indicador e o polegar da mão direita e tocou o solo de guitarra. Depois, ela tocou o resto da música, o refrão.

_ i Se o meu coração te chamar,_

_Vem depressa, correndo, não dá pra esperar._

_Guardo em meu peito um sonho de amor._

_Nunca é tarde demais para amar_

_Você... /i _

N/A: Nhá... Capítulo pequeno... Um motivo: o show. Não tem muita ação o show. Mas, os próximos capítulos prometem. 8P!

Como eu estou enviando 5 capítulos de uma vez só, não tenho muito que dizer, só que a Mione vai sofrer MUITO! 8P!

Uma parte do próximo capítulo:

_ i "Draco, vendo que a garota estava mais relaxada, desceu novamente para beija-la. Novamente, não conseguiu. Na verdade, conseguiu que os lábios se encostassem, mas não conseguiu um beijo porque, logo, a garota virou o rosto." /i _


	13. Diga Que Você Não Me Esqueceu

Forças do Destino Capítulo 13 – Diga Que Você Não Me Esqueceu 

-É agora... Está pronto?

-Acho que sim...

-Você não pode errar! Não se esqueça disso.

-Não me pressione!

hr

Willy entrou no palco assim que Hermione terminou de cantar a música e começou a se curvar para agradecer.

-Obrigada! – disse a garota ao microfone, acenando para o público.

-Obrigado você! – falou Willy, se aproximando da garota. Ele deu um abraço nela.

Depois de se soltar do abraço do caça-talento, a garota saiu do palco, pela coxia esquerda, acenando para o público, sendo seguida de seus backvocais e seu namorado. Ao ver que a ruiva já havia saído do palco, o caça-talento prosseguiu com o show.

-E agora... Eu chamo ao palco: Usher e Alicia Keys.

Após Willy terminar de falar, todos os alunos, professores e, possivelmente, os elfos, aplaudiram e, a dupla entrou no palco, acenando para todos. Os dois caminharam em direção do meio do palco e de lá, falaram no microfone. -Hello... – disse Alicia -How are you? – falou Usher.

Vendo que daria tempo de sair do palco antes da música começar, Hermione deixou os backvocais no camarim e, discretamente, sem que ninguém percebesse, saiu do palco. Exatamente quando ela saiu do palco, a música começou e uma luz, que normalmente estaria nos cantores, foi direcionada para Hermione, que saiu andando, tentando fugir da luz, enquanto casais iam, aos bandos para a pista de dança.

(Usher) b There's always that one person that will always have your heart /b _ i Sempre tem aquela pessoa que terá seu coração para sempre /i _ b You never see it coming cause you're blinded from the start /b _ i Você nunca vê que está chegando, porque está cego desde o começo /i _ b Know that you're that one for me it's clear for everyone to see /b _ i Saiba que você é a única pra mim, e todos vêem isso /i _

** b Ooh baby (you will always be my boo)** ** /b **

_ i Oh baby (você sempre será meu amor) /i _

Antes de Alicia começar a cantar, uma outra luz foi direcionada, mas, daquela vez, foi para Draco Malfoy, que escondeu o rosto assim que muitos alunos de várias casas começaram a assobiar. Ele olhou para o lado, onde Hermione, que passou exatamente bem perto dele e ficou vermelho.

Vendo Hermione indo rápido para o fundo do salão, provavelmente para fugir da luz, Draco se levantou devagar, assobiado por muitos e foi, andando bem devagar e bem sexy, atrás de Hermione.

(Alicia Keys) b I don't know about y'all but I know about us and uh /b _ i Eu não sei sobre vocês, mas eu sei sobre nós e /i _ b It's the only way we know how to rock /b _ i É o único jeito que sabemos agitar /i _ b I don't know about y'all but I know about us and uh /b _ i Eu não sei sobre vocês, mas eu sei sobre nós e /i _ b It's the only way we know how to rock /b _ i É o único jeito que sabemos agitar /i _

Draco, foi chegando cada vez mais perto da garota, e foi sendo cada vez mais assobiado. Parecia que todos sabiam o que estava acontecendo, menos Hermione que olhava para Draco, vindo em sua direção do jeito mais sexy que ele conseguiu fazer, e depois olhava para o lado, vermelha, tentando esconder o rosto.

(Usher) b Do you remember girl? I was the one that gave you your first kiss /b _ i Você se lembra, garota? Fui eu quem te deu o seu primeiro beijo /i _ b Cause I remember girl I was the one who said put your lips like this /b _ i Porque eu lembro, garota, fui eu quem te disse "coloque seus lábios assim" /i _ b Even before all the fame and people screaming your name /b _ i Mesmo antes de toda fama e das pessoas gritando seu nome /i _ b Girl I was there and you were my baby /b _ i Garota, eu estava lá e você era meu amor /i _

Ele estava muito perto. Perto demais. Cada vez mais perto. Tentando relaxar, ela olhou para o teto e quando olhou para frente de novo, só viu o rosto de Draco bem perto do seu. Os olhos dele, olhando fixos para os dela. O nariz dele colado no dela. A boca dele cada vez mais perto da boca dela. Ambos queriam aquilo. Mas ela virou o rosto, evitando o desastre.

-Você me esqueceu? Diga que você não me esqueceu, Hermione.

-Eu não te esqueci!

(Usher) ** b It started when we were younger you were mine (my boo) /b **

_ i Começou quando éramos mais novos, você era minha (meu amor) /i _ ** b Now another brother's taken over but it's still in you're eyes (my boo) /b **

_ i Agora outro cara te levou, mas ainda vejo nos seus olhos (meu amor) /i _ ** b Even though we use to argue it's all right (my boo) /b **

_ i Apesar da gente brigar, está tudo bem (meu amor) /i _ b I know we haven't seen each other in a while /b _ i Eu sei que faz um tempo que a gente não se vê /i _ b But you will always be my boo /b _ i Mas você sempre será meu amor /i _

-Então, porque faz isso?

-Faço o que?

-Me deixa sem forças para sequer querer lutar! Não me deixe te perder. Diga que você nunca vai me esquecer, Hermione. Diga que você não me esqueceu.

-Eu nunca vou te esquecer. Você vai ser, para sempre, o meu amor. "My Boo"

Os dois riram com a piada de Hermione.

(Alicia Keys) ** b I was in love with you when we were younger you were mine (my boo) /b **

_ i Eu era apaixonada por você quando éramos mais jovens, você era meu (meu amor) /i _ ** b When I see you from time to time I still feel like (my boo) (that's my baby) /b **

_ i Quando eu te vejo às vezes, ainda sinto (meu amor) (esse é o meu amor) /i _ ** b You can see it no matter how I try to hide (my boo) (i can't hide it) /b **

_ i Você pode ver, não importa o quanto eu tente esconder (meu amor) (eu não consigo esconder) /i _ b And even though there's another man who's in my life /b _ i E apesar de existir outro homem na minha vida /i _ b You will always be my boo /b _ i Você sempre será meu amor /i _

Draco pegou na mão de Hermione e a levou para a pista de dança. Quando chegaram nela, Draco colocou as mãos da garota em volta de seu pescoço e colocou suas próprias mãos em volta do quadril dela, sendo mais assobiado do que antes.

-O-O-O-O que você está fazendo?

-Dançando com você!

-Mas, eu não... Você não... Nós não...

-Pode chamar Dumbledore, David, o Ministro, o Ministério inteiro, meu pai, minha mãe, mas, eu digo, nada me impedirá de dançar com você está noite.

A garota sorriu e deitou a cabeça no peito forte de Draco. O garoto, ao sentir o rosto da garota em seu peito também sorriu.

(Alicia Keys) b Yes I remember boy cause after we kissed /b _ i Sim, eu lembro, garoto, porque depois que nos beijamos /i _ b I can only think about you're lips /b _ i Eu só conseguia pensar na sua boca /i _ b Yes I remember boy the moment I knew /b _ i Sim, eu me lembro, garoto, do momento em que eu percebi /i _ b You were the one I could spend my life with /b _ i Que você era a pessoa com quem eu poderia passar o resto da minha vida /i _ b Even before all the fame and people screaming your name /b _ i Mesmo antes de toda a fama e pessoas gritando seu nome /i _ b I was there and you were my baby /b _ i Eu estava lá e você era meu amor /i _

Hermione olhou para Draco. Draco olhou para Hermione. Draco começou a descer para beija-la. Mas, ela virou o rosto antes que seus lábios pudessem se tocar. Apesar de quere-lo, não poderia fazer aquilo com David. Não com o David. David havia sido tão carinhoso com ela. Tão sensível. Não poderia fazer aquilo com o namorado.

Ela olhou para o chão e lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto. Só então percebeu que o maior erro dela não fora ter deixado Hogwarts e sim, não ter deixado Draco entrar em sua vida. Ela percebeu que a partir daquele momento, iria sofrer a conseqüência de não ter o amor em sua vida.

(Usher) ** b It started when we were younger you were mine (my boo) (you were mine) /b **

_ i Começou quando éramos mais novos, você era minha (você era minha) (meu amor) /i _ ** b Now another brother's taken over but it's still in you're eyes (my boo)(yes it is) /b **

_ i Agora outro cara te levou, mas ainda vejo nos seus olhos (meu amor) (sim, é isso) /i _ ** b Even though we use to argue it's all right (my boo)(it's all right, it's ok) /b **

_ i Apesar da gente brigar, está tudo bem (meu amor) (está tudo bem, está ok) /i _ b I know we haven't seen each other in a while /b _ i Eu sei que faz um tempo que a gente não se vê /i _ b But you will always be my boo /b _ i Mas você sempre será meu amor /i _

Draco levantou o rosto de Hermione com a mão esquerda e viu que ela estava chorando. Com a mesma mão, enxugou as lágrimas da garota.

-Vai ficar tudo bem! Você vai resolver tudo. Eu acredito em você.

A garota fechou os olhos e deitou, novamente no peito de Draco.

(Alicia) ** b I was in love with you when we were younger you were mine (you were my boo) (my boo) /b **

_ i Eu era apaixonada por você quando éramos mais jovens, você era meu (você era meu amor) (meu amor) /i _ ** b When I see you from time to time I still feel like (my boo) /b **

_ i Quando eu te vejo às vezes, ainda sinto (meu amor) /i _ ** b You can see it no matter how I try to hide (my boo) (it's all right now, it's ok) /b **

_ i Você pode ver, não importa o quanto eu tente esconder (meu amor) (está tudo bem, está ok) /i _ ** b And even though there's another man who's in my life (what we have is in each other) /b **

_ i E apesar de existir outro homem na minha vida (o que nós temos está em outro) /i _ b You will always be my boo /b _ i Você sempre será meu amor /i _

De repente, mais luzes de foco foram direcionadas, todas para o centro da pista de dança, que era onde Draco e Hermione estavam dançando ao ritmo da música.

Todos os casais que estavam na pista de dança deixaram a pista e fizeram um círculo grande em volta de Draco e Mione. E ficaram lá, observando Hermione, de olhos fechados, deitada nos braços de Draco, que mantinha o queixo em cima da cabeça dela.

(Hook Usher & Alicia Keys) b My oh my oh my oh my oh my boo /b _ i Meu oh meu, oh meu amor /i _ b My oh my oh my oh my oh my boo /b _ i Meu oh meu, oh meu amor /i _

Quando Usher começou a cantar a parte dele do refrão, todos os alunos que estavam na roda e os que haviam assobiado começaram a bater palmas ao ritmo da música.

Aos poucos, Hermione começou a abrir os olhos, estranhando o barulho das palmas, já que conhecia a música de cor. Ao se ver com Draco sozinha na pista, ela olhou para o garoto, que sorriu para ela. Ela sorriu em retribuição e continuou dançando, olhando para os olhos de Draco.

(Usher) ** b It started when we were younger you were mine (you were mine)(my boo) /b **

_ i Começou quando éramos mais novos, você era minha (você era minha) (meu amor) /i _ ** b Now another brother's taken over but it's still in you're eyes (my boo)(you and I) /b **

_ i Agora outro cara te levou, mas ainda vejo nos seus olhos (meu amor) (você e eu) /i _ ** b Even though we use to argue it's all right (my boo)(it's all right, it's ok) /b **

i _Apesar da gente brigar, está tudo bem (meu amor) (está tudo bem, está ok)_ /i b I know we haven't seen each other in a while /b _ i Eu sei que faz um tempo que a gente não se vê /i _ b But you will always be my boo /b _ i Mas você sempre será meu amor /i _

Draco, vendo que a garota estava mais relaxada, desceu novamente para beija-la. Novamente, não conseguiu. Na verdade, conseguiu que os lábios se encostassem, mas não conseguiu um beijo porque, logo, a garota virou o rosto.

(Alicia Keys) b I don't know about y'all but I know about us and uh /b _ i Eu não sei sobre vocês, mas eu sei sobre nós e /i _ b It's the only way we know how to rock /b _ i É o único jeito que sabemos agitar /i _ b I don't know about y'all but I know about us and uh /b _ i Eu não sei sobre vocês, mas eu sei sobre nós e /i _ b It's the only way we know how to rock /b _ i É o único jeito que sabemos agitar /i _

Após a música terminar, todos os alunos começaram a aplaudir o "casal" e os cantores. Quando Willy começou a finalizar o show e a atenção dada a Draco e Mione acabou, o loiro puxou a ruiva para fora do castelo. Para o lago, onde tudo começou.

Chegando lá, ele pegou nas mãos de Hermione e, olhando fundo para os olhos da garota, ele falou: "Hermione, eu sei que você disse que quando você voltasse, nada aconteceria entre a gente, porque nós estaríamos com outras pessoas. Mas, isso não é verdade. Eu não estou com ninguém e eu tenho certeza que você só está com esse tal de David para não se entregar ao nosso amor. Eu sei disso. Eu tenho certeza. Eu vejo isso em seus olhos. E..."

Mas, antes que Draco pudesse continuar, Hermione colocou o dedo indicador da sua mão direita sob os lábios do loiro, pedindo silêncio.

-Draco, eu não posso mudar o destino. – ela tirou o dedo 

-Você sabe que não ama o David. Eu sei que você não o ama. Então, por que você continua com essa farsa? Não há mais motivos para continuar com isso.

A ruiva olhou suplicante para o garoto e pediu, quase chorando: "Draco, por favor, pare com isso."

O garoto segurou nos braços da ruiva com as duas mãos, uma em cada braço e, olhando fixo para os olhos da garota, disse, bravo:

-Para você com isso. Para de tentar fugir do nosso amor. Para de tentar se esconder. Para de tentar ser quem você não é. Para de fingir. Para de quebrar meu coração.

Com um gesto dos braços, a garota se soltou do loiro e disse:

-EU NÃO ESTOU QUEBRANDO O SEU CORAÇÃO!

-Não... Imagina... SÓ ESTÁ DESTROÇANDO! E sabe por que? PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO PODE AMAR NINGUÉM!

-CALA A BOCA!

-NÃO ME MANDE CALAR A BOCA, GRANGER!

-POR QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO ISSO? É PORQUE AGORA EU SOU UMA POP STAR? É POR CAUSA DISSO?

-NÃO!

-ENTÃO É POR QUE?

-POR QUE? VOCÊ AINDA PERGUNTA?

-PERGUNTO! SE VOCÊ NÃO ME DISSER, COMO EU VOU PODER "CONCENTAR" SEU CORAÇÃO!

-EU TE DIGO PORQUE. – O garoto segurou nos braços de Hermione novamente e continuou falando – VOCÊ IGNOROU O MEU SENTIMENTO E FOI EMBORA. E, AINDA POR CIMA, COMEÇOU A NAMORAR OUTRO.

Com o mesmo que havia feito anteriormente, a garota se soltou novamente de Draco e, olhando fixamente para os olhos de Draco, com lágrimas nos olhos, mas, com uma firmeza na voz que escondia seu medo e até espantava:

-Um novo amor muda nossa situação, muda nossa história. Mas não muda o meu sentimento por você!

Após terminar de falar, a garota se virou e começou a andar em direção do castelo.

Andando, ela percebeu que todas as conversas que tinha com Draco terminavam assim, mas, ao se pegar pensando nele, balançou a cabeça, tentando esquecer a imagem, enquanto ignorava os gritos do loiro que tanto amava.

-HERMIONE! HERMIONE! VOLTA AQUI! POR FAVOR.

N/A: Mais um capítulo em que os dois ficam separados. Eu me sinto a mais insensível da face da Terra... Como eu posso ser capaz de fazer tanta crueldade com o nosso shipper?

Bom, bom... Tudo está bem, quando acaba bem... Então, vamos esperar pra ver se as coisas melhoram mais pra frente, né?

Agora, eu partezinha do próximo capítulo: 

_ i "Hermione sorriu para David, que retribuiu o sorriso. A ruiva se levantou correndo e foi correndo pra dentro do castelo. Ela entrou no salão principal... Procurou pelo loiro. Ele não estava lá! Ela correu para as masmorras. Procurou em todos os cantos em que podia entrar... Não encontrou. Subiu. Foi em todos os andares. Não achou em nenhum lugar. Desapontada, desceu as escadas e saiu do castelo. Olhou para o lago, a procura de David. Não o encontrou. Mas, viu quem estava procurando: Draco." /i _

Beijocas

Luh 


	14. Correndo Atrás

Forças do Destino Capítulo 14 – Correndo Atrás 

No dia seguinte, Hermione acordou tarde, lá pela uma da tarde, no seu dormitório e viu que todas as suas colegas já tinham decido havia muito tempo para almoçar ou tomar café da manhã. Na noite anterior, havia ficado até altas horas da noite sentada em sua cama, escrevendo cartas e mais cartas. Todas, no final, sendo rasgadas ou amassadas. Nenhuma havia ficado boa para ela. Para ser mais exata, a garota havia ficado acordada até mais ou menos umas quatro horas da manhã.

Para a sorte dela, era domingo e, sendo assim, ela não teria que se preocupar com ter acordado tarde nem com as aulas.

Devagar, ela sentou da cama e sorriu ao ver que realmente estava em Hogwarts e que tudo não tinha sido um sonho. Tudo realmente fora realidade, deixando-a mais feliz.

Apesar de feliz, ela se lembrou que tinha de uma coisa que não era muito alegre: Draco Malfoy. A garota balançou a cabeça. Teria que esquece-lo, principalmente porque tinha um namorado e não seria nem um pouco legal ficar pensando em Draco e enganando David.

Fazendo o impossível para não pensar em Draco, a garota se levantou da cama e desceu para tomar banho.

hr

-Mas, o que vamos fazer agora? O rei está para morrer.

-Vamos falar com a rainha. Precisamos procurar a Princesa Herdeira ou o nosso reino entrará em conflito. E precisamos fazer isso rápido.

-Então, vamos logo!

hr

Após tomar um banho refrescante e ter colocado as vestes de Hogwarts, a ruiva subiu de novo para o seu dormitório. Lá, ela penteou seus cabelos vermelhos antes rebeldes, agora lisos.

Estava acostumada a fazer força para deixa-los, de certo modo, bonitos. Mas, com eles lisos, não precisou fazer tanta força. Uma, duas, três, quatro, cinco, seis escovadas. Estava pronto. Força? Nem foi preciso. A delicadeza foi mais utilizada.

A garota colocou a escova no criado-mudo e pegou uma chuquinha, com a qual prendeu os longos cabelos em um rabo de cavalo. Ainda pendendo o cabelo, ela andou para frente do espelho.

Com os cabelos presos, ela soltou os braços e se mirou no espelho. O reflexo retribuiu o olhar. Ela se virou para esquerda e depois para a direita, para conferir o visual. Gostou do que viu e, sorrindo, desceu para o salão comunal.

Esperava encontrar Harry e Rony, mas, nem um nem outro estavam lá. Provavelmente, estavam almoçando. Sem pensar onde os amigos estavam, a garota passou pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda, que deu bom dia à ruiva, e depois, desceu para o hall de entrada. Lá, escondeu o rosto para que ninguém a reconhecesse. Mas, com os cabelos ruivos, literalmente chamativos, esconder o rosto não fez nenhuma diferença.

Logo, um grande círculo de alunos se formou ao redor de Hermione, que sorria forçado e dava autógrafos para os mais novos e também para os mais velhos que insistiam em também pegar a assinatura da garota.

Aos poucos, o círculo foi diminuindo, e a garota pode se sentar junto de Harry e Rony, sendo observada por todos os alunos. Cada movimentação da garota era observada e, em certos momentos, até imitada.

Vermelha, ela começou a comer, sem emitir nenhum som. Não queria chamar tanta atenção.

hr

-Minha Rainha... Nós precisamos saber onde a Princesa Herdeira está. O Rei pode vir a falecer a qualquer momento e nós não esperamos que Erik esteja pronto para reinar com seus humildes seis meses, já que você disse ao povo que não queria reinar sem o rei. Assim sendo, quando o rei vier a falecer, se isso acontecer, você terá que passar o poder a Princesa Herdeira.

-Todo o reino pensa assim, minha Rainha. O povo está impaciente. Se o Rei falecer sem que tenhamos uma garantia de um novo rei ou, no nosso caso, Rainha, o reino entrará em guerra pelo poder. Vossa Majestade precisa nos contar onde está a Princesa Herdeira.

-Eu não creio que seja um bom momento para que vocês vão atrás dela, mas, mesmo assim, vos direi onde ela se encontra. – a Rainha apontou para uma janela. – Ela está lá! Mas, não vão ainda. Direi-vos a hora em que vocês poderão ir busca-la. Mas, por hora, diga ao povo que a Princesa Herdeira irá reinar sim, quando o Rei falecer.

hr

Depois do almoço, Hermione se dirigiu para fora do castelo e sentou-se em frente ao lago, para tentar esquecer o passado e, principalmente, tirar Malfoy de sua cabeça.

Não consegui parar de pensar nele. Ela deitou-se no chão e ficou olhando para o céu. Os olhos olhavam o céu, mas não era essa a imagem que passava em sua cabeça. Em sua mente, ela via a sua história de amor e de Malfoy daquele ano passar, feito um filme.

"Que foi, sangue-ruim? Gostou foi?"

"Cala a boca, Malfoy"

"Respondeu Draco, com um certo desprezo na voz e um certo brilho nos olhos"

"Idiota."

"Ele simplesmente não faz o meu tipo."

"Hunf. Sonserianos!"

"Ela se sentou, e abraçando seu travesseiro, pensou: 'Hunf... Um dia eu ainda mato ele' e, com raiva, socou seu travesseiro".

"Ouvindo Draco fazer as falas de Romeu, os olhos de Hermione brilharam, ela esqueceu do mundo e disse para si mesmo: 'Ele é um ótimo ator. E, realmente, muito bonito'".

"Não é porque teremos que monitorar o castelo todos os dias juntos que seremos amigos, ouviu, Granger."

"Vai dizer que você não se sente atraída por mim."

"Olha Malfoy, você não pode chegar aqui e dizer que eu te amo, porque eu não te amo, ta?"

"Ela é a MINHA Julieta"

"Eu não sou sua."

"Foi tudo muito rápido: Hermione estava andando quando deu um passo em falso, tropeçou e começou a cair. Draco a viu tropeçando e foi ajudar. Mione não caiu porque Draco a segurou e logo, Hermione estava nos aconchegantes braços de Draco".

"Assustada, correu para o lado de Draco."

"Draco olhou para os braços de Hermione em volta de seu pescoço e Hermione olhou para os braços de Draco em volta de sua cintura. Depois Hermione olhou para seus próprios braços e Malfoy para os deles."

"Os dois se olharam novamente e Draco sorriu para a garota."

"Draco engoliu em seco: seus sentimentos por Hermione vieram à tona."

"Os dois olharam para suas mãos: a mão direita de Hermione estava sobre a mão esquerda de Draco. Ela tirou sua mão de lá o mais rápido que conseguiu e olhou para frente".

"'Por que ela? O que eu sinto por ela?'."

"Estavam os dois, sozinhos, e ele lá, parado, sem reagir."

"Hermione olhou para novamente para Draco e ele tomou coragem. Colocou a mão esquerda no rosto de Hermione e, com a mão direita, puxou-a para mais perto dela. Em retribuição, Hermione o abraçou e os se beijaram".

"O que está acontecendo comigo? Eu sonhei de novo com a praga do Malfoy. Hunf..."

"Mas você não o ama."

"Não brinque comigo."

"Sempre há uma primeira vez."

"CALA A BOCA!"

"O que você está insinuando?"

"QUE VOCÊ É UMA GALINHA SANGUE-RUIM."

"EU TE ODEIO MALFOY!"

b What went on last night? /b _ i O que aconteceu na noite passada? /i _ b Was it just another stupid fight? /b 

_ i Foi apenas outra briga estúpida? /i _ b Will we be again? /b 

_ i Nós seremos outra vez, /i _ b Or will we both regret this in the end? /b 

_ i Ou nós dois lamentaremos isso no final? /i _

"Eu... Eu... ODEIO O MALFOY"

"EU NÃO AMO O MALFOY! EU O ODEIO!"

"Por que você se distraiu tanto?"

"Você me ama, mas não quer confessar."

"Hunf... Você é um idiota, sabia?"

"EU MANDEI VOCÊ CALAR A BOCA."

"AI!"

"EU JÁ MANDEI VOCÊ CALAR A BOCA!"

"GALINHA!"

"ESTAMOS NAMORANDO."

"VOCÊ ESTÁ MENTINDO. VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ COM ELA! NÃO ESTÁ."

"Aceite, Hermione."

"VOCÊ ESTÁ MENTINDO! EU NÃO ACREDITO EM VOCÊ!"

"EU NÃO ESTOU MENTINDO, HERMIONE, PORQUE SEUS BEIJOS ME MATARAM. OU MELHOR, A FALTA DOS SEUS BEIJOS FOI O QUE ME MATOU"

"PARA! VOCÊ ESTÁ ME CONFUNDINDO!"

"Não... Eu nunca falei tão sério! Eu te amei... Mas agora não te amo mais!"

"NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO"

"Eu precisava falar com você!"

"Draco Malfoy."

"Eu não tenho nada a ver com esse ser desprezível."

"Fica calma, Hermione."

"AQUILO NÃO ERA AMOR!"

"ERA SÓ UMA ATRAÇÃO PASSAGEIRA, NADA MAIS!"

"EU JÁ NEM SINTO MAIS NADA POR VOCÊ!"

"E essa é a verdade."

"EU TAMBÉM NÃO SINTO MAIS NADA POR VOCÊ!"

"PÁRA!"

"POR QUE EU DEVERIA?"

"VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA!"

"CALA A BOCA VOCÊ, SUA SANGUE-RUIM..."

"Me deixa em paz, Malfoy!"

"Eu... Não pretendia te ofender!"

"NÃO!"

"Tente confiar em mim, Granger!"

"EU SOU ORGULHOSA SIM E NÃO VAI SER VOCÊ QUE VAI MUDAR ISSO!"

"Ora, ora... Quem nós vemos aqui?"

** b Why can't I forget you? **** /b ** _ i Por que eu não consigo esquecer você? /i _

** b And everything you do? **** /b ** _ i E tudo o que você faz? /i _

** b It's so hard to do. **** /b ** _ i É tão difícil de esquecer /i _

** b Why can't I forget you? **** /b ** _ i Por que eu não consigo esquecer você? /i _

** b And everything you do? **** /b ** _ i E tudo o que você faz? /i _

** b It's so hard to do. **** /b **

_ i É tão difícil de esquecer /i _

"O que você quer, Malfoy?"

"Só pra ter certeza se eu vou concorrer com você."

"E lhe darei a honra de ser derrotado por mim..."

"Você sempre estará em segundo lugar."

"Acho que tem alguém com febre. A propósito, você ainda não fez o que prometeu!"

"HERMIONE! VOCÊ DEIXOU CAIR ISSO."

"Draco Malfoy."

"Não é nada do que você está pensando."

"Eu nunca devia ter confiado em você."

"Você está pensando errado."

"Agora eu entendi tudo!"

"Hermione, por favor, acredite em mim."

"Você perdeu minha confiança!"

"Confie em mim, uma última vez."

"PARE, POR FAVOR! ESPERE..."

"Vai jogar tudo para o alto?"

"É uma chance única."

"Para de querer fingir ser quem você não é."

"Eu estou mudando, só isso."

"E o teatro? Vai largar o teatro?"

"Vocês vão conseguir se virar sem o meu personagem."

"Cala a boca e escuta, ok?"

"QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PARA ME MANDAR CALAR A BOCA?"

"Você vai até o William e vai dizer que você não irá fazer essa gravação, entendeu?"

"ESPERA AI! VOLTA…"

"EU TE PROIBO DE SER AMIGA DELE! EU TE PROIBO DE CONVERSAR COM ELE!"

"QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PARA ME PROIBIR DE FALAR COM O AQUILES?"

"VOCÊ É INCAPACITADO DE GOSTAR DE QUALQUER PESSOA!"

"VOCÊ VEIO ATÉ AQUI SÓ PARA ME DIZER ISSO?"

"-É!"

"-POIS ENTÃO, JÁ PODE IR EMBORA!"

"-É, VOU EMBORA MESMO!"

"Não. Não vai não!"

"PARA COM ISSO!"

"POR QUE VOCÊ ME REJEITA?"

"Me deixe em paz, Draco."

"Eu quero ser alguém!"

"ÓTIMO! VÁ! VIRE UMA POPSTAR SUPER FAMOSA..."

"Mas, depois, não venha atrás de mim para pedir perdão por ter jogado nosso sentimento para o alto por causa de um simples teste idiota e de um sonho que nem seu é."

"SE VOCÊ QUER ASSIM..."

"Nunca mais faça isso."

"Você não pode me deixar aqui sozinho."

"Eu preciso ir!"

"Onde nós ficamos?"

"Nós não somos nada um do outro."

"Adeus, Draco Malfoy."

"HERMIONE, VOLTA..."

"Me desculpa, meu amor."

** b Consider me your friend, /b **

_ i Considere-me sua amiga, /i _

** b Until you do that stupid shit again. **** /b ** _ i Até você fazer aquela merda estúpida de novo /i _ ** b I believed all you told, /b **

_ i Eu acreditei em tudo o que você disse, /i _

** b Then you left me hanging out so cold. **** /b ** _ i Então você me deixou esperando tão frio /i _

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Vim me despedir."

"O que é isso?"

"Meu presente."

"Obrigada."

"Mas, acho que achei uma utilidade."

"Acho que você achou."

"Isso é um adeus, né?"

"Não é um adeus."

"Eu não posso fazer isso!"

"Não aconteceu nada demais entre a gente."

"Eu vou sempre estar com você."

"Prometa para mim."

"Só prometa para mim."

"Mas, me responda, por que?"

"Mas, você vai voltar, né?"

"Lógico!"

"Eu vou te esperar."

"Acabou, Draco, acabou."

"O que há de errado em dizer a verdade?"

"É que está tudo acabado."

"Não quer dizer nada?"

"Não!"

"Você não quer mais nada de mim?"

"Eu sonhei com o um beijo de despedida..."

"Então, adeus, Draco."

"Adeus, Hermione."

"Por que você fez isso comigo, Hermione?"

"Espero que um dia você me perdoe, pois eu já te perdoei, por me deixar sem forças para lutar."

"Eu sei que fundo desse seu cruel coração você ainda me ama."

"E eu nunca vou poder te esquecer."

"Eu nunca vou conseguir te esquecer, Mione. Você pode estar com quem for... Eu nunca te esquecerei."

"Eu nunca vou conseguir te esquecer, Draco. Eu posso estar com quem for... Eu nunca te esquecerei."

"Eu espero, Mione, que um dia você entenda que o melhor é que nós fiquemos juntos."

"Eu espero, Draco, que um dia você entenda que o melhor é que nós fiquemos separados."

"Eu nunca vou poder te esquecer."

"Eu não sei se você pensa em mim, Mione, mas eu sempre vou lembrar de você!"

"Eu não sei se você pensa em mim, Draco, mas eu sempre vou lembrar de você!"

** b Why can't I forget you? **** /b ** _ i Por que eu não consigo esquecer você? /i _

** b And everything you do? **** /b ** _ i E tudo o que você faz? /i _

** b It's so hard to do. **** /b ** _ i É tão difícil de esquecer /i _

** b Why can't I forget you? **** /b ** _ i Por que eu não consigo esquecer você? /i _

** b And everything you do? **** /b ** _ i E tudo o que você faz? /i _

** b It's so hard to do. **** /b ** _ i É tão difícil de esquecer /i _

"Ela não é a Hermione."

"Ela tentou disfarçar que havia o visto e começou a andar para o lado esquerdo, cantando."

"Vendo que Draco a havia seguido, ela andou para o outro lado."

"Hermione voltou para o meio do palco, daquela vez, não para evitar Draco, mas para procurar Harry e Rony."

"Depois, se levantou e, procurou Draco com os olhos. Encontrou e, discretamente, o encarou."

"Depois, encarou novamente Draco, que tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas, mas, se segurava para não chorar."

"Meu novo namorado."

"Procurando, também, o Draco, que, depois da música I WANNA BE, desaparecera sem deixar vestígios."

"Uma outra luz foi direcionada, mas, daquela vez, foi para Draco Malfoy, que escondeu o rosto assim que muitos alunos de várias casas começaram a assobiar."

"Ele olhou para o lado, onde Hermione, que passou exatamente bem perto dele e ficou vermelho."

"Foi andando bem devagar e bem sexy, atrás de Hermione."

"Draco, foi chegando cada vez mais perto da garota, e foi sendo cada vez mais assobiado"

"Ele estava muito perto. Perto demais. Cada vez mais perto."

"Diga que você não me esqueceu, Hermione."

"Eu não te esqueci!"

"Draco pegou na mão de Hermione e a levou para a pista de dança."

"Hermione olhou para Draco. Draco olhou para Hermione. Draco começou a descer para beija-la."

"Draco levantou o rosto de Hermione com a mão esquerda e viu que ela estava chorando."

"A garota fechou os olhos e deitou, novamente no peito de Draco."

"De repente, mais luzes de foco foram direcionadas, todas para o centro da pista de dança, que era onde Draco e Hermione estavam dançando ao ritmo da música."

"Ao se ver com Draco sozinha na pista, ela olhou para o garoto, que sorriu para ela."

"Na verdade, conseguiu que os lábios se encostassem, mas não conseguiu um beijo porque, logo, a garota virou o rosto."

"Draco, eu não posso mudar o destino."

"Não há mais motivos para continuar com isso."

"Para de quebrar meu coração."

"EU NÃO ESTOU QUEBRANDO O SEU CORAÇÃO!"

"Não... Imagina... SÓ ESTÁ DESTROÇANDO! E sabe por que? PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO PODE AMAR NINGUÉM!"

"CALA A BOCA!"

"NÃO ME MANDE CALAR A BOCA, GRANGER!"

"POR QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO ISSO? É PORQUE AGORA EU SOU UMA POP STAR? É POR CAUSA DISSO?"

"NÃO!"

"ENTÃO É POR QUE?"

"POR QUE? VOCÊ AINDA PERGUNTA?"

"PERGUNTO! SE VOCÊ NÃO ME DISSER, COMO EU VOU PODER 'CONCENTAR' SEU CORAÇÃO!"

"VOCÊ IGNOROU O MEU SENTIMENTO E FOI EMBORA. E, AINDA POR CIMA, COMEÇOU A NAMORAR OUTRO."

"Um novo amor muda nossa situação, muda nossa história. Mas não muda o meu sentimento por você!"

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE! VOLTA AQUI! POR FAVOR."

-Hermione... – alguém chamou a garota, atrapalhando os pensamentos dela. A ruiva virou-se para trás e se deparou com David, que, sorrindo, se aproximava da garota. – Está tudo bem? – ele se sentou ao lado esquerdo da namorada, olhando preocupado para ela.

-Está sim...

-Não minta pra mim... Você pode confiar em mim... Vai, me conta! O que está havendo?

-Er... Eu tenho uma amiga... Her... Her... Her… Não... O nome dela é Hanna... – mentiu Hermione – Que... Que... Que... É apaixonada por um cara. Só que... Que... Que... Ela não queria gostar dele... Porque... Porque... Ela o odiava. Ai, ela conheceu um outro cara e... E... E... Começou a namorar ele. Só que ela não consegue esquecer o Drac... – ela começou a passar a mão direita em seu braço esquerdo e olhou para baixo, tentando esconder o rosto – O Dirac. É... Dirac é o nome do cara que ela gosta. O que você acha que a Her... Quero dizer... A Hanna deve fazer?

-Qual o nome do namorado dessa Hanna? – perguntou David, suspeito.

-É Dav... Devik... Devik é o nome dele! – mentiu Hermione, ainda olhando para baixo.

-Ela gosta do Devik?

-Gosta, mas só como amigo.

-Se ela só gosta dele como amigo, porque aceitou o pedido de namoro?

-Acho que porque ela confundiu os sentimentos. Ou então, ela pode ter tentado esquecer o Dra... O Dirac. Mas, não conseguiu, então, aceitou namorar o Devik pra tentar esquecer o outro cara.

-E a Hanna gosta muito do Dirac?

-Gosta sim... – ela olhou para o lago e viu a imagem de Draco – Eu acho até que ama.

-Se ela ama esse tal de Dirac, – David, com a direita virou o rosto de Hermione para si e, aproximando o seu rosto ao dela, completou – eu me pergunto: o que ela está fazendo falando com o Devik em vez de ir atrás do Dirac?

-Mas, David...

-Mas nada, Mione... Vá logo atrás dele! 

-Como? Quando? De que forma?

-Depois eu te conto como eu descobri... Agora vá!

-Mas...

-VÁ!

Hermione sorriu para David, que retribuiu o sorriso. A ruiva se levantou correndo e foi correndo pra dentro do castelo. Ela entrou no salão principal... Procurou pelo loiro. Ele não estava lá! Ela correu para as masmorras. Procurou em todos os cantos em que podia entrar... Não encontrou. Subiu. Foi em todos os andares. Não achou em nenhum lugar. Desapontada, desceu as escadas e saiu do castelo. Olhou para o lago, a procura de David. Não o encontrou. Mas, viu quem estava procurando: Draco.

Ele estava de frente para o lago, jogando pedras nele, que sempre afundavam. A garota sorriu ao vê-lo, correu em direção dele e o abraçou. Draco se assustou e, consigo mesmo, pensou: "Pronto! É agora que eu morro!". Mas, ao ver que era Hermione que o abraçava, ele sorriu e retribuiu o carinho.

-Draco... Por favor, me desculpa!

-Hermione? Tá tudo bem?

-Só me diga que você me desculpa...

-Hermione...

-Por favor, é só o que eu lhe peço. – Hermione olhou para Draco, suplicante.

Draco respirou fundo e, sorrindo, ele disse:

-Não há o que você faça que eu não perdoe!

Ao ouvir Draco, a garota sorriu em retribuição. Vendo a garota sorrir, o loiro ficou confuso e começou a perguntar:

-Afinal, o que..

Mas, não conseguiu terminar a pergunta, pois Hermione colocou o dedo direito sob os lábios do loiro, que se assustou.

-Não estrague tudo, Draco.

Após terminar de falar, ela tirou o dedo dos lábios do garoto, que olhou assustada para a garota e perguntou, mais assustado:

-Perdi alguma coisa?

-Não... – a garota respondeu, colocando a mão direita na nuca de Draco – Ainda resta a melhor parte! – ela pegou a cabeça de Draco, puxou para si e beijou o garoto.

N/A: Nhááá... Quer capítulo mais lindo que esse? A Mione termina junto com o Draco... Quero dizer... Er... Vocês entenderam o que eu quero dizer!

Mas, as coisas ainda, como eu posso dizer, ainda não vão melhorar!

E como vocês ganharam 5 capítulos graças ao aniversário da Debi, não vão ganhar uma parte do próximo capítulo, a princípio porque eu não escolhi uma parte legal e depois porque eu sou má!

Bem, é isso!

AH! Não deixem de ler a minha nova fic: Segredos de Dois Corações! E uma fic minha e da minha grande amiga ISADORA!

Agora, yo me voy.

Comentem!

Beijinhos

Luh 


	15. Eu Sei Que Ele Ainda Te Ama

Forças do Destino Capítulo 15 – Eu Sei Que Ele Ainda Te Ama 

Draco se assustou com a ação da garota e, rapidamente, a empurrou para um pouco longe. Um longe o bastante para separar os lábios dos dois.

-O que deu em você, Hermione?

Hermione olhou para Draco, perplexa.

-Você tem namorado. E ontem mesmo você disse que não havia nada entre a gente.

-As coisas mudam!

-É... Mudam! Agora, quem não quer nada sou eu.

Draco passou ao lado de Hermione e foi caminhando em direção da entrada de Hogwarts.

-Mas, Draco... – disse Mione, virando-se em direção dele.

-Não, Hermione. – Draco cortou a ruiva, virando-se para ela. – Você me machucou, de novo.

A garota engoliu em seco. Não sabia o que dizer. Vendo que a garota não iria dizer nada, Draco continuou:

-Você pisou na bola. Não temos mais nada para conversar.

Mione olhou para baixo e lágrimas escorreram pelo belo rosto dela e continuou em silêncio.

_ i Pisei na bola_

_Meu Deus e agora?_

_O que fazer?_

_Não sei o que dizer! /i _

-Você perdeu meu coração, Granger!

O loiro se virou e começou a andar em direção da entrada do castelo. A garota percebeu o movimento pois logo a sombra de Draco, projetada no chão, desaparecera de sua vista, já que ela ainda estava de cabeça baixa.

Rapidamente, a garota levantou a cabeça e gritou:

-Draco! – percebendo que o garoto não iria voltar, Hermione abaixou a cabeça novamente e, chorando, disse para si mesma – Eu sei reconhecer que errei, mas não vá embora sem saber que eu amo você.

_ i Mas nunca é tarde_

_Não sou covarde_

_Sei reconhecer_

_Que eu errei /i _

Ela levantou a cabeça novamente e olhou para Draco entrando no castelo, ao longe.

_ i Por favor_

_Pelo o nosso amor /i _

Ela ficou apenas observando Draco desaparecendo atrás da porta, chorando cada vez mais. Não agüentou. Ela correu para dentro do castelo, para procurar Draco.

_ i Sabe que eu sou louca por você_

_Se eu te machuquei_

_Foi sem querer_

_Eu não quero perder seu coração_

_O amor falou mais alto que a paixão /i _

A garota subiu até todas as torres a procura do garroto, mas, não o encontrou em nenhuma delas. Sem desistir, desceu todos os andares pelas escadas normais, parando em cada um dos andares para procurar pelo loiro.

_ i Sabe que eu sou louca por você_

_Se eu te machuquei foi sem querer_

_Eu não quero perder seu coração_

_O amor falou mais alto que a paixão_

_Foi sem querer /i _

A morena não achou o garoto em nenhum dos lugares em que procurou, mas, ainda assim, não ia desistir em hipótese alguma. Mesmo com lágrimas nos olhos, ela desceu para as masmorras e procurou em todos os cantos possíveis.

_ i Pensei em tudo_

_É um absurdo_

_Terminar_

_Sem conversar /i _

Ela estava parada na frente do último lugar que ela poderia entrar nas masmorras. Estava no final do corredor. Em frente à parede. Não havia mais nenhum lugar para ir. Mas, onde estaria Malfoy? Só poderia estar no salão da Sonserina. Mas, ela não podia entrar lá. Com raiva, ela socou a parede com as duas mãos. Entristecida, a morena se virou e viu, meio que de relance, um garoto loiro, olhando tristemente para ela. Ao perceber o olhar da garota, o loiro virou-se rapidamente, mas Hermione conseguiu identificar quem era ele:

-DRACO! – ela gritou. Mas o garoto a ignorou e começou a andar – DRACO, ESPERA – a garota gritou, novamente.

Mas, mesmo assim, ele a ignorou e continuou a andar.

_ i Não jogue fora_

_Não vá embora_

_Sem saber_

_Que eu amo você! /i _

A garota correu atrás do garoto mas o perdeu de vista. Quando percebeu que o tinha perdido de vista, a porta do salão comunal da Sonserina fechou ao lado dela. Vendo-se sozinha na masmorra, ela bateu os punhos na porta, gritando:

-DRACO! POR FAVOR! DRACO! – ela bateu várias e várias vezes mas ninguém respondeu, porém, ela continuou – DRACO! DRACO!

_ i Por favor_

_Pelo nosso amor /i _

Triste, a garota virou-se contra a porta e encostou-se a ela. Ela também encostou a cabeça na porta e olhou para o teto, chorando.

_ i Sabe que eu sou louca por você_

_Se eu te machuquei_

_Foi sem querer_

_Eu não quero perder seu coração_

_O amor falou mais alto que a paixão /i _

Ela olhou para frente e imaginou Draco andando em direção para pedir desculpas para e dizer que gosta realmente dela e que quer ficar com ela e que nada mais importa.

_ i Sabe que eu sou louca por você_

_Se eu te machuquei_

_Foi sem querer_

_Eu não quero perder seu coração_

_O amor falou mais alto que a paixão /i _

Olhando para baixo, ela subiu as escadas da masmorra e foi para o hall de entrada.

Saindo da porta da entrada das masmorras, ela encostou-se à parede ao lado da porta e, chorando, olhando para baixo, ela disse, bem baixo:

-Draco, por favor, eu lhe peço, me perdoa.

_ i Sabe que eu sou louca por você (por você)_

_Se eu te machuquei _

_Foi sem querer (foi sem querer)_

_Eu não quero perder seu coração_

_O amor falou mais alto que a paixão /i _

Ela se desencostou da parede e começou a andar em direção a escada do hall que dava para a escadaria.

Entre a escada, ela olhou para trás, procurando Draco. Não o viu.

Então, ela começou a subir a escada.

_ i Sabe que eu sou louca por você_

_Se eu te machuquei_

_Foi sem querer_

_Eu não quero perder seu coração_

_Mais alto que a paixão /i _

Chegando no final da escada, ela andou até a escadaria. Olhou para baixo e depois para cima, sempre procurando Draco. Não achou. Então desistiu.

Ela ai começar a subir as escadas quando ficou tonta, começou a ver tudo escuro e, por fim, despencou no chão.

Enquanto perdia os sentidos, ela ainda conseguiu ouvir os passos de alguém chegando perto dela, mas, não conseguiu reconhecer, pois logo, apagou.

_ i Sabe que eu sou louca por você (por você)_

_Se eu te machuquei_

_Foi sem querer (foi sem querer)_

_Eu não quero perder seu coração_

_O amor falou mais alto que a paixão /i _

A pessoa que viu Hermione desmaiando a pegou no colo cautelosamente para não bater a cabeça da garota no chão e, vagarosamente, subiu as escadas.

Subiu até o andar onde era a Ala Hospitalar.

Levou-a para dentro da Ala, carinhosamente, a deitou numa das camas e foi avisar a enfermeira.

Após falar com Madame Pomfrey, a pessoa começou a sair da Ala Hospitalar olhando para Hermione, ao longe, mas muito carinhosamente.

_ i Sabe que eu sou louca por você (sabe que eu sou louca por você)_

_Se eu te machuquei (se eu te machuquei)_

_Foi sem querer (foi sem querer)_

_Eu não quero perder seu coração (eu não quero perder seu coração) /i _

Aos poucos Hermione foi recuperando os sentidos e viu Draco saindo da Ala Hospitalar. Mesmo fraca, ela disse, em um tom meio baixo mas, que dava para ser ouvido por Draco.

-Foi sem querer.

_ i Foi sem querer /i _

Após terminar de falar, a garota desmaiou novamente. Draco respirou fundo e saiu da Ala de cabeça baixa.

hr

-Quanto tempo mais nós ainda teremos que esperar, Majestade?

-Não muito. Podem ir! Mas, eu vos digo: não errem!

-Não, Majestade.

hr

Hermione acordou na noite daquele mesmo dia na Ala Hospitalar, cansada.

Vendo a garota acordada, Madame Pomfrey a ajudou a levantar e, após explicar que a garota havia desmaiado, liberou-a da Ala Hospitalar.

A ruiva agradeceu a atenção e, devagar, foi caminhando para fora da Ala. Fora de lá, ela foi para escadaria e subiu para o sétimo andar, onde ela virou o corredor, disse a senha para a Mulher Gorda e entrou no Salão Comunal.

Ela estava extremamente cansada, então, subiu direto para o seu dormitório e lá, se jogou em sua cama. Então, fechou os olhos e entrou no mágico mundo dos sonhos, onde tudo pode se tornar realidade.

hr

-Você tem certeza que é aqui?

-Foi aqui que a Rainha nos indicou. Só pode ser.

-Acho melhor entrarmos.

hr

Na manhã seguinte, Hermione cedo. Foi a primeira a se levantar. Suas colegas de quarto ainda estavam dormindo quando ela saiu do dormitório e desceu para o banheiro. Lá, só se ouvia o som do chuveiro que a garota usava. Não se ouvia as vozes de outras garotas conversando, o que era normal se ouvir quando era horário de "fluxo" do uso do banheiro.

A ruiva já estava saindo do banheiro e subindo para seu dormitório quando as garotas da Grifinória começaram a sair de suas "tocas" e desciam para tomar banho.

No dormitório, a ruiva penteou os longos cabelos rapidamente, com uma facilidade que nunca tivera antes, até o dia em que fizera escova definitiva.

Com os cabelos penteados, ela colocou a escova no criado-mudo e jogou os cabelos para trás. Olhou-se no espelho de corpo que tinha ao lado de seu criado-mudo para dar uma última olhada no visual. Não gostou muito do que viu. Ela então pegou uma chuquinha de cima de seu criado-mudo e prendeu o cabelo com um rabo de cavalo.

Rapidamente, ela virou-se para sua cama, caminhou até ela e começou a arrumar o material em sua mala: Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Estudo de Runas Antigas, Transfiguração e Feitiços compunham seu horário daquele dia.

Material pronto. Ela fechou a mala e a deixou em cima de sua cama. Olhou a sua volta e só então percebeu que estava sozinha no dormitório. Provavelmente, todas as suas colegas estavam tomando banho.

Ela abandonou seus pensamentos sobre as amigas naquele momento e caminhou até a porta do dormitório. A garota estava com a mão na maçaneta, mas, antes de abri-la, ela virou-se para trás e olhou uma última vez para o dormitório, como se estivesse procurando por alguém.

Mas, não viu nada. Ou melhor, quase nada. A única coisa que se movimentava era uma pluma branca, que Hermione não identificou da onde viera.

Porém, ela ignorou os pensamentos, abriu a porta e desceu para o salão comunal. Nem Harry nem Rony estavam lá. "Provavelmente, estão tomando banho.", pensou a ruiva. Mas, Gina, estava lá e foi com ela que Hermione desceu para o salão principal. E foi ela, a outra ruiva, a de cabelo mais alaranjado, que perguntou o que estava acontecendo.

-O que está acontecendo, Mione? Está tudo bem? Você está com uma carinha estranha. – Gina perguntou a Hermione, olhando para o rosto da outra ruiva, enquanto as duas passavam pela porta do salão principal.

Hermione olhava para a mesa da Sonserina, quase vazia, quando respondeu que estava tudo bem. Hermione percebeu que a mesa da Sonserina não estava vazia por causa de apenas um casal. Um casal que Hermione esperava nunca mais ver junto. Um casal que a garota desejava nunca ter conhecido: Draco e Pansy.

Gina, percebendo que Mione não iria contar nada, olhou na mesma direção que a garota estava olhando. Ela olhou para Draco e depois para Mione. E olhou novamente para Draco. E, depois, novamente, virou seu olhando para a ruiva.

-Já entendi. – disse a quinto-anista.

-Já entendeu o que? – perguntou Hermione, desviando seu olhar de Draco e sentando-se na mesa da Grifinória.

Gina sentou-se ao lado de Mione e, olhando nos olhos dela, disse.

-As coisas não exatamente como parecem!

-As coisas são exatamente como parecem... E se você não se importa, eu vou comer. – falou Mione, avançando no bolo de cenoura com cobertura de Nutella que estava exatamente em sua frente, pedindo para ser comido por ela.

Gina enrugou a testa e, furiosa, bateu com a mão direita nas mãos de Mione, fazendo-a soltar o bolo.

-Hermione, me escuta! – disse a ruiva "alaranjada".

-Está bem, pode falar. – disse a outra ruiva, a "avermelhada"

-Olha, Mione... Eu vejo isso nos olhos dele! Eu conheço a amor... Eu desejo isso com cada fibra do meu ser! Eu sei que ele ainda te ama.

-Você não sabe o que está dizendo, Gina! – falou Mione, pegando um copo de suco de uva.

-Hermione... Você vai mesmo acreditar no que ele disse para não se entregar por inteiro? Vai mesmo jogar fora tudo que vocês dois sentem um pelo outro? Vai mesmo deixar que uma briga boba separe vocês dois?

A ruiva "avermelhada" não respondeu. Ela pegou um pão, passou manteiga, colocou mortadela e começou a comer, sempre sendo observada por duas pessoas.

Observando os movimentos de Mione e percebendo que a garota não ia falar nada, Gina virou o rosto da amiga para si e, olhando bem ao fundo nos olhos da garota, disse, em tão sério:

-Talvez essa briga tenha sido a melhor coisa entre vocês dois.

Ela tirou a mão do queixo da amiga e se levantou do banco. Após dar um último olhar a sexto-anista, Gina virou-se para frente e caminhou em direção das amigas de seu ano, que haviam acabado de se sentar à mesa da Grifinória.

Vendo-se sozinha, Hermione jogou o pão em seu prato. E olhou para Gina, conversando alegremente com suas colegas e depois para Draco, que agora estava com Pansy e todos os seus outros amigos Sonserianos.

A garota olhou pro pão novamente ao perceber que Draco estava olhando para ela. Colocou os cotovelos na mesa e encostou a cabeça nas mãos, ficando de cabeça baixa.

Ela queria calar o que Gina lhe dissera. Mas, as palavras da amiga não lhe saiam da cabeça.

"Eu sei que ele ainda te ama."

"Eu sei que ele ainda te ama."

"Eu sei que ele ainda te ama."

"Eu sei que ele ainda te ama."

"Eu sei que ele ainda te ama."

"Eu sei que ele ainda te ama."

"Eu sei que ele ainda te ama."

"Talvez essa briga tenha sido a melhor coisa entre vocês dois."

"Talvez essa briga tenha sido a melhor coisa entre vocês dois."

"Talvez essa briga tenha sido a melhor coisa entre vocês dois."

"Talvez essa briga tenha sido a melhor coisa entre vocês dois."

"Talvez essa briga tenha sido a melhor coisa entre vocês dois."

"Talvez essa briga tenha sido a melhor coisa entre vocês dois."

"Talvez essa briga tenha sido a melhor coisa entre vocês dois."

-Hermione. – alguém chamou a garota, afastando-a de seus pensamentos. A ruiva olhou para seu lado e se deparou com um Aquiles sorrindo, com a mão esquerda sobre o ombro direito dela. – Está tudo bem?

A garota olhou para baixo, respirou fundo, levantou a cabeça, olhou nos olhos de Aquiles e, abrindo um sorriso, ela disse:

-Está tudo bem sim... Não precisa se preocupar.

Aquiles sorriu, depois se despediu da amiga e foi para a mesa da Corvinal.

Apressada, Hermione terminou de comer seu pão e, quando terminou, olhou para a mesa da Sonserina. Procurou Draco, mas não achou. Ele não estava mais lá!

A garota virou-se então para o salão principal e viu Draco saindo com seus amigos. Devagar, a garota se levantou e começou a andar em direção da saída do salão. Mas, quando estava próxima, algo, ou melhor, alguém a segurou.

-Rony, me solta, por favor. – disse a garota, virando-se para o amigo e reconhecendo-o.

-Mas, você já tomou café?

A garota virou para trás e procurou Draco. Mas, não achou. Perdera-o de vista. Ela virou-se para Rony e disse:

-Já sim.

-Aonde você vai? – perguntou Rony, vendo Hermione se distanciar dele.

Mione virou-se para o amigo e respondeu:

-Eu vou ficar lá fora, na frente do lago. Nossa primeira aula é só perto do almoço. Vou ficar lá passando tempo. Se você quiser, depois que terminar de comer, pode ir lá me fazer companhia.

-Ok.

A ruiva saiu do salão, finalmente, depois, sai do castelo e, já fora, caminhou em direção do lago. A garota sentou-se em frente a ele, pensando nos possíveis motivos para tudo que mudava a vida dela acontecer lá, em frente ao lago.

Sentada, ela começou a imaginar como ela estaria vivendo se, naquela noite, ela não tivesse beijado Draco.

Ela imaginou as brigas de todos os dias, de todas as manhãs. Sentia falta daquela gritaria, das grosserias, da angústia, do ódio. Ela tentava imaginar para onde afinal havia ido todo aquele ódio. Afinal, para o amor viver, ele teria que tomar o lugar de alguma coisa e, no caso dela, fora o ódio.

Enquanto imaginava, ela não percebeu a presença de uma pessoa que se aproximava calmamente, por trás dela.

-Hermione. – disse a pessoa.

A garota virou-se e se surpreendeu ao ver quem era que estava a chamando.

N/A: Mistério? Magina! Quem será que foi atrás da Mione? Quem? Quem? Alguém tem algum palpite? Aceito sugestões! 8P Brincadeira...

Eu sei quem é e vocês nã-ão! LERO-LERO! Não vou conta-a...

Vocês vão ficar tudo curiosos...

Só eu que não! LERO-LERO! LALALALALALA! Eu sou demais... Brincadeira!

Agora, vamos pras views...

b 3V /b

Pa¹: Nhááá… Pa! Não fica triste não, se não eu choro! Eu não atualizei antes porque eu tava e ainda to sobrecarregada... Mas, to fazendo o impossível pra atualizar SEMPRE! E depois, eu esqueci de mandar... É muita pressão! 8P Não fica de mal deu não! Olha que eu choro e não atualizo mais ! Beijinhos, fofolets! Amo-te!

Debi: NOOOSSA! Você leu os sete capítulos de uma vez só? Que recorde! 8P Nhaiii... Ainda bem que você gostou... Não sei se você lembra, mas o presente ainda não terminou... Lembra o que é? Não conta pra ninguém ainda, ok? Nhááá... Não faz elas ficarem com inveja não, more! História de Princesa Herdeira? Princesa Herdeira... Princesa Herdeira! Ah! Lembrei... É segredo... Se eu não inventar mais nada, a fic não anda! E ai eu não vou mais postar... E você não quer isso, quer? É mesmo... A Mione só sofre! E eu gosto... Muáááá... setaca Risada maléfica, nada legal... 8P... Ok, ok... Eu prometo que ela vai ser feliz, mas, não agora! Você não vai com a minha cara? Que coisa feia... Ficar me zoando... Olha que eu não posto mais essa fic, viu? Essas maníacas que ficam pedindo sempre preu atualizar! 8P Pode relaxar... Eu vou ficar sim... EBA! VOCÊ VAI VIR ME VISITAR! 8P Pode ficar calma que eu vou melhorar! Ai, mas o tio Voldi não ta aqui... Como é que você vai dar uns brege nele? ¬¬ Hei... Mas, se você não tava falando do tio Voldi, de quem você estava falando? confusa Ok, ok... Depois eu penso nisso... Beijinhos maníaca... Amo-te!

Pa²: OIE! Ainda bem que você ta de bem comigo... sai saltitando feito um canguru Nhááá... Olha que legal... Eu também adorei os capítulos 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13 e 14... 8D Que bom que você gostou do David... Eu me inspirei num cara que eu conheço há bastante tempo e que, apesar de ter me feito sofrer, eu ainda amo muito! Eu sei que é estranho a ruivinha, mas eu quis mudar um pouco o visu dela. Rei... Rainha... Princesa... Também não sei o que eles tão fazendo na fic... capota Ta bom, já parei... Na verdade, eu até sei... Mas, é segredo! 8P E eu não conto quem é a princesa... LERO-LERO! Eu achei que você ia gostar deles no show, por isso que eu coloquei... 8P Nossa... Bastante bandas, não é? Vou olhar entre as músicas deles pra vê se eu gosto de alguma, ok? Well, well... Eu já te adicionei no orkut, não? Eu já fui... Já li... E já comentei... Vou ficar torcendo para que sua fic seja um sucesso como a minha... Afinal... A minha fic é um sucesso? a tapada Beijinhos, querida...

Fefa: Fefa, brigada pelo elogio... E brigada por continuar lendo minha fic, ok? Beijinhos... E muito obrigada mesmo!

Rachel: Que bom que você gostou dos capítulos... Vou tentar atualizar sempre, ta? Brigada mesmo, viu? Beijos...

Lu Potter: Hei, xará! Nem se preocupa... Eu estarei esperando você ler, ta? 8P Estarei torcendo pra que você goste e pra que você comente de novo 8P... Beijocas!

Carol Hufflepuff: Será que a Luísa virou mais sensível? Será que ela deixou de ser malvada? Essas e outras respostas você encontra nos próximos capítulos de Forças do Destino... 8P! Beijinhos, Carol... Adoro-te!

Paola: Que bom que você gostou dos novos capítulos... Brigada pelos elogios... Espero que você continue lendo a fic, ok? Beijos.

Vitoria C. W. Malfoy: Em primeiro lugar quero agradecer os elogios feitos a mim e a minha fic. Brigada mesmo, viu? É sério... Agradeço de coração! NOSSA! Você conseguiu ler os 14 capítulos num dia só? O.O! Brigada mesmo... Sinto-me lisonjeada. Bom, respondendo sua pergunta: eu optei pelo Draco porque seria um amor diferente... Se fosse com o Harry, seria um amor muito platônico... Com o Rony, é um sentimento que dá para notar muito bem nos livros... Agora, Hermione e Draco é muito diferente... É uma relação de amor e ódio. Realmente, entre tapas e beijos... E eu acho que deixa a trama melhor... Porque nunca vai ser um romance que ao se verem pela primeira vez, eles se apaixonaram, porque eles se odeiam. É isso! Por isso que optei pela peste loira! 8P Brincadeira... Eu também gosto muito do Draco... Peste loira é só porque ele é malvado no livro, porque eu gosto muito dele! 8P Relaxa... Mesmo que você estivesse reclamando, eu responderia com toda atenção! 8D... Eu acho que todos os autores devem dar atenção para seus fãs. É isso que eu faço... Respondo todas as views... E, se quiser pode perguntar para a Debi, para a Pa e para muitos outros... Eu adiciono no MSN, no orkut... Hoje, por exemplo, eu e a Debi somos grandes amigas... A nossa ligação passa da ligação fã e ídola... Continuando! Sério que você está escrevendo uma fic? Que legal... Depois você passa o nome que eu quero ler, ta? Bom... Eu acho que você está completamente enganada... Pois eu sou alguém... E eu estou aqui, dando valor ao que você fala... E se você se sente sozinha, me adiciona no MSN (kinohansonhotmail) pra gente conversar e se conhecer melhor... Vou adorar ter mais uma amiga... E você não precisava escrever um comentário tão grande para chamar minha atenção, mas como escreveu, eu tive o prazer de responder... Como já disse, eu dou atenção a todos... Mas, já que você escreveu, eu respondi... 8D! Bom... É isso... E sempre que precisar, pode contar comigo, ok? Apesar de não te conhecer, já te adoro, ta? Beijinhos no seu s2!

b Floreios /b

Yuh: Nhááá... Brigada pelos elogios! Quando der tempo, prometo que vou lá dar uma lida, ok? Pode deixar, vou continuar sim... Beijinhos!

Juja: Primeiro, brigada pelos elogios, ta? Eu também me emocionei com vários capítulos... Alguns me fizeram até chorar! Bom, vou fazer o impossível para atualizar! Beijocas...

Agora, uma parte do próximo capítulo procês não morrerem... Se bem que o FB ganhou 14 capítulos + o trailer e o 3V ganhou 7 capítulos inéditos pelo niver da Debi!

Ok, ok...

Vamos pra parte que vocês mais gostam...

_ i "Eu vim somente informar que a aluna Jennifer Granger não poderá fazer o curso por tempo indeterminado. Ela pegou uma doença e estamos encontrando dificuldade para diagnostica-la!" /i _

É isso!

Beijinhos

Luh 


	16. Troca de Julieta

Forças do Destino

Capítulo 16 – Troca de Julieta 

-Aquiles! – disse a garota, se levantando assustada do gramado com a respiração ofegante. Ela colocou a mão direita na localização da onde provavelmente seria o coração e, com os olhos abertos, ela continuou – Você me assustou! – Hermione respirou fundo e depois olhou novamente para Aquiles, que estava mais triste que o normal. Preocupada, Mione se aproximou dele e, colocando a mão esquerda no ombro direito do garoto, perguntou – Está tudo bem?

-Está sim... Eu só vim conversar com você. Isso é, se você quiser conversar comigo, lógico!

-Mas é claro... Sente-se aqui ao meu lado. – disse a garota se sentando novamente onde estava. Abrindo um sorriso tímido e forçado, o garoto sentou ao lado de Hermione com um espaço de quinze centímetros entre os dois.

A garota esperou que Aquiles começasse a falar. Como ele não disse nada, Hermione ficou olhando o lago, cantando músicas e brincando com as pedras, enquanto Aquiles olhava para baixo, meio vermelho. Eles ficaram uns vinte minutos sem conversar, até que Victor finalmente tomou coragem. Ele respirou fundo e começou a falar, olhando profundamente para o lago:

-No dia em que nos conhecemos, você quis saber porque é que eu pareço ser tão triste. Ou, como você disse, porque eu carrego tanta tristeza nos olhos.

-E você disse que era um segredo.

-Naquela época era...

-Mas, só se passaram alguns meses.

-Porém, está chegando a hora!

-Hora? Que hora? Gente do céu... Eu não to entendendo nada!

-Em breve você vai entender...

-Ai, ai... Você e seus mistérios! Ok, ok... O que você quer me contar? Agora eu fiquei curiosa!

-Já que você já lembrou... Eu vou contar toda a história...

-Está bem! Mas, fala logo... Você está me assustando.

Aquiles olhou para baixo novamente depois respirou fundo, balançou a cabeça e, de novo, olhou fundo para o lago. Ele ficou em silêncio por quase um minuto para poder se concentrar, mas, logo que pode, começou:

-Certo... Vamos começar do princípio! Bom, Hermione, sinto-lhe dizer que eu menti para você!

-VOCÊ O QUE?

-Eu... Eu... Eu menti para você. Desculpe-me, por favor.

-O que você me contou que não é verdade?

-O Aaron não é meu primo.

-NÃO? Que sorte sua... Ainda bem que ele não é seu primo. Já pensou? Se eu tivesse um primo daqueles, eu me mataria!

-Ele não é meu primo... Ele é meu irmão!

-O QUÊ? Mas... Você disse que ele não é seu irmão.

-Eu sei! Mas, eu fui forçado a dizer que não...

-Por quem? Quem te forçou a dizer isso?

-Eu não posso...

-Ok, ok... Continue!

-Certo… Bom, eu e o Aaron somos os herdeiros de uma família que é próxima da anarquia do meu país há gerações e gerações.

-Hum...

-O rei atual teve três filhos: duas meninas, que eles não sabem onde estão e um menino, que era o mais velho.

-Como assim: ERA o mais velho?

-Ele morreu no dia em que as duas meninas nasceram.

-Ai, que horror! Mas, continue...

-Bom, quando eu nasci, eu fui prometido à Princesa Herdeira e vice-versa, já que, por mais incrível que pareça, eu nasci no mesmo dia que ela. E o Aaron, que, por sinal, é meu irmão gêmeo, foi prometido a segunda filha e vice-versa.

-Interessante...

-Depois que as princesas desapareceram, achamos que não iria mais haver o casamento, mas o rei prometeu que haveria. Então, eu e meu irmão crescemos sob normas rígidas... Tivemos que aprender que nunca poderíamos nos apaixonar por ninguém.

-Nossa! Que horror! Mas, e a Princesa? Ela se apaixonou por outro?

-Calma... Eu já vou chegar nessa parte! Bom... Aos onze anos, eu e meu irmão recebemos as cartas. Eu recebi de Hogwarts e meu irmão de Durmstrang. Então, nos nós separamos. Mas, esse ano, meu irmão recebeu a carta de Dumbledore, convidando-o a terminar o curso aqui em Hogwarts. Ele veio, primeiro para terminar o curso e depois, para resolver alguns assuntos pendentes.

-Quais assuntos pendentes?

-Desculpa, mas não posso...

-Ok... Ok...

-Eu não posso... São assuntos particulares do meu irmão.

-Certo! Já entendi!

-Bom... Mas, quando veio para cá, trouxe junto com ele sua própria perdição, assim digamos. Explicando: ele se apaixonou aqui. E, ele não podia se apaixonar, ainda mais por vo... – antes que falasse alguma besteira, ele se calou. Hermione olhou confusa para Aquiles, que ficou vermelho ao perceber o olhar da garota e olhou para baixo.

-Ele não podia se apaixonar né?

Aquiles olhou para Hermione, que, apesar de sorrir, parecia confusa. O garoto sorriu e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

-Minha mãe até quis mudar o Aaron daqui, mas eles acharam outra solução. Ou melhor, eles pensaram que acharam.

-Hum...

-Mas, não foi só o Aaron que o Cupido flechou... Eu também acabei me apaixonando.

-Mas você é um rapaz maravilhoso, Victor... Você é muito diferente do Aaron! Com certeza a pessoa que você gosta também sente a mesma coisa por você. Eu tenho certeza.

-Quem me dera... Quem me dera!

-Que?

-Nada. Só estava pensando! Continuando... Acontece que não fomos apenas eu e o Aaron que nos apaixonamos. A Princesa Herdeira e a Princesa também.

-Ai meu Deus do céu... Esse mundo tá perdido. Quero dizer... O seu país tá perdido! Mas, a Princesa Herdeira pelo menos sabe que ela é a herdeira do trono de seu pai?

-Ela nem sabe que é uma princesa...

-Nossa!

-Ela não sabe nem quem são seus próprios pais!

-É... É horrível não saber da onde você vem! Mas eu tenho certeza que, no final, tudo vai dar certo.

-Assim espero, Mione... Assim espero.

hr

-Bom, então quer dizer que a Srta. Jenny Granger não está presente? – perguntou a professora Trelawney colocando a lista de presença dela em cima de sua mesa. – Assim, não vamos poder ensaiar grande parte das cenas da peça, já que ela aparece em várias cenas. Mas, mesmo assim, vamos começar?

Os alunos do curso de teatro, ao ouvirem a recomendação da professora, se levantaram e subiram no palco. Aos poucos, cada um foi tomando suas posições, ou no palco, ou na coxia. Estavam todos preparados para começar o ensaio quando, de repente, a porta da sala se abriu, apresentando Madame Pomfrey, a enfermeira de Hogwarts, atrás dela.

Todos os que estavam na coxia colocaram a cabeça para fora para ver quem é que estava entrando, interrompendo assim o início do ensaio.

Madame Pomfrey caminhou calmamente em direção da professora Trelawney. Quando chegou na frente dela, disse, meio preocupada:

-Sinto-lhes informar que a aluna Jenny Granger pegou uma doença que ainda não conseguimos diagnosticar. Assim sendo, não poderá, por tempo indeterminando, participar do curso do teatro e, por seqüência, da apresentação teatral se ela não se recuperar. – ela se virou e caminhou para fora da sala sem falar mais nada, deixando a professora Trelawney com cara de taxo.

Assim que a enfermeira fechou a porta, os alunos começaram, pouco a pouco, a descer do palco, todos indignados. Aos poucos, eles foram formando um círculo em volta da professora, falando cada vez mais alto. A professora tampou os ouvidos com as mãos e praticamente gritando, pediu silêncio. Os alunos, rapidamente se calaram e a professora tirou as mãos do ouvido.

Ela caminhou em direção do palco, onde a única pessoa que não havia ido a direção dela estava sentada: Hermione Granger. A ruiva estava sentada na borda do palco, com as pernas para baixo, balançando-as num movimento monótono, para frente e para trás e de novo para frente e para trás mais uma vez. Para frente. Para trás. Ela olhava para baixo, a princípio para esconder a tristeza de ter que ver Draco e não poder estar ao lado dele e depois para que a professora não a escolhesse para ser Julieta novamente. Para ela seria um sacrifício contracenar com o loiro sem sofrer. Ela não queria sofrer de novo. Estava decidida, nunca mais iria sofrer.

Trelawney, quando chegou perto da garota, sentou-se ao lado da ruiva e disse baixo, só para que Hermione ouvisse:

-Acho que você terá que substituir a sua irmã enquanto ela não melhora! Não sabemos se ela vai poder ou não fazer o papel dela na apresentação. É bom estarmos prevenidos.

A ruiva olhou para a professora, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, suplicantes. A professora percebeu o sofrimento da garota e pegando nas mãos dela disse:

-A nossa peça está, a partir de agora, nas suas mãos. Se você não fizer o papel, teremos que cancelar a apresentação de quarta-feira e começar a ensaiar uma peça nova. E vai demorar muito mais tempo para começar outra peça, afinal, daqui a quatro dias já é Natal.

Mione olhou para baixo e respirou fundo. Ela olhou para seus colegas, cada um com uma expressão diferente, mas todos pedindo para que ela fizesse o papel. A garota enxugou as lágrimas e disse que faria o papel, mas, com uma condição.

-Qual condição? – perguntou a professora.

Mione chegou mais perto da professora e, no ouvido dela disse a sua condição.

-Ok... Então, vamos começar! – disse a professora.

Depois de ouvir a fala da professora, os alunos subiram no palco novamente e eles começaram, finalmente, a ensaiar.

hr

Robert

_Ah, irmão Montéquio, dê-me sua mão. Este é o legado de minha filha, e nada mais tenho a oferecer._

Jason

_Mas eu posso oferecer-lhe mais: mandarei construir uma estátua de Julieta em ouro maciço. Enquanto Verona for o nome de nossa cidade, nenhuma imagem terá tanto valor quanto a de Julieta, digna e fiel._

Robert

_Pois a estátua de Romeu, também em ouro, estará ao lado da de sua esposa. Pobres vítimas de nossa inimizade!_

Aaron

_Melancólica paz nos traz esta manhã. O sol, de luto, não se mostrará. Embora daqui, vão e conversem mais sobre esses tristes fatos. Alguns serão perdoados, e outros, punidos, pois jamais houve história mais dolorosa que esta de Romeu e Julieta._

-Bravo! – disse a professora Trelawney, aplaudindo ao mesmo tempo em que se levantava da cadeira onde estivera sentada durante todo o ensaio – Esplêndido! Todos vocês, entrem no palco. Certo, após a última fala, a de Aaron, a cortina se fechará e todos vocês deverão sair do palco, para a coxia, para depois entrarem para receberem os aplausos. Eu acabei de montar um quadro para vocês se organizarem. Vou afixa-lo no quadro depois e vocês vem em que ordem vocês entrarão, por onde entrarão e com quem. Lembrem-se: vocês vão entrar pela última coxia ir até o meio do palco, no fundo, dar as mãos, vir até a frente e agradecer, ok?

Todos os alunos balançaram a cabeça afirmativamente e, então, a professora colocou as duas cópias que havia feito da ordem do agradecimento, uma em cada um dos quadros da sala, um na parede da direita e outro na da esquerda, depois informou que no dia seguinte iriam ensaiar a peça com as roupas e, então deu a aula por encerrada.

Os alunos rapidamente começaram a correr para ver com quem entrariam. Hermione esperou que a multidão terminasse de ver. O primeiro quadro de avisos que se esvaziou foi o da direita, então a garota se levantou do banco em que estava sentada e andou até lá.

Colocou o dedo indicador da mão esquerda no pergaminho e, devagar, foi escorregando o dedo por ele, procurando seu nome.

**1. Lister Tezuka (E) e Teo Boot (D)**

**2. Goyle (E) e Crabbe (D)**

**3. Morag MacDougal (E) e Lorenzo Noole (D)**

**4. Ana Abbott (E) e Mádi Brocklehurst (D)**

**Mila Bulstrode (E) e Pansy Parkison (D)**

**5. Padma Patil (E) e Nelly Rox (D)**

**6. Diego Hah (E) e Neville Longbotton (D)**

**7. Kauã Pérez (E) e Jimmy Duff (D)**

**Pietro Duff (E) e Valter Duff (D)**

**8. Yue Mirme (E) e Blás Zabiní (D)**

**9. John Antony (E) e Alex Yole (D)**

**10. Rogger Spina (E) e Justino Finch-Fletchley (D)**

**11. Susana Bones (E) e Simas Finnigan (D)**

**12. Dino Thomas (E) e Aaron Lo (D)**

**13. Parvatil Patil (E) e Lilá Brown (D)**

**14. Robert Christal (E) e Jason Heron (D)**

**15. Hermione Granger (E) e Draco Malfoy (D)**

**(E) – Esquerda**

**(D) – Direita**

Ao ver seu nome ao lado do nome de Draco, Hermione virou-se enfurecida e andou em direção da professora. Na frente de Trelawney, ela perguntou, furiosamente:

-Professora, por que EU tenho que entrar junto do Malfoy?

-Porque vocês dois têm os papéis principais.

-Mas, professora...

-Mas, nada, Srta. Granger. E eu acho que você deve ir. Além de ter que fazer o monitoramento, você deve ir dormir cedo. Afinal, a apresentação é daqui dois dias.

-Está bem.

Irritada, Mione pegou seu roteiro que estava na mão da professora, já deveria redecorar todas as falas de sua personagem, virou-se e caminhou para fora da sala, onde Malfoy a esperava. Quando a ruiva chegou perto do garoto, ele disse, em um tom bravo:

-Vamos ver se agora que você recuperou seu papel você faz direito.

-Você cala a sua boca, tá, Malfoy, seu verme insignificante.

-Não me manda calar a boca, Granger. Sua sujeitinha de sangue-ruim.

Hermione olhou furiosa para os olhos de Draco.

-EU TE ODEIO, DRACO MALFOY! NÃO SEI O QUE ACONTECEU COMIGO PARA UM DIA PENSAR QUE ENTRE NÓS ALGUMA COISA PODERIA ACONTECER! VOCÊ É INCAPACITADO DE SENTIR QUALQUER SENTIMENTO BOM! VOCÊ NÃO TEM CORAÇÃO!

Terminando de falar a garota virou-se e saiu correndo, chorando, para longe Malfoy. Draco demorou a entender tudo que a ruiva havia dito e quando entendeu, Mione já havia virado o corredor.

-HERMIONE! – ele gritou. Mas a garota ignorou o chamado de Malfoy. Ignorou e continuou andando. Tinha tomado uma decisão: iria esquecer Draco Malfoy. Iria esquecer Draco Malfoy e tudo que tinha a ver com ele.

N/A: Nhaiii... Como eu sou cruel... O nosso shipper voltou a brigar!

Está bem, eu sei que o capítulo ficou pequeno, mas, eu não tinha muito que escrever nesse capítulo. Afinal, esse capítulo só existe porque a Jenny ficou doente 8D.

Bom, esse foi O PIOR CAPÍTULO da fic... Não que ele esteja ruim.

Mas, sabem quantas vezes eu reescrevi esse capítulo: umas sete vezes. E por causa desse capítulo, estou completamente atrasada com as outras fics. Tenho mais cinco fics para atualizar e por causa do capítulo 16 eu não consegui escrever novas capítulos.

Oh capítulinho chato. Por isso, agora dou graças a Deus por ele estar pronto.

Bom, agora to indo.

Beijinhos...

Luh 


	17. Vésperas da Grande Noite, Parte I

Forças do Destino

Capítulo 17 – Vésperas da Grande Noite, Parte I 

Hermione continuou correndo sem direção. Não importava para onde estava indo. Só queria ir para longe de Draco. Enquanto corria, pensava em todo seu passado com Draco e tentava esquecer tudo que havia acontecido entre os dois, a começar pelo dia em que eles se beijaram.

Ela estava tão chateada, que corria sem rumo olhando para o chão. Por sorte não bateu a cabeça em nenhum lugar e só parou de correr quando esbarrou em alguém.

A ruiva ergueu o rosto, assustada, e se deparou com Aquiles que sorriu ao vê-la.

-AQUILES! – ela gritou, secando os olhos com as mãos – O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO FORA DO SEU DORMITÓRIO? Você sabe muito bem que não pode estar aqui numa hora dessas. Se algum professor te pega fora da cama...

-Pra mim não importa. – ele falou, calmamente – Eu precisava te ver.

A garota olhou para Aquiles confusa. "Eu não estou te entendendo", ela falou.

-Você logo vai entender tudo o que está acontecendo.

Compreendendo o que Aquiles havia dito, Mione ficou mais confusa ainda e o garoto riu ao ver a cara de confusão dela. Uma cara do tipo: "Oh, não... Estão fazendo nós no meu cérebro!"

-Vamos... Eu te acompanho até o sétimo andar! – ele disse, depois de um tempo rindo, segurando no braço da ruiva.

-Não! Eu não posso... Eu tenho que terminar de monitorar. – Mione falou, tentando se afastar dele.

-Não... Você precisa é de uma boa noite de sono. – insistiu Aquiles, puxando a amiga. – Depois de amanhã é a grande noite. Se você não dormir, não vai conseguir atuar.

-Está bem...

hr

Na manhã seguinte, Mione acordou cansada, com bastantes olheiras e o cabelo todo bagunçado, arrepiado e embaraçado. Os olhos estavam inchados de tanto chorar durante a noite. O corpo mal obedecia: ela não conseguia se movimentar direito.

Foi dessa forma que Hermione desceu para tomar banho. Só nas escadas, acabou gastando uns dez minutos. No banheiro, ela entrou no terceiro Box, o único vazio. Lá ficou tomando banho por quinze minutos. Estava sonolenta e aérea. Estava praticamente dormindo debaixo do chuveiro e, quando deu por si, percebeu que estava um pouco atrasada.

Rapidamente, mas, meio sonolentamente, a garota desligou o chuveiro se secou, foi para o outro Box e lá se trocou. Ela mandou a toalha pra lavanderia e se conjugou sua escova de cabelo. Lá no Box mesmo penteou e depois mandou a escova de volta para o quarto. Prendeu o cabelo e depois saiu do Box.

Meio sonolenta, ela foi para o salão comunal, onde esperava encontrar Harry, Rony, ou, talvez, Gina. Mas nenhum dos três estava lá. Então, a garota desceu as escadas e foi para o Salão Principal. Lá, depois de encontrar Harry e Rony sentados, a ruiva sentou-se perto dos amigos e ficou lá, olhando para o nada.

O nada da garota parecia ter um valor para ela, pois ela olhava para o nada e sorria, meio abobalhada. O nada da garota, era ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy.

-Hermione... – chamou Harry, docemente, percebendo que a amiga estava aérea. – Hermione... Hermione... – ele continuou, mas ela parecia que não o ouvia. – Hermione... Hermione... – Harry continuou chamando a amiga, mas, acabou perdendo a paciência – HERMIONE! – ele gritou, batendo a mão na mesa. A maioria dos alunos virou-se para Harry para ver o que estava acontecendo mas, Harry ficou feliz, porque, pelo menos, teve resultado.

-Ai... Que foi Harry? – perguntou Mione, voltando a si e assustando-se. – Por que você está tão estressado?

-Eu? Estressado? Você é que está distraída. Eu te chamei umas cinco vezes, ou mais. O que aconteceu?

-Nada...

-Mione, não minta para mim... O que aconteceu?

-Nada, Harry! Eu estou falando a verdade.

-Mesmo?

-Mesmo! – depois de terminar de falar, a garota começou a comer, dispensando e ignorando o olhar preocupado dos dois amigos.

hr

Naquele dia, Hermione e todos os alunos do curso de teatro haviam sido dispensados das aulas para terem total preparo para a apresentação do dia seguinte.

Durante todo o dia eles repassaram as falas e as coreografias. Quando as roupas finalmente chegaram já era noite e foi quando eles começaram a perceber que a apresentação estava mais próxima do nunca.

Enquanto eles pegavam suas roupas, a professora avisou que eles iriam fazer apenas uma apresentação: para todos os alunos e professores. Trelawney também avisou que o Ministério da Magia todo havia sido convidado, tal qual os pais de todos os alunos de Hogwarts, até mesmo os pais não bruxos.

Todos os alunos arregalaram os olhos: eles teriam que fazer a apresentação para um público muito grande e isso pode deixar qualquer um nervoso. Percebendo o nervosismo dos alunos, Sibila tentou os acalmar dizendo que confiava completamente em todos e que tinha certeza que todos iriam fazer um espetáculo perfeito. Após acalma-los, ela pediu aos meninos que fossem para a sala ao lado para se trocarem enquanto as garotas se trocariam na sala de teatro.

Vendo que todos os garotos haviam saído e a porta estava fechada, as alunas começaram a se trocar.

Depois de um tempo, quando todas estavam prontas, Sibila chamou os garotos de volta e pediu que todos subissem ao palco, para que pudessem começar o ensaio geral.

A cortina foi fechada por um dos alunos e dois dos três toques também.

Como planejado, Trelawney lançou em si mesma o feitiço para que pudesse falar o prólogo.

Trelawney

_Duas casas, duas famílias com a mesma dignidade na aprazível Verona, onde se desenrola esta história, que parte de antigas rixas e chega a um novo motim, quando sangue civil mancha mãos civis. Pois, da prole dessas duas casas, inimigas fatais, um casal de amantes traídos pelo destino toma sua própria vida: seus desventurados gestos, dignos de nossa pena, resultam em que, com sua morte, enterra-se também a luta de seus pais. A terrível história de seu amor, marcado pela morte, e a permanência do ódio de seus pais, que tão-somente teve um basta com o trágico fim de seus filhos, constituem o que se passa a narrar agora neste palco, por duas horas. Esta peça, se ouvida com paciência, tentará, com nosso esforço, prover-lhes todos os detalhes._

Após a professora terminar de falar, o terceiro toque foi tocado a cortina se abriu. Um local público, vazio. Entram, então, John e Alex, armados.

John

_Digo e repito, Gregório, não podemos levar desaforo para casa._

Alex

_Concordo contigo. Caso contrário, teríamos sangue de barata._

John

_Quero dizer, se a raiva nos acomete, puxamos a espada._

Alex

_Mas, enquanto viveres, afasta-te da raiva._

hr

Robert

_Ah, irmão Montéquio, dê-me sua mão. Este é o legado de minha filha, e nada mais tenho a oferecer._

Jason

_Mas eu posso oferecer-lhe mais: mandarei construir uma estátua de Julieta em ouro maciço. Enquanto Verona for o nome de nossa cidade, nenhuma imagem terá tanto valor quanto a de Julieta, digna e fiel._

Robert

_Pois a estátua de Romeu, também em ouro, estará ao lado da de sua esposa. Pobres vítimas de nossa inimizade!_

Aaron

_Melancólica paz nos traz esta manhã. O sol, de luto, não se mostrará. Embora daqui, vão e conversem mais sobre esses tristes fatos. Alguns serão perdoados, e outros, punidos, pois jamais houve história mais dolorosa que esta de Romeu e Julieta._

-Eu já disse uma vez. E, se preciso, digo outra vez. Está esplêndido. Essa peça será o assunto do ano. Eu garanto a vocês! Bom, já está tarde. Acho melhor vocês irem. A propósito, vocês serão dispensados das aulas de amanhã. Podem ir.

Os alunos começaram a arrumar suas coisas e aos poucos, eles foram deixando a sala e indo para o banheiro se trocar e depois, para seus salões comunais. Poucos alunos ficaram por último. Eram os que tinham mais roupas que os outros. Entre eles estavam Draco e Mione.

Sibila se aproximou de Mione e ao lado da ruiva, falou:

-A única coisa que eu acho que podemos melhorar é a valsa. Quero você no Salão Principal amanhã, depois do almoço.

-Está bem. Eu estarei lá. – disse a garota, sem parar de arrumar suas coisas.

Trelawney sorriu e sem que Mione percebesse se afastou e foi falar com Draco.

Mione acabou ficando mais uns três minutos na sala depois que a professora havia falado com ela, arrumando as roupas para que estivessem em ordem para o dia seguinte.

Com tudo arrumado, ela saiu da sala de teatro e foi para o banheiro, onde trocou de roupa e depois mandou as roupas da peça para o seu dormitório.

Ela respirou olhando para baixo e depois saiu do Box em que estava. Parou em frente ao espelho e virou seu reflexo, triste. Sem fazer qualquer ruído, Mione andou até a porta. Lá ficou parada por um tempo, pensando no que viria pela frente. Várias vezes, ela mexeu a mão em direção da maçaneta, mas sempre voltada. Mas, então, criou coragem e abriu a porta.

-AAAAAAAH! – gritou ela ao ver um vulto na frente da porta. Com a respiração ofegante e a mão no peito, a garota percebeu que era somente Draco. Enquanto se acalmava, ela ficou quieta, mas depois – Ah! É só você. O que você quer?

-Apesar de estar te odiando, eu vim te esperar pra ir monitorar e também pra te falar uma coisa.

-Ah... Que pena... Eu acho que não tenho mais nada pra falar com você. Não tenho e não quero. Agora, se você me dá licença, eu tenho um castelo inteiro para monitorar. – a garota empurrou Draco e saiu andando.

Jogado no chão, Draco disse para si mesmo: "Sangue-ruins".

hr

Mione acordou tarde no dia seguinte . Quando acordou só havia ela no salão. Até mesmo Parvatil e Lilá, que também haviam sido dispensadas das aulas naquele dia, já haviam saído.

Cansada, Mione sentou-se na cama com os pés para fora da cama. Ela colocou as mãos sobre suas coxas e ficou olhando para baixo. Triste, ela se levantou e, andando pelo quarto, começou a cantar, improvisando.

**A veces pienso que te miento**

_Às vezes penso que estou mentindo_

**Cuando te digo que te quiero**

_Quando te digo que te quero_

**Porque esto ya no es querer**

_Porque isto já não é querer._

A garota andou em direção de seu armário e encostou-se nele. Com a cabeça também encostada no armário, ela olhou para o teto e continuou cantando.

**A veces creo que he muerto**

_Às vezes creio que estou morta_

**Cuando no estás y yo despierto**

_Quando não está e eu desperto_

**Porque sé que esto ya no es querer**

_Porque sei que isto já não é querer_

A garota andou até seu criado mudo, onde estavam alguns de seus livros. Ela os tirou de lá e os colocou em cima de sua cama. Depois voltou o olhar para o criado-mudo, onde estava o que ela queria achar. O que ela queria achar era algo que ela devia sempre escondido. O que Mione estava procurando era uma foto de Draco que tinha. Ela pegou a foto em sua mão e ficou olhando.

**Es algo más, algo que me llena**

_É algo mais, algo que me completa_

**Algo que no mata ni envenena**

_Algo que não mata nem envenena_

**Es algo más, algo más que amar.**

_É algo mais, algo mais que amar._

Lágrimas escorreram dos olhos da garota e caíram na foto que ela segurava. Ela ficou com raiva e rasgou a foto em vários pedaços e depois jogou no chão e continuou andando pelo quarto enquanto, triste, ela secava suas lágrimas. Mas, seca-las foi inútil, porque, quanto mais secava as lágrimas, mais ela chorava. Mesmo soluçando, ela continuava cantando.

**Es algo más que la distancia**

_É algo mais do que a distância_

**Que el dolor y la nostalgia**

_Que a dor e a nostalgia_

**Sabemos que eso no nos va a separar**

_Sabemos que isso não vai nos separar_

Mione andou em direção ao seu espelho de corpo e olhou seu reflexo. Devagar, ela encostou a mão direita no espelho, enquanto cantava e lágrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto todo.

**Es darte un beso cada noche**

_É te dar um beijo a cada noite_

**Que tus manos me enamoren**

_Que suas mãos me namorem_

**Y que lo nuestro crezca cada día más**

_E que nosso amor cresça cada dia mais_

A garota encostou a outra mão em seu próprio rosto, do lado esquerdo.

**Porque somos algo más...**

_Porque somos algo mais..._

A garota se virou para sua cama e pegou o diário que Rony havia dado e começou a folha-lo. As páginas, todas em branco, sem nada escrito. Exceto por duas: uma no começo e outra no fim. A garota olhou para o que estava escrito lá e depois, tristemente, jogou o presente do amigo no chão.

**A veces creo que he vivido**

_Às vezes creio que tenho vivido_

**Más de mil años contigo**

_Mais de mil anos contigo_

**Porque sé que esto ya no es querer**

_Porque sei que isto já não é querer_

A garota encostou-se em seu espelho e foi escorrendo até sentar-se no chão. E lá ficou, sentada, chorando e cantando.

**A veces pienso que es mentira**

_Às vezes penso que é mentira_

**Por cómo entraste en mi vida**

_Por como entrou em minha vida_

**Porque sé que esto ya no es querer**

_Porque sei que isto já não é querer_

A garota se levantou devagar e, novamente se virou para o seu espelho de corpo. Ela ficou se mirando como se esperasse alguma resposta para seu dilema de seu reflexo.

**Es algo más, algo que me llena**

_É algo mais, algo que me completa_

**Algo que no mata ni envenena**

_Algo que não mata nem envenena_

**Es algo más, algo más que amar**

_É algo mais, algo mais que amar_

Ela abaixou a cabeça e começou a chorar mais. Mas, mesmo assim, não parou de cantar. Como se só cantando ela poderia tirar a tristeza de seu coração.

**Es algo más que la distancia**

_É algo mais do que a distância_

**Que el dolor y la nostalgia**

_Que a dor e a nostalgia_

**Sabemos que eso no nos va a separar**

_Sabemos que isso não vai nos separar_

Mione secou seu rosto, olhou para o espelho e se assustou com o que viu. No lugar do seu reflexo, estava o de Draco. Ela olhou para trás, mas não o viu. Olhou novamente para o espelho. A imagem ainda continuava ali.

**Es darte un beso cada noche**

_É te dar um beijo a cada noite_

**Que tus manos me enamoren**

_Que suas mãos me namorem_

**Y que lo nuestro crezca cada día más**

_E que nosso amor cresça cada dia mais_

A ruiva balançou a cabeça e depois olhou para o espelho. Mas, a imagem de Draco ainda esta lá, no lugar do reflexo que deveria ser o seu.

**Porque somos algo más...**

_Porque somos algo mais..._

Irritada, Mione empurrou o espelho, que girou, fazendo com que a parte que reflete ficasse virada para a parede. A garota pegou seus livros e jogou todos nos chão. Jogou também sua escova de cabelos e sua escova de dente. Por fim, só restava para em cima do criado mudo, para serem jogados no chão, seu despertador e o roteiro da peça. Ela pegou o roteiro e o jogou no chão. Quando o roteiro, uma foto voou em direção da garota. A ruiva a pegou e ficou olhando para ela.

**Y yo sé que no es querer**

_E eu sei que não é querer_

**Porque en tú ojos yo me puedo perder**

_Porque em seus olhos eu posso me perder_

**Contigo olvido lo que es temer**

_Contigo esqueço o que é temer_

**Acaso no sabes que tú eres para mí?**

_Acaso não sabe o que é para mim?_

Ela jogou a foto no chão, olhou para a parede em sua frente e começou a ver tudo girando. Aos poucos não via mais nada, além da imagem de Draco se aproximando dela. A garota virou-se para trás e viu o quarto voltando ao normal.

**La noche, el día en mi vivir**

_A noite, o dia em meu viver_

**La sangre en mis venas**

_O sangue em minhas veias_

**Lo doy todo por ti**

_Dou tudo por você_

**Contigo el mundo no tiene final**

_Contigo o mundo não tem final_

**Y el tiempo no se nos va a acabar**

_E o tempo não vai acabar..._

A garota olhou para baixo e viu a foto que havia rasgado e a outra, que só havia jogado no chão, lado a lado.

Ela se abaixou, pegou as duas fotos e colocou em cima do seu criado-mudo.

**Es algo más que la distancia**

_É algo mais do que a distância_

**Que el dolor y la nostalgia**

_Que a dor e a nostalgia_

**Sabemos que eso no nos va a separar**

_Sabemos que isso não vai nos separar_

Aos poucos, devagar, a garota, foi pegando as coisas que havia jogado no chão e jogando tudo em cima de sua cama.

**Es darte un beso cada noche**

_É te dar um beijo a cada noite_

**Que tus manos me enamoren**

_Que suas mãos me namorem_

**Y que lo nuestro crezca cada día más**

_E que nosso amor cresça cada dia mais_

Com tudo em cima da cama, a garota sentou-se num dos poucos lugares que haviam sobrado vazios. Sentada, com as mãos sobres as coxas e olhando para o chão, com lágrimas nos olhos, ela cantou a última parte do seu improviso.

**Porque somos algo más...**

_Porque somos algo mais..._

**Porque somos algo más...**

_Porque somos algo mais..._

A garota secou suas lágrimas e se levantou da cama. Devagar ela saiu do dormitório e desceu para tomar banho. Logo, era o horário do almoço.

No banheiro, a garota se despiu dentro do Box e ligou o chuveiro. Aos poucos, foi sentindo a água acaricia-la e levar toda a tristeza e toda a angústia que marcavam seu corpo.

Depois de um tempo, de banho tomado, a garota desligou o chuveiro, se secou, foi para outro Box, onde colocou o seu uniforme, mandou a toalha para a lavanderia, conjugou sua escova de dentes, escovou os dentes, subiu para seu dormitório, deixou a escova de dentes em cima do criado-mudo e pegou a de cabelo em cima da cama. Ela penteou rapidamente o cabelo, colocou a escova no seu devido lugar e depois o prendeu, como na maioria das vezes fazia.

A ruiva olhou para o relógio e viu que ainda dava tempo. Então, pegou o diário que Rony havia lhe dado, pegou uma pena e um tinteiro, sentou-se em sua cama, molhou a pena no tinteiro e escreveu o que queria rapidamente.

Quando terminou de escrever o que queria, tampou o tinteiro e deixou-o junto da pena e do diário em cima da cama. Ela se levantou correndo e também correndo, abriu a porta do dormitório e saiu dele. Ainda correndo, desceu a escada, tomando cuidado para não tropeçar e cair. E também correndo, foi até o retrato da Mulher Gorda, que se abriu e deu passagem para a garota.

Ela passou e foi para a escadaria, onde desceu até o térreo e de lá, foi para o Salão Principal. Dentro do salão, ela procurou por Harry e Rony e quando os achou, andou em direção deles e sentou-se junto a eles.

-Boa tarde, dorminhoca. – falou Harry, quando a amiga se sentou ao seu lado. Ele olhou para os olhos de Hermione e perguntou se ela havia estado chorando.

-Não.

-Hermione... Pode falar a verdade. Você não consegue mentir pra mim.

-Ai, Harry... Não me enche, ok?

-Alguém acordou com o pé esquerdo. – disse Rony, se intrometendo na conversa.

-E você fica quieto, tá bom, Rony? – falou Mione, irritada. Depois de terminar de falar, a garota pegou o garfo e começou a comer o almoço.

-O que aconteceu, Mione? É a pressão da apresentação de hoje à noite?

-Rony, eu não mandei você ficar quieto.

-Mandou, mas, eu to preocupado com você.

-Eu também estou Mione. – disse Harry, olhando para os olhos de Mione.

-Que parte do fica quieto e não me enche vocês não entenderam? – perguntou Mione, cada vez mais irritada.

-Hermione, a gente só quer te ajudar.

-RONY, CALA TUA BOCA! – gritou Mione.

Após ouvir o grito da amiga, o garoto ficou na miúda e começou a comer, em silêncio, observado pelos alunos que haviam ouvido o grito da grifinoriana.

-Hermione! O que deu em você? Você nunca mandou o Rony calar a boca.

-Harry, você também QUER FAZER O FAVOR DE CALAR A BOCA? – a garota gritou novamente, muito mais irritada do que já estava.

-Mione, fica calma. – disse Harry.

-É, Mione, fica calma. – aprovou Rony, com medo da reação da amiga.

-Será que eu vou ter que ensinar às duas coisas aqui o significado da frase "CALA A BOCA" e da frase "NÃO ME ENCHE"? – depois de fazer a pergunta até um pouco arrogante, a garota voltou a comer e os dois amigos deixaram-na quieta e não fizeram mais nenhuma pergunta.

Depois que terminou o almoço, a professora Trelawney foi à direção da ruiva e avisou que era para que ela estivesse de volta ao Salão Principal em vinte e cinco minutos. A professora avisou também que ela iria se atrasar um pouco, afinal, ela dava aula de Adivinhação depois do almoço, mas, o mais rápido possível, estaria no salão para ensaia-la.

-Se eu demorar muito, Srta, você começa sem mim. Deixei por conta dos elfos deixar um rádio para que você possa ensaiar. O CD que tem todas as músicas da peça, incluindo a música da valsa, estará no rádio, portanto não terá que se preocupar com isso.

-Está bem, professora. Obrigada.

-Não se esqueça que, às cinco horas e meia você deverá estar aqui novamente para que possamos preparar tudo para a apresentação.

-Certo.

A professora se afastou e saiu do Salão. As únicas pessoas que ainda restavam no Salão Principal eram Mione, Draco, Aaron e Aquiles.

A ruiva olhou para os três garotos, que a observavam carinhosamente e irritada, se levantou do banco que estava sentada até então e saiu do Salão, completamente irritada.

Ela subiu as escadas do Hall e depois subiu a escadaria até o andar onde ficava a Ala Hospitalar. Foi exatamente na Ala Hospitalar que ela entrou e lá dentro procurou pelas camas sua irmã, Jenny. Não a encontrou. Portanto, caminhou pela Ala, olhando debaixo de cada cama, pensando que a irmã poderia estar em qualquer lugar.

-Quem você está procurando? – disse alguém atrás de Mione, depois que ela olhou debaixo da sétima cama da direita.

A garota virou-se e se deparou com sua irmã em pé, parecendo muito saudável. Mione diria que ela estava até mais saudável que ela própria.

-Jenny?! Você me assustou! Nunca mais faça isso. Quer matar sua irmã do coração?

-Irmã? Você disse que é minha irmã?

-Eu?! Eu não disse nada. Você é quem está ouvindo coisas.

-Você disse sim.

-Não! Eu não disse não.

-Disse sim..

-Não disse.

-Disse sim...

-NÃO DISSE NÃO E PONTO FINAL.

-Tá bom, tá bom... Mas, não precisa se irritar. Afinal, hoje é a grande noite. Você deve ficar calma. Se não, pode errar em alguma cena. Mas, afinal, o que cargas d'água você está fazendo aqui? Não está se sentindo bem?

-Eu? Eu estou ótima. Eu estava procurando por você. Fiquei preocupada. O que você tem?

-Nada.

-Nada!?

-Nada...

-NADA?!

-É, nada.

-Como nada? A Madame Pomfrey disse que você estava doente, que ela não estava conseguindo diagnostica-la e que por isso, você não iria poder estrelar a peça.

-Ah... Isso foi só um favor que eu pedi para a Madame Pomfrey fazer para mim. Quero dizer... Para você!

-Espera ai. Eu não to entendendo nada! Você está confundindo minha cabeça. Vamos sentar e conversar direito.

Seguindo o pedido de Mione, Jenny sentou-se junta a irmã em uma das camas.

-Pode começar a explicar TUDO.

-É uma coisa bem simples, Mione. Eu pedi para que a Madame Pomfrey fosse até a aula de teatro e dissesse que eu não poderia fazer mais a aula porque eu estava doente. E pedi para que ela fizesse um "atestado médico" para que eu não tivesse que ir as aulas.

-E ela fez isso? Eu vou denuncia-la ao Dumbledore.

-Posso explicar?

-Tá... Continua.

-A princípio, a Madame Pomfrey ficou desconfiada e me mandou para o Dumbledore. Eu expliquei a situação e acho que ele entendeu que era por uma causa nobre e deu permissão pra enfermeira fazer o que eu pedi.

-Mas, por que você fez isso?

-Por você!

-Por mim? Se tá louca? Isso não me ajudou em nada.

-Há, há e há. Mione, você pode querer enganar a todos, e você até consegue enganar, mas, a mim você não engana. Eu tenho seu sangue e mais: eu sou sua irmã gêmea. Tudo que você sente, infelizmente, eu também sinto. E eu sei que você gosta do Draco, por isso que eu pedi pro Dumbledore me deixar fazer isso.

-Olha aqui, Jenny... Pra começar, eu não quero enganar ninguém, até porque eu não engano ninguém, tá bom? E depois, eu não sinto nada por aquele verme do Malfoy.

-Olha, Mione, para de fingir, tá bom? Eu sei que você gosta dele e que ele gosta de você, até porque eu pa...

-Você o que?

-Nada... Nada...

-Pode começar a falar! Você começou então vai terminar.

-Não... Eu falei besteira. Não tem nada a ver com isso. Mas, então, você vai fazer a Julieta e o Draco, o Romeu. Quer coisa melhor?

-Não muda de assunto. FALA A VERDADE!

-Tá bom, tá bom... Eu falo, mas, promete que não vai ficar irritada?

Mione, surpresa com o pedido da irmã, olhou fundo nos olhos dela e depois de um tempo, sorriu, dizendo que prometia.

-Ok... Já que você promete...

-Fala logo! Eu não tenho a tarde toda.

-Tá... Eu sou apaixona pelo Draco.

-O QUÊ? VOCÊ NÃO PODE... NÃO PODE ESTAR APAIXONADA POR ELE! NÃO PODE!

-Mione, você prometeu.

-NÃO QUERO SABER O QUE EU PROMETI OU DEIXEI DE PROMETER. VOCÊ NÃO PODE GOSTAR DESSE VERME! NÃO PODE... EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR VOCÊ CHEGAR PERTO DELE. ELE É UM IDIOTA QUE NÃO LIGA POR PISAR NOS OUTROS PARA CONSEGUIR O QUE QUER E NÃO SE IMPORTA COM QUEM SE IMPORTA COM ELE, ou, no meu caso, COM QUE SE IMPORTOU. ELE NÃO TEM CORAÇÃO. ELE NÃO PODE AMAR NINGUÉM. ELE SÓ VAI TE FAZER SOFRER! VOCÊ NÃO PODE CHEGAR NEM MEIO METRO PERTO DELE. SE VOCÊ FIZER ISSO, EU JURO QUE MATO ELE! AH, MAS MATO MESMO! ELE É UM RETARDADO MENTAL... POR ISSO QUE VOCÊ NÃO PODE GOSTAR DELE... ELE NÃO TEM CORAÇÃO, ELE NÃO AMA! Pronto, falei.

-Ou será que você está interessado nele, mas quer disfarçar. Olha, Mione, se você estiver, fala agora, porque ai eu tento esquece-lo.

Mione olhou fundo nos olhos da irmã e, triste, olhou para o chão e passando a mão esquerda no braço direito, disse, triste, com lágrimas nos olhos:

-Não... Não. Eu não estou nem um pouco interessado no Draco. Se você realmente gosta dele, vá e lute por ele.

Jenny sorriu e abraçou a irmã.

-Ai... Obrigada, Mione, por ter sido sincera comigo.

-Nada, nada... – falou Mione, afastando Jenny de si.

-O que aconteceu?

-Nada... Mas, você vai encenar a Julieta?

-Eu? Não... A princípio, foi por sua causa que eu desisti do papel, mas, também, eu não queria mais fazer o papel da Julieta. É muito chato. Teatro é muito chato. É legal ver, mas é chato fazer.

-Mas, e as cenas dos beijos? – perguntou Mione, ainda olhando para o chão.

-Relaxa... Eu sei que vai ser só por causa da peça e nada mais. Portanto, não vou ficar com ciúmes.

-Ótimo. Bom, agora eu vou... Tenho que ir para o Salão Principal ensaiar a valsa.

-Ah! Ok. Eu vou ficar por aqui algum tempo ainda. Tenho que falar com a Madame Promfrey ainda. A propósito, depois que você sair, feche a porta, fazendo favor.

Mione se levantou da cama, ainda olhando para o chão e saiu da Ala Hospitalar. Após sair, fechou a porta e encostou-se nela. Aos poucos foi escorregando até estar sentada no chão. Sentada, percebeu lágrimas escorrer por seu rosto. Aos poucos, os pensamentos começaram a sumir, para que no lugar, uma música começasse a ser cantada em sua cabeça.

**I didn't mean it when I said** _Eu não quis dizer isso quando eu disse que_ **I didn't love you so** _Eu não te amava tanto_ **I should have held on tight** _Eu deveria ter te agarrado_ **I never should have let you go** _Eu nunca deveria ter deixado você ir_ **I didn't know nothing,**

_Eu não sabia nada_ **I was stupid, I was foolish**

_Eu fui estúpida, eu fui tola_ **I was lying to myself** _Eu estava mentindo pra mim mesma_ **I could not fathom that** _Eu não poderia ter me convencido que_ **I would ever be without your love** _Eu viveria sem o teu amor_ **Never imagined I'd be sitting**

_Nunca me imaginei sentada_ **Here beside myself** _Aqui, sozinha_ **Guess I didn't know you** _Achando que eu não te conhecia_ **You'd guess I didn't know me** _Você deve achar que eu não me conheço_ **But I thought I knew everything** _Mas eu pensava que sabia de tudo_ **I never felt** _Eu nunca senti_

**The feeling that I'm feeling** _O sentimento que eu estou sentindo_ **Now that I don't hear your voice** _Agora que eu não ouço mais a sua voz_ **Or have your touch and kiss your lips** _Nem sinto o seu toque, nem o beijo dos seus lábios_ **Cause I don't have a choice** _Porque eu não tenho escolha_ **Oh what I wouldn't give** _Oh o que eu não daria_ **To have you lying by my side** _Pra te ter deitado ao meu lado_ **Right here cause baby** _Exatamente aqui baby_   
**When you left I lost a part of me** _Quando você se foi eu perdi uma parte de mim_ **It's still so hard to believe** _Ainda é tão difícil acreditar_ **Come back baby please cause** _Volte, baby, por favor, porque_ **We belong together** _Nós pertencemos um ao outro_ **Who else am I gonna lean on when times get rough** _Em quem eu poderei me recostar quando os tempos se tornarem difíceis_ **Who's gonna talk to me on the phone** _Quem vai conversar comigo ao telefone_ **Till the sun comes up** _Até o sol aparecer_ **Who's gonna take your place**   
_Quem vai tomar seu lugar_ **There ain't nobody better** _Não há ninguém capaz_ **Oh baby baby** _Oh baby baby_ **We belong together**

_Nós pertencemos um ao outro_

**I can't sleep at night** _Eu não posso dormir a noite_ **When you are on my mind** _Quando você está na minha cabeça_ **Bobby Womack's on the radio** _Bobby Womack está tocando no rádio_ **Singing to me "If You Think You're Lonely Now"** _Cantando pra mim: "Se você pensa que está sozinho agora"_ **Wait a minute this is too deep** _Espere um minuto, isso é tão profundo_ **I gotta change the station** _Eu preciso mudar de estação_ **So I turn the dial tryin' to catch a break** _Então eu giro o dial, tentando dar uma dentro_ **And then I hear Babyface** _E então ouço Babyface_ **"I Only Think Of You" and it's breakin' my heart** "_Eu só penso em você" e está magoando meu coração_ **I'm tryin' to keep it together but I'm falling apart** _Eu estou tentando manter tudo nos conformes, mas eu estou me despedaçando_

**I'm feeling all out of my element** _Eu to me sentindo fora de mim_ **Throwing things, crying tryin'** _Jogando coisas, chorando, tentando_ **To figure out where the hell I went wrong** _Imaginar o que diabos eu fiz de errado_ **The pain reflected in this song** _A dor está refletida nessa canção_ **Ain't even half of what I'm feeling inside** _E não é nem metade do que eu estou sentindo por dentro_ **I need you, need you back in my life baby** _Eu preciso de você, preciso de você de volta em minha vida baby_

**When you left I lost a part of me** _Quando você se foi eu perdi uma parte de mim_ **It's still so hard to believe** _Ainda é tão difícil acreditar_ **Come back baby please cause** _Volte baby, por favor, porque_ **We belong together** _Nós pertencemos um ao outro_ **Who else am I gonna lean on when times get rough** _Em quem eu poderei me recostar quando os tempos se tornarem difíceis_ **Who's gonna talk to me on the phone** _Quem vai conversar comigo ao telefone_ **Till the sun comes up** _Até o sol aparecer_ **Who's gonna take your place** _Quem vai tomar seu lugar_ **There ain't nobody better** _Não há ninguém capaz_ **Oh baby baby** _Oh baby baby_ **We belong together baby** _Nós pertencemos um ao outro_

**When you left I lost a part of me** _Quando você se foi eu perdi uma parte de mim_ **It's still so hard to believe** _Ainda é tão difícil acreditar_ **Come back baby please cause** _Volte baby, por favor, porque_ **We belong together** _Nós pertencemos um ao outro_ **Who else am I gonna lean on when times get rough** _Em quem eu poderei me recostar quando os tempos se tornarem difíceis_ **Who's gonna talk to me on the phone** _Quem vai conversar comigo ao telefone_ **Till the sun comes up** _Até o sol aparecer_ **Who's gonna take your place** _Quem vai tomar seu lugar_ **There ain't nobody better** _Não há ninguém capaz_ **Oh baby baby** _Oh baby baby_ **We belong together baby**

Nós pertencemos um ao outro

Hermione se levantou e secou as lágrimas. Olhou para seu relógio de pulso e viu que já estava na hora de ir para o Salão Principal. Mas, antes de ir para lá, subiu para o seu dormitório e pegou um CD próprio. Com o CD na mão, ela desceu a escadaria e foi para o Hall de Entrada, que estava vazio, afinal, era horário de aula e apenas os alunos do teatro haviam sido dispensados da aula daquele dia. Mione entrou no Salão Principal, que estava completamente diferente do que estava na hora do almoço: um palco bastante extenso havia sido montado na frente da onde ficava a mesa dos professores. As mesas compridas de casa haviam sido substituídas por mesas circulares para oito pessoas, como no dia do show que havia acontecido em Hogwarts.

Devagar, a garota caminhou em direção do palco. Enquanto andava, foi desviando das mesas e quando chegou em frente a palco, respirou fundo e depois subiu nele.

Conforme Trelawney havia prometido, o rádio estava lá no palco. Mione caminhou até o rádio e trocou o CD que a professora havia deixado pelo próprio CD. Ela colocou numa das suas músicas favoritas e deixou no _Pause_. Então, pegou o controle, foi para o meio do palco, de lá apertou o _Play_ e começou a dançar.

O que Mione não percebeu foi que, antes dela apertar o _play_, quando ela ainda estava caminhando para o meio do palco, alguém entrou no Salão Principal em silêncio e se surpreendeu ao ver a garota no palco, dançando. Essa alguém era ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy.

Draco observava cada estalar de dedo que Hermione dava, cada passo que ela andava.

**I've got sunshine** _Eu tenho o brilho do Sol_ On a cloudy day _Num dia dublado_ When it's cold outside _Quando está frio lá fora_ I've got the month of May _Para mim é como se fosse a primavera_

Cada movimento feito por Hermione era observado atentamente por Draco, que se aproximava cada vez mais do palco.

Enquanto dançava, os longos cabelos lisos da ruiva balançavam para frente, ocultando o rosto da garota e depois para trás, deixando-os a mostra.

Well, I guess you'll say 

_Bem, você vai me perguntar:_ What can make me feel this way? _O que me faz se sentir desse jeito?_

My girl _Minha garota_ My girl _Minha garota_ My girl _Minha garota_ Talking about my girl _Estou falando da minha garota_ **My girl** _Minha garota_

Draco olhava Mione de um jeito apaixonado e a garota nem sabia que ele estava lá, vendo-a, por isso dançava sem se importar com nada.

Enquanto dançava, o loiro tentava lembrar o porque deixara Mione escapar dele.

I've got so much honey _Eu tenho muito mel_ The bees envy me _As abelhas me mandam_ I've got a sweeter song 

_Eu tenho uma doce canção_ Than the birds in the trees _Como os pássaros nas árvores_

A ruiva girava de um lado para o outro, sem ver que Draco estava lá, vendo cada detalhe de cada um de seus giros. Ela prestava atenção na música para não errar o compasso. E ele, prestava atenção em Mione.

Aos poucos Draco foi entendendo o que dizia a melodia e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, percebendo que havia perdido uma coisa muito importante em sua vida. Havia perdido a única coisa boa que lhe havia acontecido em tanto tempo.

Well, I guess you'll say 

_Bem, você vai me perguntar:_ What can make me feel this way? _O que me faz se sentir desse jeito?_

My girl _Minha garota_ My girl _Minha garota_ My girl _Minha garota_ Talking about my girl _Estou falando da minha garota_ My girl _Minha garota_

A letra da música também entrava na cabeça de Mione, que também tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas por vários outros motivos, completamente diferentes dos motivos de Draco.

Oooooooooh _Oooooooooh_ Hey, hey, hey _Hey, hey, hey_ Hey, hey, hey _Hey, hey, hey_ Oooooooooh yeah _Oooooooooh yeah_   
I don't need no money _Eu não preciso de dinheiro_ Fortune or fame _Fortuna ou fama_ I've got all the riches baby _Eu tenho todas as riquezas baby_ One man can clime _Que um homem pode desejar_

Draco, que estava muito próximo, quando compreendeu o verso, parou de se aproximar e ficou onde estava, observando a beleza de Hermione de longe, sem poder se aproximar sem sofrer.

I guess you'll say 

_Bem, você vai me perguntar:_ What can make me feel this way? _O que me faz se sentir desse jeito?_

My girl _Minha garota_ My girl _Minha garota_ My girl _Minha garota_ Talking about my girl _Estou falando da minha garota_ My girl _Minha garota_

Com a respiração ofegante, Mione foi terminando aos poucos a coreografia inventada por ela para aquela música. Coreografia que chamou muita atenção de Draco.

Talking about my girl _Estou falando da minha garota_ I've got sunshine on a cloudy day _Eu tenho o brilho do sol num dia nublado_

**With**** my girl** _Com a minha garota_ I've even got the month of May _Eu sempre estou na primavera_ **With my girl** _Com a minha garota_

Com o soar da última nota da melodia, Mione parou na posição que ela tanto havia ensaiado: sentada para o lado esquerdo, com a perna direita esticada, a esquerda dobrada, as mãos ao lado das pernas e a cabeça deitada sobre o joelho esquerdo. Com os olhos fechados, ela ouviu os aplausos em sua cabeça, mas, então, ouviu um som que não via de sua cabeça: era o som de um aplauso real.

A ruiva abriu os olhos e viu Draco, sorrindo para ela e aplaudindo-a.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Mione, levantando-se, irritada.

N/A: Ai, ai... Eu amo terminar assim os capítulinhos 8D... É tão legal fazer assim! Deixar um ar de suspense no ar...

Além de tudo, tem a melhor parte: matar vocês do coração 8D

Eu simplesmente AMO fazer isso... É muito legal 8D

Falando das músicas do capítulo: sim, eu sei, foram três, mas eu não tava a fim de escrever trocentos capítulos pequenos com o mesmo nome, cada um com uma música. Então, eu coloquei todas as músicas num capítulo só... E até que foi bom 8D. O capítulo ficou grande... 18 páginas...

Para os desinformados, os nomes das músicas: _Algo Más_, de _La Quinta Estación_; _We Belong Together_, de _Mariah Carrey_; _My Girl_, de _The Temptations_, se não me engano.

Bom, espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo 8D

Eu demorei bastante para escreve-lo, mas eu gostei.

A propósito, tenho duas novidades para vocês. A primeira, é que A FIC ESTÁ CHEGANDO AO FIM 8D gritos de felicidades e aplausos Mas, vocês não se verão livres de mim tão fácil: primeiro porque eu tenho outras fics aqui no 3V e, em breve, no FeB, e depois porque, eu estou me programando para lançar, em breve, FDD 2! Só pra vocês 8D

A segunda novidade, não tão importante que a primeira, mas, mesmo assim, eu amei a idéia para essa novidade. Ok, vamos logo para ela: a partir de agora, o resumo do próximo capítulo será diferente.

Diferente como? Eu explico: a cada capítulo, eu tive a BRILHANTE IDÉIA de um dos personagens resumir. O que vocês acham? Por enquanto, é só em FDD, porque eu e vocês temos mais afinidade com os personagens, mas, em breve, BILHETES e A AGENDA SECRETA DO MEU NAMORADO, também estarão entrando nessa onda.

Agora, vamos para as views... ** b 3V /b **

Vitoria C. W. Malfoy: Vi... Pode me chamar de Luh sim 8D Na verdade, você nem devia ter perguntado 8P. Relaxa... Foi um prazer responder seu comentário. Mesmo ele sendo grande... Se fosse pequeno, também teria a mesma atenção. 8D Quero dizer, ia ter a quase que a mesma atenção, afinal, os grandes tem mais coisas para falar... Quero dizer... Aiii... Você entendeu o que eu to querendo dizer? Deleitos do Destino... Hm... Nome interessante. Mas, como não se pode julgar um livro pela capa, ou, no nosso caso, uma fic pelo título, estaria esperando ansiosamente até que você a publique aqui no 3V, oka? Ah! Estarei esperando seu PC ficar pronto, ai a gente vai poder conversar pelo MSN e pelo orkut! 8D pulando de felicidade Relaxa... Como já disse... Foi um prazer responder... Mas, fica tranqüila mesmo, até porque eu, às vezes, também me empolgo, principalmente quando eu to escrevendo 8P. Eu é que agradeço por você ler a minha fic. 8D Bom, beijinhos. E continua lendo, oka?

Pa: Oies... Que bom que você, como sempre gostou do capítulo 8D Isso quer dizer que a fic continua boa 8P capota. Eu também gosto muito do David. É, o Draco tá mal mesmo. Mas, na verdade, o Draco nunca foi bonzinho, né? Não vai ser agora que ele vai virar. Pode ser que nas próximas versões de FDD ele fique bonzinho, MAS, até lá... Ele continua malvado. Afinal, ele está aprendendo a ser bom com a Mione e a Mione tá aprendendo a ser má com ele 8P É... "Alaranjadas" e "avermelhadas", unam-se 8P se mata Ah... Eu não conto não quem é a Princesa Herdeira. É segredinho secretinho... E segredinho, secretinho ou não, a gente não conta. Muáááá apanha Tá... Já parei com a minha risada maléfica... Muáááá voa um tomate JÁ PAREI 8P Mas é lógico que eu tenho que saber quem é a Princesa Herdeira. Que graça teria se ninguém soubesse quem é? 8P AH! Eu vi seu comentário no FeB... A resposta deve tá lá em baixo 8P Junto com os outros do FeB. 8D Você sabia que eu também to lendo pelo FeB? capota Ah! Atualiza sua fic, viu? Agora, também vo ficar comprando doce, viu? Beijoquinhas... AMO-TE!

Nat Lovegood: PARA TUDO! Você tem que parar de reclamar que eu invento muitas coisas 8P E se eu parar de inventar, a fic não anda mais... Ela fica largada... Hauhau... Fic fica... Hauhau... Fic fica... Hauhau apanha, é apedrejada, capota, se taca e se mata Tá... Tá... Já parei 8P Hauhau rindo feito uma louca Uuuh... Você acertou com seu palpite? Depois você me conta, tá? Beijocas...

Debi: Não era do tio Voldi? capota Então, de quem era que você tava falando? Depois você me conta, tá? tapadamor Hauhau... Você desistiu de suplicar, mas, eu não desisti de ser malvada... Muáááá apanha Tá bom, Debi... Também não precisa me bater, tá? É... A Jenny não vai mais poder cursar 8P Será que é? Bom, agora você sabe, né? morre Você quis dizer: "vamos ler, né?" Hauhau louca Quem que foi atrás da Mione? tapadamor AAH! Foi ele... 8P Eu já disse que eu sou tapada, né? Bom, não foi o Draco, como você viu no capítulo anterior... 8P Se você quer saber, eu nunca pensei no Draco indo atrás dela, sabia? É mesmo... Acho que é mais provável a Pansy estar lá atrás da Mione que o Draco... Mas, afinal, quem é que foi atrás da Mione? apanha Tá, já chega... Não vo mais fazer gracinhas... Uuuh... Você acertou com seus chutes masters? boba Trá, lá, lá... O Natal tá chegando... na fic Limite de caracteres? Isso existe? morre Eh povinho preguiçoso... É só ver algo muito grande e pula, né? Eu não... Eu sou a feliz que lê tudo que vê 8P O andamento? Tá andando... Devagarzinho, mas, tá indo... Afinal, a gente tem que aprender a andar antes de correr. Eu também tenho estado muito ocupada, por isso as fics tão demorando a serem atualizadas. Hauhau... Dever ser mesmo... 8P Mas, às vezes dá coisa na Pa e ela fala bastante... Quero dizer, ela já fala bastante e quando dá coisa, fala mais ainda 8P. É mesmo... E a cada atualização, eu tenho que responder mais e mais 8P. Enrolando... Enrolando... Hauhau. Acho que não tem limite mesmo. 8D Uh... Em relação ao Harry... Ainda muita coisa vai rolar. E eu estou tentando pensar em alguma coisa que faça ele se aproximar de outra garota. 8D E pode deixar... Ele não vai morrer virgem e sozinho. Ai... Coitado do Rony... Eu não vou fazer isso, mesmo, mesmo. Seu presente... É! Bom... Aqui ainda vai demorar, mas, na outra, rapidinho acontece 8D. É... Segredo secreto capota. Hauhau... Bom, então, beijoquinhas 8D. Ta, ta... Vou tentar atualizar rápido da próxima vez.

Debora Cristine: Nhaiii... Brigada pelos elogios. Ah... Pode deixar que vou escrever um livro 8D. Ai... Estou emocionada. Eu não sabia que a fic tava tão boa assim... Sobre esses outros casais: um dia, quem sabe, eu posso escreva fics com eles... No momento, estou me dedicando à D/Hr... Eu até tenho uma fic D/G... Mas, eu prefiro Draco e Mione. 8D Hauhau... Pode falar do que você gosta ou não... Eu acho até legal, porque ai, eu posso colocar mais do que você gosta na fic 8D. Brigada pelos elogios de novo 8D. Hauhau... Eu também to louca para terminar a fic... Mas, sabia que ela já ta no final? Beijinhos... E brigada por ler a minha fic 8D

bibi¹: Valeu pelos elogios 8D. Vou continuar, com certeza... Com certeza mais para frente você vai entender 8D... Não agora, porque até eu não entendi essas coisas... se mata Vou tentar atualizar sempre, mas, não prometo nada. 8P Oka... Vou ver o que eu posso fazer. 8D... Beijocas...

bibi²: Outro motivo? Aquelas perguntas... Bom, eu achei que vocês já sabiam as respostas. capota Já que vocês não sabem, vou tentar atualizar mais rápido... Beijos

** b Floreios /b **

DehDi-Lua: Brigada pelo elogio... Eu vou passar lá 8D... Só eu me organizar melhor... Vou comentar e votar... 8D Beijoquinhas

Pa: Oies Pa... Olha só... Agora você tem dois lugares para ler e comentar... Isso quer dizer que eu vou ter mais comentários seus para responder... EBA! Perfeita? Como assim? Minha fic ta perfeita? apedrejada Só um pouquinho... Não vale... Você deveria estar MUITO curiosa 8D. Beijocas.

RebecaPotter: Que bom que você gostou da fic 8D... Fico muito feliz. Muito mesmo... Quando der, prometo que passo lá, certo? Brigada pelos elogios e por ler a fic... Beijinhos.

Aluadas # mine e any #: Ai... Estou emocionada... Que bom que vocês gostaram da fic... 8D Vou tentar postar o mais rápido possível. Quando der, eu passo... Prometo... 8D Beijocas... E espero ver você aqui de novo.

Draco & Mione Forever: Oiii... Obrigada pelo elogio... Vou guarda-lo com carinho no meu coração... 8D Continua lendo, ta? Beijos.

Dani Megih: Oiii Dani 8D. Sim, você já disse isso milhões de vezes 8D. Eu já publiquei Bilhetes... Mas, ninguém leu ainda. Beijinhos.

Ai, ai... Responder esses comentários cansou minha mão...

Gente do céu... Nem sei quantas foram as views...

Mas, isso não vem ao caso... Vamos direto para a parte de tortura preferida de vocês 8D.

Só avisando: eu não sei se vou sempre falar quem é que fala sobre o próximo capítulo. Mas, hoje, quem fala é a Mione 8D...

"Ai, ai, ai... Alguém armou pra mim... Mandaram o Draco para o Salão Principal para ensaiar a valsa comigo. Mas, quando disseram para mim que eu iria ensaiar a valsa, não me contaram que eu iria ensaiar com o Draco... E ele veio chegando perto de mim de um jeitinho tão meigo... O que eu fiz? Vocês irão descobrir no próximo capítulo de Forças do Destino 8D".

Hauhau... Eu me baseei no final de SCC... 8D É isso.

Beijinhos...

Luh 


	18. Vésperas da Grande Noite, Parte II

Forças do Destino

Capítulo 18 – Vésperas da Grande Noite, Parte II

Ouvindo a pergunta de Hermione, Draco balançou a cabeça e, irritado, respondeu a ruiva com a mesma pergunta:

-O que VOCÊ está fazendo aqui?

-Eu perguntei primeiro...

-E eu perguntei depois!

-Larga de ser criança e responde, Malfoy: O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?

-Está bem... Mas, não se estressa... Hunf! A professora Trelawney falou pra que eu viesse ensaiar a valsa, por que ela acha que com um pouco de ensaio, pode ficar melhor.

-Ela me disse a mesma coisa... Mas, ela ainda não chegou e, pelo que parece, ela não vem...

-Eu já percebi, ta? Eu não sou burro.

-Não... Você não é burro... É só uma besta quadrada ao cubo. Enfim... A professora falou que caso ela se atrasasse, para que eu começasse sem ela... – conforme foi a falando as últimas palavras da última frase que dissera, a voz de Mione foi sumindo e ela olhou para Draco – Ai não! Ela armou TUDO! Alguém armou TUDO! Como eu percebi? É TUDO SUA CULPA, MALFOY.

-MINHA CULPA? O QUE FOI QUE EU FIZ AGORA? DEU A LOUCA EM VOCÊ, FOI?

-NÃO! A CULPA É SÓ SUA... POR SUA CULPA EU NÃO PERCEBI QUE ERA IMPOSSÍVEL ALGUÉM ENSAIAR UMA VALSA SOZINHA...

-VOCÊ NÃO PERCEBE AS COISAS E A CULPA É MINHA?

-É... É SUA... PORQUE, PELA SUA EXISTÊNCIA, EU NÃO CONSIGO PENSAR EM MAIS NADA... – após terminar de falar, a garota percebeu que havia falado demais e colocou a mão na boca, como se fosse para apagar o que havia dito.

-O que você disse?

-Eu? Eu não disse nada... Você é que enlouqueceu... Fica ai, ouvindo coisas que não existem... Esses loiros de hoje em dia... Além de burros, são pirados.

-Eu não enlouqueci ainda, Granger... E, eu tenho certeza que você disse que não consegue pensar em mais nada além de mim...

-Ai, ai... Esses loiros metidos que ficam ouvindo coisas... – falou Mione, cruzando o braço e virando o rosto para o lado, a princípio para desviar do olhar de Draco.

O loiro sorriu e subiu no palco. A ruiva, mesmo com o rosto de lado, percebeu o movimento do garoto, deu três passos para longe e olhou nos olhos dele.

-O que você está fazendo, Malfoy?

-Oras... A professora não disse para que começássemos sem ela?

-Disse, mas, eu não vou dançar com você. Só na apresentação... Até lá, mantenha-se bem afastado de mim.

-Essas ruivas de hoje em dia... – disse Draco, zombando do que Mione havia dito anteriormente e se aproximando da garota.

Vendo Draco se aproximando de si, a garota começou a andar para trás, para se afastar do loiro. Porém, quando mais se afastava dele, mais perto da parede ela ficava e quando ela ficou encostada nela, Draco se aproximou rapidamente da garota e se curvou diante dela.

-Eu não vou dançar com você, já disse.

Sem dizer nada, Draco se levantou e se aproximou um pouco mais de Mione, olhando fixo nos olhos castanhos da garota.

-Que parte do "Eu não vou dançar com você" você não entendeu?

Ainda sem dizer nada, o loiro estendeu a mão esquerda para Mione e ficou esperando a ação da mesma. O gesto de Draco havia surpreendido a ruiva, que, só depois de muito tempo olhando desconfiada nos olhos do loiro, assustada, ela colocou a mão direita sobre a esquerda de Draco, aceitando dançar com ele. Segurando de forma estranhamente delicada a mão de Mione, o loiro a puxou calmamente para o meio do palco, da onde ligou o rádio com sua varinha, que começou a tocar a música que eles dançariam na peça.

Enquanto a música tocava, eles dançavam, sem qualquer outro tipo de contato físico, apenas olhando algumas vezes nos olhos. Diversas vezes, Mione se pegou olhando para Draco e outras várias, virou seu rosto para o lado, a fim de esconde-lo do olhar de Draco, após perceber o mesmo.

Quando a música finalmente terminou, Mione se soltou de Draco bruscamente e se afastou dele.

-O que foi? – perguntou o garoto, assustado.

-NADA!

-O que aconteceu, Mione?

-Não me chame de Mione...

Draco se aproximou da garota, colocou a mão direita no ombro esquerdo dela e olhou fundo nos olhos castanhos de Hermione.

-O que aconteceu?

Ela balançou os ombros e depois respondeu:

-Afaste-se de mim, Malfoy.

-Por que você tem que ser assim? Por que você tem que me rejeitar tanto?

-Por que talvez nosso sentimento seja somente mais uma brincadeira do destino.

A ruiva virou-se e desceu correndo a escada que estava em frente ao palco. Ainda correndo, ela saiu do salão. Draco não reagiu à ação da garota, só pensou: "É sempre a mesma coisa". Andou até a parede e irritado, a chutou.

hr 

Aquela tarde passou muito rápido e logo, a noite caiu. Aos poucos, todos os alunos se encaminharam para seus dormitórios para se aprontarem para a apresentação de teatro. Logo, o castelo estava vazio, a não ser por algumas pessoas que teimavam em ir se arrumar depois.

Enquanto os alunos de Hogwarts se aprontavam para ver a grande apresentação, os nervosos atores, em seus camarins, separavam suas roupas, arrumavam seus cabelos, passavam maquiagem, repassavam as falas ou tentavam se distrair.

A tensão da primeira peça era gigantesca e a cada instante que passava o nervosismo aumentava.

Para tentarem se acalmar, alguns atores decidiram dividir camarins. Quase todos, na realidade. Apenas algumas pessoas preferiram não dividir o camarim e, uma delas, era Hermione.

Sozinha, no silêncio de sua tristeza e solidão, sentada em frente ao espelho da penteadeira, ela se olhava, enquanto passava pancake em seu rosto. Em seus olhos cheios de lágrimas podia-se ver os pensamentos da garota. Ela pensava em tudo que havia acontecido durante aqueles poucos quatro meses e tentava descobrir o que ela ainda iria viver, qual seriam as decepções e dificuldades que ela iria passar. Terminando de passar o pancake, ela colocou o mini estojo em cima da penteadeira. Balançou a cabeça e tentou esquecer tudo. Precisava se concentrar: tinha uma peça para estrelar e não queria errar nada. Tentando esquecer, ela pegou o batom de um tom rosa bem claro e passou em lábios. Quando terminou de passar, o tampou e colocou de volta em seu lugar, na penteadeira.

A garota se olhou novamente no espelho e, aos poucos, foi soltando seus cabelos, antes presos com papel alumínio da raiz às pontas. Com ele solto, ela observou o resultado: todas as mechas estavam cacheadas, feito cabelo de anjo.

Ela passou a mão esquerda no espelho e tentou se lembrar de quem era antes de tudo que havia acontecido. Não conseguiu, mas continuou com a mão no espelho. Só a tirou quando alguém bateu na porta de seu camarim e a fez voltar a si.

-Pode entrar. – disse Hermione se levantando do banco e se virando para a porta, que se abriu, revelando Aaron Lo.

Vendo o garoto entrando em seu camarim e fechando a porta, Mione deu graças a Deus por estar de roupão. Devagar, Aaron se aproximou da Mione e depois parou, deixando mais ou menos um metro entre os dois.

-A professora Trelawney pediu para que viesse te avisar que em vinte minutos começaremos a apresentação.

-Ótimo. – disse Mione, virando-se lado. – Já avisou! Pode ir agora.

-Por que você me trata assim, Hermione?

-Vá embora, Lo... Eu não tenho nada para falar com você.

-Se fosse o Aquiles, você iria responder, não?

-Olha, Aaron... Se eu converso ou não com o seu irmão, isso é um problema só meu e dele, está bem. Agora, se você me dá licença, eu tenho que terminar de me arrumar.

-Mas, Hermione... – começou Aaron, se aproximando da garota.

-A porta é pra lá. – disse Mione, cortando Aaron e apontando para a porta do camarim.

Aaron olhou para Mione e depois para o chão e, de cabeça baixa, saiu do camarim e fechou a porta atrás de si. A ruiva correu rapidamente até a porta e a trancou. Depois pegou seu primeiro vestido, um vestido lilás com pequenos detalhes em roxo. Ela o pôs sobre seu corpo e se olhou no espelho. Deu um suspiro e o jogou em cima do banco em frente a penteadeira.

hr 

-Rainha... Vossa alteza tem certeza de que essa é uma boa idéia?

-Se o senhor não tem uma idéia melhor, não palpite.

-Desculpe-me, vossa alteza.

-Eu preciso vê-la. Preciso saber como ela está. Disseram-me que ela estava doente. Quero saber se já melhorou ou se piorou. E dessa noite não passará: eu irei mostrar-lhe a verdadeira história da família dela.

hr 

Dez dos vinte minutos que faltavam para o início da apresentação já haviam passado. Os moradores de Hogwarts e todos os convidados estavam se ajeitando perante o palco, enquanto o elenco ia de um lado para o outro para arrumar os detalhes finais deixados para depois.

-Mione...

-Pergunte, Padma...

-Er... Você acha que vai conseguir?

-Conseguir o que?

-Sabe... O papel... Er... Ai...

-Fique calma, Padma. A partir do momento que o terceiro sinal tocar, a Mione irá sair de mim para dar lugar a Julieta.

Ao ouvir Mione, Padma respirou aliviada e olhou para si, para ver se estava tudo certo. Ela apalpou a si mesma, procurando algo que não encontrou.

-O que foi, Padma?

-Meu leque...

-O que tem ele?

-Eu não estou encontrando-o.

-Fica calma. – falou Mione, ajudando Padma a ver se o leque estava no vestido. – Ele definitivamente não está aqui. – disse a ruiva.

-Ai, meu Merlim! Ficou no camarim...

-Respira, Padma...

-Mas, eu tenho que entrar...

-Padma, a tensão subiu os seus nervos! Você não entra na primeira cena... Dá tempo de você ir até o camarim e busca-lo. E depois, o primeiro sinal ainda nem tocou.

-Ok... Vou agora.

Após terminar de falar, Padma virou-se correndo e foi em direção dos camarins. Quando a garota virou a esquerda e sumiu da vista de Mione, o primeiro sinal tocou, aumentando a tensão dos atores que cada vez mais corriam de um lado para o outro desesperados.

Não querendo se encontrar na mesma situação da amiga na hora errada, Mione conferiu se estava com tudo que precisava. Para a sua primeira aparição, uma única coisa era necessária: um livro com um marca página. Vendo que estava com tudo, sentou-se em uma das cadeiras que haviam na coxia e ficou passando as falas.

Fez isso por pouco menos que dois minutos pois logo algo interrompeu sua concentração: Draco Malfoy sentou-se ao seu lado e começou a fazer a mesma coisa, atrapalhando a ruiva que não viu outra opção: todos as outras cadeiras estavam ocupadas e os únicos lugares vazios eram passagem e era muito perigoso ficar no meio do caminho num momento como aquele.

Irritada, ela virou-se de costas para o garoto e ficou treinando em silêncio, continuamente atrapalhada por Draco, que teimava em ensaiar usando o tom de voz que seria usado na apresentação.

A ruiva já estava quase pedindo para o loiro calar a boca quando o segundo sinal tocou e o loiro levantou-se da cadeira.

Por um instante, Mione deu graças a Deus, mas, depois continuou a ensaiar as falas, ainda em silêncio. Porém, o ensaio da garota fora interrompido novamente: Trelawney havia chamado todos os atores para pedir que, depois que ela dissesse o prólogo, alguém tocasse o terceiro sinal e apresentou o Contra-Regra, alguém Mione já conhecia e havia alguns dias que não o via: Will.

-Bom, escorreguem na merda e quebrem a perna, todos vocês. – disse Trelawney, após terminar de apresentar o contra-regra.

Depois que a professora terminou de falar, o grupo se dividiu em três coros: uns diziam "Boa merda", outros "Quebrem a perna" e os terceiros falavam o mesmo que a professora havia dito "Escorreguem na merda e quebrem a perna".

Mione viu Trelawney sair do palco pela porta da esquerda do palco e alguns minutos ouviu a voz dela bem alta, como se fosse num microfone.

-Duas casas, duas famílias com a mesma dignidade na aprazível Verona, onde se desenrola esta história, que parte de antigas rixas e chega a um motim, quando o sangue civil mancha mãos civis. Pois, da prole dessas duas casas, inimigas fatias, um casal de amantes, traídos pelo destino, toma sua própria vida; seus desventurados gestos, dignos de nossa pena, resultam em que, com sua morte, enterra-se também a luta de seus pais. A terrível história de seu amor, marcado pela morte, e a permanência do ódio de seus pais, que tão-somente teve um basta com o trágico fim de seus filhos, constituem o que se passa a narrar agora neste palco, por duas horas. Esta peça, se ouvida com paciência, tentará, com nosso esforço, prover-lhes todos os detalhes.

O prólogo terminara... A tensão máxima pousara sobre todos os atores, deixando-os mais nervosos do que já estavam, principalmente Draco e Hermione. Sem perceber, juntos, um do lado do outro, sentiam o mesmo nervosismo... Tamanho nervosismo tomava conta de Hermione que, ao soar do terceiro sinal, a garota apertou a mão do garoto, mesmo sem saber que ele que estava do seu lado. Vendo-se de mão dada com ele, a garota fez uma cara de nojo muito falsa e forçada e depois soltou a mão. Draco olhou assustado para a garota, do jeito que olharia para uma pessoa louca.

Mione desviou-se do olhar do garoto e observou a cortina ser aberta. Só vendo aquilo ela percebeu que aquilo realmente não era um ensaio geral. Percebeu que aquilo era a grande apresentação.

N/A: Ai gente... Como esse capítulo demorou, né? E ele ta tão pequeno. Bom, próximo capítulo provavelmente vai demorar um pouco mais.

Ainda não comecei a trabalhar nele... Na verdade eu já tinha começado, só que ai eu mudei de idéia e tive que apagar tudo que tinha escrito... Sim, antes eu ia escrever toda a peça. Mas, ai eu pensei: pra que? Pra afastar um final que já está ai? Então, eu desisti de colocar toda a peça e só vou colocar duas partes: O COMEÇO E O FINAL \o/!

Primeiro porque eu sou preguiçosa e segundo porque eu sou PRE-GUI-ÇO-SA! 8B...

Bom, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Eu poderia ter feito dos capítulos o 17 e o 18 um capítulo, mas essa parte não tava pronta, por isso, eu separei em duas partes.

Agora, vou responder os recadinhos de vocês:

** b 3V /b **

Debi: espancada Oo... Desculpa Debi, eu to muito ocupa... Não to conseguindo nem respirar direito. sufocada Não... Eu não tenho amor a vida! Vai encarar? morre Sério que você ta brincando? Eu achei que você tava falando sério! capota Longo? Imagine... Ta curtinho que só. Que bom que você gostou. Mas, você não gosta de tudo que eu escrevo? confusa Bom... Se eu tivesse terminado o capítulo, teria publicado tempos antes. O que há com eu? Triste? Acho não. Só to sufocada. Pra escrever, to tendo que deixar de prestar atenção nas aulas de Geografia e Desenho. Ta bom, nunca prestei atenção nessas aulas, mas, eu ficava conversando e passando bilhetinhos. 8D É... Você nem entra mais no MSN e quando entra, ta ocupada, que nem eu. Se bem que eu to muito mais ocupada que você. Brincadeira. Nem sei o que você tanto faz... O que é que a senhorita tanto faz? Oka... Vou ficar esperando, viu? E se você não me responder, vou ficar chamando sua atenção toda hora. Qual negócio? Os vídeos? Foram três... Já te passei algum? Quando a fic sai? Quando eu tive tempo! Interrogatório?Magina... A entrevista? Eu já te passei o endereço, né? Se não, pode puxar minha orelha, eu deixo! Acho que já te passei. Gostou? Eu também to doida pra ver a peça. Se eu vou fazer alguma sacanagem com a Mione, eu não sei! As idéias mirabolantes ainda não foram escolhidas 8B. Sofre? Sabe que eu não tinha percebido... Ok, pode deixar, não vou pisar no tomate... 8P Vou ver o que consigo fazer. Não to tendo muito tempo pra tudo. Graças a Deus, FDD vai terminar por um tempo. Mas, vou tentar atualizar mais rápido. Beijinhos... AMO-TE!

MSM: Oies... Bom, sobre o beta-reader, vou ver o que posso fazer. Mas, acho que essa fic provavelmente não vai pra um beta-reader, porque só tem mais uns dois ou três capítulos. Ah sim, é normal que lembre, porque quando eu comecei a escrever, a fic era meio que baseada na APS. (sim, eu sou a fã nº 1 da Angy 8D). Relaxa... Sempre que quiser criticar alguma coisa, mas não achar o que, pode vir aqui que eu deixo você criticar! 8B Beijos!

Pa: Ahan... E eu to respondendo pela 14ª vez \o/ Nhaii... Vou continuar sim! Mas, ela já ta acabando... Oo Aaah! Nem vai ter a peça preguiçosa Será que ela é do bem? Bom... Você vai ter que DES-CO-BRIR 8B Yeah... A fic ta chegando ao fim gritos e aleluias Ahan! Vocês ainda terão que me aturar por MUITO tempo! Eu já fui na sua fic \o/ Mas, ainda não deu tempo pra ler. ÇÇ Depois eu leio, ok? Bom, amo-te, goolda. 8B

MahMalfoy: \o/ Que bom que você gostou da fic! \o/ Relaxa... \o\ O que importa é que você leu! E gostou! Obrigada pelos elogios... O problema é que você pegou a fic bem no finalzinho ÇÇ. Mas, sem problema... Vou fazer FDD 2 \o/ Er... Obrigada de novo pelos elogios... E... Bom... Beijocas \o/

** b FeB /b **

Danny Evans: Né? Eles não são difíceis? Mas, também, são perfeitos juntos \o/ Ele é fofinho mesmo. Ele é um dos meus personagens favoritos. Afinal... VICTOR PARA PRESIDENTE \o/ Yeah... O Victor é muito diferente do Aaron. Hm... É. Parece um pouco com a Mione e com a Jenny \o\. Que bom que você está adorando /o/ Bom, não vou mais poder postar rapidinho. Por que? Segredo... AH! E brigada por ler, viu?

Pa: PA! \o/ Pode deixa. Vou postar mais 8B Que bom que você gostou \o/ Bom, a peça... Melhor nem falar sobre ela 8B Só um tiquinho de nada? Que brecha. ÇÇ Quando der tempo, eu vou ler, ok? Beijocas. AMO-TE!

Dehdi-Lua: Oii. Tudo sim e com você? \o/ Vou ler quando der tempo, ok? Relaxa. Eu também demoro pra postar os capítulos 8B. Que bom que você gostou da fic \o\ Bom, beijocas. :

YuH: \o/ Espero que você tenha gostado do capítulo 8B. E que eu tenha matado o que estava te matando. Huahua. Beijinhos

Mioneka Malfoy: Bom, espero que quando você ler a fic, você goste dela \o/. Ah! Vou ler as fics quando der tempo, ok? Beijoquinhas.

Sim, sim... Eu amo responder as views que vocês deixam para mim. Mas, vamos para a parte que você mais amam: o resumo do próximo capítulo!

"Ai, meu Deus... Por que ele foi fazer aquilo? Por que? E agora? Será que eu continuo? Ah! Do que eu estou falando? Isso vocês só vão descobrir no próximo capítulo de FORÇAS DO DESTINO!"

Beijos..

Luh


	19. Forças do Destino

Forças do Destino

Capítulo 19 – Forças do Destino

_Um lugar público_

_Entram Sansão e Gregório, armados de espadas e broqueis._

Sansão Digo e repito, Gregório, não podemos levar desaforo para casa.

Gregório Concordo contigo. Caso contrário, teríamos sangue de barata.

Sansão Quero dizer, se a raiva nos acomete, puxamos da espada.

Gregório Mas, enquanto viveres, afasta-te da raiva.

Sansão Se me incomodam, ataco com a maior rapidez.

Gregório Mas não é com a maior rapidez que te sentes incomodado a ponto de atacar.

Sansão Da casa dos Montéquio, até um cachorro me incomoda.

Gregório Ficar incomodado implica mexer-se; e ser valente é enfrentar o inimigo, firme, teso, de pé; portanto, se ficas incomodado, não ficas parado e foges.

hr 

Príncipe Esta carta corrobora as palavras do Frei: o andamento do amor dos dois, a notícia da morte de Julieta, e aqui ele escreve comprou veneno de um pobre boticário, depois do que veio até à cripta para morrer e deitar-se com Julieta. – Onde estão os inimigos? – Capuleto! – Montéquio! – Vejam que maldição recaiu sobre o ódio de vocês, que até mesmo os céus encontraram meio de matar, com amor, as vossas alegrias! E eu, por fechar meus olhos às vossas discórdias, também perdi dois de minha família. Fomos todos punidos.

Capuleto Ah, irmão Montéquio, dê-me sua mãe. Este é o legado de minha filha, e nada mais tenho a oferecer.

Montéquio Mas, eu posso oferecer-lhe mais: mandarei construir uma estátua de Julieta em ouro maciço. Enquanto Verona for o nome de nossa cidade, nenhuma imagem terá tanto valor quanto a de Julieta, digna e fiel.

Capuleto Pois a estátua de Romeu, também em ouro, estará ao lado da de sua esposa. Pobres vítimas de nossa inimizade!

Príncipe Melancólica paz nos traz esta manhã. O sol, de luto, não se mostrará. Embora daqui, vão, e conversem mais sobre esses tristes fatos. Alguns serão perdoados, e outros, punidos, pois jamais houve história mais dolorosa que esta de Romeu e Julieta.

hr 

Deitada no chão, de olhos abertos, fingindo estar morta, Hermione viu a cortina começar a se fechar e ouviu sons de aplausos cada vez mais fortes. Quando a cortina estava completamente fechada, ela se levantou de cima de Draco e foi para a coxia esquerda. Os outros alunos fizeram o mesmo, indo cada um para sua respectiva coxia. Logo, o palco estava vazio e a cortina se abriu de novo.

Ao som dos aplausos, os alunos foram entrando para agradecer. Lister e Teo. Goyle e Crabbe. Morag e Lorenzo. Ana, Mila, Mádi e Pansy. Padma e Nelly. Diego e Neville. Kauã, Pietro, Jimmy e Valter. Yue e Blás. John e Alex. Rogger e Justino. Susana e Simas. Dino e Aaron. Parvatil e Lilá. Mione viu cada um desses saírem das coxias e entrarem no palco. Quando viu que Robert e Jason estavam saindo e ela seria a próxima, ela olhou para o coxia direita e apenas com o olhar, contou com Draco o tempo para entrarem.

Os dois contaram até três e entraram. No meio do palco, eles deram as mãos e caminharam juntos até a frente do palco. Lá, agradeceram, deram dois passos para trás deram as mãos para Robert e Jason e agradeceram a todos ao público. Depois, todos, deram cinco passos para trás e a cortina se fechou. Mione sentiu Robert soltar sua mão esquerda e depois olhou para a mão direita. Viu que ainda estava de mãos dadas... com Draco.

Ela olhou nos olhos do loiro e depois soltou a sua mão da dele. Rapidamente, ela correu para seu camarim. Dentro dele, fechou a porta atrás de si. Então, caminhou até sua penteadeira e começou a tirar a maquilagem. Quando terminou, andou até o armário e tirou a roupa da peça. No lugar, colocou uma blusa vermelha e uma saia preta de pregas. Pronta, andou até a porta e a abriu. Apagou a luz e saiu do camarim. Depois desceu do palco pela porta da lateral esquerda. Fora do palco, ela viu Aquiles e ele a viu. O garoto acenou para ela e ela sorriu em retribuição. Mione caminhou em direção do amigo e quando chegou, recebeu um abraço e um parabéns.

-Obrigada, Victor.

O garota a convidou para se sentar. Ela sorriu e o seguiu. Sua maior surpresa foi que Aquiles estava sentado junto de Harry, Rony e Gina. Mione sorriu novamente e se sentou entre Harry e Aquiles.

hr 

-Vai, por favor... Deixa!

-Não, Malfoy. E não insista.

-Por favor, Trelawney, me deixa usar o palco.

-Eu já disse para não insistir.

-Hunf. – Draco deu uma olhada para o chão, mas, depois, olhou para a professora novamente, sério – Professora, eu sei quem você é!

-Não estou te entendendo.

-Você é uma daquelas pessoas que se amou alguém, mas, nunca se agarrou a essa paixão e deixou a pessoa escapar. E se você não me deixar usar o palco agora, daqui a alguns anos eu serei igual a você.

-Está bem, Malfoy. Pode usar.

Draco sorriu e se virou para ir se arrumar.

-Malfoy. – Draco ouviu Trelawney falar. Ele se virou e viu um microfone voando em sua direção. Rapidamente ele o pegou e depois olhou para a professora, que sorria enquanto dizia. – Vai lá e não deixa a Granger fugir.

O loiro sorriu e depois se virou para preparar tudo o mais rápido possível.

hr 

A cortina do palco se abriu novamente para a surpresa de todos e revelou quatro garotos: Draco Malfoy e mais três: um moreno, um ruivo e um de cabelo prateado. Mione logo percebeu que aqueles eram os garotos que haviam cantado com Draco no teste que haviam feito há alguns meses. Todos estavam com os mesmos instrumentos menos Draco, que só tinha nas mãos dois microfones.

Com a cortina toda aberta, Draco andou até a parte da frente do palco e começou a falar em um dos microfones.

-Existem três tipos de pessoas: as que vem e vão, as que ficam e as que nos mudam pra valer. Todas nos mudam, mas as terceiras nos melhoram e nos modificam. E se para cada pessoa só existir uma pessoa que a muda? Devemos deixa-las ir embora e nos agarrarmos a elas e as termos para sempre? Isso eu não sei, mas... Uma sábia pessoa disse que o futuro só pode ser mudado por pessoas de coração puro. Bom, sem querer desdizer essa pessoa, mas, eu não tenho lá um coração puro, mas, aqui estou mudando o meu futuro. – o loiro olhou para o microfone que não estava usando e o jogou para o alto. Ele viu o microfone indo exatamente onde ele queria: caiu exatamente na mão de Hermione. – Bom, Hermione, essa é a única forma de te dizer.

Quando Draco terminou de falar, três meninas (as backs) entraram pela coxia direita cada uma com um microfone e um suporte e ficaram no canto direito do palco. Vendo as garotas lá, os garotos começaram a tocar os instrumentos.

_ i Draco /i _

** b Quando te vi, sabia que ia ser assim**

**Eu e você**

**É tudo o que sonhei pra mim**

**Pra que fingir, tentar negar?**

**Não pense mais**

**Deixe o amor chegar**

**Vejo o seu futuro**

**Sempre junto ao meu**

**Sei que você procura**

**Um amor só seu**

**Pra que mentir, se enganar?**

**Não sofra mais**

**Deixe o amor entrar /b **

_ i Draco e Backs /i _

** b Seu coração, escute o seu coração**

**Não fuja dessa paixão**

**Porque o amor não tem limites**

**Veja então que só o seu coração**

**Irá mostrar a você a estrada que vai te levar a mim /b **

Depois que Draco terminou de cantar o refrão, uma luz foi focada em Mione e fez um tipo de caminho até Draco. Engolindo seco, Mione subiu no palco pela escada bem devagar.

_ i Mione /i _

** b Ah! Quando você procura alguém pra conversar**

**E o destino une os dois num só olhar**

**Não tem porque se iludir**

**Não espere mais**

**Deixe o amor surgir /b **

_ i Mione, Draco e Backs /i _

** b Seu coração, escute o seu coração**

**Não fuja dessa paixão**

**Porque o amor não tem limites**

**Veja então que só o seu coração**

**Irá mostrar a você a estrada que vai te levar a mim /b **

_ i Backs /i _

** b Meu coração /b **

_ i Mione /i _

** b Ouça a voz do coração /b **

_ i Backs /i _

** b Ouça bem /b **

_ i Draco /i _

** b Ele mostra a direção /b **

_ i Backs /i _

** b Seu coração /b **

_ i Mione /i _

** b Ele vai brilhar /b **

_ i Backs /i _

** b Ouça bem seu coração /b **

_ i Mione /i _

** b Meu coração me leva junto de você **

**Fomos feitos um pro outro**

**Todo mundo vê**

**Agora vem me enlouquecer**

**Só com você não vou mais sofrer /b **

_ i Mione, Draco e Backs /i _

** b Seu coração**

**Escute o seu coração**

**Não fuja dessa paixão**

**Porque o amor não tem limites**

**Veja então que só o seu coração**

**Irá mostrar a você a estrada que vai te levar a mim**

**Seu coração, escute o seu coração**

**Não fuja dessa paixão**

**Porque o amor não tem limites**

**Veja então que só o seu coração**

**Irá mostrar a você a estrada que vai te levar a mim /b **

_ i Mione e Draco /i _

** b Se tudo dá errado**

**E não acha a solução**

**Ele está do seu lado**

**Ouça o seu coração**

**Num mundo agitado**

**Ninguém pra dar a mão**

**Ele está do seu lado**

**Ouça o seu coração /b **

Quando a música terminou, Draco se aproximou de Mione e a beijou. No primeiro momento, Mione se assustou, mas depois fechou os olhos e retribuiu, sem nem perceber que duas pessoas saíram correndo do salão principal, ambas chorando, quando viram-na retribuindo o carinho.

Ofegantes, os dois se separaram e se olharam. Longe do microfone, Mione cochichou para Draco:

-Bom... Agora, me convença: por que devemos ficar juntos?

-Por que talvez esse nosso sentimento seja mais do que somente mais uma brincadeira do destino.

Mione sorriu e depois abraçou Draco, chorando de felicidade. O loiro retribui o abraço e sorriu por ter feito a coisa certa.

N/A: PULANDO DE FELICIDADE ACABOOOU \o/

AI... Eu to tão feliiiz... Finalmente eu acabei FDD! Não que eu não tenha gostado de escrever... Eu adorei escrever a fic. AMEI, na verdade. Mas, eu já tava enlouquecendo: eu via FDD no capítulo 17 e as outras no capítulo 2, 3. Me dava troço. E agora, eu tenho mais tempo para escrever as outras fics e para fazer outras coisas.

Mas, não pensem que se verão livres de mim... 1º, porque eu ainda tenho QUATRO fics aqui... E 2º, porque... SIIIM! Para a felicidade de alguns e angústia dos outros, SIIIM! Eu vou escrever FDD 2! Pelo menos eu pretendo \o/

Bom, eu agradeço a todos que leram a fic até o fim e todos os que não leram a fic até o fim. Eu agradeço muito. E eu prometo a vocês que vou escrever FDD 2 o mais rápido possível.

Se vocês quiserem, podem deixar seus e-mail's, MSN's, orkut's e blábláblá. Ai, quando eu publicar FDD 2, aviso para vocês.

Bom, beijinhos gente...

Brigado, mesmo.

AMO TODOS VOCÊS!

Luh


End file.
